Roles
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Sasuke is the capable, but cynical heir to Japan's largest hedge fund firm. Despite his ability, his father is far from happy with his extracurriculars, and seeks a solution. In enters Hinata, daughter to a wealthy family steeped in honor and tradition. When a crisis arises she is forced into a world she never wanted a part of. In every family we play our role, for better or worse.
1. The Family

A/N: Well, here we are. I've had a rough draft of this story on my hard drive for years and finally decided to follow through with it it. Its definitely new for me writing a Sasu/Hina story. But, its good to get out of the old comfort zone every now and then. So rather than me get long winded with my notes, ( I'm not getting paid by the word after all, wait a minute, I'm not getting paid at all!) on with the story!

The Family

"Sasuke-kun?...Sasuke-kun? Sasuke!"

The shrill sound of his assistant's voice suddenly jarred him from his slumber and jolting into an upright position in his leather seat. His office was pitch black, save for the florescent lighting of his monitor and the light that enter from behind his assistant.

"What is it, Karin?" he all but seethed lowly as he ran his hands through his midnight hair and straightened his slightly ruffled dress shirt. It would seem he'd fallen asleep at his desk, not an unusual occurrence after pouring over profit and loss reports and watching a stock ticker for hours. Such was the life of Uchiha Sasuke, Executive Vice President of Tomoe Capital financial securities division.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you're scheduled to have dinner with Sarutobi-sama and-"

"Give him my apologies, we'll reschedule for next week." responded the young man, his stern and stoic tone effectively cutting his assistant's sentence short before she elaborated unnecessarily.

"Forgive me Sasuke-kun but, we've rescheduled this meeting three times in the last two weeks...your father has expressed his...displeasure with this fact. Many times." her usually level voice diminished as she mentioned the company's patriarch, knowing full well that it could draw the ire of the youngest Uchiha.

"Do you work for my father, or do you work for me, Karin?" snapped Sasuke his own displeasure with her becoming evident as he rose from his seat and made his way towards her.

"Technically I-y-you, of course Sasuke-kun. I was only trying..."

"Give the old man my regards, I'll be indisposed tonight." he responded, grabbing his forgotten blazer and briefcase as he made for the door, only stopping to stare down the redhead blocking his path.

"H-hai, what should I tell him?" she asked dreading the earful she'd receive from the the old man's own assistant if not from himself. Karin found herself shrinking slightly as the young Uchiha towered over her somewhat menacingly. Though she also couldn't help but blush at their proximity, he was one of the most dashing men in her eyes, and arguably one of Tokyo's most eligible bachelors after all.

"Tell him I've more pressing matters for all I care." he droned, finally annoyed with her inquiries as he brushed past her and into the now empty office. Quickly scanning his watch for the time, he made for the elevator. "Keep your phone on you, should I have need of your assistance this evening."

"O-of course, Sasuke-kun!" the redhead's face turned bright red as her mind ran wild with all sorts of scenarios she could assist her employer with as she watched his retreating back.

It didn't take long before Sasuke was in the parking garage and inside the luxurious interior of his midnight black sports car. He briefly examined the countless texts he'd received from business associates, colleagues, associates, and friends, if you could call them that, before tossing it into the plush leather passenger seat. Everyone wanted something of him, wanted him to expand their own wealth or clout, but few truly cared. Such was the life of an Uchiha. He came across a notification from his closest friend in the short scan , the small text was enough to bring a smirk to his lips.

"_Teme! If I catch you speeding around Downtown tonight, I will arrest your ass!"_

"You can try." Sasuke toned, smirking all the while before starting his engine and pressing on the gas several times, receiving a satisfying roar. It wasn't long before he was doing just as he was instructed not to through the neon tinted streets of Tokyo. This was where he was at his best, barreling down the streets at what Lieutenant Uzumaki would consider illegal speeds to one of his few haunts. To a place where he could be relatively alone and unbothered by the affairs of the day.

The Lazy Cat.

A quaint dive bar, or at least it was one once upon a time, until Uchiha Sasuke gained notoriety, both in the business world and in the public eye. Though, he always had a parking spot. Slowly he exited his vehicle, greeted by the usual flash of camera's and clamoring admirers before bypassing the long line and entering the establishment. The once unassuming sign with the businesses namesake had now been replaced with an oversized neon sign of a lounging cat. While he didn't agree with the changes one hundred percent, he still had a sense of loyalty to the place.

"Tamaki, Nekobaa." Sasuke greeted, sauntering passed the two slightly harried women working behind the bar. "I assume you have everything set for me?"

"Tch, blowing another meeting off, Sasuke?" questioned the wizened woman, shuffling her way around the bar to properly greet the young man with a hug he reluctantly accepted.

"Hn, I came to see you, of course. You're the only thing important to me tonight." he teased loud enough to be heard over the thumping music from the club below.

"There's that Uchiha charm." She mocked jokingly before ushering him towards the private rooms on the upper floors. His room was decked wall to wall with lavish amenities, soundproof walls, marble floors, rich full grain leather lounge seating, large solid oak table, private bathroom, all styled with hues of black, midnight blue, white, and red. The Uchiha Hideout, as it was commonly referred to by patrons and the gossiping public alike. "I assume you'll want some 'companionship' as well?"

Sasuke shrugged at this as he settled into the leather and grabbed the empty heavy bottomed glass that was awaiting him, "I suppose someone should serve me."

"Tamaki will send someone up. I don't understand what you kids are into anymore." grumbled the elder before leaving the apathetic man to his own devices.

Such was the life of Uchiha Sasuke. Extravagant in all aspects. Though Sasuke had long since grown bored with the trappings that his family's wealth and notoriety afforded him. He was never left wanting and he excelled at his job, but still he found little happiness in it all. Granted he was never the most cheerful person, at least, not since his adolescence. Now the only "happiness" he experienced was when he was half drunk and alone.

* * *

As the sun rose on Tokyo in the wee hours of the morning a calming piano tune played from the cellphone on the night stand and roused the sleeping mass beneath cream colored sheets, giving way to delft blue tufts of hair. The groggy woman blindly silenced the song and sat up, stretching all the while as she was greeted by the few rays of sun that spilled through the blinds and into the bedroom. Ever a creature of habit, she went about her routine of exercise, hygiene, and tea with breakfast. Enjoying the calm of her solitary morning, Hinata listened to the ambient sound of the news passively from her small dining table.

"_The weather will be a crisp fifty-five degrees during the day and a slightly chilly forty-five this evening. Perfect for an autumn stroll... In entertainment news, EVP of Tomoe Capital was seen out on the town at his favorite watering hole, The Lazy Cat in Downtown Tokyo. Patrons of the establishment claim to have witnessed an altercation between another customer, Uchiha Sasuke, and an unknown woman that spilled onto the streets late last night. Neither party could be reached for comment."_

The lavender eyed woman frowned at the sound of the news. Sakura was sure to be incensed by the news. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Sasuke's name to be brought up within the gossip segment of the news in the past few months. Be it for some form of indiscretion or for some famous model or J-pop star he was spotted with. The antics she caught wind of weren't all that dissimilar from those of her younger sister, Hanabi. Still, Sasuke's escapades did concern her, somewhat. They had been close friends when they were children, their families being the root reason for that, having both come from affluent backgrounds. They had since become borderline acquaintances. But she couldn't get wrapped up in the goings on of other people's lives, she had her own to live after all. The very thought of what the day would entail drowned out the otherwise pleasant morning. She was to hold a recitation class of her own on the finer points of behavioral psychology and cognition. But that wasn't all. Afterwords, she would have to hold a research study on apathetic students who simply wanted to make some extra money to spend on the weekend and couldn't care less for behavioral psychology, or simply needed the credits. Within an instant, her day had gone from idyllic to grim. Now that the anxiety had set in, she found herself rushing through the rest her routine, dressing herself in a sensible pair of heels and a pencil skirt, a cream colored blouse and dark blazer, and minimal cosmetics, before rushing out of her apartment with loose lesson plans and worksheets trailing in her wake. By the time she finally arrived, she herself was one minute fifty-three seconds late to her class, for which she had to apologize for another minute and fifty-three seconds. Give or take a few seconds.

She was one year into her Masters program, and while she was elated to be that much closer to her goal of being a licensed Behavioral Psychologist, she was frightened everyday she had to stand in front of students and colleagues alike orating for hours at a time. Needless to say she'd come a long way from being the girl most people believed to be mute. It didn't help that her name preceded her wherever she went. The "other" Hyuuga princess. That weird girl. Tokyo Princess. She'd heard it all and suffered all the looks and whispers that followed her all through her life. This was just another saga in the tale of Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

"You're frowning, dear." mused the middle aged woman, humming a sweet tune as she fussed about the spacious kitchen, fixing herself and companion their morning tea.

"Hn." grunted to seemingly irate man as he skimmed through the days newspaper in the usual fashion. Headline, politics, business, before stopping on the entertainment section.

"You're always frowning. What is it now?" she joked, making her own fun of teasing her husband.

"It's our son, Mikoto." he sighed, dropping the news paper before pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to preempt his impending headache.

"Itachi?" she questioned, her jet black hair swishing to the side when she turned her head abruptly, worry etched on her face.

"Sasuke..."

"Oh dear. I'm sure it is just sensationalized news. Sasuke-" she began, her voice growing even more worried for her youngest.

"Is still a child. A boy is leading everything we've worked for down a path to ruin."

"You're being overly dramatic, just like the news."

"He rescheduled his meeting with Sarutobi-san again, for this." he all but snapped, holding the article his second born son was featured in. A grainy photo of the young Uchiha and a young woman on his arm, with his fists clenched, standing above another man outside of a bar. Onlookers galore watching the spectacle with their phones out, none to Uchiha Fugaku's pleasure. To this, Mikoto's mouth opened and closed several times as if she were forming a rebuttal but none her rational mind would allow past her lips. This wasn't the first time Sasuke's indiscretions had drawn such ire from his father, in fact, it happened on a near weekly basis.

"Should I call him so you can have words with him then? she asked, her own lips curling into a frown matching her husbands as she scrutinized the article, carefully clutching his shoulder. "Koishi?"

"No. It's time I dealt with this." with that, the Uchiha elder rose to his feet and made his way out of the kitchen, "I'm not going to allow him to talk his way out of this foolishness any longer."

"Oh Sasuke. Who even is this girl?" she questioned out loud examining the photo further with pursed lips. "Can't you find yourself a nice girl?"

* * *

The young bachelor himself stirred from his drunken haze mid afternoon to the smell of smoke. Twisting in his sheets towards the direction of the offensive smell, he collided with smooth bare skin. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun that spilled through his open blinds as he tried to discern whose silhouette the heady odor belonged to, but all he could make out was long red hair.

"Karin? Did you drug me last night?" he questioned, groggily pulling himself into a seated position, finding that he was completely nude, same as his companion who only continued smoking and staring out his bedrooms floor to ceiling windows and down at the bustling city.

"Tch, cheeky bastard. As if I'd have to drug a man to get them into bed with me. And whoever this Karin woman is, sounds like a real creep." the brash voice responded, stamping out her cigarette against the window before roughly pulling his navy sheets off the bed to cover her naked body. "I'll grab my things and go. I've got all I need."

"W-what?" Sasuke stammered in confusion. No woman had ever spoke to him like that before, much less after a night the likes of which they just shared. He couldn't be exactly sure what kind of night it had been however. He watched her swiftly garb her discarded clothes before disappearing out of his bedroom, a slam of his front door following the sudden exit. She was a lithe little thing, but toned in all the right places. He definitely did not know her or remember leaving the bar with her. Sasuke rubbed his temples and blindly grabbed his phone on the bedside table. Ten missed calls, seven from the actual Karin, one from an unknown number, one from Sakura, and one from his mother.

"Kuso." he whispered in the emptiness of his bedroom as he ran his hands through his hair. He was careless and brought home some random woman. She probably robbed him blind in the process. Haphazardly rummaging through his discarded slacks, he was surprised to find all of his credit cards and cash exactly where he vaguely remembered leaving them. "What the hell did she mean, she got all she needed?" he wondered aloud.

Pushing the thought aside he rushed through his daily routine, even went as far as cutting his precious shower short. The only plus side of being so late to work was that he didn't have to compete with rush hour traffic. By the time he was in the elevator up to his office it was well past two and Karin was pacing back and forth through the entire office. It was actually quite comical to watch her soundlessly panic through the glass partition between the lobby and the office, her arms flailing to and fro, occasionally stopping to yell at an analyst or a financial adviser along the way.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alive!" exclaimed the secretary, quickly catching herself before she threw her arms around her. He'd already threatened filing a sexual harassment once, she really didn't want to give him a reason to actually follow through.

"Why wouldn't I be? Did my father order me to be executed last night?" he half joked on the stroll to his office, slightly unnerved by how bright the florescent lighting seemed this particular afternoon. He only realized that she hadn't laughed or assured him that such was not the case when he reached for his office's doorknob. "Karin?"

"Ano...he hasn't _technically_ ordered you be executed, but..."

"Karin..."

"...He called an emergency board meeting this morning because of you were in the news again!" she blurted out, quickly backing away, not one hundred percent sure how he would react. Sometimes the mere mention of his father elicited a very sour disposition from the Uchiha, other times he just shrugged it off. Sasuke could only sigh at the new information. It wasn't unusual for a night on the town to prompt his old man to rally the troops, but it never amounted to much. After all, he could never complain about his performance when it came to the job. He kept this company in the black with all of his business savvy and foresight. He got the job done no matter the cost, who cared how he conducted himself outside the office?

"Let him bark all he wants. The board is welcome to reprimand me if they see fit." he shot back nonchalantly as he sauntered into his office and sat in his chair, noting that he had three times as many messages on this phone as on his cell. It wasn't until he turned his computer on that he realized how much more dire the situation may have been. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the stock ticker refreshing on his monitor before snarling, "Get me Sarutobi. Now."

The demand was swiftly met in the same fashion in which he dealt with the elder the previous night. It wasn't until the third call that he'd finally reached him. "Sarutobi-san, we need to talk."

"_I would say so, Sasuke."_ countered the gruff older gentlemen. _"Would this have something to do with the pressing business you had to attend to last night that kept you from our meeting? Perhaps it has something to do with me selling my shares in Ajinomoto, despite your wise council?"_

Sasuke could practically taste the sarcasm, and it only fueled his anger more, but he wouldn't be good at his job if he lost his head over every slight a client committed against him. "I would say it was done out of spitefulness actually."

"_I'm sorry you feel as such. I can assure you it was purely strategic."_

"Strategic you say? I thought we had an understanding. My analysts have done the legwork on this investment, and after months of planning have determined that Ajinomoto is going to release their report of their new protein in two days time. My intel assures me that they are nothing but positive. The shares will be worth well over five percent what the current market values them at. At the volume invested, we stand to make hundreds of millions, even if we shorted the sale."

"_Hai, we did have an understanding. But this is the more measured approach. The more mature approach. My own board has agreed wholeheartedly with me in my decision, and we intend to have all of our shares sold...within the hour." _

"You intend to make the shares worthless. You intend to send the market into a panic and drive the shares into the dirt." despite the grim situation, Sasuke hid the distress that came with it well, even going as far as to kick his feet up on his desk and lean back into his seat. "I've never steered you wrong Sarutobi-san, nor has my father. And he's entrusted me with your business. I insist you reconsider."

This business was ninety percent actual business knowledge, having the right capital; both physically and intellectually, and ten percent tact. That asset was valued above all. If your adversary thought he had you bent over a barrel, let him. When their guard was down, show them no mercy. The long silence all but assure Sasuke that the old man would not reconsider this act of aggression. "If I cannot sway you then I suppose I have no other recourse but to assume that our business is concluded."

"_Quite. Give your father my regards. I'm sure he will respect my decision."_

"Hn." with that the obsidian eyed man hung up, none too gently as well. He wasn't surprised, especially not in this business, but to think the simple act of buying and selling stock in a company that essentially manufactured corn syrup would be the end of a partnership that preceded his own tenure as EVP. Sarutobi was an honorable man, but this business brought the worst out of everyone, even supposed allies. Everyone wanted a piece of you, what better way to get said piece than to hack away your hands? Sasuke rose to his feet and walked out into the bullpen. All eyes landed on him, well aware of the impending loss that seemed unavoidable. "Liquidate all Ajinomoto assets. Put option strike price."

The silence that rang through the air prompted him to repeat his demand as such this time much more forcefully, "Sell it all, now." his response was met with that of a near deafening chorus of ringing phones and frantic chatter. If he could not outright convince the old man that his plan was folly he would head him off at the pass. Being the genius investor he was, Sasuke never invested without hedging his bets, no matter how tipped the odds were in his favor. Little did the old ma know, the broker Sasuke had used for his end of the endeavor had long since been a rival of both Tomoe Capital and Konoha Asset Management. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all.

It wasn't long before his cellphone rang, as expected. "Speak, Orochimaru."

"_Sasuke-kun."_ cooed the serpentine like voice on the other end. _"I'm glad to see you've decided to avail yourself of my, services."_

"I want it done within the hour."

"_But of course. I can't wait to see the look on Sarutobi-san's face when his loss becomes our gain."_

"Hn. Just get it done." Sasuke sounded flatly as he hung up, he had no love for the man, but he had his uses. Everyone had their uses. "Karin!"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" pipped the redhead, bouncing from her seat and into his office with her usual haste.

"Get me this newspaper I'm supposedly in. And something for this hangover, please."

* * *

Seven men sat around a long sandalwood table in a boardroom, all of their alabaster eyes watching the grim scene displayed on the large television on the wall. Little by little they could see everything they'd built slowly begin to topple.

"I can't believe this...how much?" toned the middle aged man that sat at the head of the table, his gaze hardening with each passing second and each downward tick of the stocks.

"We estimate we'll lose approximately ¥350,000,000 by the end of the day at this rate, Hisashi-sama." responded a younger member of the board after a moment of hesitation.

"...Unacceptable, can we offset the lose in any way?" responded the patriarch, his icy white gaze scanning the room for answers.

"We could sell our shares as well to cushion the blow, but our assets in America will suffer as well. A ripple effect if you will." suggested a more senior member of the Hyuuga clan. "Our clients will want answers, the most we can do now is survive the day."

"Damn them. The Uchiha's sneeze and the rest of us get sick." cursed the patriarch, his temper finally flaring as he slammed his palms on the thick solid wood table. He had run this business for decades, and his father before him. He would not allow his family to fall because some up jumped boy king had a bad day.

"Might I suggest throwing our hat in with them. It seems the most-" sounded a diminutive voice beside the head of the clan.

"And betray Sarutobi? You're a mad man!

"We'll be even worse off!

"They only care for themselves!"

The resounding dissension filled the room and only created more chaos as the stock continued to fall lower and lower. There was a bittersweet truth to both sides of that argument, but inaction would only guaranteed ruin at this point.

"This is no betrayal. This is survival. In the old days such a thing was dealt with in less shady manners, be it a battle of bloodshed or a mutual alliance." elaborated the elder slowly rising to his feet and turning to stared out the window at the bustling metropolis below. "Be it a seat on this very board, a stake in this company..."

An alliance? The thought hadn't crossed his mind. The Uchiha family had always been titans of industry, while they had only become more and more of an inconsequential player on the field over the years. This latest disaster putting all but the last nail in their proverbial coffin. Hiashi, closed his eyes and folded his arms in an effort to drown out the opposing voices and gain some clarity on the situation

"What could we possibly offer them that they could not simply take for themselves?" clearly the youngest board member, Ko, saw the hypothetical solution his colleague offered to be ill-conceived.

"Their son is a wild thing. Equal parts fearless, untamed, and brilliant. If there's anything I've learned in my many years, it's that nothing reins in a man like an honest woman."

"You forget yourself, Hanatoro-san. We're businessmen, not pimps. Besides, the boy can have any woman he wants. If the tabloids are to be believed." he retorted, "Hiashi-sama, I urge you to liquidate the asset before it is too late."

"All of whom he could simply throw away without severe consequence. An honest woman with a reputable surname is what he needs."

"Are you proposing what I think you are? That we bind the Uchihas to us in business with an arranged marriage?"

"Such a thing is not unheard of, even today." with this, the senior board member turned to face his constituents, "You have two daughters, Hiashi-sama. Both unwed and capable. Your heir, Hanabi is a confident young woman of similar temperament. She has been groomed to take over this company ever since you named her your heir over your eldest."

"You would give them control of this company? _My _company?" questioned Hiashi, now skeptical as to whether or not Hanatoro was truly going senile.

"The heiress has a strong will and a kind heart. She understands that Gentle Fist Investments must be run by a member of our clan and would never allow an Uchiha to lord over all that her father has built."

"You can't honestly be considering this, Hiashi-sama. We cannot entrust Sasuke with even an ounce of control at present, much less the future of this company!"

"You are out of line, Ko." reprimanded the staunch CEO as he rose to his feet finally, "I will consider all that I need to, and I will do whatever I deem necessary to save this company. Now sell the damn stock and be done with it."

"Of course, sumimasen Hiashi-sama." rising to his feet as well and bowing lowly. The rest of the board followed suit in showing their superior the proper respect as he left them. Despite how they may have felt about what he was considering to save their very livelihoods, the Hyuuga's were nothing without their respect for authority and tradition.

* * *

Fugaku sat in his office seemingly staring off into space, but in reality he was running through all of the ways he could teach his youngest son a lesson. The last fifteen or so punishment's merely stemmed his misbehavior, but now a solution was needed. His antics had provoked a powerful ally, and while even he had to admit his son handled the crisis masterfully, enough was enough. It was only a matter of time before he drove their firm into the fringes of the financial world. You were only as good as your word in this world, and when the words written just happened to be "risky, volatile, and questionable leadership" you had to make a change before it was too late. It didn't help that the board wanted nothing to do with the situation. They were all to willing to write off his late night activities as tabloid gossip despite the proof and how frequently the young Uchiha appeared in the entertainment section. He was a leader, his heir, not a sideshow clown.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san. You have a visitor." announced his secretary through his intercom.

"If it's another concerned client give them my apologies. I'm too busy."

"It's Hyu-"

"Uchiha-san, excuse me for showing up unannounced." toned the sharply dressed executive, all but barging into the spacious office despite the assistant's attempts to halt his advance. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

Granted, it was hard to tell with the gentlemen perpetual frown. The stoic man rose to his feet and wordlessly signaled for the third wheel to leave the two alone. "Of course not, Hiashi. Please, take a seat."

The two men sat in silence for some time, a custom between them as old as their "friendship". Even when the assistant returned with tea for them they continued to size one another up. Fugaku was the first to speak, "I assume this unexpected visit, has something to do with my son."

"Your son has a penchant for upsetting many people simultaneously, if we're to be frank,"

"Myself included." retorted the obsidian eyed man, take a measured sip of his tea while his companion merely sat there. He always found the Hyuuga's to be an odd bunch. So stifled by tradition, and those eyes. It was as if they were always looking through you."I understand today's volatility is far from what either of us expected or intended. I apologize for-"

"Excuse me Fugaku-san, I mean no disrespect, but I did not come here for sympathy. I came out of necessity." Even with the pleasantry, the interruption did not sit well with the Uchiha. "What I'm here for concerns the both of us. Concerns the survival of our legacy's, and our good names."

"Surely you aren't suggesting something illegal? Collusion of that sort would spell the end for both of our businesses."

"Financially, yes. But our concerns are not solely based on our profit margins." the albescent eyed man slowly sipped his tea as he finalized how he would convey his somewhat indecent proposal. One unintended word could spell disaster for the Hyuuga's. "This debacle was brought on by your son. His...lack of professionalism is costing you money and allies."

"He is costing my allies money as well." added Fugaku, using his latent Uchiha tact.

"I count myself among said allies. If this continues it won't be long before Tomoe Capital has neither left."

"And by the same token, Gentle Fist Investments will share the same fate."

"And therein lies our _mutual_ problem."

"Hiashi. If you intend to lecture me on how I should handle my business—much less my own child, you are severely out of line."

"Never, I was merely prefacing my proposal."

This got the usually stone faced man to quirk an eyebrow. Why would the CEO and President of a lesser firm even deign to believe they could offer something that would entice him? "Go on."

Where the Uchiha's had keen business sense when it came to foresight, the Hyuuga's were unmatched when it came to having an acute sense of uncovering vulnerability in those they dealt with. They never rose to the heights they believed they were destined for because they lacked what the Uchiha's excelled at, and vice-versa, to an extent.

"Your son, he is a brilliant operator. Cunning, ruthless, but lacking the one thing that makes a good operator a great one.

"I'm waiting for your proposal, Hyuuga-san."

"Your son needs a woman. A good woman with the right surname. Not some flyby night girl who would only aid your son in sullying your good name."

This was certainly enough to get the Uchiha patriarch's stoic gaze to falter somewhat as his eyes widened in surprise. In a way, the proposal was genius. "I see. I can only assume one of you're own daughters is that good woman. Which are you offering?"

Now it was the Hyuuga's turn to be surprised. Was he testing him to see if he was being serious? Was this a joke to him? Regardless, it was time to put up or shut up. In actuality, he hadn't truly thought out which daughter he believed could both preserve the Hyuuga family business and rein in the young Uchiha to his fathers standards. Hanabi was the logical answer. She was the heiress after all, but she was young and with a disposition to match. Hiashi had as much need to control her as Fugaku had for his own offspring. But joining two heirs and subsequently the two companies in matrimony could be too close to collusion for the SEC. Then there was his oldest, Hinata. Despite being somewhat of a disappointment with her choice of profession and innocuous temperament, she was the epitome of a good woman. Bright minded, and a vision with more suitors than he would happily admit.

"Hinata is your eldest, no?" questioned Fugaku when he could wait no longer for his guests response. "She and my son had a history in their adolescence, do you think she would make a suitable wife for him?

"She's an astute young woman. Mild mannered and...desirable in the eyes of many suitors. She has a kind heart and would bring balance to your sons life."

"My son has little use for a kind heart, he has a mother for that. And he doesn't need another beautiful woman to merely hang off his arm. What he needs is a woman who will challenge him. Can she stand up to my son and be an equal in his eyes?"

The gall. Just like an Uchiha to take a good willed offer as an insult. Here Hiashi was, degrading himself to damn near selling his daughter to the competition as a means of survival, and he was scrutinizing her like a piece a meat. The head of the Hyuuga clan had more than half a mind to storm out at the slight, but he knew that would only steel the Uchiha's resolve that the Hyuuga's were not the family he should bind their livelihood to.

"My daughter has come a long way from what she once was. She is a determined woman, and while she may know when to hold her tongue, she is not without a bite of her own. I have no doubt that she is more than a challenge for your son."

The silence returned after Hiashi's ardent affirmation, as Fugaku not only sized him up, but actually internalized his words. He remembered Hinata, not well, be he knew she was a quiet girl of little consequence. Even more so after she'd lost her heiress status, but her father spoke true. She had all but been disowned by the man, but she continued down her desired path. She was resilient-patient if nothing else. His own son lacked that patience, perhaps she would be an adequate match for him after all.

"Thank you, Hiashi-san. I will take your proposal into consideration." spoke the eldest Uchiha, feigning disinterest as he rose to his feet and held out his palm. His co-conspirator rose as well and took that hand, firmly shaking it and bowing respectfully. "We will be in touch, have no doubt."

"Thank you for your time, Fugaku-san. Give Mikoto my regards." and with that he excused himself, somewhat in a daze about what had just transpired. Was his Hinata truly going to become _Uchiha_ Hinata? His stomach couldn't help but churn at the thought.

* * *

She had survived another day. Hinata bid farewell to the last of her research subjects and began gathering her things before she breathed a sigh of relief. She briefly glanced at her phone to check the time, they entire day had escaped her. Despite her lessons late start, it wasn't what drained most of her day. He research study had began later than intended through no fault of her own. The majority of her subjects had arrived late, some later than others and forced her to reiterate the procedure over and over again. What was worse than constantly having to repeat yourself to strangers when you were a socially awkward and anxious person? And now she would have to endure another bout of anxiety as she was late for coffee with a colleague. Hastily she jammed her papers into her attaché and rushed out of the classroom, nearly colliding with a professor.

"Gomen Shizune-sama!" she called back as she slipped between the closing doors of the elevator. As the lift began its descent, her phone rang.

"H-hello?"

"_Hinata-chan! Where are you? I'm going to be late for my shift at the hospital!"_

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. My class ran late, but I'm on my way now." apologized the lavender eyed woman, hastily working her way through the university atrium and out onto quad. The crisp autumn breeze tousled her blue-black hair and sent a shiver down her spine. In her haste early that morning, she had neglected to bring a coat. The sun had begun to set and Hinata had to cover her eyes as she crossed the street to reach the coffee shop she'd agreed to meet Sakura at. As she crossed the threshold into the establishment, the roar of car engine and screeching tires could be heard pssed behind her. The sound alone was enough to get her to cringe and look towards the deafening sound only to catch a glimpse of the midnight vehicle before it disappeared out of sight quickly.

"Hinata! Over here!" called the pinkette waving her hand, drawing her friends attention finally. It had been some time since they'd seen each other, much less have time to sit down and chat. "I hope you down mind, I ordered you your favorite.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata took her seat across from her old friend with a smile, before sipping her vanilla mocha latte, only slightly burning her lips in the process. "Sorry again for being late."

"It's alright, I know we're both busy nowadays. How are classes going?"

"W-well, they're going well." she assured with a cheerful smile, "I'm learning a lot and my s-students..."

"You don't have to lie for them, Hinata-chan." affirmed Sakura, knowing Hinata was too sweet to tell her the whole truth about what vial wretches undergrad students could be, before taking a rather large swig of her heavily sweetened coffee. "I know I could never be a teacher, I don't know how you do it."

Hinata blushed at the compliment, she was never good with praise, even from a close friend. She glanced around the coffee shop and pressed her index fingers together, a nervous tick, before she spoke. "T-they can be rude at times." she leaned forward and lowered her voice before continuing, "The girls all give me l-looks, and the boys, they s-stare at my..."

Sakura couldn't help but give the flustered Hyuuga a cheshire grin as she leaned across the table and whispered, "I don't blame them." despite her flippant way of praising her friends "assets", Sakura couldn't be more jealous of her ample bosom.

"Sakura!" she half yelled in embarrassment before struggling to hide said assets underneath her blazer.

"Sorry, Hinata. I couldn't resist." apologized doing a poor job of stifling her giggles. "Ahem. In all seriousness, men are pigs. Sasuke included."

Just as the lavender eyed woman thought, Sakura was indeed peeved about the news regarding her old flame. It was true, they had dated once upon a time, probably the longest relationship either of them had ever had, but it ended some time ago. When Sasuke became the newly crowned Executive Vice President of his fathers company and she threwi herself head first into the residency she'd worked hard for and had always dreamed of, the twos conflicting schedules eventually spelled the end for them as a couple. But every one of their friends knew she still held a torch for the man, always had, ever since they were children.

"I can't believe he's getting into bar fights. Tch, so juvenile."

"Well, you can't believe everything you see on the news, or read in the paper." defended the Hyuuga, always wanting to give someone the benefit of the doubt, such was her nature.

"Maybe, it's just...I don't know. I worry about him, you know?" her mood turning somber suddenly as she ran her hand through her rosy locks, her own nervous tick. "He's getting worse. He's been on this downward spiral ever since...Itachi. What do you think, you're the psychologist after all."

"S-Sakura, I-I couldn't p-possibly begin to..." she stammered, ever uncomfortable to be put in the hot seat. While she had briefly pondered the Uchiha's change in behavior over the years, it was not within her area of expertise necessarily. Even though she had known him almost all of her life, her focus of study wasn't the analysis of peoples behaviors, just the defining theoretical factors that drove them. A point of contention shared with her younger sister and father as to the utility of such a profession. "Sasuke is...complicated, just like anyone else, Sakura-chan."

"You don't know the half of it." sighed the med student as she took a final swing of her lukewarm beverage and rising from her seat, "I've got to run Hinata, or Tsunade-sama is going to bite my head off. It was nice see you again."

"It was nice Sakura-chan. Please, don't be a stranger." she followed suit and grabbed her belongings, sharing a hug with her old friend before leaving the coffee shop. She reluctantly agreed to a photo with the cherry headed woman to commemorate the occasion, and perhaps motivate the rest of their friends to step away from their busy schedules to reconnect. It was now largely dark outside when she emerged, but Hinata didn't live far from the university so as she did many a day, decided to walk home. When it wasn't too late, she enjoyed the stroll home. The cover of darkness gave her an odd sense of anonymity and thus, time to herself to think. Despite not being a public figure she had very recognizable features, and as such was easily recognized as Hyuuga Hinata, daughter to a very wealthy family, and sister to the heiress/model/entrepreneur, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Sakura as she rounded the corner. And back to Sasuke. He had indeed changed, definitely for the worse, over the last few years. To a casual observer it would most likely be summarized as a response to newfound responsibility, stress, and wealth. While financial security did play a role in behavior, in accordance to Maslow's hierarchy of needs, it played a more simplistic role in ones behavior and drove the more defining psychological desires to a lesser extent. Just as she had told Sakura, Sasuke was complex like everyone else. Though she did have a theory of understanding that complexity, stemming from trauma of some sort. This theory was to be the main focus of her doctoral thesis, but she had yet to find sufficient case studies to prove out her argument. He was a dark and brooding enigma, the likes of which probably wouldn't accept being the centerpiece of her to be published work. In the cover of darkness Hinata frowned, her thesis was a constant worry of hers, but she knew she'd find a way to power through it. Hopefully she would find the way before it was too late.

* * *

It wasn't too far past Sasuke's usual hour of arriving home when he pulled into the parking garage and into his private spot. As he locked his door and made his way to the elevator his briefcase caught the thick fabric of the canvas tarp covering the vehicle the beside his own. He paused momentarily and stared at the scratched and tarnished black siding, probably for longer than a normal person would. His features hardened as he roughly adjust the tarp before making his way to the elevator. The day had been eventful enough with investors panicking as the days events played out around them, the onyx eyed man being their only lifeline. Though all in all it played out just as he anticipated. Even more favorably than expects. Sarutobi sold his shares as expected, losing more than half his investment in the process, and while the stocks plummeted, Sasuke recouped his investment, only losing out by a small margin. Though it would all work to his benefit when he repurchased at the newly deflated price tomorrow morning. With Tomoe Capital's good faith and credit placed in the faltering company, the corporation would continue with its plans to unveil the results of their new product and in turn, the market would correct itself netting those aligned with him a hefty return on investment. All in a days work for Uchiha Sasuke. Sighing as he placed his briefcase on the floor beside the front door of his penthouse, the stoic man strolled through the dimly lit space with a clouded mind. With all that had occurred during the day, it was the lack of response that irked him. His father had not said as much as a word to him, nor had his mother for that matter. He may have known that the man was cross with him, but he was far more accustomed to getting an earful from him after an indiscretion. Receiving not so much as a vocal condemnation of his actions was enough to make the usually tense Uchiha even stiffer. It was enough the drive the youngest Uchiha to drink. Sasuke found himself aimlessly scrolling through his phone as he sipped his twenty-one year old Hibiki and lounged on his sofa. Missed calls, voicemails, emails, appointment reminders, the news. None of the distractions seemed to assuage his mind, in fact, they only added to his concerns. He found himself scrutinizing the photo the paparazzi had snapped of him that previous evening. Or more specifically, scrutinizing the picture of the woman by his side. She had been the same woman he woke up beside in the morning. The same crass woman who claimed to have "gotten what she needed" before abruptly leaving. His intrigue piqued, he perused the only place he could think of that contained photos of attractive woman his age. Instagram. Admittedly he never used the app, having only downloaded it years ago at Sakura's behest so she could "tag" each other in photos together. He had no posts, no profile picture, and only a handful of followers on his private account. The last thing he needed was fangirls stalking him digitally, after all. He may have been too tired, too preoccupied, or too tipsy to realize how nonsensical such an attempt to find a single person would be through the social media application. In his half baked investigation to find the woman, he inadvertently found himself scrolling aimlessly. Photos of Ino's holiday in Valencia Spain among thousands of vibrant flowers, Kiba with his faithful hound on a stroll, Rock Lee with his Field Training Officer and mentor Gai, both flashing bright smiles and thumbs up, but what caught his eye was new post from Sakura featuring, "Hinata."

The name passed his slips effortlessly as he paused on the snapshot. Though it wasn't her appearance or presence that caught his eye. It was an innate curse that he had; constantly analyzing the minute details in everything to form a narrative, after all, it was part of his job. The Hyuuga's were a staunch supported of Konoha Asset Management, and to a lesser extent Tomoe Capital. But to hear that they; or rather, not hear from them was questionable at best. Again his fascination grew at the growing unknowns. Hiashi would never treat with him, preferring to go to his father for more direct recourse. Perhaps he would do the opposite for the same effect, that or he would contact either Hanabi or her father himself. Sometimes the more brazen, direct approach bred more fruit. And then again, the more unexpected response yielded more varying results on either end of the spectrum. Before he could get more in his head about the goings on of the day, or more intoxicated for that matter, his phone rang.

Unknown number again.

He'd received a few of these in the last couple of days, and blame it on the intoxication or his heightened thirst for knowledge, but this time he decided to answer. It had to be good for him to receive a call at this hour after all.

"Sasuke speaking."

"_So you've finally answered my call, little brother."_

* * *

Whew! And with that I give you the first installment of my newest story, Roles! As such, please feel free to write me a review or PM to tell me how you really feel. While not a stranger to this site I am a stranger to the Sasu/Hina community and would love to hear from you guys and gals. I'll do my best to get these chapters cranked out to you.

Next Chapter: The Father

Until next time! Sayonara!


	2. The Father

A/N: Wow, Wasn't expecting such a warm welcome, considering my very very very dated user name. I figured most would think I was a troll just like my very first reviewer, Skr11, had in the beginning. But, I'm learning that the community is quite open minded, and very complimentary. I appreciate it all! But enough talk, onto the next chapter!

The Father

"Itachi..."

"_I know, it's been some time. It's good to hear from you as well." _cooed the older man on the other line, his lips curling in a diminutive smile, he could could practically hear his younger brothers surprise. _"Though, I do wish it was under better circumstances."_

Sasuke hadn't heard from his older brother for several months. He didn't doubt that he was the only one that had for that matter. The man had abandoned the family business years ago with little in terms of an explanation and fortune enough for a lofty lifestyle far away. He hated him for what he had done, but the man was still his brother, and still held some brotherly love towards him. Enough to keep his sporadic conversations with him a secret between the two. If Fugaku gained wind of their correspondence the man may outright disown him for such a betrayal of trust. Such was the tale of each generation of Uchiha. Betrayal, lies, and mistrust.

"Circumstances? Has something happened? Are you in trouble?"

"_Calm down, little brother. It is not me who needs your worry."_ he explained flatly, pausing momentarily as if searching for the proper words. The younger Uchiha would be considered a hothead by comparison with his zen like elder. _"I have reason to believe our father is plotting again."_

"Were it another hostile takeover I would have heard of it by now."

_"You may be falling out of his favor, Sasuke."_ his voice turned less cheerful, if you could call it that, and took a more serious timbre.

"I'm not surprised." scoffed the brash man, returning his attention his alcohol, having already decided that whatever their father planned would be of little consequence.

"_You take him too lightly, Sasuke." _warned Itachi, his soft voice biting enough to snap the boy out of his cocky attitude. _"He's had a meeting with Hiashi-san."_

"I'm sure he was just assuaging his worries. The Hyuuga's are compatriots of Sarutobi after all. And if you know what father is doing then you know what I've done to offend our allies."

"_Hn, indeed. You always were more reckless than I when it came to fathers finances. You were more reckless in most things now that I think about it." _chuckled the elder Uchiha briefly. _"But still..."_

"I did what needed to be done for the family. Sarutobi threatened us." Sasuke staunchly defended. In a sense he felt vindicated for his actions against Konoha Asset Management to preserve his family business. He put their survival above any personal grudge he may have had over the old man reneging on their agreement. He could have ruined the man if he had the mind to do so.

"_And now I fear father is going to do the same to you." _his tone was final, and this time, not met with a reflexive rebuttal from the more immature Uchiha. _"His discussion with Hiashi had solely to do with you. I've even heard rumblings from both companies that he means to marry you off to one of his daughters."_

"An arranged marriage to one of the Hyuuga's heiresses?" chuckled the dark haired executive, now Sasuke knew he's had a bit too much to drink, that, or his brother had developed quite the sense of humor in his exile. "Hiashi should offer me both, as assurance that his firm lives to see the fourth quarter."

"_You jest, but I would not contact you over baseless gossip."_ This, Sasuke knew to be true. Despite whatever love Itachi may have had for him, typically it never compelled him to keep in touch, or be so deathly serious. _"I'd advise you to watch the man."_

"I prefer a preemptive strike to lying in wait." mused Sasuke, his interest in the new development piqued. He never felt truly challenged at work, most hedge fund managers were predictable, and thus, easily manipulated. He'd learned how to handle most situations from his father, and even more from his brother. The obsidian eyed man's eyes gleamed at the idea of battling wits with his father, especially if it was to decide his marital status.

"_As bold as always, and as foolish as ever as well, little brother." _sighed the elder, feigning defeat. It was a rare occurrence that he heeded his wise council, unfortunately, this would not be one of those instances where the advice stuck. _"Perhaps Father does have the right of this. Maybe one of the Hyuuga's will finally set you straight."_

Sasuke had heard enough. He hung up abruptly and returned to his drink, downing the dregs in a single gulp before thinking back on his brief encounter with his brother. He didn't need to be set straight by his father, nor his own brother. Tch, as if he was some rebellious child. The man never minced words, maybe cryptic at times, but he was more often than not a straight shooter with him. Maybe that was what made him their fathers prized operator when he was the company's EVP. It was more than that, it was so much more, and Sasuke knew that. He had always lived in Itachi's shadow, even after his departure, to an extent. After all he'd done for the family, his father still wanted to control him, take the freedom and life he'd built with his own abilities. Sasuke had no intentions of allowing him to dictate who he would rose to his feet and made for his bedroom to retire the night, all the while formulating his own plan. He would placate his father's desire for control by playing along, but he would make the decision in the end.

Now, he just had to pick a Hyuuga. The true heiress, Hanabi, would be his best bet, though he had heard that she was off in America dealing with her father's overseas interests. Showing up and courting her would be too bold, even for him. It may even tip off both patriarchs to his insider information. That left Hinata as his most inconspicuous option. Hopefully his fake courtship would not fly too far under the radar for his father to notice. Assuming Fugaku took the bait, there would be no reason for him to call for an arranged marriage as long as his son had the right woman on his arm for the time being. It was manipulative and a potentially harmful lie, but it was what Uchiha's did.

* * *

"No."

"Mikoto-"

"I said no. Sasuke is his own man and would never-"

"That is why it is arranged. The boy won't stop his foolishness unless he is forced to."

"You can't possibly force him to marry a woman he hardly knows!"

"He works for me, he is my son. He will do what I tell him."

"Exactly, Sasuke is our son!" cried Mikoto, forcefully slamming her hands on the kitchens marble counter tops. "He is our son first and foremost! And you want to drive him away just like-"

"Enough!" he countered, his own voice rising to meet his wife's. "I do not do this without hesitation. I do this for the good of our family."

"You mean for the good of the company." he voice shrank in comparison, knowing full well after many years together that a shouting match would never end amicably. She decided to appeal to the only thing he cared for as much as he did his business, "When will you realize that the family comes first?"

Her heartfelt rebuttal was met with silence for some time. His only the response was to grab his blazer and make his way out of the kitchen, but not before stopping once he finally found the words, "Sasuke is not his brother. He will do what is required of him."

"_Or else."_ thought the flustered Uchiha matriarch, her pout and furrowed brow doing little to convince her husband to reconsider his position. When he departed, Mikoto wanted nothing more than to scream in frustration and pull her hair out, choosing to do the latter instead. The few strands that followed in incensed her more. She was too young to start losing her hair! The planning for this supposed wedding hadn't even begun, but at this rate she'd end up needing a wig for the day!

Though, it didn't take much for her mind to wander to the idea of her son dressed sharply at the end of the aisle beside his bride. In her haste to reject the arrangement she neglected to inquire exactly which Hyuuga he was supposed to marry. She had just assumed it was to be Hanabi, it only seemed appropriate if the arrangement was to truly be little more than a business transaction. Both of Hiashi's daughters were beautiful in their own right, surely her son wouldn't scoff at that fact. But, Hanabi was only twenty-one and just as much of a wild child as Sasuke had been at her age. Make no mistake however, she was every bit a genius, otherwise she wouldn't be the heiress to a multi billion yen firm. And Hinata, there was no sweeter girl on the planet. She shared her deceased mothers temperament and grace, were she more of her father's child like Hanabi, she'd still be the rightful heiress. But Mikoto had no horse in that race. All any mother wanted for her children was to be happy and healthy, and for their children to have the same. Now she was really getting ahead of herself, "I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

* * *

Sasuke sat comfortably at his desk, quite bored however. The market was performing as expected, his subordinates were in good spirits and Karin was most likely seated at her desk surfing the internet or adding odd cut outs to the "Future Mrs. Uchiha" scrapbook she believed to be well hidden in her desk. The woman was obsessive, and that was putting it mildly. To think he believed it was a good idea poaching her expertise from Orochimaru at one time. Foresight told him that having knowledge of the seedy mans operations may aid him in the future, but he grew skeptical each day she eyeballed him dreamily. His mind was drawn back to the plot to marry him off and how best to thwart it at the thought of the future . He spent the majority of the morning pacing back and forth his office to pass the time all the while mulling over his soon to be executed plan. Hinata was to be the target. The woman was easily coercible so getting her to allow him the pleasure of her company wouldn't be hard at all. All he needed was to figure out the proper time and place to do such a thing. Usually he would get one of his more stealthy footmen to do the work, like Suigetsu, but she was a high profile target, who's to say she wasn't surrounded by security. The Hyuuga's and all their pomp weren't immune to the public eye any more than the Uchiha's, in fact they lived a far more visible life than his own family. You could blame the young Hyuuga heiress for that.

The restless man gazed aimlessly outside his office window and at the reaching skyline, his eyes finally landing on the grandeur that was Tokyo University off in the distance. If his memory served him correctly, he remembered that she was working at the institute on her masters or something or other. Perhaps he would pay her a visit. It had been sometime since he gathered information on his own, the last time probably being when he interned for his brother briefly. Perhaps the adventure would help him better formulate a plan, then again, playing it by ear was a nice change of pace. Break the monotony of the day. To think that he'd do so by spending his lunch break with Hyuuga Hinata. "Karin."

"Eeep! I-I mean, yes Sasuke-kun? How can I assist you?" the startled woman yelped, quickly jamming a pair of scissors and notebook into her draw.

"I'm taking my lunch, hold my calls." he toned unenthusiastically, feigning blindness for a second at how she was spending her free time.

"Yes, of course. When can I expect you back?"

"When I feel like it." he responded impassively as he buttoned his blazer and made for the exit. Cruising through the streets to his destination, he pondered how best to broach the subject of their fathers plot. It was doubtful that she was privy to the backroom dealing, exposing her to it would only muddy his half baked response. He was running the show, like it or not. By the time he reached the university the bulk of the student body was also taking its lunch, creating quite the spectacle of his arrival when he pulled up in his sports car. Students and instructors alike snapped photos, pointed, and gawked as he strolled through the quad and into the main buildings atrium.

"Well well, the prodigal son returns." chimed a voice not far behind the suited man, causing him to peer over his shoulder. A gray haired middle aged man dressed in a plain dark green dressshirt and dark slacks greeted him, his face partially obscured by a medical face mask but beneath it he could imagine the smile. "Back for more thrills through higher education?"

"Kakashi. I figured you'd have been fired by now."

"Nonsense. In fact, I've got tenure now, so they'll have to drag my lifeless boy out of this place." joked the usually jocular man.

"I can see you're enjoying your tenure." mused the Uchiha, quickly scanning the stack of books underneath his old teachers arm, "Tell me, is that part of your curriculum now?"

"Oh this?" he questioned as if pretending to not know he was carrying one of his adult novels around plain as day. "No, it's for my own private reading. But back to my question. What's a hotshot like you doing here skulking around?"

Sasuke's lips curled downward at the way his old instructor painted his presence, though he knew he meant no harm with his words. He paused momentarily, questioning whether or not sharing his intentions with the man could alter the outcome. The literary buff was an enormous gossip but even he knew Sasuke prized his secrecy above all else. "I'm here to speak with Hinata."

The silver haired man blinked several times in disbelief and confusion. His former student was never one for jokes, sarcasm sure, but never something of this caliber. "Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hn. My firm is interested in hiring a psychologist to keep the analysts at the top of their game. It could garner some goodwill with her father." He'd come up with the lie on the fly, but even he had to admit it was pretty good at face value.

"Hm, I'm sure Hiashi would look favorably on you hiring his daughter, the unlicensed behavioral psychology student. She'd pay off her student loans before she even graduated with a gig like that, if she had any that is." He mused innocently. Though, Sasuke didn't take it as such.

"Just tell me where I can find her." he growled lowly with teeth bared, clearly peeved that even after all these years he could not fool his old sensei.

"Well…" Kakashi began, casually glancing at his watch, "Assuming she isn't taking her lunch in the social sciences office, she may be teaching a class in the East Wing."

With that, Sasuke made his way in the direction Kakashi pointed him, grumbling a small "thanks" before walking off. When he reached the wing of the university he was somewhat unnerved by the silence of the halls, the sound of his leather Oxfords against the linoleum being his only company. He patrolled the halls for some time, peeking inside of classrooms through each of the doors glass partitions before he finally found his quarry. He almost hadn't recognized her from her new manner of dress. He examined every detail he could through the frosted glass, dark heels that contrasted starkly with the exposed alabaster skin of her legs, a slim skirt that clung to curves he never knew she possessed, and her blouse and blazer seemed to only draw the eye to her most pronounced feature. She was different from the woman he sparsely knew who wore oversized clothes even during the summer and cowered before most social interaction. Yet here she was seemingly having a heated debate with a… pregnant colleague?

"Kurenai-sensei, again I appreciate the offer but there's n-no possible way I can cover your classes for you. My research-"

"It isn't an offer, Hinata. I'm too far along to keep this up and need you to take over my lessons." explained the crimson eyed woman as her hand absently rubbed her engorged belly. "Who else's hands can I put my students future in if not my own aide's?"

Hinata's hands twitched at her side as she fought against her nervous tick, choosing rather to ball them into fists and stiffen her back. "You flatter me, sensei. But I have enough on my own plate at the moment. I-I couldn't…I can't do this. My research, my thesis, I need to f-focus on them."

"And a glowing review from me could help you get farther with the department heads at your evaluation. It will help far more than a few extra hours could." a slick smile found it's way to the older woman's face as she stared up from behind her desk at the younger woman's flustered face. She could see a litany of emotions flash across her soft features in an instant. Confusion, sadness, humiliation, even anger.

Before any of those emotions could surface more vocally, Hinata took in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. As she exhaled she realized she had been shaking slightly, her tense fingers relaxed and she placed her palms on the desk between her and her instructor before looking her dead in her eye. If Sasuke didn't know any better he might have assumed she was going to curse her out for her haughty remarks, if not outright strike her.

"N-n-no, I..." her anxious stutter growing to a fever pitch before she swallowed hard and steadied herself. "I'm sorry, but I can't. And while I would greatly appreciate your support…my work will speak for itself, Kurenai-sensei."

"I see. Very well, I respect your decision." sighed the older woman, her rouge colored lips pursed in mild frustration as she rose to her feet and walked around her desk. Kurenai held out her hand, which Hinata hesitantly took. To her surprise, she was pulled into a gentle hug. "You've come so far, Hinata. I'm so proud."

"Kurenai-sensei…"

"I'm sorry for being so cruel, I just had to be sure."

"Sure? Sure of what?" questioned the Hyuuga, her emotions still roiling from what apparently was just a test.

"I had to be sure I wasn't leaving you high and dry once this little one came. I know now that you're going to do just fine." She explained, releasing her ward from the hug and wiping a stray tear that had escaped. "Nobody walks over Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata giggled lightly at the positive affirmation she received. "I guess not."

"Damn right they don't. Now, take these files and teach my class. It starts in...ten minutes."

"Sensei!"

"Oh come on, it's just this one class, and you can teach Thorndike in your sleep." Kurenai begged, attempting to garner sympathy by rubbing her stomach. "Please, I need to feed the little one."

While Sasuke couldn't make out the entirety of their conversation, he was somewhat of an expert when it came to body language. Though he had no time to internalize what he'd just witnessed, Hinata was rushing towards the door at quite the clip. It looked like she had accepted whatever the other woman was trying to goad her into. Quickly, he moved out the way just as the door swung open.

"Hinata." his call was soft, but in the silent hall it may as well have been a shout. Though she met it with no response as she rushed down the hall, papers loosely ruffling in her arms.

"Hinata."

No response again. His lips curled into a frown, not enjoying being ignored on any level. He began following her in an attempt to close the distance so she could realize she was being called. Not even the sound of his shoes could draw her attention, chalk it up to the drum of her own heels.

"Hyuuga Hinata." this more forceful call finally drew her attention, her long, thick black-blue hair flourishing to the side as she looked back in his direction, her pure as snow eyes meeting his dark gaze.

"S-S-Sasuke-san? What are y-you..." she stammered in shock, briefly stopping before shaking her head and continuing on, "I-I'm sorry but I don't have the time."

"I need to speak with you." though his voice was soft and even, his frustration with the woman was mounting. Few woman brushed off his attention, and even fewer fled at the sight of him.

"C-can it wait? I have a class to teach." she shot back as he kept up with her hurried pace, only glancing momentarily up at him. She hadn't seen him in some time, well, not in the flesh at least. What possible reason could he suddenly have to speak with her?

Sasuke released a small huff of annoyance and shoved his hand in his pockets, "I suppose."

When he followed her to the door of the classroom, she had no choice but to regard him. She looked up at him, slightly unnerved by the way he stared at her. Impassive, but not without purpose. Uchiha Sasuke never did anything without a reason, doubtful he'd seek her out otherwise, "M-my class, Sasuke-san..."

"That's what I wanted to speak about, actually. I'd like to observe." he explained, noting how she flinched slightly when he reached past her and grabbed the door handle, "If you don't object, that is."

"Ano...okay. Please j-just sit in the back." she responded meekly, a light blush rising to her cheeks when he opened the door for her, a smirk gracing his lips in response. The tiered lecture hall was packed with roughly sixty students, all whom continued their chatter even as their instructor sauntered in and greeted them. It didn't fall completely silent until the enigmatic executive strolled in behind her and made his way to the highest and furthest free seat. Whispers, murmurs, and even swooning broke the brief silence as he ascended and took his chosen spot.

"Good afternoon class. Some of you may know me, for those who don't, I am Hyuuga Hinata, but you may call me Hinata-sensei. Kurenai-sensei had...some pressing business so I will be filling in for her today." when her improvised greeting did little to draw her students attention her eyes found the reason. Narrowing slightly at the stoic man watching impassively, his hands intertwining as he leaned forward, as if this was some theatrical performance to him. Sasuke had a knack for sapping the confidence of those around him, as if he needed more for himself. But this was her class and she was in charge, Kurenai's words resounding in her head,_ "Nobody walks over Hyuuga Hinata."_ She pursed her lips and stiffened her back before raising her voice to a level most had never heard, "I can assure you students, your grade in this class is not in the hands of _that_ man."

That was enough to pull the students gaze to the front, even Sasuke's own ears perked up at the dominant display. He was careful to take in the stern look on her face, though it was hard to visualize anything other than the soft sweet features of her face. Not long after gaining her demanded attention, her face did indeed soften an pursed lips were promptly replaced with a smile. "Now let's begin. Kurenai-sensei tells me you're learning about Edward Thorndike. Exciting."

Sasuke watched and listened with vacillating interest, despite the eloquent manner in which she conveyed each theory and principle. His real interest was in her after all. This woman was to be his wife, but he'd yet to work out the exact reason why. She was an objectively intelligent woman with beauty for sure, even if she was not necessarily Sasuke's cup of tea, though, few were. Perhaps he could use her own teachings to assess her role in their fathers plot. If the laws of effect were to drive their thinking, or behavior rather, what caused this reaction, and why did they believe it would draw the most satisfying effect? The obvious answer was Sasuke himself, or his extracurricular activities rather. A simple stimuli that his father found annoying, but his manner of dealing with it was different from the other times. Few things satisfied Uchiha Fugaku that Sasuke knew of, other than control. Any person desired a modicum of control over their own lives, but he coveted far more than most, and practically craved control over others, especially his family. If that were true, what did the Hyuuga patriarch desire? It couldn't have been control, he was all but relinquishing what power he had over his eldest to him. Where Sasuke held more significant power in his family, she held none, for lack of better reasoning, she was a pawn in the game. Though even pawns played an important role. The musing brought his mind to his old economics lessons. They were both pawns on an uneven playing field, but being controlled by cooperative players. Asymmetrical game theory. Before he could dive any deeper into his thoughts the students began to mill about, he was so enthralled in finding a rationale for it all the class had passed by quicker than he thought. As the student's filed out and the few that lingered took their leave, Sasuke made is way to the instructor, "I learned a lot today, Hinata-sensei."

The confident woman who stood before several dozen students just moments ago suddenly disappeared under the cocksure teasing of her observer. She blushed at the sly remark, choosing to focus on retrieving her papers rather than humoring his ego, or his perfect face. She could sparely remember a time when they'd spent time alone, but even in a group setting the mans playboy-esque bravado was often unnerving, "T-thank you, Sasuke san. I'm glad you e-enjoyed it."

So, her stutter had returned. Did he unsettle her so much that her pedagogical prowess became a distant memory? When she made to leave with not so much as a goodbye he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. Noting how much redder her face grew at the physical contact, he immediately removed his hand and shoved both in a pocket, "Are you hungry?"

When she only blinked back in confusion, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, he asked again. This time more specifically, "That is, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Her mind was swimming. Was Uchiha Sasuke asking her on a date? No. Not possible. The man dated models, and J-Pop stars, not adjunct student-teachers! Not even those from a well off family. Now the gears were turning in her head, like a steam engine come to life, using the heat in her cheeks to analyze the situation more clearly. This was probably how he captivated most women, confused them with his silky smooth voice and sharp suits to entice them into whatever he wanted. "I appreciate the offer, b-but I couldn't possibly take more of your time."

"Nonsense. Think of it as my way of thanking you for disrupting your class." he countered almost instantly. Before she could even answer, he moved to open the door for her, feigning chivalry.

"Maybe another time, Sasuke-san." replied the slightly flustered woman stopping at the vestibule, not wanting him to take her exit as silent agreement.

"Just Sasuke is fine, and I insist." she had single-handedly broken the record for refusing his company in a day in just a few hours, and it irked him to no end, though he didn't show it. He either intimidated her too much or she was simply immune to his usual charms. If the latter were true, his mission would be far more difficult than previously thought.

His tenacity rivaled Naruto's own at times, albeit a far more entitled form of such. Having not yet mastered her willfulness to placate others to avoid conflict she reluctantly agreed with a nod and half-hearted smile, much to his delight judging from the haughty smirk he displayed. _"It's just lunch between acquaintances. It's not a date. It's not a date."_ she told herself internally as they walked side by side through the halls. Surely Sasuke was thinking the same, but what if he wasn't? Now that she considered it, what were his motives? He was as pragmatic as a person ever could be, so much so that he seemed to care little for friendships that didn't further his desires. _Desires._ The thought only put herself back into a heightened state of embarrassment, which didn't go unnoticed by the enigmatic man. Thinking quick she decided to distract him from her rosy cheeks, "S-so S-Sasuke, how have you been? We haven't seen each other since N-Naruto-kun's graduation."

"Aa, busy. I'm sure you've been as well." he responded flatly, being sure to take note of her mention of the blond buffoon. He had failed to make him part of the equation. The man's very existence only added another wrinkle to the developing corporate intrigue. He wasn't nearly as blind to the adoration Hinata had for him as the lawman was, if this grew into a full blown "love" triangle the tabloids would have a field day with it.

Silence again. But sometimes silence was a nice thing, just typically not with the brooding heir to the Uchiha fortune. He never was talkative, unless challenged in some sort of way. But she was already too mentally drained to battle wits with the man after a day of having eyes on her all day. "Hai. My lectures..." she trailed off knowing full well he had no interest in the dull goings on of her life, "It's not i-important. Boring, really."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose at this, "You had quite the audience. I doubt it was boring for them. Enlighten me." at this Hinata was taken aback. While there was no logical reason for him to take an interest in her work, she could help but feel he was being sincere in his curiosity. He always was the inquisitive sort, during their college days they'd often cross paths in the library. She regaled him, or tried to, with broad strokes of her studies as they made their way to a quaint cafe. She was so enthralled by the attention that she hardly noticed the looks they received from onlookers on the street.

"Have you thought about what you will do with your degree, once you graduate?" inquired Sasuke, preferring to fill the lull in conversation as they waited for their meals in a booth.

"No…I-I mean, not much. Between my research and thesis I don't have much time to think about that sort of thing." she admitted, casting her eyes downwards as she fingered the rim of her green tea. Sasuke watched the movements critically; was she mortified by her own answer? Did she feel it wasn't an adequate enough response, or was there something else? Her face was not flushed, but she tried to hide it all the same. Not embarrassment, no, shame. She was going to get her graduate degree, most likely with high honors if her performance in the classroom was any indication, and she was acting as if it was a disgraceful thing. His observation only pointed to one conclusion. Hiashi. The man's disapproval of his eldest's choice of occupation was no secret. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk inwardly, proud of his own cunning at the revelation. So, the old man still had a soft spot for her well being, why else pawn her off on him? Who could provide for a pampered princess better then he? Though, he could think of other ways to provide for her without putting a ring on her finger. Working for him would give him easy access to her, not to mention some degree of control over her father. "I s-suppose I could always teach with K-Kurenai-sensei?"

With her eyes still focused on her beverage, Sasuke made his move. His hand carefully approached her own across the table, lightly covering the smaller appendage and holding it in place. The action alone was enough to draw her attention and a cute gasp from her parted pink lips. Her ghostly white eyes widened marginally as they darted between Sasuke's hand and his face. For a brief moment he took in the sight of her beauty, and had he a mind to court the Hyuuga in earnest, now would the perfect opportunity, "Hinata..."

Before the display could go any further, a catchy tune drew the two back to reality and Hinatas hand out of his own as she reached for her cellphone in her blazer pocket. Without hesitation she answered, clearly grateful for the timely interruption, "H-h-hello?"

While Sasuke could not hear the voice on the other line, he could make out a sole word she uttered, seemingly with equal parts dread and surprise.

"Otousan."

What impeccable timing, the protective patriarch must have implanted her sort of proximity sensor in case any men got to close to her. Had such a thing existed he wouldn't put it past him. Judging by the brief but tense phone call, she must've been summoned for whatever reason. This assumption was only confirmed by the hurried way she gathered her things, momentarily forgetting the man now staring at her blankly. She locked eyes with him in turn, her mouth opening to apologize or whatever response she believed their moment deserved. Though, nothing came out. Choosing rather to leave and spare them both the awkwardness.

Sasuke scowled as he watched her retreating back. He refused to be out flanked by Hiashi. Quickly he slapped down a more than adequate amount of money on the table and followed, much to his surprise she was more than half way down the next block. Apparently she was quite fast for a woman in heels. Thinking quickly, he made his way back to his forgotten vehicle in an effort to give pursuit. Though, something stopped him just as he turned the ignition. Pursuing her further would only complicate things, especially if her destination was the Hyuuga manor. "Another time, Hinata."

As he drove back to the office, seemingly on autopilot, he internalized the exchange he had with his estranged acquaintance. The first rule of corporate espionage was to never attach emotion to the information acquired. Well, actually the first rule was, don't get caught, but regardless, he was already breaking it. Though it was hard to compartmentalize it like that, even for him. It had been sometime since he commiserated with anyone in a non business setting, and despite her apprehensiveness and subdued personality, he enjoyed it. She proved herself to be quite the cunning linguist, having conveyed the early beginnings of modern day behavioral psychology in the most eloquent and thoughtful manner, even he learned a thing or two. Her voice, was much of the same, so calming to the point he could not, or rather did not want to focus on anything other than that as a means to bring clarity to his hectic life. He shook his head at the thought, pressing heavily on the gas, using the engines purr to drown out his atypical train of thought. He'd done such a good job that he hardly realized he was now sitting in the the parking garage. He stayed their for some time, motionless, flexing his fingers against the supple leather of the steering wheel, inadvertently comparing it to her skin. Sasuke scowled at the thought, smothering the ghost-like sensation in his closed fist before finally exiting the car. She was a means to an end, an asset, capital in the game his father and her father were playing. He would not allow himself to be the same, even if it meant using her in the same fashion. The young Uchiha's brain fought against itself as he made his way towards the elevator and to his office. Lobe against lobe. Pragmatism versus sentimentality. It would seem her very existence was causing more of a bother than the actual plot that surrounded them.

"Oi, Sasuske!" called a voice from the depths of the office bullpen. He peered over his shoulder and spotted the cerulean haired ma approaching with files in his hand. "I've got a hot tip. I'm talking paying for my mistresses mistresses plastic surgery hot. I just need you to sign off on this trade."

Any distraction was welcome, he supposed. Briefly glancing over the offered files, Sasuke couldn't help but frown at the supposed "hot tip", "They sell steak knives, Suigetsu."

"Not just any, these are the hottest steak knives in this hemisphere, and they're going to announce their IPO tomorrow!" he exclaimed, doing his best to enthuse his boss about the prospect. "I'm thinking 10,000 shares."

"I'm thinking this is a dud, Suigetsu." he responded flatly as he examined the files more closely. Luckily for his employee he was somewhat off his game given a certain Hyuuga distraction, "Cover 5,000 shares. If the cat dies, wait a day for the bounce and sell immediately."

Suigetsu took the go-ahead with glee, scampering off to make his fortune off of steak knives of all thing. As Sasuke approached his office he could already see the harried look on Karin's face, reflexively pinching his nose to head off the headache.

"Sasuke-kun.. you should know-"

"Yes it was a long lunch, I have Kami knows how many calls to return, and-"

"Your father's here." though her word reached him far too late as he crossed the threshold into his lair and was face to face with the aforementioned man, sitting in his seat nonetheless.

"Son."

"Father." he returned making sure to mask his surprise, and his disdain. Sasuke closed the door behind him and took the seat opposite the perpetually frowning man. His arrival was more than foreboding, if he didn't strike preemptively, all would be lost. "You'll have to excuse my absence, Karin didn't inform me that you had...graced us with your presence. I was out to lunch with a friend."

Sure enough Fugaku took the bait, leaning forward in the seat and quirking an inquisitive eyebrow, " A friend, you say? Do you always regard _our_ clients as such?"

"No, Otousan. I was taking my lunch near the university when I ran into Hyuuga Hinata" he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he adjusted his blazer, "You'll have to forgive me if I was absent for too long. We were enjoying each others company."

"I see." he responded, seemingly unfazed by the revelation. Sasuke may have had an impregnable poker face, but his father was a-whole-nother beast. The man could make Death himself crumble under his gaze if he was inclined to do so. "Tell me, how did you spend your time with the girl?"

The young executive kept his cool under the scrutiny, even going as far as to kick his feet up on his own desk. It was an unspoken challenge, if he was to have any clout amongst his employees he could not wilt under his fathers questions. "I observed one of her classes. She's a skilled orator to say the least. I'm considering hiring her as the office shrink once she is certified. I think she could be a great asset to us."

All he needed was for his father to agree in anyway and he would have turned his own plot inside out and on himself. It would just take luck and then some to convince him that their meeting more than a coincidence. A very romantic, public coincidence between friends. Though, the public would not see it as such, they would gossip and speculate, reading into each innocent touch he made or the respondent blush she produced. They would all believe what he wanted them to.

"An asset. Is that what you see her as?"

"...I won't lie to you, Father. This is not the first time I've seen Hinata." he lied, feigning discomfort by avoiding his piercing gaze and focusing on his bookshelf of financial statues and literature. "My interest in her is more...personal."

"Hn." the response was neither damning nor a glowing approval of his involvement with the Hyuuga princess. But Sasuke didn't need him to approve necessarily, just believe that he'd been seeing the girl. The two Uchiha's bore down on each other with impassive stares, neither willing to back down or disclose what they were thinking. They stayed like this for some time, until the eldest made the first move. He rose from his seat the buttoned his suit, "I suppose this means I wont find you in the morning paper with any other woman but her then?"

Sasuke nodded, somewhat begrudgingly, rising as well as his father walked around the desk. It wasn't that he desired different women, just that he enjoyed his freedom. But, if this farce was going to be enough to dissuade his father from taking drastic measure he would make the small concession. He was somewhat taken back when Fugaku rested a large hand on his shoulder as he passed, stopping only briefly, "You are my son, you are an Uchiha."

To any other son the words may have come off as encouraging, maybe even loving to an extent. But had heard them many times over the years. They were both words of encouragement and a warning. Do not disappoint me. "Hai."

"Your mother would like to hear from you more often, she asked me to let you know." he reminded on his way out of the office, business first as always. Sasuke clenched his fists as the door closed behind him. He could not be sure that the act had been convincing enough, and if it hadn't, he'd be bound to Hinata for the rest of his natural life. As long as Hiashi kept the scheme between himself and the Uchiha patriarch he wouldn't have cause for concern, otherwise he would have to warm up to the idea of Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata-hime, it is so nice to see you again." greeted a woman clad in a dark traditional kimono, the silver lilacs embroidered on her garb gleaming from the setting sun as she bowed deeply. Hinata was somewhat unnerved by the greeting, she hadn't even touched the door before it swung open to reveal the family maid. Rumor has is that many in her family could see through walls or had a sixth sense about that that sort of thing. Hinata had no such luck with that trait however.

"Natsu-chan! I-it's nice to see you as well." she returned, bowing as well. The attendant ushered her inside through several corridors of the manor, passing a few other maids and attendants in the process. The place had always been too large for her family, even when she and her sister were children, but the it was their ancestral home and tradition was tradition. Hinata inadvertently released a diminutive giggle as she recalled how in her teenage years her sister would refer to tradition as peer pressure from the dead. The small noise caused Natsu to incline her head towards her charge with a questioning look that Hinata dismissed with a shake of her head, "Will m-my sister be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Hiashi-sama sent her to America in his stead. Business dealings and the like." she explained outside a pair of oaken double doors. "Your cousin will be joining you and Hiashi-sama tonight however."

Before the words could pass her lips the doors opened and she was greeted by the sight of her father and aforementioned cousin, "N-Neji-kun!"

"Hinata-san." returned the older man, clad head to toe in an expensive black suit, he could be her fathers son to the untrained eye. The lavender haired woman took a step inside, doing her best to stifle her glee at the sight of her long lost cousin in her father presence. Had he not been observing her so closely, she would have commemorated the reunion with a hug. Returning her attention to her father and his piercing gaze she bowed lowly, doing her best to focus on her breathing and the spotless floor of the dinning room, "Otousan."

"Thank you, Natsu. Please, bring us some tea before we begin dinner." spoke the patriarch, regarding the help with more urgency than his own daughter. The pang of sadness that bore into her chest threatened to tear down the demeanor she manufactured solely for her father. Sometimes she wondered if he did it consciously, as if he constantly wanted to test her resolve, not so silently wishing she would stand up to him. But such a thing would practically be familial suicide for her, after all, she wasn't the heiress, just another daughter. "Hinata, I hope I did not take you away from any pressing...business."

"No, of course not Otousan." the word flowed from her freely, she surprised even herself sometimes. While she wouldn't technically call her lunch with Uchiha Sasuke pressing...just the thought of not disclosing such an event was an implicit lie. Almost instantly she could feel her chest tighten and her head begin to swim. If she lied to her father about the meeting, she would have to lie to Sakura, or at the very least embellish some facts. Like his touch, the way he said her name, his attentiveness...

'Hinata-san, can I take your bag for you?" offered Neji out of the blue. Silently the doe eyed girl thanked him for the distraction, but refused his offer, setting her attaché beside the chabudai table when Hiashi gestured for her to take a seat. Quickly she nestles herself against the plush tatami mat, careful to tuck her legs underneath her.

"How are your studies?" inquired Hiashi, his interest largely forced. As Hinata formulated her response Nastsu returned with a retinue of other maids in tow, all toting tea and an assortment of finger foods for the first course.

"They're going well. Kurenai-sensei has appointed me as her personal adjunct teacher. A-a great honor for a graduate student." she explained eagerly sipping her pipping hot tea, doing all she could to turn her thoughts away from her meeting with Sasuke.

"Hm. You seem to be doing quite well for yourself. I will have to give Kurenai my thanks for taking such good care of you." his tone expressed everything he was too refined to vocalize. Her achievements were never her own, they were always the culmination of anthers influence. She resented the idea. He had no right, she worked everyday to pay for all she had despite the allowance he deposited into her bank account as if she were some pampered child. But she could never say such a thing, never stand up to him and boldly declare that she was her own woman, with our without his influence.

"H-how have you been, Neji-kun? I last heard you were in Nagasaki overseeing...exports of some sort?" internally she was kicking herself for even attempting to make small talk about her estranged cousins business dealings.

"Yes, I only recently returned to Tokyo. But, we don't need to discuss business tonight." he deflected, knowing such things were outside her expertise, she was simply being polite.

"Quite the contrary, Neji. I requested you both attend this dinner for exactly that reason." announced Hiashi much to his guests surprise. "You may know this already Neji, but the business is experiencing some difficulties. The market is more toxic than anticipated, and I've had to rethink our strategy."

Hinata was slightly taken aback by the admission, not to mention the fact that her presence was needed for such a discussion. She resigned herself to being a benign entity in the family business, why include her now?

"A phase I'm sure, Hiashi-sama. The market will correct itself in time." countered the young man, hoping to steer the Hyuuga patriarch from talking shop.

"Be that as it may, it behooves me to look out for not only the interests of my clients, but also those of our family." his tone slowly slipped from that of a measured tenor to one of dread, or at least that's how it registered for Hinata. Hiashi took a sip of his cooled tea before continuing, "As such, I've consulted with the board of directors and heeded their advice to discuss a possible partnership with Tomoe Capital."

"Tomoe...the Uchiha's?" questioned Neji in disbelief, his shock making him forget his manners briefly as he eyed the man adjacent from him at the table. "Forgive me Hiashi-sama, but Uchiha Fugaku has always opposed-"

"I have already discussed the matter with him." the interruption was stern and final, making his desire to continue unquestioned. "The terms are still being discussed, but have no doubt that this is necessary for the company."

Silence rang through the room as each party internalized the vague decree, speculating what such a partnership would entail, and how they played a role in it. Hinata's heart jumped at the sound of that surname. While she was a mere neophyte when it came to such dealings, the idea that the two families would be that much closer logically only meant she would be that much closer to Sasuke, in a sense. The idea of her father and him having a discussion sent a shiver down her spine. What if he mentioned their meeting? What if he was invited to a dinner like this? What if her presence was requested for such an event? The countless possibilities clouded her mind and threatened to make her faint.

"Fugaku...wishes to see his company prosper, now and into the future. The same as I do." Hinata's eyes softened at the sincerity with which her father spoke. He cared deeply for the company, much like his family, it was his legacy. "Uchiha Sasuke is his future. My eldest, Hyuuga Hinata, will bind our futures as one."

"Hiashi-sama..."

"Otousan..."

The shock of the revelation brought the entire room to a standstill. It wouldn't be surprising if the attendants outside the dining room had also frozen. Before either dismayed parties could vocalize their thoughts Hiashi put the final nail in the coffin so to speak, "If Fugaku agrees, you will marry Sasuke."

* * *

Alright! I belted this one out as quickly as I could for you guys because I do not know when I'll have the next completed. A little back story on some of the jargon (I know dead cat bounce might have thrown a few people off) used when discussing Sasuke and Hinata's chosen professions. In college I studied finance and economics, today I am a financial analyst so I have an understanding of that world and wanted to draw on some of my own knowledge and experiences to flesh out a more detailed story. As for Hinata, Psychology was my minor and I still have a deep love for the study today, using the principles to better understand things in my professional and personal life. While they may differ, there is more than enough material that overlaps as I've tried to relay through Sasuke and Hinata's attempts to figure each other out in their brief rendezvous. I know many of you have had concerns about Sasuke's treatment of Hinata and all the goings on in their soon to be written relationship. I hope I've foreshadowed what I could without giving all the emotional tension I plan to fill this story with away in the first two chapters! Sasuke obviously plans to do all he can to escape wedding the sweet Hyuuga, but he has as much control of the situation as Hinata does, despite how he attempts to paint himself as the mastermind with his machinations. He does genuinely find her to be interesting, if only for the fact that she has no interest in him whatsoever. He by no means hates her or looks down on her. She's just another girl to him in a way. But just maybe she'll become more to him. Maybe. No spoilers here. As always, leave a review or PM me your thoughts on how the story is developing and maybe throw some suggestions my way if you'd like.

Next Chapter: The Mother

Until next time! Sayonara!


	3. The Mother

A/N: Apologies for the wait, I've been traveling for about the last month and had to write the majority on my phone, so I apologize for that. The story's gonna start picking up now as I'm sure most of you figured. All parties involved now know their place in the plot, and we all know Sasuke is unlike to take it sitting down. Thank you for all of your feedback thus far, and I hope I can continue to keep you all interested. So, on with the drama!

The Mother

Time seemed to stop for Hinata, but not for the world around her. She watched from outside her body as her cousin went through the motions of processing the last words she herself had heard. His eyes widening, features contorting as if in physical pain, lips moving in slow motion as he protested, or at least that's what she figured. All sound had been replaced with a loud buzzing, like a light bulb on its last legs, or the sound a bug zapper securing its latest kill. Part of her wished it was the latter, and that she was the insect. She wanted to disintegrate and leave nothing but ash in her wake. That is what her father wanted after all, to reduce everything that made her Hyuuga Hinata to dust and sell it to the highest bidder as if she were some holistic cure-all.

Sasuke...or rather Fugaku was that bidder. Her mind roiled over the very thought. Did Sasuke know? Was he a party to his fathers "purchase" of her? Was that why he appeared and feigned interest in her life? To see for himself who he would soon call his wife? To see what he would claim as his property? The thought made her sick, or would have, if she were still inside her corporeal form.

She watched herself, strange as it was, sit there motionless, save for her shaking hands balled against the fabric of her skirt. The flood of emotions threatened to break them both, but they held against the torrent. They had survived worse. They survived their first pet running off when she played with her in the yard one day, a rabbit named Airi. They had survived the sudden passing of her mother. They had survived all the scorn and wroth their father showed them after the loss. They survived being officially cast aside when Hanabi was named the heiress. They survived all of the slings and arrows life threw at them thus far, and came out stronger in spite of it all. They would survive Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata's ephemeral form approached warily and laid her hand on her own shoulder, the sudden contact bringing her back to the physical world. A world filled with naysayers, conspirators, controllers, and doubters. The world she was bound to, no different than the family she was bound to. The duty she was bound to.

"Hiashi-sama, please reconsider." urged Neji, doing his best to plead on his catatonic cousins behalf. Her face was paler than normal and her eyes seemed distant, the same look she used to get before she fainted in her early adolescence. "If it is a partnership we want with the Uchiha's, why not have Hanabi—"

"Neji-kun, stop." her voice returned to her, soft but resolute. She blinked reflexively as her senses returned to her, the buzzing in her ears subsiding and being replaced by the steady beat of her heart. All eyes turned to her, one pair shocked and concerned , the other tinted with curiosity as she rose to her feet. Her legs threatened to give out, but she held fast under the scrutiny, she had come this far without fainting, the last thing she needed was to twist her ankle. Hinata's eyes met her fathers and stared long and hard into them, searching for sadness or apprehension, but found none. So different yet so similar. She often wondered if he would love her more if the difference never existed. Would she be worthy of his love if she were not more her mother's daughter? It didn't matter, it never mattered to him. Honor above all else. Family above all else. "I'll do it. I will...do my duty, Otousan. If that is what the family demands of me. What you demand of me."

"Hinata..." breathed Neji, his ghostly eyes threatening to fall out at her staunch submission.

The patriarch said nothing, only rose from his seat and approached, his eyes never breaking contact with his daughter. "My daughter." he whispered, momentarily surprising the woman who's only response was to stiffen when he came closer still. His large hand came to rest on the crown of her head as he stared down at her. She stifled a gasp at the slight glint she saw in his eyes, sadness. "You do your family a great honor."

His voice as not his own, not only in pitch, but sincerity as well. The small whisper of his love was something she had not heard in years and its rarity was punctuated when he pulled her into a tender hug. They were the words that finally broke her, before the tears and soft sobs found their way to his lapel. Hinata leaned into the love, wishing that such a somber moment had not brought it about. "H-Hai."

* * *

Sasuke did not sleep well in his bed that evening, nor did he sleep well when he nodded off momentarily at his desk. His head throbbed and stomach knotted. It was not an unusual feeling for the most part, he experienced it more often than he liked but always came out the other side. He was stressed and his mind was engulfed in a thick fog. Usually this was his intuition telling him he had made a misstep somewhere along the way, causing him to search through each and every trade that had been made recently, effectively bringing his bullpen to a halt.

When he ruled out all of the usual suspects and found no relief, his frustration grew. If he could not reason his maladies away as he was wont to do, he was doomed to suffer. Slamming another binder of financials closed and shoving them aside, the harried Uchiha ran his hands through his dark locks and took a deep breath, the latest attempt to clear his head. Just as he achieved some small reprieve, his door opened. "It was closed for a reason, Karin."

"I know, Sasuke-kun. I figured you may need some help." she defended innocently enough, closing the door behind her and sauntering over. The crimson haired woman leaned over his desk, haphazardly sending several documents to the floor as she cleared a space to sit. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. As she attempted to lean even closer he became painfully aware that she had chosen to wear her good push-up bra today. "Or, maybe you just need a good distraction."

"Highly unlikely." he groaned, rising as quickly as his sluggish body allowed him as to get away from his assistant's advances. If anything, her idea of a distraction would only worsen his problem. He'd been in the paper for all sorts of indiscretions, both public and private, the last thing he needed was to add sexual harassment to the list. The gall of her to think he could be so easily persuaded into such a thing after the umpteenth attempt. To believe that his affliction could be cured so easily by the flesh of a ..."Woman."

The word slipped from him on instinct, and as ambiguous as it might have seemed to Karin, it had a much more specific connotation to him. The recurring headache had led him to believe it was little else. The woman in question, in all her inconsequence, had burrowed so deep in his subconscious he never figured she could be the root. While his initial reaction was to curse himself for breaking the second rule of corporate espionage, he couldn't help but wonder what sort of spell she cast on him. Sasuke peered out his window, contemplating their previous interaction. It was no more than reconnaissance, despite the innocuous banter, somewhat insincere curiosity, and not entirely untrue compliments.

"I'm going to lunch." he proclaimed, seemingly out of the blue as he turned around only to catch Karin failing at her attempt at an alluring pose atop his desk. He quickly brushed past her and made for the door, "Clean up this mess, and if my father shows up again, call me. No more surprises."

As he left his office, all of the joyous banter that his employees shared in their down time petered out. "No mistakes. Well done, everyone. Now back to work." the office released a collective sigh of relief at their bosses approval. Usually when he conducted his one man audits it resulted in quite a few days of walking on eggshells, waiting for him to fire one or several of them.

Sasuke was quick to make a beeline for the parking garage, and even quicker still in his pursuit of ending his headache. Truth be told, it had mostly subsided once he realized the shy Hyuuga had been the root cause of it. Now all that was left was to see the woman again. Their last outing had been interrupted before he could offer her a secure future as an employee of Tomoe Capital. Hinata was quick as a whip if left to her own thoughts, and if she was left with nothing but his lingering touch, she may take his strictly professional interest and attention as something else.

Sasuke stalked the corridors for what seemed like hours, searching each classroom for his quarry. Around the fifteenth room he started to grow annoyed. He rounded a corner and approached what was to be his sixteenth, and as he stepped forward to peek through the window when it suddenly opened, unceremoniously colliding with his nose.

"I'm so sorry...Sasuke? What are you doing here?" questioned the offending woman as she watching him scowl and clutch his nose. He took some time to compose himself before he could even make out who had brutalized him. It was Kurenai, not who he had been looking for but technically the next best thing.

"Hinata. I'm looking for Hinata." he explained flatly, doing his best to return to his usual unapproachable demeanor. Granted, he failed somewhat spectacularly at that once his nose began to bleed. He was quick to stem the crimson tide with his sleeve, he could regret ruining his favorite bespoke Saville Row suit another time.

"Hinata...? What could _you_ possibly...I suppose it doesn't matter." Sasuke couldn't blame her hesitance, the two of them couldn't be more different. The idea of him personally seeking her out, or anyone for that matter, didn't even sound right as a thought. "She didn't show up today. Told me she wasn't feeling well."

Today just wasn't his day, he could feel his headache slowly creep its way back into his skull. He needed to contain the situation. He needed Hinata. With little more than a thanks he departed hastily.

As he wandered the halls, nose in hand, he wracked his brain over how he should proceed. Hinata was the last piece to his plan, if he couldn't reach her, Hiashi was sure to spoil everything. Sasuke didn't have her phone number, he didn't know where she lived, nor did he know whether or not she lived with her father. The last thing he wanted was to show his face at the Hyuuga estate and be accosted by the man he was attempting to outsmart. If he could not reach her directly he would have to involve another party. Sasuke scoffed at himself, he hated involving me people in his machinations. It always made things more complex. But what other option did he have?

Carefully he reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts, dialing the one person he truly did not want to involve in any of this.

"_Hi, Sasuke-kun. I'm surprised you called..."_

"Sakura, I need your help with something. How soon can you be at the university?" he asked plainly. The obsidian eyed man couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt for choosing to involve her. It was no secret to him that despite how amicably their relationship ended, she still had feelings for him. If she learned how close he was to becoming Hinata's fiancee, the fallout between the two could become catastrophic at best.

"_Ano...I'm a few minutes away. Is there somewhere you want to meet?"_

"Hn. I'll be at the cafe across the street." he could almost her her smile at the words and that pang grew that much larger, He hung up unceremoniously, before he got too in his head and called the whole thing off. The plan was simple, he just needed to broach the subject of Hinata and his interest in offering her a position. She wouldn't think anything suspicious of that, surely. The plan was foolproof, as long as he kept his head on straight.

The Uchiha found himself nestled into a booth in the back of the establishment, fiddling aimlessly with his blood-soaked tissues. He was nervous—or anxious—or restless. He just wanted to be done with this whole charade and be free again. Though in actuality it wasn't the plot against him that was causing him such grief. It was Hinata herself. On his way into the cafe he grabbed a small newsletter of all the university's goings on and other new. That's where he found the small clipping of their meeting captioned, _"Meeting of the Minds and Hearts"._ Aptly so, they'd capture the brief moment he had her hand in his and mistook it for a romantic rendezvous. He supposed he wanted their time spent together to be public to an extent, but this shotty still photo and two inch column wasn't what he wanted.

The gall of them to think he had any romantic interest in the heiress. Even if he had, such a thing deserved more attention than a school newsletter. Sasuke cursed himself for thinking as such. If she was just a means to an end why did he care so much? He'd spent little more than a few hours with her yesterday, and now she was all he could think about today. Her astute insights, the way her lips parted slightly when she formulated her responses, the way her cheeks flushed at the simplest touch and—

"Sasuke-kun? W-what happened to your face!?" she exclaimed, quickly dropping her bag and taking her seat beside him, effectively bringing him back to reality. But before he could even get a word in edgewise she was inspecting his nose with deft fingers. "It's not broken...but, geez Sasuke. If this was another fight—"

"It's nothing, Kurenai hit me with a door."

"K-Kurenai-sensei? And a door?" she questioned incredulously as she rummaged through her bag for gauze. "What were you doing in the social sciences wing? What are you even doing here?"

Damnit. The last thing he needed was for her to ask too many questions, no matter how innocuous. "My firm is looking to hire a psychologist. I figured this was the best place to look for candidates."

He wasn't sure if she was listening or not, she was too focused on uncomfortably jamming cotton up his nose. He realized when her first-aid was done once her hand trailed down from his nose and stopped on his cheek. "Your hair's growing again."

"Yeah..." he responded, turning away briefly when the pang returned from her touch. "I wanted to offer Hinata the position. Once she graduated."

"Hinata-chan...? Sure, she's Kurenai's star pupil, but I doubt she needs the money." she countered, doing her best to mask her shock. She couldn't help but feel a little surprised that he'd come all this way for Hinata. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wished it had all been some clever guise to see her.

"I think offering her the job could garner some goodwill between our families." he explained somewhat defensively.

Sakura giggled softly at him, running a hand through her pink locks and smiling at his comment, "You don't know Hinata-chan very well do you? She's sweet but, she doesn't care for nepotism too much."

"You think she'll refuse?" questioned the raven haired man, a single eyebrow quirking at the idea.

"Well, she wont solely be interested in the money, or working for a high profile company like yours. She really cares about her craft. It's the only way you survive a masters program like her's."

Sasuke took her elaboration to heart, even though it wasn't anything he had already surmised. If he learned anything from his chat with the Hyuuga it was that she was fiercely passionate about what was soon to be her profession. "I need to speak with her. Could you give me her phone number?"

"Yeah, sure." she rummaged through her purse for her phone, still finding it a little odd how urgently he needed to speak with Hinata. Sure he was efficient, but he was his own boss essentially. No one rushed him, to her knowledge. "So Sasuke-kun how have you been?"

"Hn." he offered cryptically, sometimes he didn't have to say much for her to get the gist. It had always been their thing. She talked, he listen. Sometimes participating. When she returned a similar, albeit more feminine grunt he figured she would leave it at that.

"You know...I um, saw you in the paper the other day." she began, craning her head to look at his face. She took in each of his hard features, noting how his jaw clenched slightly at the mention of his appearance in the press. "I worry about you...and if—if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Sakura…" he began, his voice a mix of a warning and an exasperated sigh. She meant well, she always did, but the last thing he needed was for her to pry into his secret life.

"It's just that…you were always so stressed when we were dating, and now the things I see you getting into on the news I—!"

"Sakura." he interrupted, this time more forcefully. Enough so that other people in the café began to take notice. He quickly shot a glare at those who chose to stare before returning his attention to the woman at his side. Her emerald eyes downcast and lips curled in a crestfallen pout. "I'm sorry. I appreciate the offer, but I can handle it."

"But you don't have to do it alone, Sasuke-kun." she had offered those same soft words before, and the way her hand held his own was all too familiar. Everything she said and did radiated with the love she had for him, the love he could never return. The pain in his chest returned as he watched her beaming smile grace her lips.

"I know. Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke's lips lifted in a barely noticeable smile, but she accepted it all the same. "I should get going."

"Yeah..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper, her smile diminishing quickly as their moment was cut short. He could see the sadness creep back into her features and he hated it. Carefully he lifted her chin and leaned forward, planting a brief chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura."

With that he departed, leaving the pinkette in a shocked stupor, a small blush giving her radiant skin an even livelier glow. By the time he had returned to his car he was already dialing the number Sakura had so graciously texted him. It rang, and rang, and rang.

"_Hello, you've reached Hinata but I can't speak at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back. Thank you."_

"Hinata, It's Sasuke. I have something I need to talk to you about. Give me a call back." before he could discard the phone it began ringing. Unfortunately it was not the woman he was attempting to get in contact with.

"Okaasan."

"_Sasuke, it's so nice to hear your voice. You should call more often."_

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"_Didn't your father give you my message?"_

"Yes, he gave me the message. Among other things."

_I see..."_ there was a moment of silence on the line before Mikoto continued,_ "Do you think you could stop by today? I miss my son."_

Sasuke had been shirking work more often than he'd like to and eventually the work would reflect that. Though, this was his mother after all, "I can be there within the hour."

"_Wonderful. I'll see you then. I love you son."_

"Hn." he replied before hanging up and sighing heavily. No rest for the wicked he supposed. The Hinata retrieval mission would have to take the backseat for the time being.

True to his word he arrived at his childhood home in a timely fashion. It was quaint for a well to do family like his own. His father never did believe in excess, he figured it would keep his kids humble. He wasn't wrong, to an extent. The man couldn't stop Sasuke form doing what he wanted with his own money. He rapped on the thick painted door several times and waited, running his hand through his hair and smoothing out his blazer.

"Ah, my handsome little boy is home!" exclaimed the middle aged woman in greeting as she swung the door open.

"Hell—!" before he could get the words out she was upon him, nearly knocking the wind out of him with a bear hug. The woman was deceptively strong. Before he knew it she as dragging him through the foyer an into the living room. Ever the dutiful host, she had prepared his childhood favorite. Grilled mochi stuffed with tomato jam. How did she even find the time? Sasuke wasn't complaining however, he hadn't eaten lunch for the past two days. At least this woman in his life had no ulterior motives or a role in his marital plot that circumvented his need to eat.

"How are they?" asked Mikoto, watching opposite him with glee as her little boy took a rather large bite.

"Delicious, as always." he complimented, mouth half full and practically inhaling one after another of the savory treats.

"You must not be eating so well, huh? My poor son is wasting away."

"Taking care of fathers finances is busy work. Food is usually an afterthought." he explained nonchalantly, despite the worried furrow on his mothers brow. "I'll take better care. I promise."

"There's no shame in asking for help, Sasuke. None of us can do it all alone." she lectured, taking a delicate bite of her own creation.

Sasuke nodded slowly suddenly suspicious of his own mother. First Sakura, and now her. What was it with the women in his life believing he was somewhat incompetent? It was her right to worry as his mother, but few in his family believed in coincidences. "Okaasan, you didn't invite me over for tea and snacks did you?"

"So serious. You're becoming more and more like your father." she deflected with a lighthearted laugh. Though she hit the nail on the head there. He was becoming more like his father, even the way he eyed her critically now. "Is it so wrong for a parent to be concerned about their son?"

"Father doesn't seem to think so." he responded quickly noting how she began to wring her hands in her apron. Sasuke frowned at the sight. So, she knew as well, and it was eating her from the inside to try and keep it from him. He always did have a better rapport with her than his father, second only to Itachi. It wasn't surprising to see her somewhat distraught at trying to hid the elephant in the room. "So you know."

"Eh? Know what, Sasuke?"

"Please, don't make me say it. You know about father and the Hyuugas." he declared suddenly finding himself equally uncomfortable about broaching the subject with his mother. So much so he had to look away when a flash of the last party involved invaded his mind, a small tinge of heat growing on is pale cheeks, "About me...and Hinata."

"Oh Sasuke I...I do know." she admitted her eyes dropping to her lap in shame. "It's not my place to speak on the good of the company, but I wish your marriage wasn't being used for that."

"He knows I'll refuse. Knows I'll fight it."

"I know you will." she comforted softly, slowly moving from her seat to be beside her son. "But please Sasuke, don't."

"What?" Sasuke was surprised, hurt even that his mother would cosign to his father's plot.

"Sometimes fighting isn't the answer. Your father…he just wants to see you become the man he knows you are capable of being."

"All I've ever done was please him. Am I not good enough to run his company? Am I not worthy?" he found his temper rising with each syllable. His own flesh and blood had conspired to control his life—his very destiny. Uchiha's through and through.

"Sasuke, stop this." Mikoto's usually soft voice became stern and demanding as she gripped her son's wrist to keep him in his seat when he rose to storm off. "Your father may not say it, or show it, but he speaks highly of you all of the time."

"He believes I'm inept. Believes I don't care about the family, about the company."

"No of course not! He know you would put the family above everything else, but he believes you're spiraling out of control." her voice grew louder and louder as her son began retreating into his callous shell.

"That's all he's ever cared for. Control."

"We don't want to lose another son!"

The room fell silent as he watched the tears well in his mother's obsidian orbs. He had only witnessed her cry a handful of times. To think he was what laid such a great woman low. And to think, it was all because they feared he would become his elder brother. That he would become so disillusioned with the family business and disgusted by the world it played a role in that he would abandon both.

"Okaasan…" the right words escaped him, he was not the most apt at dealing with the emotions of other, even his own mothers. "I wouldn't…"

"No, I don't believe you would. It's just…"

"Business." He finished ruefully. Sasuke handed the distraught woman some spare napkins he'd taken earlier that day. She gratefully took them, briefly noticing the slight redness of his nose and the crimson stain on his sleeve. He was quick to wave it off with a dismissive shake of his head.

"Yes, it forces us all to make difficult decisions." The somber moment was met with silence as both party's took in the harsh reality. "Have I ever told you about the first time your father tried courting me?"

"First time?" he questioned incredulously, somehow surprised she was so quick to pivot to a lighter subject.

"When I was a much younger woman, your father invited me on a date for tea at this little place downtown. He was well mannered and said all of the right things, but I simply had no interest in him."

"You rejected his…advances?" questioned the young executive, suddenly feeling somewhat ill at vocalizing his interest in his parents early relationship.

"Don't get me wrong, he was handsome and charming, but he didn't seem sincere. So yes, I turned him down."

"Since we are having this conversation I can tell that wasn't the end of that." Sasuke's usual snark was enough to bring a smile back to his mothers face.

"Your father was relentless. Grand gestures, fancy outings, appealing to my family, my friends too."

"So he wore you down. Father always did have a thing for wars of attrition."

"No Sasuke, he didn't wear me down. Not really, at least."

"Then what?"

"He finally showed himself to me." she responded, the nostalgia washing over her like a cool autumn breeze. She composed herself and stared longingly at her marital photo on a bookshelf in the corner of the living room. Her alabaster dresses flowing as her husband clasped her hands between his own, their golden wedding bands glinting. "He shared all of his hopes and dreams...his fears and desires."

Sasuke listened dutifully, as any son would. He'd long believed that his father had no fears and what few desires he had amounted to a desire for wealth and control. What more could any man as powerful as he desire?

"I know what you're thinking. Fugaku the Fearless with all his omnipotence, couldn't possibly have desires like most people. But he did." she admitted matter-a-factly, warmth gracing her porcelain cheeks at the thought. "Above all else, he wanted a family to call his own. A family to love and protect, to drive him. To be his purpose. That's what he wants for you. What _we_ want for you."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel somewhat shocked. He was so used to feeling a deep disdain for those who plotted and planned against him, believing that the truth was just that, when in actuality it couldn't be further from it. His father's machinations seemed cold and calculated at the surface, they always had been. But his mother had shown him the truth of the matter, and he got it. He was aimless, despite all of his success and wealth he had little to show for it. A penthouse, countless custom suits, multiple sports cars, all products of his success, but ultimately unfulfilling. What pride he took in being skilled at his job gave him just as much comfort as the material things did. He was empty.

"I know you'll still want to fight it but—"

"Do you think she can be that important to me? That she will give me purpose?" he interrupted suddenly, taking the older woman by surprise. He had mulled over all that she had said, and if true, he'd misjudged the entire situation. And in his haste to not be used as a pawn, he'd almost made Hinata his own.

"If family is the most important thing...why not start your own?" she questioned sweetly, her sincerity embarrassing her son enough to get him to blush and turn away. "The circumstances may not be ideal, and you may have no interest in her now, but I'm sure you'll see something in Hinata. Just like I had with your father."

"She'll never have me." he responded, ever the nihilist. Hinata had taken her love and affection off the market long ago. She had promised herself to another and would never be his willing wife.

"Your father had his doubts too. All you need is to be open with her, be her partner, and she will open up to you. A marriage cannot be built on lies, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned at the sincere advice. He surely couldn't say they had started off on the right foot if his mothers wisdom was to be taken seriously. He'd have to make things right, but first he'd have to inform her of their betrothal. "I suppose I should inform Hinata. She doesn't deserve to be blindsided."

"Ano, Sasuke. About that…" Sasuke began rising from his seat just as Mikoto voiced her small protest. Suddenly a knock came at the door, prompting Sasuke to shoot his mother a questioning glance before making his way towards the sound. His father would not knock, perhaps it was the family lawyer dropping by with his draft of the marriage contract. Just as another series of knocks came he pulled the door open, an intimidating frown on his face in hopes of scaring off the legal advisor, though he was met with a much more different sight.

His curled lips parted and released a silent gasp, his dark eyes widening in surprise as the ghostly lilac colored orbs of his visitor as she did the same. They stayed like that for some time, the realization that they were staring at their future fiancees face when just a day previous they were nothing more than acquaintance's finally kicking in.

"Hinata-chan? Please, come in dear. Sasuke, would you—" called Mikoto from the parlor, prompting Sasuke to take a swift step outside and close the door behind him, startling Hinata at the sudden closeness. The autumn winds whipped around them, rustling his blazer and sending her black-blue locks into a frenzy, and seemed to snap them from their stupor.

"S-Sasuke, I—"

"Come with me." his voice was more subdued than usual but demanding all the same, even more so when he punctuated it by grabbing her hand, nearly dragging her away from the Uchiha estate and across the street to his car. She followed well enough in the beginning, quickly entranced by the familiar feeling of his hand on hers, but held her ground and resisted once the Uchiha matriarch emerged from the home and called out to them once again.

"B-but Mikoto-san…"

"_We _need to talk. She's only trying to—"

"Uchiha Sasuke! I raised you better than that!" scolded the furious woman as she stormed her way towards the two, prompting her child to release Hinata's hand. "Hinata-chan is a friend of the family and our guest."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and lips twisted into a diminutive scowl as his mother stared him down. He may have been upset given the fact that she'd masterminded this entire meeting for whatever purpose, but she was still his mother, "Gomen. I only wished to have a private word with Hinata. If she would let me."

"Please Saskue. You were ready to kidnap her." she scolded, wagging a finger to punctuate her disappointment in her son. "Please forgive my son. He clearly has forgotten his manners at the office."

"Its okay, Mikoto-san. S-sasuke and I will be inside shortly."

"Such a sweetheart. Don't be too long you two." cooed the older woman with a smile before approaching her son and hugging him, her sweet tone suddenly turning dark as she leaned in an whispered in his ear, "Play nice now."

Sasuke nodded numbly as a shiver passed over him and she left the two young adults. The two once again returned to their usual awkward silence.

"What was it you w-wanted to talk about Sasuke?" asked the Hyuuga, her attentions returning to the man at her side.

In all honesty he hadn't actually thought about what he was going to say to her. He planned to whisk her away in his car and drive as fast and far as he could away from the whole situation. She wouldn't know it at the time, but he would've be helping them both. For a brief moment he fidgeted under her ghostly gaze, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to hide any emotion his face may have shown, "Nothing important. I called you earlier. Left a message."

"Ano…I-I meant to call you back. But, then your mother invited me over and the d-day got away from me. Sorry." her meek response did make him question how much of the situation she was actually aware of. She seemed keen on meeting with his mother out of the blue, but couldn't be bothered to return a phone call? It was almost as if she had purposely tried avoiding him.

"Hn. My mother…can be persuasive at times." his cryptic response was just another attempt at buying time to properly formulate how to handle everything. It was only a matter of time before Hinata knew, if she already didn't, and his mother was a much gentler touch than he would be in this situation. "We can talk later. Maybe I can…give you a ride home?"

"A-are you not coming in-inside?" she stammered in surprise.

"I was only visiting. I'm sure whatever my mother wants to talk to you about is none of my business." Sasuke wanted to seem as nonchalant and impartial as possible but he couldn't help but hear his mother's wisdom in the back of his head. A marriage cannot be built on lies. He could set the record straight later, for now his mother was running the show. "I'll be waiting."

"But I…okay." even for Sasuke, he was acting strange. While he still acted like the alpha, not waiting for her to accept or decline his offer of a ride, he seemed more distant, more apprehensive. The way avoided looking at her when they were alone just moments after dragging her away. He had been attentive, sociable even in their last meeting, but not this time. He wasn't the most difficult person to read, not even after spending a few hours with, he just kept those around him at such a distance and ornamented the walls he built with his prickly attitude and made himself seem more daunting than he truly was.

But she would not breach that wall today, choosing rather to leave him to his own mysterious thoughts. Little did she know, she was at the center of his thoughts. So much so he even caught himself watching the hypnotic sway of her hips, hidden slightly by her flowing hair. Scoffing at his own foolish wandering mind he returned to the solitude of his vehicle.

"So Hinata-chan, how have you been? How are your studies?" the questions came as soon Hinata took the offered seat beside her host. If there weren't snacks and of she wasn't so cordial she'd think this was some sort of interrogation.

"I've been well M-Mikoto-san. And my studies as well. T-they keep me very busy."

"I remember my time at university. So many interesting things to learn and experience. But listen to me reminiscing like an old woman.". chuckled the dark haired woman. "It's just so lovely to see you again, dear. I didn't see you on Hiashi's arm at his charity event last month."

"Hai, I decided to skip this year's event. I was pr-preoccupied with my work." She explained softly, attempting to hide her blush being her teacup. Truth be told, she hadn't attended that event for several years. Not long after falling out of favor with her father had she been replaced by Hanabi, and she preferred it that way actually. She never had been the social butterfly her younger sister was, and as such saw these gatherings as little more than anxiety ridden exercises in etiquette.

"I swear you kids are spending your golden years toiling away with "work" more and more these days." she mused "I do wish Sasuke was invested in more cultured goings on. Oh you two should attend the College Woman's Association charity event this year together!"

"T-t-together?" stammered the shy girl, the heat from her cheeks rising to the tips of her ears as she struggled to keep her teacup still in her hand. "Sasuke and I are f-friends—acquaintance's even. "I-I'm sure he would r-rather have someone else join him..."

"Hinata-chan, you don't need to be coy with me. I've known you since you were a baby. I know Hiashi has told you." the bold assertion was punctuated by a gentle hand covering Hinata's own, and when she peered up from her lap she was greeted by a sincere smile. "You're going to marry my son."

Hearing the words spoken so sweetly did soften the gut punch she'd received just the other day when she first heard the news, but it did make it seem all the more real. It was no longer just the wishes of two businessmen seeking financial security, but that of two of Japans most prominent families seeking a harmonious union. The dread of the situation once again seeped back into her bones, "Sasuke is aware as well?"

"He does." she confirmed with curt nod, giving the Hyuuga's hand a squeeze when it looked as if her head may burst from the blood rush. But Mikoto tried to assuage her worries as best she could, "He may not show it, but he's feeling every bit of emotion you are now."

Hinata stared at the older woman, shocked. It wasn't that she believed Sasuke could not feel necessarily, just that the idea was somewhat unfathomable. "My son is...complex, but he is human. He's an independent young man and the prospect of an arranged marriage scares him. Any type of marriage really."

Hinata wasn't expecting that. She had expected Sasuke to be defiant, vengeful even, but not scared. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine a world where Uchiha Sasuke was frightened by her. Though, she'd never imagined a time when she wouldn't be somewhat intimidated by his presence. But then he suddenly reappeared in her life and showed interest. In her of all people! Even if he was his usual aloof self, it felt good to be seen and heard. His presence brought some small modicum of comfort.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright dear?" she hadn't realized she was stuck in her daydream of the time she'd spent with the youngest Uchiha until his mother brought her back to reality.

"Y-yes I'm fine. It's...just a lot."

"I'm sorry dear." she apologized, suddenly uncomfortable begin the bearer of bad news, "It was difficult for your mother too."

"My m-mother?"

"Hai. Your father never told you, but his marriage to your mother was arranged as well. And it didn't matter, they loved one another in the end."

The thought of her long deceased mother still put a lump in her throat and a knot in her chest even after all of these years. Hinata always knew there would be things about her parents relationship that she'd never learn, especially not from Hiashi, but she couldn't help but be curious about Mikoto's insight.

"The love may not have come first. But they always trusted each other. Trusted each other with their security and with their happiness. That's what I want for you two."

"I appreciate it, Mikoto-san."

"Please, you can call me Mikoto. We're going to be family some day soon, after all."

"Ano...Sasuke has a-a-accepted the proposal?"

"I believe he has. All that's left is for you to accept, and to help me plan this wedding." the sudden enthusiasm took the Hyuuga by surprise and renewed her embarrassment. Before she knew it, the older woman was pulling out book after book of pictures of flowers, dresses, and all manner of cakes.

"M-Mikoto, please!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" she exclaimed, clasping Hinata's hands in her own to try and transfer some of her glee onto the girl. "I helped your mother with her own wedding you know. And now I have the opportunity to help her daughter. It's an honor, really."

"You're too kind. Thank you, for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Hinata. I've always wanted a daughter I can spoil. A daughter-in-law will do."

* * *

Sasuke toiled away on his phone, doing what little work he could, occasionally glancing at the front door of his childhood home as he waited for his fiancee to finish whatever it was she was doing with his mother. The limitless possibilities sent a shudder down his spine. For all he knew she was showing her embarrassing childhood photos in an attempt to humanize him. Despite his worry, he had little doubt that his mother was doing him a huge favor.

Hinata's fears would be assuaged by his mother just as his had, but the question still stood—could he marry her solely out of duty? Could he follow his fathers plans for him blindly because it may work out for him in the end? He had always been a loner, through and through. Brief encounters and extended flings with the opposite sex were what he knew, his relationship with Sakura being his only exception when it came to his experience in monogamy. To go from such a solitary life to marriage was more than a leap of faith.

Sasuke had just finished sending an email to Suigetsu instructing him not to liquidate all assets and assume control as EVP while he was out of the office. Then she emerged from inside his former home, all smiles and laughs with his mother. A good sign surely. Sasuke exited his vehicle as she approach, wanting to at least appear to be the gentleman Mikoto surely talked him up to be. Even going as far as to open the door for her as his mother watched on. Though, when he pulled away the smiles disappeared and the tight interior of the sports car was clouded by an awkward silence. It wasn't until he reached a stoplight that Sasuke decided to break it.

"I hope my mother didn't bore you with our family's history or what not."

"No n-not at all. Mikoto was a lovely host."

"Aa. She has a gift for organizing get togethers. She always claimed my brother and I lacked the necessary woman's touch for such things. Chalk it up to her wanting a daughter." Sasuke didn't know why he had offered so much in response. Why he hadn't just accepted the praise she offered is mother and stayed silent. Had the whole ordeal thrown him so far off his game that he was babbling just to fill the silence?

"I suppose she was lonely in a house full of boys."

"Hn. And now she has a daughter-in-law." Stupid. It was a stupid way to broach the subject to his betrothed, but he hadn't come up with a better way and his sudden aversion to silence may be working against his own interests. To think he initially believed his mother would be the one to blindside her.

"Hai."it was barely a whisper and more likely to be carried away by the wind than reach his ears.

He expected a subdued response, but not one so painted with hopelessness. Her words drew his gaze away from the road ahead and towards the sour face and fussing hands of his passenger. This was the woman meant to give him purpose? To challenge him?

The light turned green without him noticing, and it wasn't until she met his gaze that he'd realized. Not even the honking brought him back to his senses and he began down the road again.

"We don't have to get married."

"But o-our families—your mother said you accepted."

"Aa. I've listened to all she's had to say. That doesn't mean I've agreed to her terms, much less my fathers. You would do well to do the same."

If only she had such a luxury. She'd thought Sasuke would have made the same decision as she had, despite what defiance he naturally had, family and duty always came first. It wasn't until now that Hinata began questioning his relationship his family. "I-I told my father…"

"You shouldn't have." he snapped somewhat harshly, his foot pressing more aggressively on the gas pedal to punctuated his displeasure. "Your father—our father's are plotting and planning our lives as we speak. I for one would like to know these plans before agreeing to marrying a stranger."

His more than logical apprehension made her heart sink. She was by no means thrilled to be forced into what would sure be a loveless marriage, but to hear that despite his duty to his family he had in fact not agreed to be her husband. The insecurities she had struggled with for years began to surface again, she further buttoned her cream and lavender jacket and crossed her arms over her chest, wishing to sink and disappear into the supple leather seat.

Sasuke could feel the tension shift and spotted her demeanor change from the corner of his eye. Perhaps his mother was right, he did lack a gentle touch in all things. He eased off of the gas and released a wispy sigh. "Hinata, whatever reasons they may have are not solely for our benefit. We need to be aware of that."

Despite his attempt at a more compassionate tone it still held an air of condescension about it. He wasn't requesting they be a unified front against their father's, he was demanding she step aside and let him handle the situation. Hyuuga Hinata several years ago may have agreed to being cast aside so easily, but not her. She would not trade being beholden to one man in exchange for more of the same. "My father has made his desires clear."

This instantly caught the Uchiha's attention. Not just the prospect of gaining insight into Hiashi's mind, but the decisive manner in which the woman at his side spoke. He watched as she stiffened in her seat and bore down on him with her ghostly gaze.

"He believes your family is the answer to our businesses difficulties. That our marriage will save it."

The revelation should have been a bombshell, the smoking gun in Sasuke's quest to foil the businessmen's plot, but it only made him frown at it's simplicity. It lacked the nuance his mother lead him to believe his father had in mind as his own reasons. The blunt truth even gave him a small modicum of sympathy for the Hyuuga so easily offered as a bride. And to think she had accepted despite that knowledge and what aversion she surely had. His desire to escape marital unhappiness may not have been one sided, but he had been so fixated on doing so as if he was the only on effected. Be her partner.

"With you as my…wife, I'd be obligated to look after your well being. As well as your family's." he concluded doing his best not to squeeze the wheel too tightly, lest his displeasure show itself. His mother's words sounded in his head as he attempted include her in his own plot. "If it's financial security he wants, we can—"

"Your word is not enough. Not to my father at least." her intersession took him by surprise, enough so that his eyes left the road momentarily in shock. Who was this woman?

"Then only our actions will satisfy them. We only need to be married." he fired back, as self-assured as ever.

"Ano…I suppose." her gaze softened to one of curiosity as he suddenly pulled over and parked. She could tell by the furrow of his brow that he was either deep in thought or sorely frustrated with the current situation. Could be both, given their predicament. Until he released a measured breath and ran his hands through his hair before finally turning to face her. Hinata couldn't help but swallow the lump that formed in her throat at the sight of his steely obsidian gaze.

"Then marry me. Today."

"S-Sasuke!" her hushed gasp all but assured she could no longer keep up the strong front she put forward. Her cheeks flushed and the chilled interior of the car suddenly became suffocating. He had just proposed, albeit a somewhat romantic, misguided, insane proposal, it was a proposal nonetheless. When he reached across the car for her hand she recoiled on instinct, "W-we can't!"

"We can." he retorted, undeterred by her apprehension, "A visit to the ward office is all we need to do. This is the only way to keep them from controlling us."

"This is...this is insane." her words weren't directed at him per say, just at the situation as a whole, and color commentary on what her life had become in the last forty-eight hours. In his own awkward way, the gesture was rather romantic even if his motivation was purely a last ditch survival tactic. It was all like some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet except without any of the romance. "My father—our fathers will find a way to get what they want."

"What about what we want?" he questioned, the authoritarian tone of his voice subsiding as he did his best to appeal to her own desire for autonomy. "Is this what you want for yourself?"

She wanted nothing more than to shout from the highest mountain that she did not want to be called his wife. But she could not. For decades she'd been programmed to do what her family and father deemed necessary of her. To stop now and throw her lot in with a man she did not love in a grand gesture of defiance was...something out of a cheesy love novel, "I...if it is what I need to do for my family, I will do it."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He offered her a way out. A way to finally remove herself from Hiashi's reign. Granted he too had a stake in the outcome, but if they we're not united they were doomed to fail. The young man scoffed at her misguided resolve, her willfulness to do her "duty" was not something he had expected, despite her meekness. He had seen her in the classroom, she could be a commanding force when she wanted to. Where was that woman when he needed her most?

Sasuke pushed his disappointment aside and pulled off back down the street, his frustrations subsiding slightly at the engines responsive purr. His passenger remained silent, so stuck in her head she hadn't even questioned where he was driving them.

"Your family." he began, glancing from the corner of his eye as she perked up slightly in her seat at his voice. He paused momentarily, searching for the right words, as to not sour the occasion anymore than he already had, "They don't deserve your loyalty."

Hinata was slightly taken aback by his words, though something told her he was trying to be complimentary. He never minced words with anyone, often doing so at the cost of how most people perceived him. But while he spoke his mind he was always keen of his tone, and if he truly wanted to insult her he wouldn't have taken the time to slightly soften his tone. "They're my family. I'd do anything for them."

"Hn." he grunted in response. He had all but run out of ideas to circumvent his fathers plan. All that was left was to accept the change coming to his life. Sasuke pulled up to a stoplight and took the moment to examine the woman who he'd be bound to soon. All he thought he had figured out about her proved to barely scratch the surface. She had beauty, and intelligence, she had a generous heart—almost to a fault, and yet she held far more mystery than expected. It didn't take long for her to notice his stare and return the same, albeit a shyer version of his brazen gawking. "Loyalty can be a hard quality to find in a wife."

He was doing it again. He was being nice—sweet even. And the small cocksure smirk he sent her threatened to demolish what resolve she had mustered for the awkward car ride. But she wouldn't be fooled by his words or handsome face like she had been the other day. Not even when he carefully reached for her and tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. Hinata's hands knotted in her lap as she fought back the small shiver it sent down her spine. The Hyuuga turned her head to hide the blush she felt creep to the surface, "My husband...will be a lucky man."

So the Hyuuga had a bite it seemed. Sasuke stifled his fascination at her snark and continued down the road. "Aa. I've never considered myself a lucky man. Are you saying you'll change my luck?"

Now he was just having a laugh at her expense. A sly touch here, a cheeky comment there. He was just testing her, trying to get under her skin so she'd doubt her decision and renege on the promise she made to her father. Well, Uchiha Sasuke had another thing coming if he thought he could manipulate her so easily. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and summoned what courage she could before she poked the bear, "That depends. Are you my husband?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be uncomfortable. He admired her tenacity, despite the less than loving tone she used when she uttered "husband". The word was so foreign yet familiar when she said it. Maybe he'd heard it enough in the past two days, or maybe he had finally given up, hell maybe he had even warmed up to the idea of her calling him her husband, she his wife. "Soon, I will be. We just have to tell your father."

"What?" Hinata was so keen on their game of tit-for-tat that she hadn't realized they were now parked in front of her family's estate. That signature Uchiha smirk was now gone and he seemed deathly serious.

"I'm going to be your husband soon, Hinata. Your father will want to hear it from me." It wasn't until he removed his seatbelt and reached for the door that Hinata started panicking. She quickly grabbed his hand before he was out of reach,

"We…we should wait a day. In case you change your mind." she defended, somewhat concerned when his lips curled downwards in disappointment.

"If that's what you want. My mind is made up however." he countered, smirking at the sigh of relief she released in response. For a brief moment her hand lingered on his own and he took the opportunity to examine her slender fingers, his eyes taking in the contour of her bare ring finger. The wedding photo his mother showed him came to mind, the golden rings assuring their faithfulness to one another eternally.

"Ano…Sasuke?" she said softly, succeeding in drawing his gaze as she pulled her hand away. "Can you take me home now?"

"Hm? You don't live here?"

* * *

The days ordeal had taken more out of the young psychologist than the had expected. The moment she arrived home and had finally freed herself from her soon to be mother-in-law and fiancee, she retired to her bedroom. Hinata unceremoniously threw herself on the plush comforter and released a heavy sigh. Hinata pouted at the ceiling in the confines of her room, regretting not attending her classes today, it would have been less stressful by a long shot.

Slowly but surely all of the implications of her betrothal began to sink in. She was going to be Uchiha Hinata. Unless by some odd twist of fate he decided to take her surname as a final act of defiance. Hinata didn't doubt that she'd somehow be forced to be party to that defiance somewhere down the line, if she was to be his loyal wife that is.

Rolling on to her side she stared at the rays of the setting sun spilling through her window, her mind wandering to the root cause of Sasuke's vendetta against his father. His family had secrets like any other, she supposed. But soon they would be a family, one with their own secrets and trappings.

The very thought caused her to physically recoil into a shell. Despite being bound to another, she felt as if she would lose everything she had built. Her mind began racing a mile a minute—what of the confidence in her own autonomy? What of the relationships she had built? Her friendship with Sakura—her own decades long infatuation with Sasuke? What of her own with the elusive Uzumaki Naruto?

In one fell swoop she would lose her closest female confidante and the man she loved. She never felt more alone than she did now, and all of Sasuke's glances, sly quips, and touches could never fill the void. Hinata could feel the familiar preemptive sting of tears, but she fought them back. She refused to crumble now after facing her latest trial head on with a brave, resolute face. But she could not keep it all inside forever, her studies had taught her as much.

Rising to a seated position she searched for her phone in her forgotten purse. She hesitated briefly as she scrolled past Sakura in her recent calls in search of a more impartial party. Time slowed as she called her chosen confidant.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Quickly she hung up. Losing her nerve before it was too late to turn back. Though her relief was short lived when it began ringing again. She had no choice but to answer.

"Hi, Hanabi."

"_H-Hinata! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"_

"Ano…if it's six in the afternoon here then...seven in the morning?"

"_Shit! I'm going to be late!" _the sound of flourishing sheets and shuffling feet could be heard in the background.

"I need to talk to you." urged the elder Hyuuga weakly, her pulse quickening as she struggled to not hang up the phone.

"_Tch. Can't it wait? I need to take a shower, put my face on, get dress—"_

"I'm—I'm getting married." she blurted out, the silence that followed was deafening, until it was replaced by boisterous laughter on the other line.

"_Geez Hinata, I didn't know you were taking comedy classes now."_

"I'm not joking, Hanabi!" now the floodgates were opening and the tears began to flow. "I'm marrying Uchiha Sasuke."

"_...Shit."_

* * *

Alright! There it is. It seems this is really happening now. From here on out you can only expect the ride to get even more tremulous for our two soon to be newlyweds. It's been sometime since I wrote a story devoid of action in it and it's surprisingly difficult to fill scenes with drama without being long winded and boring. Hopefully I'm not losing half my readers midsentence because I'm overly descriptive at times. Either way, thank you all who are reading and are invested in this little tale of mine. As always thank you for the reviews, critiques, and suggestions, keep them coming and I'll crank out the next one ASAP.

Next Chapter: The Husband

Until next time! Sayonara!


	4. The Husband

A/N: Alright! I know its been some time since the last update, and I hope I still have a few fans out there. But good news! I took the time to draft several chapters, having completed this and the next. This chapter ended up being far to long so I've chopped it in half adding the rest in the following chapter. Curse my long windedness! So please accept my apology and please enjoy the is chapter.

The Husband

"_This doesn't make any sense, why would dad do this?"_ Hanabi was baffled by the revelation that her sister was getting married, and to Uchiha Sasuke no less. She'd always thought when she received this news it would be filled with elation and planning the girly affair. And now to hear that it was little more than a business deal of both patriarchs design. It was disheartening, she could only guess at how crushing it was for her older sibling.

"He says it necessary for the company..."

"_That's bullshit!" _exclaimed the brash Hyuuga, none too shy with her personal feelings about the matter. _"The business will do just fine without you becoming the trophy wife of some rich playboy."_

Hinata listened to her sister's complaints, her natural instinct to defend the absent party latently kicking in.

"Sasuke—he isn't everything that the media says he is, Hanabi." the claim was met with little more than a scoff of disbelief, but she continued still, "I've known him all of my life. A-and even though we may not be close, I-I know he's not a horrible person."

"_I've seen the way he is. Hell, I know some of the women he's toyed with personally."_ she spat, doing her best not to let her anger ruin her daily makeup routine, lest she end up looking like an irate clown at her upcoming meeting. " Refuse the arrangement. I'll talk to father. Have him reconsider—we'll rethink our business strategy and you wont have to—"

"Please, Hanabi. It's...okay." interrupted, the elder Hyuuga's voice rising a few decibels above its usual meekness. "Father will never change his mind. If I refuse, he-he'll only look to you. I wont let that happen...the responsibility is mine"

There was a brief moment of silence on the line, even the shuffling of clothing stopped. Hinata never showed it much, being in the background much her life, but she had more pride than her gentle nature let on. She was fiercely loyal to her family, more importantly their father, despite his treatment if her. On some level she respected her for the brave face she was putting forward.

"_I don't know if this is brave or foolish Hinata. But I understand."_ finally she had conceded and Hinata could release a sigh of relief. Though she wasn't entirely convince, _"Still, if that bastard so much as thinks about another woman when you're married, I'll make his life a living hell before I skin his ass, personally."_

"Hanabi...please don't do that."

* * *

Sasuke rose that morning and went about his normal routine, enjoying his last few moments of solitude in his apartment before he left for work. He grabbed his briefcase and made for the door, his brow furrowing in curiosity as he was met with more resistance than normal when he opened it. A thick manilla envelope lay at his front door, naturally he picked it up and eyes it warily before opening it. Sasukes eyes widened slightly as he examined the unmistakable penmenship on the cover letter.

"_Give your blushing bride my regards, little brother."_

Another mysterious gift from his estranged brother. Sasuke was beginning to ponder why he saw fit to interfere in his affairs further. Maybe he was growing sentimental in his exile, that or just becoming bored. Turning his attention to the bulk of the parcel, his eyes widening even more as he read the embossed letterhead of not only Tomoe Capital, but that of Gentle Fist Investment. The realization hit him like a kick in the nuts. His eldest brother had gifted him his own marriage contract, or a draft at the very least.

He had half a mind to spend the rest of the day in his home pouring over the weighty document, but it was best to keep up appearances at the office. He had given his father enough to hold against him, this contact being the case and point. Though even on the ride into the office he fought the urge to skim the files for foul play.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun. Happy Friday." greeted his amorous secretary, testing the unofficial decree of Casual Friday to its limits with her bold crimson low cut top and barely knee length black pencil skirt. "No messages today, and no unexpected visitors."

"Lets keep it that way, Karin. I have work to do." he responded flatly as he crossed the threshold of his office, only to be followed by her.

"You do however have some mail, a delivery really." she added, presenting a plain white envelope to him when he craned his head in her direction. "It was dropped off by a courier. No clue who it's from."

More mysterious packages. He considered making a snide remark about her surprising restraint when it came to opening his mail, but settled for a simple grunt of acknowledgment as he took the envelope from her.

Once left alone, he retrieved the marriage contract from his briefcase and began his dissection. Unsurprisingly enough, there was more legal jargon pertaining to himself and Hinata then there was regarding the corporate entities behind the contract. If such a thing was announced as a blatant partnership the SEC would be all over them like buzzards on a carcass. And sure enough they'd be just that if they had their way.

Sasuke continued his reading, making mental note of each instance of their betrothal and the subtle financial implications that followed. Though, he couldn't help but ponder why it was Hinata of all people they seemed to be throwing the entirety of Gentle Fist Investment's future on. Even if the idea was to mislead the policing agency off the contracts female party could easily be replaced by the true heiresses', Hanabi.

They had crossed paths at more than a handful of corporate functions, while both holding such things with low regard, her age made her more vocal about them. While she wasn't a wild child she still was inexperienced in holding her tongue, beating Sasuke himself to the front page of the gossip section on several occasions. Maybe their respective patriarchs feared the financial powerhouse such a union could create, or the ruin for that matter.

Moving past his musings he quickly approached the "In Perpetuity" clause. He half expected some phoned in mention of their marital vows, and he wasn't wrong necessarily, just surprised.

"Binded in matrimony, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are herein duty bound to preserve the sanctity of their marriage and the honor of their respective families by way of producing an heir or heiress…" Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. He didn't know whether to be furious, or utterly embarrassed that such a thing was going to be legally enforced to some degree. The idea had to be of Hiashi's own design. The Hyuugas, so steeped in tradition saw fit to include something as medieval as a blood bond to secure their future. He'd take up the matter with the man personally, when the time was right of course. For now he continued reading,

"Said heir or heiress must be of the two families and produced within two years of the contracts signage and/or signage of legal documents legitimizing the aforementioned union. Breach of this agreement will result in action brought against the offending family by way of restitution, monetarily or otherwise."

The contract had been light on threats as a whole thus far, suppose he shouldn't have been surprised the threat was mostly implied to be in the Hyuugas favor. The heir would have a claim to his family fortune, and little to Hinata's, short of Hanabi dropping dead.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and released an audible sigh. He'd had enough of reading how his father and Hiashi had painstakingly planned his life for the next two years. Maybe his second delivery would be a departure.

Hastily he tore the flimsy envelope apart and dumped the contents on his desk. Two solitary tickets made the short trip, and upon further inspection brought a diminutive smirk to his face. It wasn't uncommon for clients to send gifts as way of thanks for a job well done, though they usually made themselves know, the ringside seats to a boxing exhibition we're appreciated all the same.

Perhaps he'd take Hiashi, make the not so subtle implication that he wanted to pummel the man for thinking he could ever make him, much less any Uchiha, his pawn. Sasuke idly toyed with the tickets just as an even more satisfying idea. If Hiashi planned to flaunt such an egregious contract and expect him to smile about it, he had another thing coming. Deft fingers moved swiftly in retrieving his cellphone and dialing a number.

"_S-Sasuke? I-I can't really talk for long, I have a cla—"_

"This won't take long, Hinata. I'd like to take you out tonight." his aloof attitude towards courtship never failed to surprise her, nevermind utterly fluster her.

"_T-t-take me out? On a da-date?"_

" Call it whatever you'd like. A client's given me tickets to a boxing exhibition this evening. I'd like for you to join me."

"_Ano…I really shouldn't…"_

"Live a little, Hinata. Your studies can wait. Besides, we should…get to know one another." Truth be told he only wanted to give Hiashi a taste of his own medicine. To flaunt his discarded daughter in public, draped on his arm. To use her for his own petty purposes. But that would make him no better. He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips when the silence lasted too long for comfort, "I'm trying, Hinata. To make this all…normal."

She blushed, and could only assume by the subdued sound of his voice he was involuntarily showing his own form of embarrassment, of vulnerability.

"_Okay. J-just tell me when."_

"I'll pick you up around 8."

"_Alright. I really should go now Sasuke."_

"Hn. I'll see you tonight then, Hinata."

She was the first to hang up, her lips twisting in a pout as she absently stared at the screen. Despite her better judgement she had agreed to the outing. She needed to focus on her classes and her thesis just like she always had, foregoing social outings for the company of her books. But he had a valid point. Neither of them could get back to their own versions of "normal" if they avoided one another like the plague.

Though, now it was all she could focus on. She was going on a date with Sasuke, her first date not only with him but with anyone! How could she possibly focus on the nuances of Tolman and Hull at a time like this? The opalescent eyed heiress sat through her lecture in a daze, finding her way home in the same state, her mind racing a mile a minute. Though, her mind seemed to zero in on one key question.

_What am I going to wear?_

The question irked her to no end. So much so that she reached out to the only person she could trust with such a sensitive subject.

"_What's up sis? I just crushed my meetings and need a celebratory drink."_

"I need your help with something. With Sa-Sasuke."

"_What's the bastard done now?"_

"I wish you wouldn't talk about him like that. He's…asked me out on a date."

"_A date? W-where is he taking you?"_

"He said it was a boxing exhibition."

"_Tch. Typical macho bullshit. You'd think he'd have the decency to take you out for dinner, or a fancy show. Not some bloodsport."_

"I just—I just need some help finding something to wear."

"_Well...I suppose I can help. I'm sure he's got good seats so you'll probably want to not look frumpy. Something elegant, but not too flashy. You shouldn't show too much skin, we can't have Sasuke getting—"_

"Just tell me what to wear!" all of her sisters fashion rationalization was only making her anxiety worse, so much so that it bubbled to the surface, manifesting as anger.

"_Take it easy, Hinata! I'll send my stylist over to your place with a few options. Do you think you can handle your make-up yourself?"_

"I'm not an invalid, Hanabi." she snapped, surprising even herself. So much so that she covered her mouth in shock, whispering her apologies.

"_I get it. First adult date. With a millionaire no less. Ah, I remember my first time."_

Now she was just teasing her, as if asking for help with the situation wasn't embarrassing enough. Before her younger sister could throw another snide barb her way, Hinata hung up and began her nervous ritual of pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Occasionally stopping to stare at her reflection in her full length mirror.

She didn't think she was unattractive by most societal standards, she'd overcome that in her late teens when she made peace with the…proportions puberty saw fit to "gift" her with. Though, that didn't stop her from doubting herself occasionally, especially when it came to fancy outings.

She was a Hyuuga, and not just any. She was the eldest daughter to Hyuuga Hiashi, and heiress or not, nothing but the best was expected of her. She balled her fists and stiffened her back before she approached the mirror. Carefully she ran a hand through the length of her black-blue hair and released a held breath, "You can do this."

And did it she did, all in preparation for her date. She showered, untangled her hair, and did her makeup, she even shaved her legs. Albeit done bashfully, it wasn't that she expected anything lewd or lascivious happening, she anticipated her sisters stylist would send a dress more or less not her style.

She wasn't wrong either. Even with the temperature dropping each day and winter approaching quickly, all of the dresses were less than appropriate. In the end she chose a smart, modern spaghetti strap dress cut just below the knee. Looking herself over in the mirror several times she questioned whether or not it wasn't too revealing. Compared to the others, this one might as well have been a burlap sack when it came to modesty, but still. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the way it accentuated her chest, seemingly threatening to set itself free under the slightest provocation. When her phone began to ring and her dates name popped up on the screen her heart jumped into her throat. In her panic, she neglected to answer the call as she frantically searched for something to cover her exposed skin, opting for a thick black peacoat before bolting for the door, bag in hand and phone between her teeth as she struggled to get into her heels.

She emerged from her domicile with such haste that she collided with the immovable object that was Sasukes chest, nearly falling backwards had it not been for him steadying her by the shoulders. "Hinata."

So much for being the elegant Hyuuga. She already wanted to call the whole thing off she was so embarrassed. "S-s-sorry Sasuke! I-I-I—"

He waved off her flustered apology, casually adjusting his blazer and taking a step back to look her head to toe, "You look nice."

So casual. So calm and collected. It was as if he hadn't a concern in the world. As if them being together front and center of the public eye for the first time was no big deal. She both hated and envied him for it.

Still unable to properly work her vocal cords again, she smiled and bowed as a show of thanks, to which Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. He turned his back to her and offered her his arm. Shakily she grabbed it, still somewhat surprised by his etiquette. For someone who was none too shy about his disdain for her family, he seemed to respect her enough to be a gentleman. Her dark haired date led her to his obsidian chariot, even opening her door before joining in the driver seat. So far so good.

"I appreciate you joining me this evening. I'm sure you were busy."

"I-It's alright, I can always study tomorrow. Thank you for inviting me, Sasuke."

"Relax Hinata. You don't need to be do formal. We're…peers."

That was a bit of a shock. Not only was he attempting to make small talk, he even tried to make himself seem less intimidating. Despite the good intentions of his words, they did little to ease his anxiety. It only made her more aware of how keen he was to her body language.

"Ano…do you like boxing?" she kicked herself as the words passed her painted lips. Needless to say her small talk skills needed some work.

"Aa. Most think of it as a violent bloodsport. In actuality it's as mental as it is physical, perhaps even more so."

"Do you attend a lot of these things?"

"Not as many as I'd like to. Most clients prefer cornering me at a dining table to garner good will. But tonight isn't about business. It's our first date."

As if she needed reminding. She caught him watching her from the corner of his eye, and a sly smirk plastered on his face. "I-I suppose I should thank you. F-for getting me out of the house."

His smug smirk remained, "The night is just starting, Hinata. I hope Hiashi doesn't have to shackled by a curfew."

"Of course not! I'm an a-adult." she countered, perhaps too aggressively judging by the small chuckle he released. Was he teasing her?

"Your father always was protective of you. I hope I live up to his standards."

"You don't need to c-coddle me, Sasuke."

"Good, because we're here."

"W-what?"

Hinata had been so focused on deflecting his somewhat childish teasing, that she hadn't noticed they'd arrived at their destination. Her eyes widened and heart began to beat madly at the sight of swarming paparazzi and flashing lights. She turned to Sasuke, her look instantly conveying her level of anxiety.

"I like this part as much as you do." he defended, nonchalantly running his free hand through his dark hair. "Relax and stay close to me. It'll be relatively quick and painless."

Before she could protest with more of her concerns, he was bounding out of the car and opening her door. Instantly she was blinded by the lights, nearly stumbling into Sasuke as he pulled her from the vehicle. She struggled to get her footing until Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as he led her past the throngs of cameras.

""Sasuke! Are you and Hinata an item!?"

"How long have you two been dating!?"

"Do your families approve!?

"Hinata! Who are you wearing this evening!?"

The opal eyed heiress was mortified, so much so that she clung to Sasuke so tightly he had to quietly tell her to relax, lest she snap one of his ribs. Eventually they escaped the paparazzi and reached the sprawling arena, only then did her grip lessen, but Sasukes did not. She quickly became keenly aware of his fingers pressed against the fine fabric on her hip and the evergreen scent that permeated his person. For how anxious she had been before, the smell seemed to offer a small calming effect.

Sasuke led her to their seats, rather close to the ring and some unsightly stains that made her second guess the date once again. He noticed her apprehension when he reached to take her coat, "Don't worry, no blood or sweat should reach us at this distance."

"B-but my dress…it's um t-too revealing."

"It's a nice dress, worn by a beautiful woman. You don't need to hide, Hinata." There was something about his voices silky cadence, and the intensity of his black pools that eroded what little resolve she mustered in protest. Her lips parted to voice her protest again, but no words escaped and he was already sliding the thick wool from her shoulders and into his arm. Instinctually she crossed her arms over her chest, shivering slightly at the sensation. Sasuke took a measured step towards her, her flushed face growing more so when he tucked a few stray strands of blue-black hair behind her ear. "Beautiful."

His name passed her lips as little more than a whisper, her vocal cords unable to produce much else in her entrancement.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, so glad you could make it." The sound of that slimy voice invaded his ears and he couldn't help but scowl. He pulled away from Hinata and turned to face the new arrival and his retinue, "I feared you would not accept my gift, I know how you enjoy these little exhibitions."

"And I know how you enjoy deceiving people, Orochimaru. I can only assume that is why you left your name off this "gift"." he retorted none to politely. Even going as far as to jam his hands in his pockets when the pale man offered his own in greeting.

"No deceit, just a minor oversight I assure you." he cooed, flashing a thin smile. "But where are my manners, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hinata-san. The tales of your beauty are sorely lacking."

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip to restrain and outright growl when the shady man bowed lowly. Though, his attention quickly turned to his entourage, four suited men of varying sizes and one similarly dressed redhead of short stature. She is what caught his eye.

"Y-you're too kind. It's a pleasure to meet a business associate of Sasukes." she offered meekly, moving to bend in return had Sasuke not stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I had no idea Hiashi-sama was entrusting you with such a high profile prospect, much less a staunch competitor. Perhaps we can discuss—"

"Unlikely, Orochimaru. We aren't here on business."

"Ah, I see. I suppose Hanabi-san would be more suited for something like that." The snakes words were not without bite, and both parties felt the sting. Sasuke could feel Hinata tense up at his side at the sly comment at her expense. He was about a hair away from taking the mans neck in his hands and squeezing an apology out of him if not life itself. "Regardless let's enjoy the match, shall we?'

"Will your entourage be joining us too?" Sasuke asked perhaps too aggressively judging from the way they stiffened as a reflex.

"Merely my security detail, you can never be too safe these days." he gestured behind him, naming them all one by one, "Sakon, his brother Ukon, Kidoumaru, Jirobo, and Tayuya."

"Hn." Sasuke maintained his composure as they all attempted to size him up, even the redhead who saw fit to smirk boldly. They weren't just security, they were his personal spies. Like the rest, this Tayuya was one of Orochimarus creatures, and she had gotten to him. Uchiha's didn't believe in coincidence, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was being set up. For what exactly, he hadn't the foggiest idea.

Sasuke made sure to put himself between Hinata and their unwanted guest lest he try to solicit her "business" in any manner again. His "security" wisely sat behind them, occasionally snickering and bickering as the ring prep was finalized.

Hinata could feel the tension in the air, somewhat relieved it wasn't due to awkward interactions between herself and her date, but it wasn't much better. As the boxers made their way to the ring she sparsely made out Orochimaru attempt to solicit some sort of business to Sasuke. She wasn't surprised when her date waved off the attempt none too cordially at that. Rightfully so, she had only met the man moments ago, but he had a sleazy aura about him that would make a venomous viper seem like a rabbit.

"Perhaps I can interest you in a small wager, Hinata-san. Sasuke-kun isn't much a sport tonight it seems." Called Orochimaru, drawing her attention. "Pick your man, if they win I will graciously offer my consulting services at no expense. If my man wins, perhaps you can facilya meeting with your father for me."

"I-I really couldn't…"

"Maybe your sister then?"

"Ano…"

"Take your bets somewhere else Orochimaru." spat the Uchiha, his patience for the man's antics wearing thin. Hinata was not unaware of this fact. Sensing me may actually fly off the handle at any moment, she placed her hand on Sasukes clenched one and addressed their mutual misanthrope.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. I'm not much of a gambler, nor am I one to make promises for the family business." her voice was measured, even somewhat stern in her refusal. This alone earned her a surprised look from Sasuke. He had seen it in flashes, the dormant ability to not be the shy girl who people could walk all over. He'd be remiss if he said such a display, to Orochimaru no less, didn't elicit certain feelings for Hinata. If only for the moment.

"Of course, my manners tend to take the backseat when I see a business opportunity." his apology was half-hearted at best, judging from how his lips twisted in dismay. He retrieved a cellphone from his suit pocket and answered, "Please excuse me."

Both Hinata and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief for the reprieve. As she pulled her hand back Sasuke took it in his own and pulled her closer as the crowd began to cheer at the matches opening bell. "Well done, Hinata." he whispered in her ear.

He could feel the heat coming off her cheeks in waves. She had the ability to be strong at times, but she was still the timid girl who blushed at the slightest touch. "I…I don't like that man. He gives me a bad feeling."

"Hn. With intuition like that you'd be a natural at my job." his lips curled slightly at her response. "I can teach you, if you'd like."

"D-Don't tease me! Let's just enjoy the match." she retorted hastily after catching his telltale smirk.

She tried pulling her hand from his, but to no avail. He simply continued to smirk and point at the massive monitor hanging above the ring. To her shock and horror, she saw herself and Sasuke being prominently displayed during the brief intermission.

The heiress panicked, her mind screaming for her to run and hide. Unfortunately for her she could only do one of those things. Choosing to bury her face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Relax Hinata."

"I am relaxed!" she mumbled into his lapel, peeking to see if they were still being displayed.

"Then show them."

Easier said than done. It all came so easily for him. He was aloof about anything and everything, completely unbothered by those around him. All of the priss, pomp, and bluster his station afforded him, meant nothing to him. He knew who he was and didn't care if they approved or not.

Hinata could feel his free arm wrap around her shoulder and gently nudge her up, slowly but surly she rose, cheeks still reddened by embarrassment, a shaky smile on her face. A small cheer rang out from the crowd, nearly sending her seeking shelter in Sasuke's shoulder again. Whether she knew it or not, the Hyuugas were well loved, markedly more so than his own family. You could blame it on his lack of interest in public perception, or the media juggernaut Hanabi had created through her clever usage of social media.

When the camera's finally moved on to other prominent spectators, she breathed a sigh of relief and put some distance between herself and Sasuke. When the opening bell of the next round rang out she snuck a peek at her date, smirk still intact, he nodded lightly in approval.

Their attentions finally returned to the exhibition before them, Hinata occasionally tapping him on the shoulder to help explain certain nuances the two experienced fighters exhibited. He had to stifle a chuckle when she referred to the two fighters clinching as hugging.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, as his attentions were fixated on the masterful display in the ring, someone behind Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn and address the mystery appendage she felt lip just barely brush against the shell of her ear.

"Eye's front, _hime_. What I have to say is for you only." the voice was low and demanding, but still somewhat feminine. From the corner of her eye she could see red tendrils of hair—it was the bodyguard Orochimaru had identified as Tayuya. "You and the Uchiha make quite the cute couple. So cute I may vomit a rainbow. And that dress, very...enticing. Do you plan on letting him fuck you in it tonight?"

Hinata was too shocked at the crude rudeness of the comment to react, her body's natural reaction to flush didn't even kick in. After the woman released her shoulder she still sat frozen, her hands white knuckling her clutch. Sasuke craned his head in her direction, practically sensing the uneasiness radiating off of her skin.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" her cheeks had seemingly lost much of their color and her eyes were distant. When she didn't answer he reached for her hand, shocked by the way she flinched at the slightest touch. "Hina—"

"I-I need some a-air." she interjected, quickly rising in her seat and making for the exit, neglecting to even take her coat. Sasuke watched in a brief stupor as she made for the exit. He was hot on her heels with her belongings, catching a smug smirk from Tayuya. No doubt the woman had some hand in his dates distress. He released a growl of frustration as he followed close behind Hinata as a surprising clip. He'd never seen someone move so fast in heels before.

Once they had finally reached fresh air she stop in her tracks, quickly wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Sasuke wasn't far behind, draping her peacoat over her shoulders before stepping in front of her to address the situation. "What's going on Hinata?"

"It's n-nothing." She replied, her voice shaky and eyes downcast to avoid his scrutiny. It was a lie. False truths were like a second language to him. But he could see he wouldn't get anywhere with her if he pressed her for the truth.

"Lets go." Sasuke all but ordered as the valet pulled his car around. She stood there for sometime, watching as he opened the passenger side door for her and waited. Eventually she obliged him and seated herself in the plush leather.

"Leaving so soon, Sasuke-kun?" sounded a voice from behind him as he shut her door. His briefly forgotten anger returned and he didn't bother masking it. He faced the man with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. "I suppose it was ill advised to have a lady sit through such a brutish display."

"Aa. That explains your departure as well I suppose." he shot back, advancing on the man like a predator poised to strike.

Orochimaru chuckled at the barb, seemingly disinterested with the young man's aggressive demeanor. "My my, you're quite protective of the Hyuuga. And here I thought your family only cared for their own."

"My personal affairs are none of your concern. Nor are my family's. You'd do well to remember that." Sasuke left the man with that veiled threat before joining Hinata and driving off—or peeling out more precisely.

The heiress had mostly composed herself, but now Sasukes driving was concerning her. She'd experienced his penchant for driving rather quickly when agitated, but this was considerably more aggressive, bordering on reckless as he weaved around more law abiding motorists.

"Sasuke, slow do—"

"What did she say?" he questioned roughly, his voice momentarily betraying him.

"W-what? Why would she…" she feigned innocently. Had he himself not been the very reason for her sudden departure, he would have believed her well enough. But he couldn't tell her, not now. Perhaps not ever.

"Orochimaru is a shadow broker, straddling the line of legal and illicit business dealings." he began darkly, his voice dripping with venom at the mere mention of the man's name. "That woman…Tayuya, is one of his spy's no doubt. Meant to disrupt my family business, and our evening as well."

"But why?"

Because I fucked up. He wanted nothing more than to utter those words, and spare her any further indignation. But he could not. "He wants to get to me, anyway he can to blackmail me. Through anyone he can."

Hinata sat there in silence, internalizing all that he dared to tell her. Their world's were already colliding, his own lurking just out of reach, threatening to bring ruin down on them before either had even uttered an "I do".

"Whatever crude thing she may have said…you can't let it get to you. Get to us."

Had he not been so deathly serious she may have blushed at his nonchalant recognition of their impending bond.

"Okay. I-I understand." her voice rose just about it's usual meek timbre to reach his ears over the rumbling engine. She watched him, eyes glued to the road while his mind roiled. He may not show it, but she knew by now that his thoughts never rested. Her father had always referred to the Uchiha brothers genius as both gift and curse. Bringing as much fortune as misfortune.

When her gaze averted to the world whizzing by them she realized that they were on a highway leaving the city limits. "Where are we going?"

"Driving helps me clear my head." he responded plainly, receiving a confused look from the woman at his side. "I noticed you don't drive. Why's that?"

"It's too stressful for me." she answered honestly.

"Hn. With the right man at the wheel, and the right destination, stress can be left in the rearview."

"So it's freeing for you?" she wondered aloud, receiving and small nod in affirmation. "I suppose…but where are you taking me?"

He could hear the concern in her voice, even if it was ever so slight. "Someplace we can talk. You don't have to worry. I have no intentions of doing anything untoward."

"I-I don't…I never t-thought that." she defended, hoping he wouldn't see her blush in the darkness of the car as they pulled off of paved roads and down a dirt path. They winded along the road at a steep incline before finally pulling the car up to a hidden ridge overlooking the city below. Without a word he exited the vehicle, crossing past the headlights before opening her door, hand held out in offering.

"Come on."

She hesitated slightly, still unsure of his so called innocuous intentions. Eventually she did take his hand, allowing herself to be led to the hood of the car where they sat. And there they sat in silence for some time, both enthralled by the distant lights of the city twinkling below, some springing to life while others extinguished.

"My brother and I found this place. Years ago when he started teaching me to drive." he began, his words directed at her but spoken as if to the very night itself. "I lost control of his car, nearly going over the edge when I came around a blind corner."

"That's why I don't drive. A-anything can happen."

"True. Sometimes good things as well." Sasuke scoffed slightly at the memory, turning his head to address the woman at his side for directly. The moonlight illuminated her black clad silhouette giving it an otherworldly glow, "Maybe I'll change your mind one day."

"You don't…you don't have to burden yourself with me. Not because we're—" her words hitched in her throat when she felt his slightly callous hand deftly move through the darkness and caress her cheek.

"To be married." he finished, gently tracing the underside of her painted lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste them for the first time, if only just to sate his curiosity. He leaned in, unable to contain unlocking the mystery of her lips. But he could feel her quivering under his touch. Quickly he pulled away before he did anything foolish enough to betray what little trust she had afforded him.

"Sorry." he muttered, rising from his seat and jamming his hands in his pockets. Silently he cursed himself before deeply breathing in the nights crisp air. "Its late. I should get you home."

The heiress was still stunned by has advances. While he hadn't technically done anything uncouth or perverse, she now knew he wanted to. He wanted her. She had brushed off his compliments earlier in the evening as a gentlemanly gesture, truly only meant for the people who no doubt had their eyes on them. But now they were alone, no cameras to smile for, no hands to shake, no need to fake anything for anyone—just each other.

As he moved to open the passenger side door, Hinata bit her lip, struggling to regain autonomy before it was too late. Her hands knotted in her lap just as he crossed in front of her, "Wait, Sasuke."

Her voice reached home just as he laid his hand on the door handle. He craned his head to look her full in the face, her milky white eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Sadness, confusion, uncertainty, all conflicting ranges of emotions flashing instantaneously in her orbs. Did she want to berate him? Rebuke him for not only being so forward, but also betraying her trust? She was a mystery, the likes of which he could not hedge his bets against to minimize his loss. He didn't know her, and it was killing him that he could do nothing but act, all the while wondering what she wanted of him.

"We...don't have to leave." the sweetness of her voice went against everything he expected—everything he deserved for the way he'd spoiled their evening. "It's peaceful here. I don't mind staying a bit longer."

Who was this woman? Who was Hyuuga Hinata? For a woman who had no interest in him whatsoever, and only tolerated his presence, she had the patience of a saint, and the forgiveness of five.

The dark haired man returned to his place beside the ethereal woman. They sat there together, neither dating to utter a word, only the distant sounds of the midnight metropolis and surrounding nature filling the void.

It was her turn to examine him. She watched him from the corner of her eye, noting his actions that evening and body language. No matter how well he composed himself even his demeanor showed cracks, especially now. His hands remained in his pockets, a tiny wrinkle that indicated his apprehensiveness. He was anxious, and his actions earlier supported that thought. He seemed to want to rush through this awkward phase in their budding relationship. It was as if he was seeking to return to some sense of normalcy. His methods however, worked counter to his goal.

A heavy gust of wind whipped around them, prompting Hinata to unconsciously slide closer to her subject of study. Their eyes locked momentarily locked before both averted their gaze. The awkward tension was growing to unbearable levels for Hinata.

Her eyes rose to his chiseled jaw, tracing the defined lines all the way up to his half obscured eyes. She wanted nothing more than to capture this moment, it was the first time she'd ever seen him somewhat vulnerable. "Sasuke?"

He didn't bother grunting to signify that she'd gained his attention, merely craning his head in her direction. For a brief moment she wanted to back down again. She wanted to clam up like she had when he'd driven her home from his parents house. She'd wanted to say so many things that day, wanted to truly let him know that she had a voice in this…whatever you could call it.

"I know this isn't…the ideal situation for either of us." the firm even tone of her voice made him focus all the more on what she had to say. Again she showed him her capacity to be resolute and stern. "It's all happening so fast but, we don't have to. We can work together, slowly."

Though he was slightly taken aback, it was the first time she voiced her own displeasure with the arrangement, rather than placing her duty to her family above herself. To an extent it hurt more than having her overtly rebuff his advances. But she was right. What else could he do but submit to the unknown like she had, and work with her, rather than try and head it off at ever turn alone?

"I'm sorry, I-I just feel—"

"No." he cut her off, his voice as light as the nights breeze. Her face flickered from sadness to confusion and a hint of anger in an instant, but it all disappeared once he continued, "You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry. For my idiotic actions, for not taking your own feelings into account."

His honesty shocked her, not as his apology but it still left her awestruck. He was a proud man, his stubbornness only matched by his childhood compatriots. To hear him admit fault and submit to her concession, her made her swell with a sense of pride she'd never known before. Maybe she could conquer this marriage thing after all. Maybe she didn't have to be his silent partner, seen and never heard. Maybe she was a match for Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke left her side abruptly, leading her to believe quite the opposite, but he soon returned from the backseat of his car with a large manilla envelope, "I agree with you, we do need to work together. This will be a good start."

"What is it?" she questioned, gingerly accepting the package and inspecting it.

"It's a contract. Our marriage contract, or a draft at least." he explained, spotting the light rouge tinge of her cheeks in the moonlight. He released a small chuckle at the sight, "Some light reading before bed. Come on, let's get you home."

The drive back to civilization was largely quiet, neither party wanting to ruin the amicable conclusion tot he evening with idle banter or unnecessary thoughts. Soon enough they arrived, Sasuke continuing his gentlemanly duties of open her car door and even leading her to her front door.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Sasuke. I really enjoyed it." Sasuke had to stifle a scoff at her nicety. The evening had gone down hill from the very beginning and they both knew it.

"It was my pleasure, Hinata. We'll do it again sometime. Maybe just another drive next time." his off the cuff remark was enough to bring a smile to her face as she opened her door.

Sasuke turned to leave, retuning his hands to their rightful place in his pockets. Before he could make one step down her stairs, he felt her grab his sleeve. Slowly he turned around and faced her. She closed the short distance between them and leaned in, her fingers quivering as she gingerly touched his cheek, planting a feather light kiss on it.

"G-goodnight, Sasuke." she all but whispered, quickly scampering off before he could reply, physically or otherwise.

Sasuke stood there momentarily, his mind trying to process it all as if it were advanced econometrics. Regardless, he found himself smirking all the way to his vehicle. "I'll figure you out one day, Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

Well that's all folks! Things are starting to heat up for our two would be lovebirds. Rocky start but that's to be expected, and I can say for sure it won't be the last we see it either Orochimaru or Tayuya. For those who don't know I've got a fairly large crush on the redhead, her being my favorite noncanon pairing for Sasuke. So you can expect her to meddle even further in Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. No worries however, this is 100% a Sasu/Hina tale. The next chapter is in its final stages and will be in your hands in no time! So bare with me as I polish it up before releasing it. After all, the world is closing in around our couple, it's only a matter of time before their secret is out!

Next Chapter: The Wife

Until next time! Sayonara!


	5. The Wife

A/N: Okay, took a bit to polish this one, found somethings I didn't like, expanded on some things that'll play an important role later on. So take notes as this will be on the test! Just kidding, no test. Just an enjoyable story that hopefully you enjoy!

The Wife

She could have slammed the door in his face for how the evening had turned out, and she'd be well within her rights to do so. She could have been distant and avoid all conversation with him, never mind his somewhat innocent touches. She could have refused it all, but rather she stayed, despite his stupidity, and in spite of it all wanted to work with him on their "relationship". She truly was an enigmatic woman, and she had been gracious enough to reveal yet another layer of her mysterious nature to him.

The streets were empty, not surprising given the late hour. Though as he pulled up to a stoplight, he realized he wasn't alone. An ox blood colored motorcycle pulled up alongside him, its rider donning a jet black moto jacket and matching helmet. A woman, judging by the slim formfitting outfit but he couldn't be sure, not with the tinted visor obstructing his view. She eyed him behind the visor, revving her engine, aggressively spinning her tires until the burning rubber produced smoke.

A challenge. Sasuke smirked and returned the gesture in kind. It was an unexpected but welcome way to end his evening seeing as Hinata had the good sense not to be so bold as to invite him in for a nightcap.

The sound of screeching tires filled the empty street as the light turned green. The mysterious motorcycle woman accelerated in a flash and pulled away quickly as expected, but Sasuke kept his distance and slowly he gained on her. His free hand grasping the and changing gears as he closed in on her. Just as they were close to being neck and neck, she swerved in front of him, forcing him to slam on his brakes. But he didn't quit, instead he pressed heavily on the pedal in an effort to make up the lost ground. Surely enough he was on her tail, thinking quickly he shifted gears and pulled ahead of his opponent triumphantly, Though it was short lived, before he could celebrate, she circled around his back and veered down a side street.

The obsidian eyed drag racer brought his vehicle to an abrupt stop and eyed the individual curiously when she too skidded to a stop. They bore down on each others with an intense stare, her aggressively twisting her throttle as if preparing to ram him. But instead she popped wheelie and spun around down the dark street, leaving the Uchiha with questions and considerably less gas in his tank. Just what he needed, more mystery in his life.

* * *

Hinata was always an early riser, and today was no different. Even though it was finally the weekend, her work was never done. She need to prep her lesson plans, and she had her own studies to attend to as well as her ever looming thesis.

The first two tasks were completed with relative ease, repetition making the tasks nearly autonomous at this point. However, her thesis had eluded her for so long that she found it difficult to focus on the daunting task.

She sat in front of her low coffee table with her legs crossed, clad in her lilac colored pajamas, her research document scattered around her on the floor and the table, the words all meshing together into an indecipherable Times New Roman blob. Though one stack did stick out, the marriage contract. She hadn't skimmed it, yet it seemed to be at the forefront of her mind, as did her date.

HL she reached for it, stopping just short and picking up a few random notes on Pavlov, in an attempt to push it from her mind all together. But to no avail, eventually succumbed to her own curiosity and anxiety and began reading. As she reads through the vast amount of legal jargon, her mind wanders. Back to her thesis, back to her date with Sasuke and their conversation, even back to the brief meeting with Sakura where she expressed her desire to better understand Sasuke.

Hinata can't help but feel a pang of guilt for what she had done—for what she was about to do to her closest female friend. She was gong to marry the man of her friends dreams, and it was all happening for the wrong reasons. But what could she do, the situation was quickly spiraling out of control, and quite frankly, neither of them had been in control in the first place.

The family. Her mind returned to those that had set the events in motion and contemplated how their influence was shaping there very lives as it had since before either could talk or walk. Sasuke simultaneously seemed to despise and care for deeply for his family. Seeking retribution with one breath and striving to secure their future no matter the cost with his next. That familial bond was his cornerstone, it was a part of him, and it shaped his behavior for better or worse.

Quickly dropping the contract, the opal eyed scholar grabbed her notebook and pen. She contemplates the epiphany she's reached, the notion of cornerstones wasn't new by any means but maybe she could elevate the principals created by the likes of Maslow, or Watson. Her heart was beating madly in her chest as she rushed to jot down her notions.

Cornerstones. The foundation of personality and behavior, not as a stagnant building block but one that constantly shifts due to the subjectivity of the controlling factors. Family was the first, shaping everything from our perceptions to our mannerisms. Who we will be and who we wont be. Sasuke's family had shaped him just her hers had.

Hinata toys with the idea, her mind roiling over the subjects she could draw on to prove out her theory. She wished she could draw on her own experiences, oh the tales she could tell about the modern day princess and the universal aspects of rearing and learned behavior. But alas, personal experiences did not belong in an academic thesis, much less that of a subjective party. Her mind once again wondered to Sasuke, quickly realizing that it was most likely frowned upon to use your fiance for such a thing as well.

Hinata released a sigh, having hit a wall after the euphoria of the revelation wore off. Just as she moved to find new inspiration, the catchy eight bit ringtone of her phone filled her apartment.

"_Hinata! I sent you like 20 texts last night! What happened on the date?"_ inquired Hanabi, of course after a small amount of berating.

"Sorry, I-I was doing some work and hadn't read my texts." she apologized, doing some mental gymnastics to formulate how best to actually answer her question, "It was...It was nice. We had a nice time."

"_It must have been. All of the blogs and gossip columns are buzzing with word of Tokyo's newest power couple."_ she elaborated, her attitude towards Hinata and Sasuke's relationship seemingly making a 180 overnight._ "They've even given you two a pet name. Several in fact. Hyuuchiha is my favorite."_

"So...So you approve?" questioned the eldest sister, the surprise evident in her voice.

"_Of course not! Now tell me about the date."_

"Ano…it was a n-normal date." she defended, suddenly realizing how foolish she sounded. What did she know about normal, it was her first real date after all.

"_There's no such thing as a "normal date", not when it's with a multimillionaire." _countered the young heiress, her inquisitive mind working overtime to extract what she could from her sister. _"I've seen the pictures. He was all over you. Did he try anything?"_

"No Hanabi, of course not!" while it wasn't the entirety of the truth, it was truth adjacent, but the small lie was all that kept Sasuke from getting flayed by a twenty-one year old. "H-he was nothing but a gentleman. Honestly."

"_Hmmm. Did he kiss you goodnight?" _the question caught Hinata off guard, prompting a hasty flustered response.

"N-n-no! Of course he didn't!'

"_Take it easy. I was just asking."_ she sighed in relief, _"The last thing an arrogant playboy needs is to think he can take liberties with you just because you're his fiancee."_

"I…um…I d-did though."

"_Wha—What!? You kissed Uchiha Sasuke!? Hinata!"_

"It was j-just on the cheek! Isn't that what y-y-you do when you have a nice date?" now she was panicking, had she committed some little known dating faux pas?

Suddenly her sisters voice became deathly serious, _"Are you falling for him?"_

"I-I-I…" was all she could stammer at the accusation.

"_What about your crush on what's his name…Naruto?"_

The simple thought of the blond was bittersweet and instantly make her blush of embarrassment turn to one of shame. It was the thought of losing that unrequited love that was so painful. No longer would she be able to watch him from across a table at a friend's get together, soaking in his radiance and generally jovial attitude, pining for the day that it would be directed at her. That would all be over soon. Sasuke would never have her fawning over his closest friend, not even if she did so in secret. She

was to be faithful to him and he to her.

"I…I can't have those feelings anymore. It-it was a childish crush." The words tasted like bile as they passed her lips. The very thought betrayed what had been a desire for many years and to think now it was all suppose to disappear. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

Sensing the distress in her sisters voice, Hanabi softened her own in an attempt to reach her on an emotional level, _"Hey, Hinata...you don't need to give up hope like that. There's no guarantee Sasuke will be faithful , I mean...what about Sakura? What about all of the other women?"_

Hinata had never questioned Sasuke's faithfulness, she had no reason to. Sakura never questioned it, and to either of their knowledge he'd never cheated. The idea only made her question whether or not he still held feelings for the cherry headed medical student.

Surely her sister had good intentions, but all she was doing was sowing doubt. But Hinata still believed that despite how loveless their marriage may be, he would never bring that sort of shame onto either of their families.

"Stop it, please Hanabi. Sasuke...he-he's a decent man." she pled, fearing that she was getting too inside her head.

"_Tch, you think too highly of him. The way you defend him you'd think you were already his precious wife."_

"So what!?" Hanabi had crossed a line and the outburst it prompted from Hinata surprised them both. Though, she did not apologize. She was fuming, this was happening to her after all. Who was anyone to criticize or scrutinize their relationship. If she was willing to resign herself to this fate she didn't need casual observers making it more difficult than it already was. "I know...who I am going to become. Soon I'll be U-Uchiha Hinata."

"_Hey, listen sis. You'll always be a Hyuuga, and you'll always be my sister. No matter what."_ it was a rare sound from her, that supportive loving tone that warmed your heart when it came from family. The stress of being an heiress had all but destroyed that side she remembered in their adolescent days.

"Thanks, Hanabi—and sorry for yelling."

"_I deserved it. And don't stress over the kiss on the cheek. It could've been worse."_

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"_You could've put out on the first date."_

"H-Hanabi!"

"_I'm kidding!"_

* * *

Unlike Hinata, Sasuke had a more relaxed approach to how he dealt with his Saturdays. Though it wasn't a complete lapse of discipline. He worked on the weekends though it was largely unnecessary, a skeleton crew could handle what little trades clients had come up with during breakfast. His showing up to the office on the weekends had become a force of habit he developed when he first rose to the role of executive. Doing all he could to fill the shoes left empty by his brother.

He strolled through his preparations at a languid pace, taking in all that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours. Orochimaru, the marriage contract, the woman on the motorcycle, the only bright spot being his date with Hinata. Other than that, coincidence be damned, sometimes it seemed as if the very forces of the universe conspired against him, like his father. The thought brought a scowl to his face as he threw his blazer over his shoulder and left his apartment.

His slothfulness continued, arriving at the office just before noon, even going as far as to not even park his own vehicle, handing it off tot he valet on this particular Saturday. He greeted the security guard at the desk, a tall stocky man with unruly orange hair named Jugo. Like Karin he was another acquisition from Orochimaru. The man wasn't happy working for the shadow broker, and Sasuke had decided he needed muscle for more...hostile takeovers.

"Sasuke-san. I have a package for you. Motorcycle courier left it."

This piqued the dark haired mans curiosity, doubtful this was yet another coincidence. Carefully hiding his interest he accepted the manila envelope, "Thank you Jugo. Did you notice anything about this courier, anything familiar?"

"No, I can't say so. They never took off their helmet."

Sasuke made for the empty elevators, stifling the urge to open the package, but not for long. He needed to know if it was another gift from his brother, or a "gift" from Orochimaru again. He slide open the envelope and in an instant his relaxing Saturday had been flipped upside down.

Photo after photo of him, nude as a blue jay, mid coitus with that woman, Tayuya. She had taken them, judging from the angles of each picture. Sasuke was damn near foaming at the mouth with anger. The subscript written on the back of one of the more lewd pictures only infuriated him more.

"_Do you fuck her like this too, Sasuke?"_

The photos weren't nearly as damaging as they could have been, it was a bittersweet thought that crossed his mind briefly. These salacious photos would not bring down his family's business, it could cost them a small fortune but it wouldn't lead to ruin. If this was Orochimaru's doing and not just some sick game the redhead decided to play, he could pay her well enough to disappear. But if this was part of some large scheme masterminded by the snake...

"Sasuke. Just the man I came to see." the Uchiha's attention was drawn upwards by the voice and he was met with cold alabaster eyes.

"Neji." he greeted plainly, stealthily stowing the photos and his anger as he brushed past the man and entered his office. So he was waiting for him. Just what he needed, another meddler.

The two of them had always had a small rivalry in college. One family genius to another, the animosity was purely professional. They were born to be successors, the competitiveness of their relationship came naturally.

"I was in the building on business and decided to pay you a visit to discuss something." the man was never one to beat around the bush, while Sasuke appreciated his direct nature, on this particular occasion it didn't bode well. Family business no doubt.

"We can talk in my office." the onyx eyed man's flat tone was quite contrary to the anger laying dormant in every cell of his body. He wanted nothing more than to banish the man from his sight and root out his blackmailers demands. But he obviously came here to talk about Hinata, and not to chat about the weather.

"Let me be frank Sasuke. I came to discuss my cousin." began the young Hyuugas taking his seat opposite his host.

"It's to be expected."

"Indeed."

"I've only seen more of your family in the last week than I have of my own. I'm beginning to dream of pale eyes lately." The snark did not go unanswered,

"Given the circumstances, yes. Our families are going to be…bound to one another after all." he responded, the corner of his eye twitching slightly. "More to the point, I hear you've been spending time with Hinata.

"Aa. Never took you for a fan of idle gossip, Neji."

"Your…exploits have proven to be anything but. And that is where my concern lies." He was adamant at least, but still he seemed to be holding something back. Perhaps all he needed was a little persuading.

"Speak plain English, Hyuuga. I haven't got all day for you to pussyfoot around the subject of Hinata." urged Sasuke, impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk. The man lips pursed tightly as he adjusted himself in his seat. Now he was ready to get down to brass tact's.

"Fair enough, Uchiha." the surname spilled from his lips like bile as he narrowed his eyes to drive home his the severity of his point, "My cousin is a Hyuuga, through and through. You'll treat her as such. Not like one of your fly by night floozys."

"Hn. I've shown Hinata nothing but the utmost respect. And the paparazzi seem to think we're quite the couple." his snide remark was accompanied by a slick smirk. He always could get under the man's skin, and all he had to do was mention his family.

"Public opinion not withstanding, it—"

"No, your opinion notwithstanding." snapped the obsidian eyed man, his patience now forgotten, "Soon enough your cousin will be _Uchiha_ Hinata, and she will get all of the respect deserving of her station as my wife."

The nerve, the unmitigated gall of this man. Neji was fuming, even going as far as to rise from his seat, fists clenched and ready to throttle the man across the desk. "You little…"

"You forget yourself, Neji. Do not presume to come to my office and make demands. Whether they're your own, or Hiashi's." Sasuke's threat held an air of finality to it, only further angering his pale eyed adversary.

"You don't deserve her…"

"That may be, but perhaps your family never did." he returned, a smirk forming once the Hyuugas face morphed to that of angry defeat. "I'll take care of your cousin, have no doubt. I may even do so on this very desk."

"Bastard…"

Before Neji could punctuate his statement with a show of force, Sasuke's door opened. Perfect timing as always Karin.

"Sasuke! I didn't know you had a meeting, sorry for being so late."

"My guest was just leaving, actually." responded the dark haired executive, putting the final nail in the "conversation".

Sasuke didn't like having his personal life questioned, not even by his family. And for Neji to try and intimidate him like some schoolyard bully who's sister you were dating. It only pissed him off more than he already was. Perhaps he had been too crass, and bold in his defense of Hinata, but he'd been with her the previous night. He had always been a gentleman to the woman in his life, despite what the media had to say about that. And he meant every word he said about Hinata. She may not have been his choice of wife, but she was to be his, and he would defend her against even her own kin.

But now he offended that kin, or at the very least Neji. He would have to get ahead of this before his mouth caused more trouble than intended. Offense to combat his abrasive comments.

"Um..is there anything you need, Sasuke?"

"No...It's Saturday. Go home." he said nonchalantly, collecting his things and brushing past her. "I'll be working from home today."

"But...I just—"

He continued his trek out of the office, making sure to stagger his exit lest he run into an irate Hyuuga in the lobby. His aimless Saturday suddenly had purpose. The valet pulls his car around and he begins driving for the sake of collecting his thoughts. He had to compose himself and formulate the best way to circumvent his own foolishness. He ultimately decided the best way to stymie his words affect by to reaching their intended destination before they did.

He headed off Neji with a call to Gentle Fist Investments itself. Naturally the assistant was hesitant to comply with his request to speak to Hiashi himself. But of course once he told her who was making such a call she caved.

As the phone rang Sasuke took a deep breath to steady himself, he was going to have to essentially kiss his soon to be father-in-law's ass.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-san. I figured you would be in the office, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

The line was silent for a moment, perhaps the patriarch had expected something less...cordial. _"I do not doubt you too find yourself working through the weekends."_

So far so good it seemed. The man hadn't threatened him yet, so Neji must not have relayed his message. "Aa. Though today is an exception however. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"_And what do these matters have to do with me?"_

"They have more to do with your daughter, Hinata." his next word came off the cuff, not something he'd plan to legitimize the friendly chat, "I'd like to formally ask for her hand in marriage, with your blessing, of course."

"_I see. Your…gesture is appreciated, but have no doubt that this is a business transaction first and foremost._"

"Hn. Regardless, Hinata is to be my wife. I'd be doing her and her family a disservice had I not considered you, Hiashi-san."

Again Hiashi hesitates, wary of the young Uchiha's disposition. The boy was never visibly or vocally cheerful. It all seemed wrong, but Hiashi's hands were tied. He could not rebuff the man.

"As a matter of fact I was just about to find a ring suitable for my Hinata" Sasuke couldn't help but have some fun with his charade. The barely audible sound of the older mans steady breath hitching at his all too familiar tone. _My Hinata,_ the words floated in his head, his crass mention of what he'd like to do to her on his desk gaining more appeal than previously thought.

Sasuke's aimless driving was apparently less so, seeing as somehow his body had driven him to the jewelry district. The streets were lined with rather lavish stores all flaunting their platinum baubles and diamond encrusted wares.

"_My daughter…has plain tastes, despite her station in life. Something simple will do for the ceremony."_ he was clearly somewhat disturbed by the conversation. You'd think the man who so graciously offered his daughter as both wife and dowry would be more enthused that her fiancé wanted to treat her with respect.

"I appreciate the input Hiashi-san. But, only the best for the Hyuuga princess." his comment was less off hand than it may have seemed, he chose those words to get the clerk's attention. Nothing worked quite as well as a little name dropping. He hung up on his future father in law and turned his attention to the task at hand.

He perused the wares, from lapis lazuli, to luminescent moonstones, and some princess cut diamond rings that made even his wallet quiver.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"I need an engagement ring. For my fiancée."

"Wonderful. Do you have an idea of what she might like?"

He hadn't a clue. She was as Hiashi said, somewhat plain. She didn't wear jewelry, not even earrings from what he recalled. Though he did remember her in her black dress the previous evening. It wasn't the most modest thing, odds were it wasn't even her dress to begin with. But it was simple, elegant. Fitting for the down to earth heiress. He chose just that, a stunning platinum band adorned by a sizable princess cut diamond, flanked by two smaller ones on either side.

As he exited, choosing to leave his purchase to be sized, polished, and prepared, he spotted someone inspecting his car. As he approached it became obvious what was going on.

"If you convince Jiraiya to allow my company to handle your pension fund you could afford one of these, Naruto. In about thirty years that is."

"Lot of good it'll do in an impound lot, teme!" countered the blond. Sasuke smirked at the fuming officer as he approached him, chest puffed out with a notepad in his hand.

"I had no idea you'd been demoted to meter maid. Who did you piss off this time?"

"No one! Not that its any of your concern." Naruto poke his dark haired misanthrope in the chest several times, causing enough annoyance that is smirk turned to a scowl. "How many times have I told you, you can't just park anywhere you please!"

"Tch. Lighten up, I was leaving anyway."

"Leaving...Hey! What were you doing in that store anyway?"

"Didn't realize I was under arrest, officer." his calm reaction betrayed the flood of thoughts that entered his mind. Naruto may have been thicker than a hundred year old oak, but he knew well enough that he wasn't one to flaunt his wealth with trinkets, his suits and car being the only indication of his worth. He'd be able to sniff out the truth given enough time.

He couldn't simply tell his closest friend her was marrying Hinata out of the blue. He'd express his shock sure enough, and offer his congratulations. But there was still the chance he'd question the whole thing and disapprove of the arrangement, if not on his own principals than for his secret admirers.

"Maybe not now. But there is a photo going around the office. Some late night drag racing. One motorcycle, and one car matching this description."

Now he was just fucking with him. Sasuke's scowl turned into full on bared teeth. It wasn't the first time he'd threatened to haul him in for minor infractions. It wasn't until he began hailing for a tow truck on his radio that Sasuke took him seriously.

"Fine, I was just looking into a piece of jewelry my mother wanted repaired. Nothing sinister here." defended the obsidian eyed man ruefully. "If we're done here, I have to get going. Maybe we'll grab lunch one of these days. If you don't try to arrest me that is."

"Why not dinner? Tonight! We can go to the old ramen shop." Naruto was never one to turn down a free meal. While spending his Saturday evening at a hole in the wall ramen shop was something they hadn't done since college, he had no plans. Nor could he fault the blond for not developing his taste buds any further.

"Fine." Sasuke responded brushing past the blond and sitting on the hood of his car, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Great! We'll get the whole gang together!" it wasn't until Naruto said those words that Sasuke began to reconsider. That "gang" would include Hinata, maybe her cousin as well. Such a meeting could only complicate things. But still he agreed with a nod, he'd juggled six meetings before noon once or twice, what was a little dinner between friends?

Sasuke surmised that it would be best to avoid revealing his betrothal like some grand spectacle. He'd have much rather preferred to do so little by little, when the time was right. This get together wasn't going to make things easier. He supposed it couldn't be helped, nor could the ticket Naruto decided to leave him with as he hugged him and drove off in his squad car.

Sasuke sat on his car hood for some time, pondering how best to dispose of the infraction, when suddenly his phone began vibrating violently. Naruto had already spread the word and now he was being bombarded by those close enough to have his number as to whether or not Naruto was telling the truth that the two had made plans together. Sakura even going as far as to question if it was some half baked plan of the blonds to get her to go on a date with him.

He responds to each increasingly more elaborate question with simple answers. He hated texting, despite it's situational usefulness. Just as his phone finally ceased it's disruptive vibrations, it started once again. But not a text, a call.

"Hinata."

"_Hi Sasuke. How are you today?"_

So cordial. Granted it was refreshing to receive a call and have a conversation rather than rushed text demanding answers. "I'm doing well enough Hinata. Yourself?"

"_Fine." _she responded softly, clearly having something else on her mind other than an innocuous chat about each other's day. _"I…um got a text from Naruto-kun. About the dinner tonight—"_

"You have your reservations, no doubt." he finished for her.

"_I…I'm not a-ashamed of…us. I just spoke to my sister today, and she says the media has already started to g-gossip." _She hesitated momentarily before continuing, _"Surely Sakura has seen the same news…"_

"And you're worried they'll have questions." Stated the Uchiha having just about figured out her most likely answer.

"_Y-yes of course I'm worried about that. I haven't told anyone except my sister…Have you—have you told anyone about…us?"_

"I haven't spoken a word to a soul that doesn't already know." Sasuke answered honestly, briefly glancing around at passerby's before continuing. "I did speak to your cousin, and your father today however."

"_N-Neji-kun? And father? W-what did you say?"_ Sasuke could practically hear her heart drop at the mention of her father.

"I formally expressed my willingness to be your husband to your father. Your cousin and I…discussed the importance of faithfulness to this marriage." The latter explanation wasn't necessarily a lie, just a clever embellishment.

As embarrassed as Hinata was she was just as upset. She didn't like knowing people were discussing her future without her, no more than Sasuke did. Yet here he was having secret meetings with the arrangements conspirator. And to hear that "faithfulness" had been a topic of discussion only made her mull over her earlier conversation with Hanabi. Was Sasuke truly such a deplorable womanizer? She couldn't deny she didn't know the man as well as she wished she did, especially since he was to be her husband.

"Listen, Hinata. The media is going to speculate all sorts of things until they know for sure. The best course of action is to give our friends some small courtesy and let them hear it from us." His reasoning was sound and even oddly sentimental.

"_But…what will we tell them?"_

"That our families have decided we should get married. They don't need to know the sorted business of it all."

"_You make it all sound so simple."_

"It is that simple."

"_I-It isn't Sasuke!"_ the sudden rise of her voice took the raven haired man surprise and gave him pause to press the issue. _"These people are our friends. They care about us…about our feelings. Don't you? Don't you still have feelings for Sakura?"_

His initial shock had worn off and his natural reaction to combat the unexpected attack with a retort of his own kicked in. There wasn't a doubt in his mind she still had feelings for Naruto—the two had never dated, much less even been on a date. But he suppressed that urge knowing full well that it would only further complicate the issue. "I'd rather talk about this in person, Hinata. I'm coming over."

"_What? N-no, you can't I—"_

"I'll be there within the hour." his response was declarative and final, the last sound Hinata heard before she could protest was the sound of his engine revving just as he hung up. Her fiancé was as stubborn a man as she'd ever known.

True to his word, Sasuke arrived in a timely fashion. He rapped on her door several times and waited, finally greeted by Hinata who seems to be somewhat out of breath and red in the face.

"Is everything alright, Hinata?"

"I was—I was just tidying up." She explained doing her best to keep her ladylike composure and catch her breath at the same time. Needless to say she wasn't the most successful, given the way she'd thrown her hair in a messy bun and the disheveled Tokyo University sweats she wore.

"Can I come in?" he asked after giving her several moments to compare herself. Flushing in embarrassment she nodded and ushered him inside. He ventured into the quaint flat after removing his shoes, noting what he could about the heiress's lifestyle. Plush off white carpeting, simple but numerous kitchen appliances and tools, ample natural lighting, and it was virtually spotless at that. No way she could've done this in the time it took him to drive over.

"Can I get you anything? A snack? Something to drink?" offered Hinata, nervously fidgeting in kitchen. Having someone in her personal space was entirely new for her. It didn't help that it was Sasuke.

"I'm fine. Thanks." he responded, clearing a small stack of papers from her mauve couch and taking a seat. He examined the scattered piles of paper his curiosity piqued. Other than the coffee table the rest of her flat was pristine. "You were studying."

"Yeah, sorry about the mess." she mumbled, a light blush spreading across her face as she hurried to sort out her mess.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have intruded."

"_Yes you would have."_ thought Hinata somewhat ruefully as she cleared and straightened her scholarly works to be more visually appealing. "It's alright…we have somethings to talk about anyway."

"Like my feelings for Sakura?" he asked plainly, leaning forward in his seat and absently skimming through a handful of documents. Hinata took a seat beside him, her hands knotted anxiously to subdue her nervous tick.

"We-well, yes. She's my friend and your…ex-girlfriend. It's only right that we—"

"We're no more than friends now. Simple."

"But how does she—"

"She understands that I don't have romantic feelings for her anymore." He was beginning to get annoyed with her concern for his and Sakuras relationship, or lack thereof. "We can't concern ourselves with the feelings of others like this, Hinata. This arrangement is ours alone to deal with."

Sasukes words were not lost on Hinata, she herself having expressed the same sentiment to her sister. It was almost eerie how they were on the same wavelength, although his assessment was more cold and calculating than her own emotional one. The conversation they shared the previous evening came back to her as she mulled over his assertion. No one else could understand what either was going through, they had promised one another that they'd be a unified front against all potential meddlers.

"I suppose you're right. I-I just don't feel comfortable. It's…. underhanded." Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke, silently pleading for him to maybe consider a gentler touch. No such luck.

"Hn. They'll thank us for being so considerate in sparing them." he half joked, still not too pleased with the interrogation in the first place. "While we're on the subject, what about your feelings for Naruto?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared into his obsidian orbs. She shouldn't have been that surprised he knew, not only was he keenly observant, he had dated one of her best friends, surely they gossiped like any other couple. The thought only caused her anxiety to double. What else did he know about her? What had Sakura possibly let slip?

She internally questioned what right he had to asking such a thing. He was…just her fiancé. Hinata couldn't help but wonder if he was somewhat jealous. He and Naruto we're mortal rivals in everything except love, and this was new for him. It was new to both of them, the only difference being he had closure to his relationship. Hers had never truly began in earnest. Perhaps she shouldn't jump down his neck, seeing as she had just asked the same question. But she didn't know how to feel, she knew she didn't have those same feelings for Sasuke, but what good would that answer do? So she gave him the answer he wanted.

"I… I am going to be your wife. My feelings—" her voice caught in her throat and she could feel the familiar sting behind her eyes. But she would not cry in front of him. She accepted this fate, and she would face it as bravely as she could. "A crush. A childish crush. Nothing more, Sasuke."

He didn't believe her, how could he? Something like that didn't disappear overnight, it was ingrained in your personality, permeated every pore and expressed with every subtle action. Being an operator demanded he scrutinize every detail to peel back the layers and glimpse a person's deepest motives. She was no different. She had her secrets, her own desires. But she wasn't a client he could manipulate to get what he wanted.

The question made him almost as uncomfortable as it did her. He didn't care to know how she personally felt about their mutual friend. He didn't care for most people's personal lives, what good would worrying about it do him now? Hinata was her own woman, despite being beholden to her family for much of her life, she had gained more than a modicum of independence. He wasn't here to be another controlling force in her life. He was supposed to be her partner.

He offered her no words, only nodding in acknowledgment. Pressing the issue would only create unnecessary friction in an already precarious situation. Instead he turned his attention to her research notes.

"I don't suppose you've uncovered a solution to our dilemma in your research." his nonchalant transition to less serious talk threw Hinata for a loop momentarily.

"O-only if we can convince them of the utilitarian aspect of our marriage." It was a joke, but not one he hadn't considered. All of their friends believed marriage was for love, not financial gain and security like their patriarchs. Trying to convince them otherwise would be an uphill battle, but not an impossible feat if her chose to pursue it.

"Aa. Maybe lean on our upbringing as an excuse. Blame Erikson for our reluctance in refusing our parents wishes."

Hinata was surprised. He had ingested a basic understanding of one of her cited psychologists so quickly. She wasn't sure if it was from her notes, or the lecture he'd sat in on, but either way it was amazing. He really was a genius, she couldn't help but feel envious. Still, she found his small attempt at finding common ground using her passion to be thoughtful. Sweet even.

The more time she spent with the Uchiha she found herself kicking herself for her own preconceived notions of his haughtiness. Despite having a much higher station within his family than she did in her own, he still viewed her as an equal. Or at least a kindred spirit as a victim of circumstance.

"W-we should just go ahead and blame Sigmund Freud for the whole thing while we're at it."

She was relaxing now, a small smile gracing her gentle features as he chuckled. He liked these moments. The kind when they weren't forced into action by their parents machinations. When they had time to just be themselves without manufactured expectations. "You do seem to have a close relationship with your mother. Maybe there—"

"Tch, don't be silly." he cut her off quickly, turning his head away from her ghostly gaze when an embarrassed blush found it's way to his flawless face. She would never say it, but it was cute. Made him seem all the more human.

"It was only a joke, Sasuke." She assured with a pat on his broad shoulder, "Im sure your parents we're more Skinner than Freud"

At this Sasuke quirked an eye, clearly confused by her reference. Hinata took the opportunity to explain her comment as to not inadvertently offend him or his family. Lecturing him on the ins and outs of operant conditioning. Naturally, he was a quick study, comparing the subject matter to market manipulation techniques he found useful in producing a greater return on his investments.

The two lost track of time during their unscheduled study session, both enjoying the exchange of knowledge and the occasional joke. Before they knew it the sun had almost completely set.

"We're going to be late if we continue or lesson." Sasuke chimed, noticing the sudden darkness invading the flat.

"Ano…I should go get changed I guess. M-make yourself at home." Hinata had been so enthralled with the time they spent together she hadn't thought about how it would look if they arrived at the restaurant together. But she supposed it couldn't be helped now.

Sasuke spent the time looking over more of her notes, his thirst for knowledge never truly sated, and the esoteric research documents made good reading for when you needed to preoccupy yourself and not focus on the sounds of a running shower and your fiancée's nude body in said shower.

He stumbled across scrawled notes on a small notepad that caught his eye. More importantly, he wondered why his name was on it with several arrows pointing to empty circles. One circle however was filled with the word "Family". He hadn't the foggiest what it could mean.

She returned dressed in a simple cream colored sweater and light washed jeans. For a moment her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of him. The way the light of dusk bled into the apartment and casted shadows against his frame. The setting sun giving his eyes a smoldering glow.

She had acknowledged his handsomeness some time ago , but it's appeal was lost on her until now. He was a whirlwind of dark mystery, a powder keg of unknown unknowns. He was the personification of her unwritten future and more. And all she wanted was to unravel that mystery and—

"Hinata, are you ready to go?"

His voice brought her back to reality, his baritone turning her legs to jelly, and she hoped that the apartment was dark enough to hide her blush. Quickly nodding in affirmation, she lead him out of the apartment and across the street to his car. Having only then just realized they never actually agreed on the protocol for that evening. She couldn't help but feel somewhat mischievous for misleading their friends, even slightly.

"I can be the one who tells them if you'd like." his odd sixth sense about her uneasiness kicked in as he addressed her.

"Maybe we don't have to say anything unless they ask."

"Ino will be there, she's as keen on gossip as anyone could be. Sakura won't be far behind. They'll ask us about our date."

"Maybe they won't." his rationalization of what she knew to be inevitable didn't stop her from still hoping for an enjoyable evening that didn't turn into an engagement party.

"You worry too much. I won't tell them about how you kissed me." the dashing uchiha punctuated his snide remark with a rev of his engine as they drove further into the night.

"I-I-It was a kiss on the cheek! And y-y-you! You almost—!"

"Aa. I wanted to. But like you said, we should move slowly." her faced flushed, turning away when he shot her an snarky smirk. She pouted and stared out the window. She would never get used to his teasing, "How can you act so casual about it?"

"Its all we can do, isn't it? Make it seem normal."

On a similar level she also just wanted her life to be normal again, granted, once they were done going through the motions of announcing, planning, and actually getting married, their lives would never be the familiar level of normal she knew gain. She still wanted some semblance of it however.

"Normal. Right." she told herself quietly.

"I offered you a way out, remember?" his stoic monotone, tinged with humor seemed to help lighten the mood.

"I suppose I should have accepted."

This surprised Sasuke, so much so that it even embarrassed him a decent amount. When he spotted her eyeing him, he gripped the clutch and jammed it into another gear.

"We're…going to be late." his methods effectively got her to avert her gaze, but somehow, some way, it elicited a giggle from her. It was taunting, even in it's sweet melody. Though he didn't mind entirely. She was growing bolder, more comfortable with him and the situation.

Thanks to Sasuke's speedy, or what Naruto would consider reckless driving, they arrived before the others. Though, not by much.

As he opens Hinata's door the unmistakable voice of Naruto rings in his ear. Black eyes meet white in brief hesitation, but Hinata's soft nod of preparedness signals for him to press forward.

He greeted them with such excitement that he forgot the brief confusion of seeing the two together. At least until they were situated at the lengthy ramen shop counter. Sasuke easily deflected the inquiry with a simple explanation of having been in the neighborhood and offered her a ride.

Hinata couldn't have been in a worse position when they took their seat. Between the two of them, they sent barb after barb at one another for sport. She sat there brows furrowed, hands knotted in her lap as she fought back against her innate nervous tick.

Taking note of her level of discomfort, Sasuke begrudgingly concedes his pointless disagreement with the blond. "You're boring Hinata. She doesn't need to hear about my parking violations."

"What about today in front of that jewelry store?" inquired the blond.

Now it was Sasukes turn to be uncomfortable. Even Hinata began eyeing him warily. He opened his mouth to reply, but just then a raucous noise drew their attentions. Sakura and Ino had arrived, bickering about who borrowed their respective dresses for the evening.

"Jewelry store?" questioned Hinata in a hushed whisper when Naruto left his stool to greet the two women.

"I was shopping."

"For what?"

"For you."

"W-what?"

"A ring." he answered simply, a minuscule amount of color rising to his cheeks. His own flush getting out done by her own. He could see her eyes begin to flutter and he knew she was a hair away from passing out.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed her hand, forcing her to focus on his bottomless pools. He leaned forward and whispered, "Focus, Hinata. Relax."

His command was soft, not quite pleading but asking for assistance all the same. She composes herself with a deep breath, nodding curtly as their friends approach. She can't help but feel a pang of doubt when his hand left her own. Granted brazen displays of PDA probably weren't on the table yet, his simple innocuous touches gave her an odd sense of comfort and confidence.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun! You made it!" called Sakura, having finally escaped Naruto's bear hug. Sasuke rose from his seat quickly enough to receive and halfheartedly return the hug she offered. He watched Hinata from the corner of his eye, noting how she turned her attentions elsewhere, hands still knotted together. Did she want to avoid the display lest she become jealous? Was she jealous of how familiar Sakura was being?

"You look great Hinata-chan!" complimented the cherry headed woman with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. So do you." she returned, accepting the flattery despite feeling under dressed compared to the two women. Did she not get the memo?

Ino was next to accost her, surprisingly bypassing Sasuke, and fervently questioning her about the dress she wore out with Sasuke the previous night. Her flair for fashion briefly blinding her from seeing the two out and about. But not for long.

Just as she began shooting the two inquisitive looks, the rest of their party arrived, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sai, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji.

Sasuke wasn't particularly thrilled about the last arrival. Hopefully he'd spare them the tale of their meeting earlier that day. They barely shared a glance in greeting. Save for the glare he shot Sasuke as he greeted and hugged his cousin.

Naruto loudly expressed his desire to eat now that they've all arrived. At this point they had just about taken over the restaurant. Sasuke could already tell by how excited everyone seemed to be together again that it would be a long night. As Ichirakus proprietor approached he slid his credit card forward. "Whatever they want."

The chorus of thanks that followed were appreciated, but at its core he'd only done so to keep the groups minds occupied as well as their mouths, lest they focus on something else. Like the pale eyed beauty practically glued to his side.

Before the food could even be ordered they were plied with bottles of sake on the house. The old man could spare, it Naruto probably spent as much on ramen as he did his college education. And for a time the booze kept Hinata and Sasuke's personal lives left out of the conversation, no inquires, no confused gazes, just friendly banter. Until Ino pulled out her phone.

The woman was an insufferable social media addict, branding herself an "influencer", and as such, keenly abreast of all pertinent gossip. Peering down the counter and over saucers, bottles, bowls, and plates of food she spotted the two sharing what seemed to be an intimate conversation. There was no secretive displays of affection, hell Hinata wasn't even blushing, but she knew Sasuke was quite the flirt when it came to women he dated, at least in his own way and from what Sakura let slip during their stint.

"Say, Sakura? What's the deal with Hinata and Sasuke? Isn't it odd they've been spending time together all of a sudden?"

"Well…I guess. They've never been close, but Sasuke mentioned something about offering her a job at his company."

"But what about the boxing match? It looked more like a date than a job interview."

"You must be drunk already Ino. You're acting paranoid."

"I am not drunk! And I don't get paranoid!" she countered defiantly, taking a rather large gulp of her sake. "Its just weird to see him with her."

"Sasuke is his own man. He can spend time with whoever he wants."

"Even with other women?"

Sakura felt the sting of that comment, peering over her shoulder at the would-be couple. She knew his subtle mannerisms better than most, but he always masked them so well. They were talking close for sure, but she could only chalk that up to the volume Kiba and Naruto spoke at. No touching of any sort, but what alarmed her was how relaxed they both seemed. They both hated social situations, group outings were avoided at all costs.

Sasuke had always been high strung when they dated. It didn't matter if they were having dinner or watching a movie at his apartment. There was always a phone call, or a text, or work to be done. Granted it was much the same for herself, being on call at the clinic, or being dog tired after a fourteen hour shift. To see him engaged and disconnected from his duties was refreshing, but also saddening that she could never have that with him.

"I don't have a claim to Sasuke. No one does. So stop your worrying." she responded finally, gazing absently into her own drink.

Though Ino was not fully convinced, she continued to eye them as she sipped her drink searching for any sign of intimacy. Unable to crack the case she looked to Neji for answers. He was currently engaged in some sort of drinking contest with Lee.

"Neji, I've got a question." She called over the mixture of voices, finally drawing his attention after the third more forceful attempt. What's the deal with your cousin and Sasuke?"

What she lacked in tact, she made up for with fashion knowledge, or so most supposed.

The man's face soured, but not before reddening. "W-what sort question is that? Her business is her own. Same for the Uchiha." He didn't deny that there was something, despite his somewhat flustered and confrontational tone. Now her curiosity just needed satisfying.

She peered down the counter once again, opening her mouth to achieve satisfaction, "Hina—!"

"Sasuke-san? Are you and Hinata-chan by chance seeing one another?" Ino was quickly cut off by perhaps the only person with less foresight when it came to socially acceptable behavior, Sai.

All of the chatter died instantly. The sound of Choji chewing being the sole survivor of the bold question. Both party's in question turned and looked, one with a shocked, embarrassed expression, the other impassive, almost bored look.

"No, we aren't." Sasuke replied simply, catching Hinata relax slightly, but that was short lived after some not so muffled sighs. "We're engaged."

Sasuke knew the doppelgänger like man would not let the subject die, he was tenacious if nothing else. Better to give him an answer than to let it drag on. Though, Hinata would most likely be upset about his unilateral decision.

The silence remained, but only for a second or two before raucous laughter replaced it. Kiba and Naruto added there two cent jokes about Sasuke's humor and how well he held his liquor only to receive a blank stare in response.

"Y-you're kidding? You…and Hinata? Getting m-m-married!?" howled Kiba.

"Hm. Even I'm pretty surprised. Never really saw you as a family man, Sasuke." toned Shikamaru, seemingly bored with the shocking development as he lazily swirled his drink.

"There truly isn't anything more amazing than youthful love! Congratulations!" cheered Lee with reddened cheeks and glass raised high. Though not all were as thrilled.

"Is this true Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura, her face flickering from concern, to confusion, to sadness, and back again. Hinata struggled to look her, or anyone for that matter, shifting her gaze from her friends, to her lingering bowl of ramen, to her hands until landing on Sasuke. She didn't know what sort of face she was giving him, but she knew all she wanted was help. Help disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Granted Sasuke couldn't read her mind he knew she was on the verge of bursting into tears, if not outright passing out. So he did the only thing he could think of. He looked into her worry filled opalescent pools as deeply as she allowed. His own eyes pleading with her, _'Trust me.'_

Carefully he grabbed her delicate chin and lifted it towards him as he leaned forward. Words slipping from his lips unconsciously as his lengthy black hair partially obscuring them from judgement of the world, "Hinata is going to be my wife. And I, her husband."

With that, he kissed her.

* * *

Alright! Cats out of the bag now, or at least a little. It's a huge weight off of their chests, but at what cost? Could Sasuke's chivalrous act lead them down a road filled with more troubles? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Until then, let me know what you think, how you feel about everything so far. I appreciate all feedback. Thank you all who've done so already.

Next Chapter: Our Vows

Until next time! Sayonara!


	6. Our Vows

A/N: Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I updated and I apologize sincerely. I havent been able to actually sit down in front of a computer and write between traveling for work and some unfortunate personal life events. But fear not! I am still here and still hellbent on writing this story. So on with it then, you've all waited long enough!

Our Vows

Darkness. That was the last thing she remembered. Hinata didn't know if it had been the midnight veil of his hair or his obsidian tar pool like eyes that consumed her like the darkness had. And when she stirred it was much the same. Disoriented and in the dark, brief flashes of light passing by. She was moving, at least it felt like it, and judging from the speed in a car.

"You're awake. I was starting to get worried." toned the figure at her side as she stirred. Despite her haze Hinata could still make out the low voice that mirrored it's surroundings.

"Sasu…Sasuke?"

"You fainted." he explained plainly, his eyes still focused on the road, the dark orbs intermittently being illuminated by the street lights they passed. "I figured that meant you weren't likely to want continue the evening, so I'm taking you home."

Her memory began to return to her. The panic and dread that filled her body when Sai had inquired about their relationship. The loud sound her own heart beating filling her ears and clouding her thoughts. And the look of those pitch black pools peering into her own polar opposite ones as he neared. Then the new sensation of his lips touching hers. The spark short circuiting her body also instantly. All of it flooded back to her and she feared she may lose consciousness again.

"You…you—"

"Yes."

"W-why?"

Sasuke paused momentarily. He had good reason to do what he did, surely. Though his mind was struggling to come to the same conclusion again. Perhaps it was just as his father and brother scolded him for a number of times. For every twenty measured reactions he had there was one impulsive one that often was indefensible. Though, that didn't stop him from trying. "I saw you in distress. So I acted."

"But…"

"I see what must be done and I do it, Hinata. There's no reason to run around a situation like a dog chasing it's tail."

He supposed that was as good of a meaningful response as any, but Hinata didn't seem to think so. Her face flushed, but not in embarrassment. He may have tried to veil his actions as chivalrous, but they were anything but. He used her—used her body as if she were some sort of prop. They were supposed to be partners, yet he still did as he pleased without fear of the consequences or implications. She was furious.

Sasuke could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise as he rounded a corner, peering through the darkness at the woman beside him, arms crossed over her chest, head downcast and face obscured by her lengthy hair. The scene was somewhat unsettling. He'd known the wrath of an angered woman, Sakura's specifically, but until now he'd never considered Hinata even had the capacity for such a thing.

"Hinata I—"

Sh-shut up."

"What?"

"J-just shut up!" the unfamiliarity of her raised voice enough to make the bold Uchiha flinch slightly. Having only a small notion of what to expect next he hastily pulled into a side street and parked. Sakura had tried attacking him once or twice in the heat of the moment.

"I was only doing what I thought was best to diffuse the situation." he defended staunchly.

"That's right! W-what _you_ thought was right!"

"You were looking for a way out. I gave you one."

"You used me!"

"Hardly." He crossed his arms in defiance, unable to see the error of his ways, after all, how could you argue with results?

"Y-you took…my first kiss." Her voice had softened considerably, but the tension remained silence accompanying it. Sasukes throat dried when she raised her head to face him, cheeks reddened and stained with tears held for far too long.

Sasuke always struggled with situations that required emotional tact. It wasn't that he had none, just that he was severely lacking. When conversations with Sakura devolved into such he found a kiss to be an effective method in defusing them, but such a thing was unlikely to solve the current situation, even if she allowed him such a luxury.

His mouth opened and closed as he looked for the words but they eluded him, driving him deeper into frustration. They sat in silence for some time before Sasuke attempted to reach a resolution again, "Hinata…I only wanted to—"

She shook her head furiously and wiped her tears as best she could on her sleeve, "Please Sasuke. J-just take me home."

Clearly she wasn't in any mood to hear his explanation or anything else he believed would assuage her anger. He didn't press the issue any further, his silence was as good as a declaration of wrongdoing as she would accept for now.

Slowly he made his way back onto the main road and towards her residence. To think that their otherwise disastrous first date went better than a seemingly innocuous outing with their mutual friends. Sasuke had expected this the previous night, but not tonight.

When they finally arrived, Hinata was quick to undo her seatbelt and move to exit the vehicle, but Sasuke was quicker. Just as he always did, he bounded from the car and opened her door for her, offering his hand as well. He couldn't help but feel the slight sting when she refused it, shakily rising from her seat and inadvertently stumbling into his arms.

"You're still shaken."

"I'm fine." she countered, kicking herself for unintentionally taking in the calming evergreen scent that permeated from his chest. She attempted to pull away but he held her in place.

" I'll walk you." he responded simply, his hands slipping from her slender frame to take one of her hands in his.

The opal eyed heiress continued to protested through her blush as the physical contact sent tingles up through her finger tips, threatening to send her into another fainting spell.

"Don't be so stubborn. I'm trying to help." he was practically dragging her at this point, luckily it was only a short distance from his car.

"Can I have my hand back ple—"

"I'm sorry." he interrupted suddenly as they reached her front door.

Her pouting lips parted in surprise as she watched him. His eyes finding it hard to focus on any one place for more than a few seconds, much less her stunned demeanor. Whether he was only feigning embarrassment or not, she couldn't be sure. Though if is actions earlier in the evening had proven anything, he didn't see much value in lying unnecessarily.

"I shouldn't have acted so rashly…without your approval." His hand slipped from her own, suddenly feeling like a repentant child who borrowed a toy he shouldn't have.

"You…you shouldn't have…" her response was meek, as if his honesty had doused the flame that fueled her earlier anger.

"Would you have let me if I had asked?" given how the tension had only just begun, his candor could only be taken as cheeky. Though it was an honest question. Despite the reaction it elicited, he would kiss her again. He never made it a secret that he was curious about how the soft pink pillows felt, and now that he had briefly experienced them, he wanted more. Though, preferably with her verbal consent.

He half expected her fury to be renewed, but rather she flushed an even deeper crimson and began stammering, "I-I-I-I…"

"Would you allow me the honor of taking your second kiss?" his voice was as buttery smooth as his subtle move closing the short distance between them and craning his head towards her own. He couldn't have been more than an inch or two from his desire, the scent of her lilac shampoo filling his nostrils in their closeness.

Unconsciously her body reacted, the memory of the connection they made that evening seemingly rewiring her nervous system. Her hands found their way to his chest, her pale eyes fluttering between his lips and intense dark eyes. Part of her was curious about his dangerous, faint inducing kiss. The idea that it could be so good as to…

"Hinata…"

His voice snapped her from her heady trance and she once again was faced with his hungry eyes. "I-I should go…"

Sasuke smirked at her wispy response, choosing not to test his luck with her yet again. He took a small step away and placed his hands in his pockets, clearly the space alleviated some of her anxiety noticing how he posture relaxed slightly, "Another time then, Hinata."

Rather than attempting to search for a response to his usual aloofness, Hinata quickly scrambled into her home and closed the door, only stopping short to peer through the small opening at him one last time. "G-goodnight Sasuke. I'm…I'm still u-upset with you."

Before he could respond, the door shut, leaving him blinking blankly at the exchange. Sasuke released a small chuckle and shook his head. It was a night of firsts. Their first kiss, their first fight, their first night as an official couple. Despite how it had ended, it hadn't been an utter disaster.

As he drove off from her humble abode, Sasuke reflected on his feelings about the evening. She made a valid point about him not considering her own feelings about outing themselves to their friends, preferring to rip the band-aid of deception off quickly rather than draw it out any further, do you speak. Perhaps it was his need for expediency, or some innate desire to claim her as his fiancee, chosen or otherwise. She was his, and he hers by the same token.

And soon they would make vows that echoed the same sentiment, and a contract as well, to an extent. The thought of that particular binding document seemed to put a damper on his uncharacteristic level of contentedness. Her presence disarmed him almost as effectively as his disarmed her. Perhaps it was the mysterious air about her that made him focus so intently on her.

Though, one look at the manila envelope taking residence in his back seat made him rethink the value of being preoccupied by his fiancee. Whether he acknowledged them or not, there were forced at work seeking to destroy him and those around him. Sasuke growled in frustration in the darkness of his car, Hinata had no idea he was being blackmailed, and he'd do everything in his power to keep it that way. Nothing ruined a wedding like corporate blackmail.

That woman, Tayuya was who he'd need to treat with. Give her whatever she wanted to keep her mouth shut and the photos out of anyone else's hands. First he'd need to track her down without alerting her employer of any foul play.

He arrived home with no impromptu street races or other caveats, not even any more suspicious packages awaiting him. All in all a win. Casually tossing his blazer onto his couch he returned his attentions to the blackmail in his hand, examining them for anything more. He couldn't recall drinking to excess that evening, and if Tayuya had indeed drugged him, the toxins were well out of his system by now.

Before he could dive any deeper he heard the telltale sound of his generic ringtone from the inside of his blazer. He retrieved the device with haste, somewhere in his mind he believed it was his blackmailer calling with impeccable timing. Though, the number that revealed itself was neither blocked or unknown to him.

"Sakura."

"_Hi Sasuke...I just wanted to call and make sure Hinata was alright."_

Ever the thoughtful friend. He had seen the look on her face when he announced his upcoming union with the Hyuuga princess. Whatever hope she had for salvaging their fractured relationship was vaporized in an instant, and by one of her closest friends at that.

"I took her home, she seemed to have recovered well enough."

"_That's good..." _she replied, her voice distant as if her mind was preoccupied by other thoughts. Sasuke had no doubts that Hinata's health was the sole reason for the call. She could've reached out to her for that if it were the case.

Silence continued for some time, he'd almost believed she'd hung up had it not been for the subtle shuffling in the background. "Sakura...is there something else you want to ask me ?"

Again silence. He could practically picture her chewing her bottom lip into a bloody pulp on the other end as she searched for a response. _"It's true...isn't it? Y-you and Hinata are..."_

"It's true. Were getting married."

"_But how? H-how long have you been seeing each other?"_

Behind your back? He could tell that's what she truly wanted to know. How long they'd been deceiving her. "Sakura, please. It's new, barely a week. It's...complicated." the Uchiha always had difficulty withholding information he normally would from others with her. Blame it on their history, or some odd sense of owing her for being so distant when they'd dated.

"_But you never...when we were dating...marriage just never seemed like something you were interested in, or ready for."_

It almost seemed like they were reliving their relationship again. Her chastising him for his lack of interest, or his resistance to a more committed relationship. She even commented once about how it seemed like she was dating a very attractive ghost that could barely be bothered to haunt his girlfriend.

"Sakura, can we discuss this another—"

"_When is there going to be another time?! When you're walking down the aisle with my friend? After you say "I do"? On your goddamn honeymoon?!"_

The outburst took Sasuke by surprised, and he could do nothing but accept the onslaught. He knew there would be backlash for what he'd done earlier that evening from Hinata, but he hadn't expected such a volatile reaction from Sakura. "There's more at play here than you know Sakura."

"_I'm not some stupid child, Sasuke. For you to do something like this…it's has to be business." _The words dripped through the receiver like venom, it was a tone she only used when she was displeased with him. But in actuality it wasn't her words that were poison, it was his work. The likes of which that had killed their relationship, but bore the fruits of a new relationship.

"_You're doing it because of your father? For the business? And Hinata…she's just a pawn, isn't she?"_

"No more than I am." he countered, as if painting himself as a victim of circumstance as well would force her to lessen her assault.

"_But it's Hinata. She isn't built for your world."_

"She's stronger than you know." Sasuke was beginning to not like her tone. It was one thing to curse his name into oblivion, but to speak ill of Hinata or her capabilities did not sit well with him. Few around her saw her as anything more than a delicate thing. Perhaps if they had ever once stopped to consider her a strong capable woman, she would exhibit those qualities like she had to him in brief flashes. "None of this matters, Sakura. Despite what it appears to be…Hinata and I—"

"_She doesn't want this! Y-you don't want this Sasuke!"_ the sporadic rise in her voice had concerned Sasuke from the outset._ "If…if it's a wife your family needs for you…I'll do so, willfully."_

He knew she'd be emotional, but not as irrational as she was being now. Her request was even less reasonable than his own family's. What she was asking was equal parts selfish and selfless. "Is that what you want Sakura? To try again? To resign yourself to a loveless marriage because you think it suits you more than Hinata?"

"_That's not true, Sasuke! I-I love you…I always have. Even when things weren't great between us, I never stopped." _Her words were choked and overflowing with emotional. Despite her resolve he could tell she was conflicted. _"In time, maybe you'll learn… to love me too."_

This was what he had feared the most about revealing his and Hinata's relationship. He feared she would attempt to appeal to him one final time. Betraying her own friend in a sense to save her from her chosen fate. And he would have to refuse her as he always had since their split. His only solace being that it was done so over the phone. If he was faced with her tear streaked cheeks and wide emerald eyes, he may have broke himself.

"Sakura…I never—I never deserved you. You never learned that." Despite the sorrowful rejection of her advances, Sasuke still managed a wry smile. "So annoying."

He received a saddened chuckle and a sniffle for his dry sense of humor, _"Yeah…I know. I just—"_

"I know." he responded, he couldn't bare to hear her declaration of love again. It hurt every time. He never could love so wholly and unequivocally as she could, no matter how hard he had tried in the past. There was always another meeting, or business trip, or work to be done that kept them apart. "This won't change anything between us, Sakura. We'll still be…friends."

"_Of course." _Her voice was soft now, tinged with fatigue and defeat. It may not have been the outcome she wanted, but some part of her knew she wouldn't be able to persuade him_. "I know...I guess this is goodbye, Sasuke-kun."_

"Goodbye, Sakura." The words came harder for him than the first time they utter them to one another. Perhaps it was the finality of it all. She had been his closest confidant in the darkest of days. She always had the right words and the softest touches following his brothers tumultuous exit from his life and the business. And now that chapter was done. The door closed on years of unconditional love and support. It left a tightness in his chest as he hung up the phone and stated blankly at it.

* * *

The world Hinata woke to was completely different from the one she had the previous morning. The social media juggernaut that was Ino, apparently had worked all through the night spreading a mixed media wildfire throughout the internet to which she affectionately referred to as "Hyuuchiha Fever".

If it wasn't a Sunday, the news of their engagement might have made it to the mainstream, though Hinata was not counting any such blessings. He phone had been blowing up for the better half of the day. What little social media she participated in had grown to a sizable proportion. From colleagues to students, and even several professors had taken to the platforms to follow her and leave congratulatory messages, emojis and all.

Though, it wasn't all good. Apparently Sasuke had quite the number of admirers still. They were not so kind. Then again, neither were those closest to her. Hanabi had gained wind of the development and was first in line to berate her.

"_Are you kidding me?! Public displays of affection?! K-kissing him?! Fainting in his arms like some Disney princess?! I thought you were taking this slow?!"_

Hinata couldn't get a word in edgewise as she paced around her apartment, nervously knotting her hands. Ino had really screwed her by posting those photos of her and Sasuke. She'd hoped to keep the news just between her close friends and the families—surely Sasuke wanted the same. But now…

"I-I-It isn't what it l-looks like! I swear!" defending herself was harder than swimming in a sweater, especially when she was looking at a picture of exactly what it looked like on her laptops. Somehow Ino had been quick enough to snap a picture of the kiss—had Sasuke lingered for a moment or two after their lips touched? He was adamant about his actions until she showed him how upset they'd made her. "It was an innocent k-kiss!"

"_Father is going to lose it over this. It makes us look…"_ Hanabi stopped herself before she said something she regretted in her own way. _"You'll have to explain this to father. Better to get it over with than wait."_

"But what sh-should I do? What do I say?"

"_How should I know?"_

"How did you get him to forgive you for kissing Konohamaru?'

_T-t-t-that was different! To-totally different! A-and he kissed me!"_

"The situation sounds the same…"

"_Fine whatever! I apologized and promised never to do something like that publicly again."_

"But Sasuke is going to be my h-husband. It isn't realistic to never…"

"_Then blame the whole thing on Sasuke for all I care."_

It wasn't a bad plan, seeing as it technically was his fault. But selling her fiancé out to her father to save her own hide seemed childish yet mature at the same time. "Maybe."

He had used her for his own reasons, perhaps she could do the same to give him a taste of his own medicine. It wasn't her. Such a thing wasn't in her nature. But if her father was indeed irate at the news, it was only right for Sasuke to accept some of the blame. He may have apologized for his transgressions to her easily, but Hiashi was cut from a different cloth.

"_So…this is all really happening? Marrying Sasuke?"_

"Y-yes." She answered meekly, her eyes landing on the forgotten contract on the coffee table. It had to happen eventually she supposed, though she can't say she was thrilled at the idea of Sasuke and her father facing off with her stuck in the middle. Especially since she hadn't fared so well the previous evening.

"_Well, as your maid of honor I suggest you stay in father's good graces. Your…husband understand you keeping the peace."_ Hinata couldn't help but release a small laugh at her sisters small concession. _"W-what are you laughing about?"_

"You're finally warming up to him, aren't you?"

"_Fat chance! You can't trust an Uchiha as far as you could throw one!_"

"I...trust him. And I think he trusts me."

"_Well, I've never known him to be so trusting. Don't be blinded by his good looks and soft lips now."_

"H-h-his lips aren't—! I-I have to go, bye!"

For hours she milled about her apartment, doing anything and everything to distract her from the impending awkward conversation she would have to have with her father, and Sasuke. She couldn't be sure which she was more nervous about. Hiashi had never been the most understanding, supportive, or forgiving father, but in light of her resolve to marry a man she hardly knew perhaps he had turned a corner. Then again, perhaps not.

And Sasuke. She'd made it clear that she was still upset at him for the kiss, but now it seemed like such a small thing to be peeved about. He was going to be the first person she ever experienced many things with, and if things went according to their parents plans, the only one they experienced them with. Now her scattered mind was working against her. A fervent blush spread across her face at the thought of what those "things" might actually entail. In an effort to push the thoughts from her mind she began dialing her father at a painfully slow pace.

"_Gentle Fist Investments, Mitsuki speaking. How may I assist you?"_

"H-Hi Mitsuki, it's Hinata. Is…is my father available?" part of her felt stupid for thinking that if she called his office there was a chance she'd push off her conversation for a little bit longer.

"_Of course Hinata-san. One moment please." _Hinata paitently waited while her father assistant patched her through, hoping by some odd stroke of luck the line get disconnected or he decide not to receive her.

"_Hinata, I wasn't expecting a call. Is there a problem?"_

"Ano…of c-course not otousan. I…I wanted to know if you-you'd like to have dinner this evening. With me."

Momentary pause

"_Yes, I'd like that. I imagine we have something's to discuss. I'll inform Natsu that you'll be joining us tonight."_

If-if you don't have any objections…I'd like…I'd like to have Sasuke join us."

Silence again. Her heart beats madly while her father deliberates.

"_I see. If you would like that, Hinata. Invite him."_

When she hung up she felt little relief. Her father was sure to be more receptive to her apology in person. Now she just had to coerce Sasuke into going along with her scheme, and maybe do the apology himself. It would be fitting penance, not that she believed he needed any sort of punishment.

She managed to dial her fiancé with much more speed, despite the importance of the proposition, he'd never once expressed any sort of overt repulsion for her father or her company. Granted, their relationship was barely a week old. When it took him considerably more rings than usual to answer she couldn't help but wonder if he's taken her parting remark last night too harshly.

"_Hm?" _he grunted into the receiver.

"Hi Sasuke. How's your day been."

"_Hinata?"_ he seeming caught off guard at the call, too caught up in whatever he was doing on the other end. She could hear the sound of metal clank briefly before an audible grunt, _"I'm well. Can't say I was expecting the call, given last night."_

"R-right. I-I'm sorry if I overreacted. It was childish, and I only—"

"_You don't need to apologize, Hinata. Now, to what pleasure do I owe this call?"_ the man could defuse a bomb with his voice if he ever wanted to. The smooth baritone was enough to make her forget her reason for calling him in the first place, and how to speak properly.

"Di-Di-Dinner?" she stuttered, taking the brief moment of confusion to gather herself, "W-would you like to join me fo-for dinner?"

He couldn't help but be surprised by her boldness. First her admonishing, now inviting him to dinner. Despite the stutter, it was progress nonetheless. "_Dinner…sounds nice. Did you have a place in mind?"_

"Ano…my-my father's house?"

Sasuke was suddenly feeling less enthusiastic about having dinner with the Hyuuga princess. Especially when it included Hiashi. Perhaps he'd misjudged her intentions, and her guile. His mind quickly jumped to any and all possibilities in search of her true desire. Did she intend to parade him before her father as the perfect husband to curry favor with the man? Or maybe she had other machinations in mind. If such was the case, Hinata was not only bold but somewhat devious in her own right. He couldn't help but stifle a smirk. His fiancée was even less of a demure heiress than he thought.

"_I see. I'd prefer an evening with just us, but I don't object. When should I pick you up?"_

"Maybe six o'clock?"

"_Hm. I'll be there after I run my errands."_

Hinata was slightly taken aback by how easily she'd convinced him to actually sit with her father at a dinner table. Almost too amenable in fact, but she was too relieved to dwell on it for long. "Okay. Thanks, Sasuke."

"_Hn, don't thank me yet. Your father may try to throttle me if he knows about last light. I'll have no choice but to defend myself."_ he half joked, receiving a awkward nervous chuckle from Hinata. _"A joke. I'll behave myself, Hinata."_

"Thank you Sasuke. I-I'll see you tonight." Sometimes Sasuke's knack for assessing a situation was too good. He'd surmised the possibility of an irate father-in-law so quickly, no doubt he was already formulating a plan to deal with such a situation. Hinata could only hope it wasn't too brash for both their sake's.

* * *

Sasuke breathed a preemptive sigh of annoyance after he hung up the phone, turning his attention back to the mass of twisted metal in front of him. He wiped the small amount of sweat from his brow and closed the hood to the derelict vehicle he was painstakingly attempt to restore. It had been his brothers once upon a time, and working on it in times of distress often helped him clear the fog in his mind, despite the bittersweet memories the machine held.

But he had other obstacles before him now. Swiftly he left the parking garage, making sure to cover the wrecked car with it's tarp before he made for his apartment. It would be his first face-to-face with Hiashi in years and this time not just as a staunch competitor, but also as his daughters prospective husband. A double edged sword if there ever was one. It behooved him to be it's wielder.

Washing himself of sweat, grease, and grime he formulated a plan to render any verbal assault Hiashi may have in store for him useless. The man was far from a fan of his, but the feeling was largely mutual. They'd screwed one another over on more than one occasion, but Hinata was no simple business deal. Screwing Hiashi out of an heiress, was a far more delicate endeavor. And thus far, he had some difficulty even obtaining a kiss that didn't result in an unfavorable tongue lashing. All's fair in love and war he supposed. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his newfound understanding of the phrase.

He dressed himself smartly for a dinner with his soon to be father-in-law in a dark blue blazer and slacks, and a crisp white shirt. He chose to forgo the tie and expensive timepiece, he wanted to look like the upstanding man he was raised to be but never felt the need to peacock about. Save for his car, of course.

The engine rumbled and roared as he made his way through the streets. The sun was already beginning it's descent, winter was closing in on Tokyo. It wouldn't be long before snow and slick highways impeded the drives he loved so much. For now he'd enjoy the drive to his jeweler.

"Uchiha-san! So nice to see you again. Can I interest you in another piece of for your fiancée? Perhaps a matching moonstone necklace? Or a pendent with your family emblems?"

"Just the ring today. I assume it's finished?" he responded flatly, only slightly interested in the idea of a unified family crest.

"Yes of course. One moment." the clerk quickly shuffled out of sight to retrieve his purchase. He returned with a sleek black box, sliding it over the glass display counter and carefully presenting the pricy bauble. "Its been sized to your specifications and polished, free if charge of course."

"Of course." replied the Uchiha, his lips forming a thin line as he inspected the engagement ring. Free of charge he says, the damn thing was almost worth more than some of his suits. "Hn. Well done. I imagine my fiancée will be very happy with it."

"We aim to please, Uchiha-san. Please do keep us in mind should you have need of our services again."

Sasuke pocketed the box and exited, pleased to see he wasn't getting ticketed by the annoying blond officer he called a friend. Unfortunately the second part of his plan involved an even more annoying blonde. He regretted not making a quick stop at the drug store the second he entered the Yamanaka family flower shop.

"Sa-Sasuke! I wasn't expecting you here!" exclaimed the woman upon seeing his dour face slowly scanning the shop. "If th-this is about my posts, I can take them down no problem! I was just so excited to hear that—"

"Posts? What are you going on about?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the nervous woman before him. This was certainly odd, considering her usual verbose, bubbly nature.

"Eh I mean…nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I need flowers, obviously." he barely paid her any attention, bend slightly to smell some roses that caught his eye only to wrinkle his nose. He never understood the appeal.

"Any particular occasion?" she asked moving from behind the counter to stand beside him.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course. Alstromerias for friendship, wishes of wealth, and prosperity. Amaryllises for beauty beyond comparison. Carnations for endearing love, faith, and fidelity. The tulip for—"

"Fine fine, I get it. I'm having Dinner with Hinata. And Hiashi." he tell her anything to get her to shut her mouth at this point

"Oh wow. Sounds serious."

"Hn. Just give me what you think is best. Nothing too flashy."

"Okay, give me some time." she said, finally deciding to do her job rather than pry into his life any more than she already had.

So…marriage huh? Are you scared?" she asked as she milled about collecting flowers of all sorts and prepping them for his arrangement.

"Hardly."

"I just never would have figured you would be the first of us to get married. Much less to Hinata…"

"That seems to be the general consensus." he drawled boringly. The last thing he wanted was to rehash his conversation with the pinkette to her closest friend.

"Sakura…she didn't—she didn't call you last night, did she?" she asked, momentarily stopping her work to look at him. His frown only grew at the question. "I told her not to, but nothing gets through that forehead. I told her it would only hurt more if she—"

"That's enough, Ino." he interrupted sharply, effectively silencing her.

"Right...sorry." the blonde turned back to her work for the time being while Sasuke idly inspected her shop. "Alright, all done."

Sasuke approached an inspected the arrangement critically. While he didn't necessarily understand their appeal the flowers looked objectively beautiful. Bright whites mixed with splashes of purples and pink. "What do I owe you?"

"On the house for you, Sasuke-kun." she responded cheerfully, shooting him a sly wink as well, to which he only nodded. "Think of it as an engagement gift."

"Thanks." he muttered, grabbing the parcel and making for the door. He grabbed the handle and peered over his shoulder at the woman, "Next time you hear news of Hinata and I, maybe think before you post about it"

"Hehe right. Sorry." she apologized, flushing slightly embarrassed. Though only momentarily before retrieving her smartphone and doing just that.

He carefully placed the flowers in the backseat and pulled off down the street once again. It wasn't he began closing in on Hinata's apartment that he suddenly felt nervous. He'd been idly toying with the box in his pocket for some time, not sure how best to present it to his fiancée. He realized that if he didn't approach this correctly, it could have lasting negative effects on his relationship with Hinata, not to mention her family.

He hated, but accepted the fact that he was beholden to his own family, but now to have that responsibility extended to a longtime rival only added to the weight on his shoulders. The Hyuuga's, so steeped in tradition that they were downing in it. Committing any more social fauxpas or making Hinata complicit in them was liable to drown them as well, at least if Hiashi had his say.

When he arrived at her apartment she was already waiting for him outside. He had to double check the time to make sure he hadn't kept her waiting. He hadn't gotten a good look at her until she began approaching him well before he exited the vehicle. She was wearing a sung fitting black sweater that accentuated her the flawless skin of her slender neck, and the ghostly beauty of her eyes. He was finding it harder every day not to get too enthrall by the beauty he never noticed before.

When she was close enough he could tell something was off. Her eyes were downcast and avoided his own, brushing past him towards the passenger side door. "Hinata?"

She stopped briefly to address himif only with her eyes. She was nervous, concerned about the evening. About what may come next. He could sympathize, he just hid his feelings for the delicate situation better. Capitulating to her wordless desire to discuss in the car, he joined her. They sat there in the darkness of the car, both coming to terms with how to best express their similar yet different dilemmas.

"We'll be late, you know?" he spoke blankly through the silence, his fingers still twitching tirelessly around the box in his pocket.

Yes…I-I know."

"You're concerned your father may have some words for me. Aren't you?" Sasuke surmised. He scoffed at the notion.

"He will. I know it. I k-know him."

"He's never liked me, or my family. But that doesn't matter. He can say what he likes."

"He's still my father. And—and you're my f-fiancé." Her voice was as divided and uneven as her thoughts. "If he…antagonizes you I can't—"

"He may not like me, but he does not control me, nor you."

"I'm still a Hyuuga...I owe my family—"

"Hyuuga Hinata was used by her family." he cut in, his voice rising to match the contempt he held for not just his own family's machinations but her own as well, "My wife…"

His voice began to soften, and as she watched him in the darkness, even she should see that his usually deft movements were slowed and somewhat unsteady. She'd never seen this side of him, maybe no one had. He was subdued but still his usual intense self. "Sasuke…"

"My wife will be an Uchiha. And she will not be used. Not by anyone." he punctuated his vow by pulling the black box from his pocket. He watched as her lips parted and eyes widened, and for a brief moment he wanted time to stand still. He knew the second he opened it, their fate was sealed, for better or worse.

The sparse light spilling into the car caught the ring as he presented it to her, illuminating it's brilliance. He hadn't noticed until she was staring wide-eyed at it that his heart was racing. To think the incomparable Uchiha Sasuke was sweating over a marriage proposal he'd agreed to a week ago. Oh how low the Hyuuga's had already laid him. If Hiashi could see him now he'd shred the contract, having achieved the greatest satisfaction he could ever know.

"Your father, and your family may not think I'm an honorable man or fit to run a ramen shop much less a multi billion yen firm. But their opinions don't concern me, and they shouldn't reflect on you. We need to be a unified force to weather this storm. Ultimately, the decision is yours and yours alone."

He held the polished platinum or the band in two fingers and brought it closer to her, a simple but life altering offering. Her eyes shifted between his own and the ring, searching for deception of any kind, but could find none. Her mind was fogged and her body screamed for a hard reset, but still, as if on instinct her hand crept towards it.

"Th-this means…"

"Yes."

"A-and I-I'll be…"

"Yes." she was hesitant still, and rightfully so. He'd thrust an insurmountable of pressure on her.

Hinata pieced all of his words together through the haze him her head, or at least tried to. His proposal, was more like a plea. He was trying his best to appeal to her desire to please all party's involved, asking for her to take his gesture as a token of unity. Not of love or familial duty, but one to signify their shared desire to unshackle themselves from the control of their elders. To show that despite it all, they had one another.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and locked eyes with her fiancé. Never in a million years had she pictured this moment with Sasuke, but nonetheless it was happening. And despite that bittersweet thought that he wasn't her chosen husband, or she his chosen wife, she felt a sense of happiness like no other. He accepted her as she was, regardless of all the wounds her upbringing had inflicted upon her self-esteem, desiring no concessions other than that she release herself from the bondage of her father and stand by his side. Uchiha Sasuke had a heart, and in some small corner she had a place.

"Hinata, if you—"

"Yes, Sasuke." her voice was soft, but enough to elicit a near inaudible gasp from the man beside her. Slowly she slipped her finger into the cool metal of the band and smiled. It fit. "I will marry you."

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was feeling. Satisfaction? Elation? Relief? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't matter, he was too focused on her smile. So focused on it he wasn't brought back to reality until she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered, momentarily hesitating before pressing her lips to his cheek in a chaste kiss. When she pulled away she wasn't sure if his face was redder than hers or not.

"Yeah…" he muttered still somewhat stunned and a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. He opened himself up to her in a way he hadn't with anyone outside his own family. Suppose it was because soon she'd be just that.

"We sh-should go. My father is expecting us."

He only nodded, finding it hard to come to grips with how much better equip she was to deal with all of the…emotions than he was. Though he pushed thoughts from his mind as easily as he pushed on the pedal and sped off to dinner with his future father-in-law.

Hinata nervously fiddled with her new piece of jewelry in the quiet car, her eyes taking in each detail she could. She was no expert by any means but it must have cost him more than a pretty penny or two. She could only question what such an expensive symbol truly meant to him. Did he want to impress her father? Let him know that she'd be well taken care of.

"We're here." he finally spoke after an entire ride of silence. It wasn't until he reached for the backseat that she noticed the flowers. When she gave him a quizzical look he looked away to his his diminutive blush, "For you. And your father, I guess."

She couldn't help but release a giggle. There was something cute about seeing the normally cocksure man flustered in such a way. "My father isn't a fan of flowers. B-but I I'll take them. They're lovely, Sasuke."

He handed her the floral gift as they exited the vehicle, taking note of Ino's expertise should he have need of them in the near future. Maybe she'd do him a favor for the coming wedding.

Hinata joined him beside the car, flowers clutches to her chest as she watched him smooth out the few wrinkles of his shirt before offering his arm to her; which she gladly took with a blush. They approached the sprawling mansion in tandem, when they reached the thick wooden door they paused briefly, exchanging only a look and nod before Hinata rapped on the thick eood of the door.

Natsu greeted them gleefully, albeit somewhat less enthusiastically given the man beside her former ward. "Welcome home Hinata-hime! A-and welcome, Uchiha-san. It has been some time since you last graced us with your presence. I remember you as a little boy, running amok through—"

"N-Natsu-chan! I'm sure my father is waiting for us." she hastily interjected, feeling Sasuke's arm stiffen slightly. The housekeeper was quick to apologize for her motor mouth and proceeded to lead them through the manors many corridors.

"Hime?" quietly questioned Sasuke with a smirk. Hinata' face flushed furiously in embarrassment. She feared she wouldn't hear the end of this anytime soon.

"Hiashi-sama? Your guests have arrived." She called through the large oaken doors before opening them to a waiting Hiashi. He stood there stone faced with piercing eyes trained one the man practically attached to his eldest daughters hip. Despite all his preparation for the sight it still upset him.

"Otousan." regarded Hinata, quickly removing herself from Sasuke and bowing lowly. "Sorry for being late. It was my fault."

Sasuke couldn't help but bristle. Not five minutes into the evening and she was already accepting blame for something as innocuous as slight tardiness.

"Hm. No matter, you're here now." He chided impassively, gesturing for them to take a seat Nice of you to join us, Sasuke."

"Nice of you to invite me, Hiashi-san" returned the Uchiha with a diminutive bow before joining Hinata at the low table.

"This dinner was Hinata's idea actually." his rueful response was quickly setting the tone for the evening, not that Sasuke expected anything else.

"I'll be sure to thank her later." The cheeky remake did not go unnoticed by either party. He watched from the corner of his eye as color flooded Hinata's cheeks.

Before the verbal sparring between the two alpha males could begin in earnest, Natsu returned with tea and several more pieces of fine china than necessary. "Are we expecting more guests father?"

"I decided to invite a few guests of my own. They seem to be running later than yourself."

"Truth be told Hiashi-san, the delay was my fault. I was picking up a gift for Hinata." Hinata couldn't help but turn her attention to Sasuke at his defense of her. When he turned to her with a smirk the lump in her throat returned, dreading his next words.

"Delayed by flowers? A sweet gesture, but unnecessary." dismissed the older man.

"Not the flowers." Sasuke contested, finding it hard to not lose his cool demeanor at Hiashi's scrutinizing stare. "Hinata, would you mind showing your father my gift?"

It wasn't much of a request as it was a demand for her to show her father that her loyalty was no longer exclusively his. She fiddled with the metal on her finger before slowly raising her hand and presenting the ring to her father. Unfortunately he remained largely unfazed by the theatrics.

"A formal proposal then, Sasuke? You must be quite charmed by her to go out of you way."

"Hn. I was a fool to not see it sooner. I suppose I should thank you for bringing her to my attention."

"Your thanks are better placed with your own father." he retorted none too cordially. Suddenly he rose when the doors swung open, "You can do so now if you'd like."

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck rose even before he stood and addressed the newcomers. "Otousan. Okaasan."

Hinata was quick rise as well, bowing lowly to her future in-laws. While Mikoto was always a kind-hearted woman, Sasuke's father had always seemed cold and distant. Not unlike her own father.

"So nice to see you again Hinata-chan." Beamed the older woman, quickly pulling her into a hug and holding her at arms length to get a good look at her flushed face, "You're glowing my dear."

When Mikoto's hands slipped to her own her own her heart leapt into her throat. Quickly she felt the ring and her eyes bore down on it. Her eyes flickering from Hinata's own to her son's, and back to the ring. "S-Sasuke? Did..did you propose?!"

When all eyes fell on Sasuke he didn't flinch or falter, only shrug indifferently, "Yes."

The shriek Mikoto released was enough to draw several servants into the dining room. She trapped him in a gripping bear hug, nearly knocking him off his feet, "My son! My darling little boy is getting married!"

"Mikoto, please. Let the boy go." chided the eldest Uchiha rubbing his forehead in embarrassment from his wife's antics. Eventually she calmed down, apologizing to their host with a bow. "We can save the celebration for later."

"Yes, let's enjoy a…family dinner before we attend to our business. Natsu, our guests are hungry."

As everyone took their seats Sasuke couldn't help but kick himself for believing this was going to be nothing more than an uncomfortable dinner with his fiancée and her father. He noticed the undeniable change in Hinata's demeanor. Fists clenched in her lap, eyes downcast, visible tenseness. Stealthily he covered her hand with his own, making her gasp lightly, were it not for the conversation their respective patriarch's had stricken, they may have heard her. He gave her hand a small squeeze of assurance, if only to have her relax for a moment.

Plate after plate of lavish dishes were brought into the room in quick succession, soups, fish, meats, rice, and vegetables enough that Hinata questioned whether the table could take the weight.

Despite the delectable spread, Sasuke was not hungry. Granted, he never had much of an appetite it was the turn the evening had taken that left a bad taste in his mouth. He had gone above and beyond to allay his father's concerns, yet they still insisted on binding them with a corporate contract.

"Is the food not to your liking, Sasuke?" questioned Hiashi between sips of his tea and bites of his food.

"I've never been a voracious eater. My mother can attest to that." He responded not willing to waste another apology on the man.

"It's true. Sasuke has always been a fickle eater." agreed the dark haired woman.

"A shame, I suppose my daughter's cooking skills will be of no use to you."

Sasuke clenched his jaw at the disparaging remark. He was only trying to incite him, why else would he say such a thing, especially in front of his parents. He wanted them to know that this deal they were striking was to his benefit and the detriment of the Uchihas. He wanted them to know his family was superior.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kept his voice measured and calm, his eyes never leaving Hiashi's impassive stare. The woman at his side craned her head to regard him quizzically. "Would you like to cook a meal for me sometime? To prove your father wrong?"

"Sasuke." warned Fugaku sternly. His son was treading deeper into waters he had no place being. "Our host has graciously accepted us into his home. Show him the respect he's owed."

"Our _host_ can't seem to—"

"Yes, S-Sasuke." piped the shy Hyuuga loudly enough to stop her fiancé from antagonizing her father any further, "I would like to cook a meal for you. J-just the two of us."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the way Hiashi's face contorted in aggravation. When is glare shifted to Hinata she instantly wilted, eyes turned downcast, but not for long. Sasuke leaned in close and whispered in her ear, his words enough to draw her eyes forward again to face her father's.

"That's lovely." chimed in Mikoto doing her best to diffuse the tense air before a testosterone fueled fight broke out. "How are your studies going, Hinata-chan?"

The opal eyed woman was grateful for the pivot from the escalating back and forth between Sasuke and her father. It seemed as if fists and food could start flying at any moment. "Well, very well."

"I've heard Kurenai-chan is your department head. She and I attended Tokyo University as well you know. Even had a few classes together too. How is she?"

"Ano…she's doing well. A brilliant professor, a-and she's going to have a baby soon."

"Hm. Sarutobi Asuma's child no doubt." mused Fugaku to no one I particular, often he nonchalantly flaunted knowledge he typically would have no way of knowing. Just to prove he was the more resourceful and well informed man in the room.

"A baby…ah what a wonderful thing it is to bring life into this world. Sasuke—"

"Mother, please." urged the youngest Uchiha quickly, fearing whatever it was she may have had to say would embarrass him to no end. "Hinata is being modest. She's quite brilliant in her own right. Her lectures are something to behold."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at his compliment, whether is was sincere or just aimed at showing her father that he valued her for more than possible being a good homemaker, she didn't know. It was still a kind gesture.

"Visiting Hinata at the University during work hours isn't what you were hired to do, Sasuke."

"Consider this, father. Every year, if not quarter, we lose traders and analysts. Not to competitors, but to mental fatigue." he responded confidently, his demeanor changing as he addressed his elder, "The pressures of high stakes trading require more than adequate compensation to keep them at the top of their game. Someone with a deep understanding of human motivations to focus them could help."

"An interesting proposition." admitted Fugaku taking Sasuke by surprise, "Though, regardless of Hinata's skill in the area, the board will question the hiring of an executives fiancée to such a position."

"This wouldn't be a sweeping new policy for all offices. They'd have no issue with a trial of sorts. And I believe Hinata would be more than qualified for the position upon graduation."

"They would however have an issue with the perception that we're in the habit of hiring those close to us." he countered, "Perception is something the Hyuuga's have long since mastered."

"And foresight is what we've mastered, father." retorted Sasuke, smirking smugly.

Hiashi cleared his throat, none too keen on his family name being invoked in a conversation he wasn't a part of. "Perhaps now is the best time to attend to our business. We can spare the women the trivialities."

"I'd actually prefer to have Hinata join us. This concerns her as well."

"I-It's okay Sasuke. I don't need—"

"Point taken." He rose without further interruptions and gestured, "We can take this to my study."

All parties rose to follow their host from to dining room and down the hall to his study. A rather large dimly lit space devoid of any windows and covered from wall to wall with cherry wood bookcases filled with all manner of literature. A lone desk sat to the back of the office, a woven tapestry of the Hyuuga family crest looming large behind it. Hiashi allowed Fugaku and Sasuke to take their seats before seating himself. Mikoto and Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly unwanted as they huddled among the bookcases.

"Sasuke really cares about your opinion ne, Hinata-chan?" whispered the older woman, shooting her companion a warm smile.

"Y-yes. He's taking our m-marriage very seriously."

"As he should. My daughter-in-law gets nothing but the best." Her playful comments brought a blush to Hinata's cheeks and made her turn her attention to the back of her fiancé's head. "You two seem happy as well."

It was the way it looked yes, to a casual observer. The happiness she believed she felt was largely due to knowing Sasuke would fight tooth and nail for an equitable marriage contact. But, was she happy such a thing was happening in the first place? Was he happy?

Hinata hadn't realized it until now but, Sasuke had never disclosed how he felt about the situation once. Somehow he'd always made it about her. Accommodating her, allaying her fears, and assuring her that—"

"Hinata." called the voice belonging to the man filling her mind with countless confusing thoughts. "A moment, please."

When the rooms eyes turned to her she could feel her legs turn to jelly. She's been in her fathers study many a time when she was a child, usually when he felt necessary to scold her for something or other. It was hard to forget such visceral memories when terror was the emotion attached to them. "Y-yes Sasuke?"

"Hiashi-san, or the contract he's drafted rather, seems to consider my "faithfulness" a considerable liability." his tone was stoic yet intense, as if he was struggling to keep his composure. "Does this sound like the sort of agreement that fosters trust between our two families to you?"

"If you sully the good name of my daughter you sully the name of my company." contested Hiashi, is tone rising at the insolence Sasuke displayed. Conferring with his daughter as if to undermine him. The gall.

"My son knows better than to do something so foolish as to tarnish your daughters name, or your reputation." Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly surprised that his father would defend him so staunchly, and without a veiled threat as well.

"We would not have need for such a clause if your son was not a know philanderer."

"We didn't come here to be slandered father." seethed the young Uchiha as he rose from his seat. Hinata could practically see the anger radiating off him in waves. "Tomoe will survive with or without your aid, Hiashi. Can you say the same?"

The Hyuuga patriarch could only scowl in response, his palms firmly planted on the solid wood of his desk as if attempting to make it submit like he was the brash Uchiha. Though, Hinata could not stand idly by as the divide between their families widened Shakily she stepped forward, her heart drumming in her chest as she took a deep breath and stood behind Sasuke. Her ringed hand coming to rest on his arm as the room regarded her, but she did not falter.

"Sasuke…I trust him, father." The adamant support surprised all who bore witness. Her milky white eyes wandered but returned to her father's after a deep breath, "He's shown me kindness, and understanding, respect as well. The…agreement should extend the same to him, so should our family in mutual faith."

Like the others in the room, Sasuke was stunned. Was that truly how she felt, or was it what she knew would prevent a corporate war. Regardless, he felt a sense of pride in the woman by his side. It seemed a similar sentiment was shared by Fugaku as well.

He released a light chuckle and leaned back in his seat, "Your daughter is quite the negotiator. She has wisdom beyond her years. My son was wise to include her."

"Yes, so it would seem." Hiashi couldn't help but frown. He'd hoped she remained out of the conversation for the most part, only speaking when absolutely necessary, and he preferred if her words were more aligned with his wishes. "I'll have the clause removed, as a show of good faith."

They spent the better half of the next our sparring over the contracts nuances, until they came to the "In Perpetuity" clause. Sasuke stiffened as Hiashi began reading the stipulation, noticing how Hinata didn't flinch at all. She hadn't read it.

"Binded in matrimony, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are herein duty bound to preserve the sanctity of their marriage and the honor of their respective families by way of producing an heir or heiress." He paused momentarily, if only to relish in the hardened look on both Uchiha males faces.

"Said heir or heiress must be of the two families and produced within two years of the contracts signage and/or signage of legal documents legitimizing the aforementioned union. Breach of this agreement will result in action brought against the offending family by way of restitution, monetarily or otherwise."

"You can't be serious Hiashi…they're children." Protested Mikoto, unable to stay silent any longer.

"Surely you jest, Hiashi. Ramrodding something as serious as control of both our company's into a marriage contract?" Sasuke was thankful for his father's immediate resistance, it was a relief to know he had no hand in it's drafting.

"This entire arrangement is about the future. It's only frugal to plan for any and all inevitable situations." This was his plan all along it would seem.

"As frugal as you make it seem, the future should not be decided with something as archaic as a blood pact." fought Sasuke, searching for any reason to have the addendum wiped off the face of the contract.

"Regardless of the inclusion of the provision both party's know of their duty to their respective family's. I'd prefer they not forget that duty." The finality of the elder Hyuuga made it clear he would not yield.

Sasuke clenched his jaw so tightly he feared he would shatter his own teeth. Hiashi knew what he was doing, he was playing the long game. Giving them what concessions he seemed expendable, all but this one. The dark haired executive turned to look at Hinata, finding her fists balled and avoiding his gaze at all costs. And he was powerless to change that—they both were.

"So be it." Fugaku conceded looking to his son to do the same. "Sasuke?"

"I accept. But I do not do so lightly." The frown Sasuke displayed mirrored his own father's to a T. "I doubt Hinata feels any differently."

At the incantation of her name she raised her head, cheeks bright red and eyes welling with unspilled tears. For hours—no for years she stood idly by while all aspects of her life were decided by her father. With rules, curfews, and now contracts. Sasuke had been one of the few who wanted nothing but to free of her of those shackles. Free her of her duty. Duty. She had decided that this would be the last time she honored the duties she was bound to for anyone other than herself.

"Hinata-chan, you don't…"

"H-Hai." she whispered, cutting the older woman off "I accept."

"Good." Sasuke wanted nothing more than to knock the old man off of his high horse. Taking so much joy from his own daughters distress, all because he had all but laid claim to the Uchiha empire in one fell swoop.

"Let us sign and be done with this." Urged the raven haired man, raising from his seat to empathize his lost patience.

"Hm. As you wish." He produced an ornate pen from his desk and pushed it forward along with the contact. Sasuke begrudgingly signed, carefully he slid it towards Hinata.

He turned his back on the document and her father. His eyes met Hinata's briefly, she wasn't pleading with him to give her the right answer, she wanted him to know that she had her own. Carefully she signed, making each elegant arch and flourish count as she signed her surname. It may be the last time she did so.

Sasuke wasted no time moving to leave the office. He placed his hand on the small of her back and began leading her away, but not before Hiashi added insult to injury, "It's customary to seal the deal with a handshake as well, Sasuke."

The brash Uchiha had had enough of his taunts. He released a growl as he peered over his shoulder. Before he could respond to the haughty barb, Hinata steadied his hand with her own and turned to face her father.

"It's getting late father, and Sasuke has to take me home. Perhaps we can skip the formality."

She was full of surprises this evening, she didn't even wait for her father's say so before she left the office with her fiancé.

"That son of yours has already begun to effect her negatively."

"Children will always rebel. You should count yourself lucky she's going through it now, and that she has my son to quell that angst."

"I can't imagine what they're going through right now…It's all too much too soon." Lamented Mikoto, finding that the ordeal had taken more out of her than expected.

She wasn't wrong. By the time the duo brushed past all of the help, stopping only to retrieve the flowers, and made it across the street the adrenaline had begun to wear off. Combined with the brisk night air Hinata felt the fight all but leave her body as she slumped into the passenger seat. Dinner had never been such a ordeal.

Sasuke wasted no time pulling away, wanting nothing more than to drive as far as he could from the Hyuuga compound. He did so in silence for much of the ride, neither knowing what he could say or how to say it.

"Your father is more of an asshole than I remember." The words slipped from his lips with such natural ease it surprised even himself. Hinata failed to stifle a gasp, to hear Sasuke curse was a rarity. But she couldn't say she disagreed.

"He'll be your father-in-law soon."

Sasuke scoffed at the notion, "I can tolerate my own father in small intervals, but yours…" he trailed off knowing slandering the man wouldn't win him many points. "It doesn't matter. You did well tonight. You stood up to him."

"I did it for you." she admitted lowly.

"You didn't have to." he responded defiantly.

"But I did."

Sasuke shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not because he doubted her sincerity, but because he feared it. He feared that now he had another's expectations to live up to. Would he disappoint her like he had his father?

"You know he's right." Sasuke bit out, hoping that somehow he could dissuade her from being so adamant. Her support had it's place in front of her father, but the world was far more complex than Hyuuga Hiashi. "I'm a liability. A philanderer. A dishonorable man who—"

"I don't believe those things. T-that should be all that matters."

She was too pure for his world. Too naïve to know that he may drag her name down with his own, like her father predicted. For her sake if nothing else he hoped to prove him wrong. He allowed the sound of the engine to calm his scattered mind.

"Thank you." he blurted, deciding it was easier to accept her kind words rather than find fault in them.

"I should be the one thanking you." she retorted without hesitation. The further away they went from the her childhood home the more comfortable she became it seemed, as if the burden of her familial duties was slowly lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps her newfound sense of freedom was setting in. "My father was so focused on you and the ring he never even mentioned the k-kiss."

"Kiss?" Sasuke repeated, visibly confused until his mind connected the dots. "You invited me as a scapegoat didn't you? So you could blame me for the kiss and escape your fathers wrath?"

Hinata quickly flushed a deep crimson, realizing that she never had a chance to run that little detail passed Sasuke. "I-I-It's not like that j-just…Ha-Hanabi put me up to it!"

"My fiancée is surprisingly devious." he chided jokingly, a smirk spreading across his face. "Who would have thought, Hyuuga Hinata of all people."

"I-I am not!" she returned, pouting at the joy he was seemingly receiving from her embarrassment.

"I forgive you Hinata." he said deciding he'd had all of the fun she would allow before truly getting upset at his characterization of her. "Truth be told, I was going to tell him you forced yourself on me."

Luckily for him his closing statement was well received. After a brief pause, his ears were filled with a melody he'd never heard her produce. The laughter was so infectious he couldn't help but join in. It wasn't often someone found his deadpan sense of humor enjoyable in any regard.

"I doubt that would have gone over well for you." she added in between her subsiding giggles.

"It would have been worth it to see his face regardless." By the time their laughter died down they arrived at her home. He opened her door and led her to her front door arm in arm. For once, he had safely returned her with a smile on her face. It was a small comfort to know that he could make the displeasure's of the evening fade far enough into the background for her to smile. It made him feel like he was doing something right at least. He was so focused on that smile he missed her appreciative words for all he'd done for her. The way her cheeks swelled, and lips curled, eyes shining…

"Can I kiss you?"

The words caught Hinata off guard as she watched him with her mouth slightly agape. Quickly her throat dried and heart skipped a beat. When she didn't respond his hand found its way to her cheek, the warm sensation sending a shiver down her spine. She could feel her legs getting weaker by the second as she tried to focus her thoughts, only capable of mustering a wisp like breath. "H-huh?"

"Can I kiss you, Hinata?" with just the flowers between them it was hard to not realize the intimate position they found themselves in. The curiously of his kiss filled her again, overtaking her fear of collapsing in his arms. She needed to know—needed to know that what she was feeling was real. She wanted to know if he was truly the herald of the happiness she was feeling. With that final thought she nodded numbly, and gave him the permission he sought.

Hinata closed her eyes as he leaned in, relinquishing all control to him. She gasped lightly when his soft lips met her own and lingered, stars bursting behind her eyes as warmth spread throughout her body, the fear she felt melting away underneath that warmth. She leaned into the sensation, pressing her lips more fully against his own, the friction eliciting a wave of emotions she'd never experienced. But before she could make sense of them he pulled away.

Lightheaded and dazed they stated into each others eyes, their breath coming out in shallow steamy puffs in the nights air. Sasuke took a small step back from her to resist the urge to rekindle their kiss. He ran a hand through his hair and watched as she stood there clutching her flowers for dear life.

"Better than the first?" he asked, his voice a soft whisper.

The opal eyed heiress could only bring her fingers to her lips, silently internalizing what just transpired. Bashfully she nodded, hiding behind her flowers. He couldn't help but smirk as he slowly backed away.

"Goodnight, hime."

She stood there watching as he entered his vehicle and pulled away still caught in her trance. Idly she toyed with her ring as she regained her composure, the moonstones mirroring the orb in the nights sky.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Welp there you have it and boy was it a doozy! Definitely the longest chapter I've written in a long time. Granted it's probably also the longest it's taken me to update in a long time as well. Again, apologies for that. Have no doubt I will keep this story going. As always, leave me your reviews or critiques or general well wishes. I'll be working tirelessly on the next chapter in the meantime.

Next Chapter: Our Relationship

Until next time! Sayonara!


	7. Our Relationship

A/N: If you've made it this far you are most likely dug in and deeply invested in this story in one way or another, and for this I thank you. From those guest reviewers to my day one's like Koen D, Dangel7, or Kischisaburo, I appreciate it all. Now, to preface this chapter I wanted to address the speed at which things are moving. Fast, yes, I know. If anyone is familiar with some of my other work more notably AFL, I enjoy a slow burn as much as the next guy. But Sasuke and Hinata don't have that luxury, so I have to properly address how their lives have suddenly been kicked into high gear. As they've made clear to one another they just want to return to a state of normalcy and as such have to act now and process it all after. Which brings us to this latest installment. So without further ado.

* * *

Our Relationship

Hinata was living in a dream world. Equal parts a universe of limitless possibilities, and intangible elements that defied her understanding. She was happy in this dream, but it was never hers to begin with.

"Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakes. Hinata? Hinata? Hinata!" the voice jarred her from her thoughts and back to reality, forcing her body upright as she faced her professor. "Nice of you to join us. Now, who did I just quote?"

"Ah…t-t-t-that would Freud?" answered the less than attentive student.

"Close, but that would be Carl Jung, Hinata. Please pay attention." chided the lanky lecturer with disapproving shake of his head.

"Gomen…" she apologized meekly, kicking herself for daydreaming of all things. But it was hard to focus with eyes constantly staring at her, and the ring. She didn't know what possessed her to wear it, knowing full well that this would happen. She didn't want to seem ashamed of her betrothal, but she also didn't want to be a spectacle.

Though throughout the day that's exactly what she was. From students and colleagues congratulating her, to the less than wholesome looks she received. As much as she hated keeping such a secret, living with the secret out in the open was proving to be even more stressful. Hinata couldn't fathom how Sasuke coped with being a prominent public figure, she'd have to ask him for a few pointers.

Once the professor dismissed the class she all but bolted for the door, desiring nothing more than to find refuge in her solitary studies. She found that solace in the cubicle Kurenai had set up for her in the department office. There she was able to recap the lecture she had largely missed, though not for long.

"Hinata? I expected you to be on your way to lunch." mused the older woman peering over the flimsy cubicle barrier between them before walking around to face her fully. "Something on your mind? Or is it someone?"

Not her too, Hinata could only take so much teasing even if it was light hearted. "I w-was just revisiting a lecture on the theory of the collective unconscious."

"I see. But something must be weighing on your own unconscious. And I can't help but think it's that ring." surmised the crimson eyed women, noting how quick she was to cover it with her hand.

"I-It's…new, but I can handle it. You don't need to worry about me Kurenai-sensei." she assured with a weak smile.

"I know you can. But it can't be easy." she sighed, taking a seat at the edge of her desk to rest her swollen feet. "Your first boyfriend was never really your boyfriend to begin with. And now he's your fiancé."

Hinata pursed her lips and pouted, Kurenai had a certain cadence she employed when all she wanted was for you to listen.

"It was one thing to agree to such a thing so quickly—and I understand your reasoning, but it's another thing to follow through Hinata. To make this more than a duty."

Hinata hoped one day she could be as good as her mentor. She had a natural talent for reading people, and digging deep into their minds. It was actually an eerie talent.

"Take some time to catch your breath and evaluate things. Assess what you want without external stimuli." she offered astutely, struggling slightly to get back on her feet. She rested her hands on her engorged belly and rubbed it gently, "Jung believed we were born into our nature, and no external forces could change that. You're proof enough that he wasn't the genius people believed him to be."

Hinata listened closely to the advice, whispering her appreciation for the words as before she left her to her own devices. Perhaps she was right, she had been so concerned with what others thought about it all that she hadn't taken anytime for herself. But that was symptomatic of her passive nature, to change something so deeply ingrained may not be possible. But she had to try at least.

Quickly collecting her books and notes in her arms she left the office in hopes of steadying her thoughts. She found herself outside of the campus, aimlessly wandering the streets on the pleasantly tempered day. The wind whipped her blue-black hair as she parked herself on a park bench and took in the day.

She peacefully watched the passerby's going about their days. Businessmen, tourists, lone wanderers, and couples alike. She attempted a light exercise Kurenai had taught her to sharpen her analytical skills. She created a story for each person that caught her eye, trying to paint a picture from their mannerisms. The overworked businessman, successful but stressed and unfulfilled in the corporate rat race. The mother taking an afternoon stroll with her toddler, the serene picture of contentedness despite the rambunctious energy of her tiny companion. The happy couple walking hand in hand…

For some reason she found it difficult to profile them, a small tightness forming him her chest as she watched them. Smiles and laughter on display for no one but each other, Hinata couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke and Sakura had been like that once upon a time. She wondered if they would ever be like that. She wondered if Sasuke even had the capacity for such overt affection.

"Yo Hinata! What are you doing here?" called a voice from behind her, causing her to whip her head around.

"Kiba-kun! I-I was just taking my lunch." she responded receiving a bark in response from his furry companion. "Hello to you too Akamaru-kun."

"I was just in the neighborhood walking this guy here, seemed like a nice enough park." Casually hetook the seat beside her, Akamaru rushing to nearly pounce on Hinata as he reared on his hind legs.

"I missed you too boy" she giggled as she ruffled his thick coat and let him lick her face.

"So, how are ya feeling, after the little fainting spell the other night?" he asked kicking his feet out and lounging for a bit.

Hinata had almost forgotten about the incredibly embarrassing outing that thrust her and Sasukes relationship into the public eye. Somehow she'd hoped that she would just avoid all the party's involved until everyone had forgotten. No such luck it would seem.

"B-Better, much better. Sorry I ruined the evening."

"Ruined it? Are you kidding me? Sasuke forgot his card at Ichiraku that night! We shut the place down!" he exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across his face as he waved the piece of plastic around like a trophy. Hinata could only blink at his unabashed response. It was comforting to know that it wasn't the end of the world after all. Even though he was now laughing about essentially stealing from her fiancé.

When his laughter finally died down he became suddenly serious, "But anyway... you and Sasuke? It's for real huh?"

"A-As real as the ring, I suppose." she answered meekly, he hand shaking slightly as she showed it to him. He whistled his approval at the expensive piece of jewelry, but didn't let it blind him from his own reservations about the arrangement.

"He's not trying to buy your affection I hope."

"No! N-not at all."

"So what is it then? Do you see anything in that guy, or is this a family matter?" he asked perhaps a bit too harshly judging by how she averted her gaze. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, it's a r-reasonable question." she assured, though his question was exactly what she was trying to figure out herself. Sasuke was charming, and had manners when he wanted to, but he was still largely unknown to her. Whereas he had been sizing her up the moment he reentered her life. But that took effort, and Sasuke would never waste his time on something he saw as unnecessary or frivolous. That effort to make her more confident, more comfortable, to make her smile, had to count for something.

"He's complicated…a-and I know that he can seem callous at times." she defended, carefully trying to choose her words. "But he can be kind, a-and thoughtful as well. And he's making an effort to make this work so…so am I."

Kiba took a moment to internalize her words, even silently conferring with his canine companion for a moment before replying. "I guess that's all good and well. But…does he make you happy?"

That was the million dollar question if there ever was one. Something that she couldn't quite answer just yet. Even after their kiss she couldn't be sure. The sparks she experienced were there sure enough, but she'd never experienced anything like that before, she had no baseline to compare it to. "Ano…we're still getting to know one another."

"But do you think he can make you happy? As your husband?" he pressed again, not quite satisfied with her non answer answer.

"...Yes. I-I do."

"Alright, good. That's all any of us want for you. Even Sakura." At the mention of the other woman who had been an important figure in Sasuke's life, Hinata's face dropped. Suddenly feeling like he'd overstayed his welcome and maybe crossed a line he shouldn't have, he rose. "Anyway, as long as you're happy. It was nice catching up, just take care of yourself."

"I will." She promised with a small smile, giving Akamaru a final scratch behind his ear before they made their exit. "H-Hey, wait! Sasuke's credit card."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Just tell him…we were keeping it safe for him?" not even he could believe his own excuse as he handed her the thick metal card. If he was lucky the Uchiha would chalk it up to a minuscule loss.

Hinata bid them farewell before returning to her idle thoughts, turning her attention to the weighty card in her hands. Sasuke was confident, wealthy, and successful, but did any of it make him happy? Did he find satisfaction in knowing he was well off, did it make him feel fulfilled and validated?

Hinata shook her head at the thought. Here she was concerning herself with Sasuke's own happiness when she was finding it difficult to pinpoint her own. But perhaps there was something to that after all. The antithesis of Kiba's question sent her thoughts of anxiety and inadequacies into a frenzy. Did _she_ make Sasuke happy? Could she even accomplish such a thing?

She recalled the self deprecating things he said about himself the previous evening. He exposed his own vulnerabilities to her, even if it was only to assure her that he was far from a saint and closer to the sinner her father believed. And when she refused to accept, he thanked her. If nothing else he trusted her to a degree. It was a start to be sure. But was trust enough to sustain a marriage?

Looking at her phone she realized that she had spent almost the entirety of her break ruminating. Quickly she grabbed her belongings and made her way back to the campus, stopping briefly to grab a skewered sweet from a small vendor to keep her energy up for the rest of the day ahead. As she crossed the vestibule while fiddling with her files she nearly collided with someone exiting.

"G-gomen!" she called back only stopping in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of bubblegum colored hair. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Hi, Hinata-chan…." She seemed as surprised as the pale eyes girl, and for a moment they just stared at one another. "I-I'm sure you're in a rush."

Before she could reply, the cherry headed woman moved to leave, "Wait! Ma-maybe we should—"

"Hinata-chan we don't have to—"

"Please, Sakura-chan." she pled, wringing her hands nervously. Quickly covering her ringed finger when her friends emerald eyes pivoted to it. "C-can we talk?"

Sakura mulled it over for a minute, her conflicting emotions physically manifesting by way of her furrowed brow. "I have a shift at the clinic…you can stop by if you'd like."

Hinata released the breath she had been holding and nodded in acceptance. Despite not knowing how the conversation may go, she was still glad Sakura had given her a chance. Given that the alternative was never speaking to one of her closest female friends ever again.

Realizing that she was now dangerously close to being late to her next class, she bolted through the atrium and into the nearest elevator. Miraculously she made it to her seat just as the professor arrived. Thankfully she was more alert for this lecture, perhaps it would give her some clarity on deciphering her fiancé.

Though, she had no such luck. Sasuke was a different animal from most, and had Maslow met the man he may have reconsidered his hierarchy of needs. The stoic executive had all the wealth anyone could ask for and still seemed to not need or crave any sort of emotional connections whatsoever. He was an island, surrounded by thick impenetrable walls covered in thorns. The thought saddened the heiress, it made her question whether or not he would let her in, or if he even cared to. She mulled over the idea of enlisting Sakuras aid, but quickly pushed the thought from her head. The last thing she needed to do was dig in that wound.

Perhaps she was expecting too much too soon. Then again, maybe she was searching for a way to validate her own feelings for the man. He'd went from a relatively innocuous member of her circle of friends, to the most central figure in almost all aspects of her life. They were going to be husband and wife…they were going to have children.

So much blood rushed to her head she feared it may start searching for a way out through whatever orifice it could. It was enough for prompt the professor to ask if she was feeling alright. Thankfully she somehow managed to assure them it was nothing and buried her face back into her notes for good measure.

To think she agreed to such a thing—to think Sasuke had! They both agreed, albeit reluctantly. She couldn't help but wonder if he had only done so knowing that her father would never capitulate and it would only draw a deeper divide between their family's, or if there were some more innate psychological factors at play. Sasuke was like her somewhat in that regard, they'd been conditioned to obey the authority figures in their lives. A more familial form of the Milgram experiments, heavily skewed in their parents favor. But Sasuke had a long history of bucking against that authority, conditioning or loyalty be damned.

Suddenly a lightbulb went on in her head. Despite his conditioning, he had somehow cut out a large swath of himself for himself. It was destructive and dangerous in a sense but the impulse was there, and it was strong. The notion of "Self" was by no means novel, but to hypothesize the raw impulse not as mere rebellion but as an important cornerstone in personality development. Hinata couldn't contain herself, immediately casting the classes lessons aside and jotting down what notes she could about her epiphany. Any progress she could make on her thesis was good, unlike the thought of one day having to explain to Sasuke that his own unique personality was actually a construct propagated by several organic factors that many people experienced. Odds are he wouldn't take too kindly to being a subject of research, even if it was his wife doing the observing.

But she would worry about that another time. The sounds of shuffling sheets and feet filled her ears, and it was only then that she realized class had ended. She'd managed to write several pages of notes, granted they looked like the ravings of a madman to anyone but her. In her haste she'd forgotten her impeccable penmanship. Gathering her things she made her way out of the class like the rest of her colleagues, now free of her classes for the day she pondered her next move. She could hold up in her office space and continue brainstorming while her synapses were firing on all cylinders, or she could stress over her upcoming sit down with Sakura.

Unfortunately, that was a catch 22. Now that she had thought about it, it was the only thing she could focus on. What would she say? What would Sakura say? Would she curse her to death by a thousand cuts, or give her the silent treatment? She found herself worrying all the way to the university clinic, and even more so as she waited for the pinkette to appear. She had caught glimpses of her milling about with a clipboard, sometimes trailing behind the loud heels of her mentor, Tsunade. Hinata must have been sitting in the waiting room for at least half an hour before Sakura came up for air.

"Hinata, sorry for keeping you waiting." she apologized politely, hastily removing her gloves and tossing them in a bio-waste receptacle .

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. My schedule is empty so…I-I could come back if you're too busy." She offered meekly, her uncertainty over how this conversation could go rearing it's head again.

"It's fine, really. Tsunade-sama would have my head if I didn't take a minute to myself every now and then." she countered jokingly. "Come on, we can talk in the break room."

Hinata had no choice but to follow, somewhat unnerved by the questionable stains that spotted her scrubs. She probably had access to sharp scalpels and paralyzing agents, the like of which made it easy to abduct someone and torture them until…

"Hinata-chan? Are you feeling ok?" questioned the med student with a curious gaze.

"Y-Yes!" she responded loudly, apparently she'd been too busy focusing on all the ways Sakura could exact her revenge to realize she was now staring at her.

"Well, take a seat. Would you like some tea? There's always a pot boiling in here."

"No I'm fine, thanks." she took her seat and couldn't help but fidget nervously. Though, Sakura wasn't doing much better herself. In the silence that followed her joining the Hyuuga at the table, she straightened her hair several times and bit her lip.

"So…how are you? I know you weren't well the other night."

"It w-was just a dizzy spell. I thought I was over them but…"

"Sasuke-kun…" finished the pinkette somewhat somberly, suddenly wish she had something other than her hair to fiddle with. "He can…have that effect, I suppose."

Hinata could see this was hard for her, and it only made her feel worse for what she was putting her friend through. "F-for what it's worth...I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I wanted…I wanted to tell you but, it all just happened so quickly."

"He said as much as well." she responded doing her best to fight back familiar tears. Sakura could tell by the slightly shocked look on her face that Sasuke hadn't shared their conversation with her. And with good reason, Sakura felt as if she betrayed Hinata by going behind her back and all but offering herself to her fiancé. It was desperate and embarrassing, so much so that it was difficult to even face Hinata's sweet visage. "I don't blame you. Never, Hinata-chan."

The heiress wanted nothing more than to believe her, but all her brain could scream was _"Why does it feel like you hate me!?"_ Hinata did her best to smother the thought, allowing silence to reign while she collected herself. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. But…do y-you still have feelings for him?"

The forwardness of her question caught the med student off guard, forcing a dainty blush to form on her cheeks. "I…"

"I'm sorry! It's not my place to ask something—"

"It's fine…really Hinata-chan." Assured the pinkette softly, picking at her manicures nails nervously as if she'd find the answer underneath them, "I'll...always have feelings for Sasuke-kun."

Hinata could feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach in an instant.

"But, none of those feelings are romantic. That part of our relationship is over." The response seemed almost too good, too sterile, like their surroundings. It wasn't that Hinata didn't believe her—it just seemed all too similar to Sasukes own response to their current relationship status. Maybe even apart the two were innately simpatico. The thought alone brought about feelings of jealousy the likes of which she'd never experienced. All of the knowledge she had of Sasuke was only what he had allowed her to glimpse. Sakura had seen much more, with and without his consent.

"Sakura-chan…I really hope this doesn't change anything between you and Sasuke—or us."

"No of course not." It was a relief to hear her say those words, and as she placed her and Hinata's ringed hand a smile graced her face, "I only ever wanted Sasuke-kun to be happy, with or without me. I'm glad it's you he'll have by his side."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Sakura-chan." Hinata had to fight back tears at her friends sincere words and profound show of support. She was a friend in the truest sense, despite the obstacle between them.

"Sakura! I need you to run some x-rays over to radiology so I can—" the boisterous sound of Tsunade jolted the two from their touching moment as the blonde entered the small break area, oblivious to the guest. "Hinata? I didn't expect to see you here. Is everything alright?"

Quickly she rose to her feet and bowed lowly, "N-no! I mean yes! Everything is fine, Tsunade-sama."

Hinata hoped that that would be the end of their interaction between the busy doctor and herself, but such was not the case. It was as if the ring screamed _"Talk about me!" _anytime she was near a person. The busty blonde stared quizzically for a moment before the dots connected in her head. "So the rumors are true. Congratulations Hinata."

"T-thank you."

"Sakura? The x-rays please." She reiterated, quickly sending her ward back into work mode with nary a farewell to her guest. Hinata couldn't help but feel like she was about to receive a lecture from the older more imposing woman.

She casually jammed her hands into her lab coat and leaned against the door frame, all the while keeping the Hyuuga under her gaze. "You're worried about her?"

"Ano…I thought it was important for us to talk…about Sasuke."

"Uh-huh. That boy always was the talk of the town among the ladies. Never figured you for a fan though. No offense." she responded with a sheepish grin.

"I just didn't want it to come between us. Or her work."

"She's a tough cookie, don't let the hair fool you." she joked with a light chuckle, "She was worse after the breakup and survived that. She'll survive you becoming Mrs.Uchiha."

Soon she'd start hearing that more and more. Her students, her professors, even her bank would all be referring to her as such. But like Tsunade said, it wasn't the end of the world. "Yes, of course Tsunade-sama."

"Good, now I should probably get back to it." she sighed, carefully bending to adjust her heels before turning to leave. But not without one last cheeky quip, "I suppose you should be getting back to your fiancé as well."

She didn't wait for a response, the blush the younger woman produced was all she needed before she made her exit. While she didn't have any sort of obligation to visit Sasuke, she had been thinking about him all day, academically and personally. Perhaps a phone call was warranted, maybe her could set her mind at ease. When she retrieved her long forgotten phone she realized she had missed at least a dozen phone calls and texts from her sister. Needless to say, the gruff attitude she received when she returned the calls was more than justified.

"Sorry I missed—"

"_Show me the ring!" _she exclaimed loud enough to get Hinata to cringe.

"Ano…" hesitantly she took a photo of the bauble and sent it to Hanabi, fearing the response. She had been so critical of anything and everything having to do with Sasuke so far, what we're the odds something like jewelry would change her mind? She waited with baited breath to find out.

"_It's…so you. Guess I have to say he did a good job." _She admitted begrudgingly. _"If he keeps this up he'll spoil you rotten."_

Before Hinata could berate her sister for insinuating such a thing a gust of wind sent several of her files flying out of her hands and onto the crowded street. She scrambled to and fro chasing after them. A passerby stopped to aid her their hands briefly coming in contact as they reached for a small stack of papers.

"Arigato." She thanked as she pulled her hand and the documents away from her helper. She couldn't make out much of her face, she wore rather large aviator sunglasses and was dressed in a black suit with no tie, slightly unruly long red hair framing the smirked that playing across her face for whatever reason.

"You should take care of your things better. Might end up losing something valuable." She advised as they both rose to their feet. But as Hinata mounted her retort of agreement the woman ledt, disappearing quickly into the throng on people.

"_Are you still there?" _called her sister as she blinked several times at the odd interaction with the stranger.

"Yeah, j-just dropped some things."

"_So, do you feel any different? Now that it's official?" _

That was the question she'd been battling all day. She'd thought about it all. His proposal, the support he offered with assuring words in her defense, the laughter they shared, the kiss, the ring…the ring. Her eyes widened and she gasped audibly as she looked down at her now nude finger.

"_Hinata? What's going on?"_

"I-I-I need to go!" she exclaimed before hurriedly hanging up, her mind instantly going into panic mode as she tried to make sense of the sudden disappearance. She had just taken a picture of the damn thing and then dropped her papers...that woman. Her words cut through her frazzled thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Hinata had to fight the urge to shout obscenities in the street. She'd been pickpocketed by that would be good samaritan!

She looked back and forth between the crowd in hope of catching a glimpse of the woman again. But to no avail, she didn't even know what she'd have done if she did find her. She wasn't a violent person by any means, but something told her to eviscerate the woman if she ran into her again. If she didn't, Sasuke was sure to do the same to her.

Her steps suddenly became heavy and swift as she roamed the streets, the odd mixture of dread and anger drawing hot tears from her opal irises. The ring may not have been an expression of love or adoration but one of trust, if only a fraction of it, it was still hers, something Sasuke had given her. It meant something to her, just like Sasuke, regardless of the new and confusing emotions she felt about either of them.

Having reached wits end she contemplated calling Sasuke, apologetic and groveling for his forgiveness. But a much less embarrassing idea came to mind. She called Naruto.

"_Hinata-chan? What's up?"_ answered the blonde, the sound of radio chatter and rattling equipment heard in the background.

"I-I need your help! I w-was r-robbed and I don't—!" Her hysterics had done little for her persistent stutter and describing the experience only made her more emotional.

"_Calm down Hinata-chan. Just tell me where you are." _he ordered calmly, turns ng on his lights and sirens almost immediately once she was able to tell him where she was. Within minutes he arrived on the scene to her frantically flagging him down. He hopped out of the cruiser and did his best to alleviate her anxiety so he could make out her scattered rendition of the crime.

"I-it was a woman, ano…in a black suit, a-and dark sunglasses. She was about my height, maybe a bit shorter, and she had long red hair." Naruto listened to the description, carefully take what notes he could. "S-she helped me with some notes I dropped, and the next thing I knew…"

"What did the ring look like?" he inquired, brow furrowed in deep concentration. For how playful and goofy the blond could be it was somewhat a surprise how professional he was wile he was on the job, or at least Hinata thought so.

She showed him the picture she'd sent to her sister moments before the incident occurred and he gave it a good look before nodding and returning to his vehicle, "Come on let's find this thief."

W-what?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"We're gonna track her down of course! That ring looks expensive, Sasuke would kill me if I didn't do all I could to find it."

The heiress had to admit he had a point. Not to mention that she may share the same fate if he found out about the incident. Quickly she hopped into the front seat and they made their way through the streets. Naruto occasionally slowed down to eye a possible culprit before Hinata assured him it wasn't. They did this for hours before a frustrated Naruto began hopping out of the cruiser, practically accosting women who match the description even remotely. Though, Hinata put a quit stop to that. She didn't need him risking his career over something like an engagement ring.

"I think we s-should just give up Naruto-kun. It's getting late." the sun was well into it's setting by nowand the odds of catching the their were well past slim to none.

Naruto released a heavy sigh as he pulled over and parked. He wasn't one to admit defeat but he saw no other options. "Sorry Hinata-chan. We tried."

"Yeah.." she whispered in the dimly lit passenger see as she stared down at her hands.

"I'm sure Sasuke won't be upset. He's got more money than King Midas. Replacing it won't be an issue, I'm sure.' He did his best to ease the worry and dread she was giving off.

It wasn't necessarily that she thought he'd be terribly upset, she blamed herself for being so careless with it. She had lost his symbol of trust, the one thing she felt mattered most to him. The one thing he desired for their relationship.

"What are you going to say to him?" he inquired softly.

"I don't know."

"Whatever you say, I'm sure he'll understand. Or I'll lock him in a cell until he does. Believe it." The proclamation did lift her spirit somewhat, enough to elicit a giggle. "Come on let's get you home."

It didn't take long before the blond officer began inquiring about the mysterious relationship, "I didn't get a chance to say it the other night but, congratulations."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." She responded just as she had dozens of times in the last twenty-four hours to countless others. She'd always thought by some stroke of luck and karma it would be others congratulating the two of them, but somehow found herself being less downtrodden and disheartened by what could best be described as an alternate timeline.

"You don't need to answer this but…" he began, his lack of certainty in his own words raising her own anxiety level more than she'd expected. "Sasuke…teme, he's not the easiest guy to get along with. I should know. But…you'll go easy on him, won't you?"

Hinata could only stare in shock. Naruto was worried about Sasuke of all people. When her dumfounded gaze was all he received he had no choice but to elaborate.

"Whatever the reason for all this, whatever your families reason for it is. You guys are in this together right? I mean…Sasukes always been a stubborn, distant, hardass, loner who'd rather—"

"We're in this together." she interrupted staunchly, taking her ride along partner by surprise. "Sasuke-kun he's…he's given me his trust. The rest will come later."

It was Narutos turn to be shocked by her forwardness. "Geez Hinata-chan, Sasuke's really rubbing off on you-a-and not in a bad or pervy sort of way."

"I-I've only been out half the day searching for his ring." she defended through her blush, "He's not all stone faces and glares. Odd as it may sound…he's been kind to me through all of this. And I intend to return the favor. Work with him. Be his p-partner."

Naruto took a moment to digest her heartfelt speech, but still allowed the rumblings of a chuckle escape. "Teme really has met his match with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I always figured Sakura-chan would balance him out. But her temper just added to the flame." She could see that he had his Cheshire grin on his face just as they pulled up to her home. "You might actually be the one to tame him. I mean, who could say no to you?"

Now Hinata was blushing madly. He was so supportive, bolstering her confidence to the point of almost believing she could ever be a match for the illustrious Uchiha Sasuke. She couldn't find any other response than to throw herself at him and into a bear hug. She had waited to be noticed him for years, and now that it was happening, she could do nothing. Her hand had been promised to another. It was all so Shakespearean in it's tragedy.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. For everything." she had to fight back tears as he returned the gesture, the tender moment only being interrupted by his radio going off.

"_Uzumaki! Where the hell are you?" _called the gruff voice.

"Uhhh I'm on my way Jiraiya! Just caught in traffic." He responded hesitantly, only realizing how foolish he sounded afterwards.

"_Have you forgotten what the siren is for? Get your ass down here, now!"_

"C-copy!" he dropped the receiver and released a nervous chuckle, "Guess I gotta go, Hinata-chan. Duty calls."

She nodded in understanding and began gathering her things as she bid him farewell and exited he called out to her one last time, "Is it gonna be weird if I still call him teme?"

She could only laugh at some of the things that seemed so important to the blond in the moment. Though the happiness she felt at their interaction was short lived as she crossed the threshold into her apartment. She had to tell Sasuke, she had to tell him everything. How she lost the ring, how apologetic she was, what she'd done to try rectifying it, how sorry she was for losing his trust. And so she haphazardly dropped her things near the door dialed him, fearing she'd lose the nerve Naruto had given her if she delayed.

_Ring._

_Ring.._

_Ring…_

* * *

Sasuke retrieved the vibrating slab of metal from the table between himself and his "associate", making quick note of the caller before declining the call and placing the device in his blazer pocket.

"Tsk tsk. The princess won't like that one bit. Especially if she knew where you where. Or rather, who you were with." Sasuke glared daggers at the woman across from him. Everything about her haughtiness rubbed him the wrong way. She demanded he meet her in this sleazy Shinjuku bar, deciding that they were going to treat on her terms and on her turf after he pursued her.

"I think we can both agree our personal lives have no place in this…discussion." Sasuke had to use all of his willpower to keep his temper in check. There was something about that smirk, there was something about everything about her. She'd orchestrated this whole thing. From the location down to the bold display of her blackmail material on the table of their private room.

"That would be true if we weren't discussing how to best make these photos of you fucking me go away." responded the redhead flippantly, relishing in the way his jaw clenched tightly. She scoffed, reaching into her blazer pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes, lighting one between her lips and taking a long drag. The smoke billowed out in wisps as she shook her head, "To think your skin is no thicker than my underwear."

"Does Orochimaru let you talk to your superiors like this? retorted the raven haired man, clearly a rational approach would get him nowhere with her, so why not fight fire with fire. It certainly did the trick seeing as it wiped the smug look on her face off almost immediately. "Or is it just the tone you take with those you're familiar with?"

"I'm no more familiar with you than your little girlfriend is, I suppose." Sneered the redhead, crossing her legs and leaning back into the plush leather sofa. She began rummaging through her pockets for something, "Or is it fiancée now?"

Sasukes gaze hardened even more if possible. The object she pulled out was unmistakable. It was Hinata's engagement ring. Somehow, some way, she had gotten to her and it was infuriating.

"Congratulations by the way." she jeered, even going as far as to try slipping the ring onto her own fingers, but to no avail. "Can't say I had much interest in the princess herself. But you forced my hand. What kind of man doesn't call a lady back after fucking her the way you did me?"

"You're no lady. Far from it." he seethed calmly, hoping his dark tone would deter her from testing him any further like it had all those who tried before her. "You're nothing more than a snakes whore."

"Yeah, enough of this Machiavellian bullshit tell me how you really feel."

"What does that bastard want from me?"

"Orochimaru-sama has nothing to do with this. With you and I." despite the devious nature of the Tayuya he knew this far, he believed her in this regard, but by no means trusted her.

"So, what is it you want then?"

She took one last drag of her dwindling cigarette and extinguished it in a nearby ashtray, "We both know if I simply ask for money, I'll use you like an ATM and just bleed you dry."

"What then? Are you looking to defect? Play the double agent?"

"I'd put a bullet in my own head if I had to spend another second around that pompous cunt Karin." She spat, grabbing an nearby bottle of whiskey and took a deep swallow. "I'm thinking about my future, actually."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this. Usually he had to work harder to pry an adversary's true intentions from them. Though he supposed she had no reason to be cagey about her desires, she had him in a vice.

"I'd follow Orochimaru-sama to Hell and back. Though I…fear, you will be the one to send him there. And there will be no coming back."

Now Sasuke was truly intrigued. He could see the logic and the rationale, after all, he would like nothing more than to see the wasteland the snake called an empire be reduced to ash. But here she was, blackmailing him not out of sheer opportunity, but because she believed it was all she could do to survive the coming storm.

"What does this future entail exactly, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Glad you asked." she offered him the communal whiskey bottle as if it were some show of civility. Reluctantly he accepted, she'd already drank from the bottle so he knew it wasn't laced like the last time he drank with her. "I don't want your money, not directly at least. I want your currency. The inside information."

Sasuke could see it now. She didn't want out of the life of a corporate spy, she just wanted to a bigger payday with no strings attached. "You want the throne when I destroy your employer."

"Fuck the throne. I never cared for the spotlight like the old man does." Tayuya leaned forward, elbows on her knees and her smirk spreading wide, "A silent partnership with me will make the photos disappear. All I need is a steady stream of intel."

"Dirt on my clients, no doubt. You'd have me betray their trust so you can extort them."

"Clients, adversaries, allies, strangers, whoever. I'm a simple tool of the market, like you. Use me however you'd like."

"Hm. And if I refuse?" the tone she used to entice him had done exactly the opposite. She was attempting to make it seem like he had the upper hand when that couldn't be further from the truth. Not to mention the suggestive nature of her proposition as well.

"Really? You're seriously asking that?" she scoffed, taking another swig of her drink before continuing, "I'll fuck your life up beyond repair. "

He knew that was less a threat and more of a promise. She held all the cards, and yet she still asked for somewhat amenable things in return. But he had to be wary. One misstep and Orochimaru would be calling the shots and threatening his livelihood. The enemy of my enemy is my friend he supposed. But he could use her, perhaps even more effectively than Orochimaru. He could bend the market to his will with the right information, but with the right word in the right ear, the possibilities were limitless.

"If we do this…we'll need clear lines of communication. Untraceable. No middlemen, no go betweens. No risk of our…partnership leaking." Sasuke began laying down ground rules much to his associates delight.

"Secure line. Done." The redhead slid a nondescript cellphone his way which he quickly pocketed.

"If you betray me for your employer, I'll personally see to your demise. Then his." he made sure that his threat was heard loud and clear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tayuya was all grins now, her cheeky smug sense of victory on her face. "Of course, I'll keep up the appearance of despising your very existence. You know, for good measure."

"One last thing." Sasuke could feel his phone vibrating in his breast pocket as he leaned in to look her hard in the face. "Give me my fiancée's fucking ring."

"Mhmm, I think this is going to be a beautiful relationship." she cooed, all too reminiscent of Orochimaru for Sasukes liking as she retrieved the bauble and presented it to him, "Just don't tell the Hyuuga princess. Keep it our little secret."

He was quick to snatch it from her, bile rising in his throat at her knowing smile. When he rose to his feet she followed suit, "Seal the deal with a shake? Maybe you'd prefer a quick fuck?"

Sasuke snorted at her remark. The woman was as devious as she was uncouth. A new breed of shadow broker entirely. Unencumbered by the old ways, willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. He admired the tenacity, but not the means. He begrudgingly offered his hand, returning the firm grip and shake when she took it. It was better than the alternative she suggested by far.

"All the photos, every backup and copy, I want them destroyed."

"Once you make good on your end. Then we'll talk. I may want to keep the good once for my own private use."

He was growing weary of her suggestive teasing, even as he departed, her trailing not far behind before they made it to the neon streets of seedy Shinjuku.

"If you're looking for a ride you're pushing your luck." He warned noting how she continued to follow him through the scant few revelers and more inebriated businessmen.

"I've got my own ride. We just happened to park in a similar location." She defended, nonchalantly waving off his cagey suspicion. "That, and I was going to give you one last at my "offer"."

"You were a mistake." he spat, feeling his control slipping further from his grasp. This woman was infuriating, insufferable, and getting on his last nerve.

"Mistakes can sometimes be fortuitous." her snappy retort came just as he arrived at his midnight black sports car. "You're marriage to Hyuuga Hinata is pretty fortu—"

"Don't you say her name." the sheer violent intent that coated his words was enough for the fine red hairs on the nape of her neck rise. "And if you ever go near her again…"

"They'll find my body with cement shoes in Ise Bay? Don't be so dramatic, Uchiha." Once Tayuya noticed his glare did little to no subsiding, she could only sigh and capitulate, "Fine. Strictly business it is then."

Sasuke wasted no time entering his vehicle, peeling off into the night and away from his less than savory business partner, though he didn't get very far once she started pursuing him on her motorcycle. Occasionally she pulled up along side him at stoplights, revving her engine provocatively. He was wise enough to not partake in her little game this time. And thankfully so, just as she sped off, a police cruiser rounded a corner and lit him up. Just his luck.

"License and registration please sir." Sasuke could only sigh at the somewhat muffled sound of the officers voice. Suppose his night of insidious dealings wasn't complete without a game of cops and robbers.

"Naruto, this is the last thing I need tonight." bemoaned the Uchiha, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he rolled the window down.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going before I pulled you over?" the officer snickered we it pretended to write in his notepad.

"For fuck sake Naruto!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the dashboard. The events of his evening finally catching up to him and pushing him over the edge.

"Geez, take a chill pill Sasuke. I was just kidding around." the blond, waving his hands defensively at the sudden verbal onslaught. "I guess Hinata-chan's news isn't sitting so well with you?"

"News? What news?" he asked, suddenly feeling out of the loop when it came to his own fiancée. That didn't sit to well with him, especially considering the conversation he just had with his new "associate". His world was slowly weaving it's way into her life, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Eh? It's probably better if she tells you…" Sasuke noticed the change in his demeanor and it only made him question his interaction with Hinata as well. Did she seek Naruto out because she couldn't reach him? Had she sought some sort of comfort in the blond that he couldn't provide?

"Maybe it is." Sasuke said flatly, deciding that his somewhat jealous line of speculation was more harmful than helpful. Without another word he rolled his window up and peeled off much to his friends displeasure. Maybe he should have stopped him for real.

Once Sasuke had put some distance between him and the peace officer he turned his attention to his phone, Hinata had called him twice and left a message.

"_Hi S-Sasuke-kun...I hadn't heard from you today s-so I…I don't t want to seem n-needy or anything but—"_ Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the scattered message and the cute nervous tone her voice held.

"_I'm sorry I j-just…I need to talk to you about something. I know it's getting late, but please call me when you can. Okay, bye."_

He already had a decent idea what was weighing so heavily on her mind. He least he could do was allay her fears so she could rest easier. Luckily the streets were empty enough for him to make good time, arriving at her apartment just after midnight. A strode up to the door, toying with the ring in his pocket, still not entirely sure how he'd explain it's recovery to her.

He rang the doorbell hoping the gentle tone would be enough to rouse her from her sleep and he wouldn't have to wake the neighborhood by banging. Luckily, it worked. Before he could ring again the door crept open, the groggy heiress rubbing her snow white eyes as she answered clad in her lilac pajamas.

"Sasuke-kun? W-what are you doing here?" she asked, her words coming out as little more than a mumble.

"I got your message. So I'm here to talk." he answered plainly, noticing how she wrapped her arms around the thin material in an attempt to shield herself from the brisk night.

"B-but it's late." she half whined, her lips curling into a pretty pout as Sasuke slipped through the vestibule.

"It sounded like you needed to talk to me about something. Naruto said as much as well. Or did you just miss me?" he teased, relishing in the color that filled her cheeks.

"Ano…it wasn't a-anything like _that. _A-and we don't have to talk about it tonight." she deflected watching him from behind as he's absently scanned her apartment.

"Well, I'm here." he responded, unceremoniously plopping down onto her couch. "So, what is it you had to tell me?"

Hesitantly she joined him, wringing her hands while she tried to find a proper way to express her issue. "I just…I-I didn't mean for it to happen! I was distracted f-for two seconds and it just—!"

"Hinata…" perhaps he'd taken his teasing of his fiancée a bit too far. She was clearly still rather distressed.

"Y-y-you trusted me! And I lost it!" she lamented covering her face when she felt tears threaten to spill at the admission.

"Hinata, it's not—"

"No! I was so careless and s-shouldn't have—" her sounds of earnest protest ceased when he took her chin into his hand and made her face him. A wispy gasp escaping as his steely gaze bore down on her, the polished band of her ring catching her eye as he presented it.

"B-but how?" she breathed, wasting no time slipping in back into place on her finger.

"It's not important." He brushed off any interest quickly, hoping she'd be too preoccupied to give it a more critical thought. Without a moment's notice she threw herself on him, toppling his normally sturdy body as she captured him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you Sasuke!" she was elated and relieved all at once. He'd lifted such a weight on her heart.

"Its only a ring. I had no idea it meant so much to you."

Finally realizing their compromising position, her face flushed in embarrassment as she scrambled to compose herself, "I just didn't w-want you to be upset. I didn't want to lose your t-trust."

There was that word again. Trust. She understood that the object itself wasn't a manifestation of his affection or adoration for her, though she acted no different. As if his trust and acceptance were as good as love. Perhaps it was enough for her to know that he saw her. All of her.

Sasuke straightened himself and looked her square in the face, "Trust can't be bought, Hinata. But you have mine."

Hinata could feel her hands twitch involuntarily at his words. Whether he knew it or not, his words were the sweetest she'd ever heard. Even when he was simply trying to express a somewhat benign sentiment it did something to her. And she wanted to touch him.

"It's late. I'll let you get your rest." he said plainly, rising from the couch slowly, the days eventfulness finally catching up to him as well. Though, before he could take a full step towards the exit he felt he dainty hand grasp his. He craned his head towards her with a quirked eyebrow, watching as she rose as well. Her free hand shaking slightly as she tucked a loose lock of blue-black hair behind her ear and met his gaze.

Her heart was racing and for all the wrong reasons, she wanted _things_ from him—with him. She did her best to rationalize that it was just endorphins clouding her better judgement and making her blood run hot with needs.

"Hinata?" he questioned, becoming somewhat unnerved by the piercing gaze of her opal irises. Not to mention the sheer redness of her face was beginning to worry him.

"I want…t-to…"

"Hinata, your nose…"

She brought her free hand to the appendage in question, feeling the sticky liquid flowing before the smell of copper brought her back to reality. Before she knew it Sasuke was guiding her back down to couch, tilting her head back as he stemmed the bleeding with tissues.

"You shouldn't work yourself up like this." he spoke, his tone similar to that of a father chiding a child, but with care all the same. Her heart skipped a beat as he retrieved more tissues to blot the blood that now marred her pajama top. His hand finding its way to the crimson that made it's way to the porcelain skin just below her collar, drawing a shudder and gasp from her when his bare fingertips brushed against her. Sasuke had to avert his gaze, suddenly drawn to the rise and fall of her ample chest his actions brought on, a desire of his own to venture further simmering just below his skin.

Despite the haze her mind was currently in from the intoxicating mixture of his closeness and blood loss, she could make out a diminutive crop of red on his own cheeks. Was the cocksure Uchiha truly embarrassed?

"You'll need a change of clothes. I'll get them." It was almost as if he was trying to get away as quickly as he could, not even stopping when she voiced a weak protest as he entered her room. The second he entered and flipped the light switch on he froze. His eyes drawn to the mountain of stuffed animals piled in a corner beside her bed and the select few that earned the privilege to grace the bed itself. Warily he stepped further into the cream colored sanctum eerily aware of the dead eyes watching him rummage through a random drawer for a suitable top.

When he returned, she was on her feet, the redness of her face hardly subsiding, though now cotton free. She graciously took the grey weathered shirt he offered, holding it tightly to her chest as if now that he'd seen her "collection" she was as good as naked. Ever the gentleman, he turned his back to giver her some sense of modesty.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about your…collection." he assured, hearing the telltale shuffle of clothes that assured him she hadn't collapsed from blood loss again. "Or your nosebleed."

Despite his words, Hinata couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it all. She had almost done _things_ and when touched her the feelings returned, and now he'd seen her secret shame—not to mention the shirt he retrieved was two sizes too small! This entire evening had gone from picturesque to a horror show in an instant. "H-how can you say that?"

He peered over his shoulder once the shuffling of clothes stopped, turning to face her and shrugging nonchalantly, "I've seen worse. My clients have…secrets too."

"I'm not a client though." She contested, tugging at the hem of her shirt to keep it from exposing her midriff.

"No, you're something else." he responded matter-a-factly, taking one long stride to close the distance between them before he took her cheek in his hand, "You're something else entirely."

For a brief moment she thought he was going to take her into the deep waters her body had been wishing he would the second he got so close. But, his touch told a different story. It was tender, and restrained. Did he find her unattractive? Too delicate to indulge in carnal activities with like the papers claimed he did with different women every night? Even as she was standing before him, her chest practically bursting out of her two-sizes-too-small shirt. When he leaned in with his eyes half lidded and lips fill of intent, her feelings of inadequacies melted away. Until the kiss landed flush on her forehead.

"Get your rest. We'll talk another day." Before she could voice her disapproval, or desire for a more meaningful gesture, he was already at her door. He peered over his shoulder one last time, "Goodnight, Hinata."

He was out the door and on the other side by the time she found her voice again, "Goodnight S-Sasuke-kun."

The night had grown colder in his time away, but he welcomed it. Running a hand through his hair helped calm him down as well. But she remained, neither the sound of his 600 horsepower engine or his thousand thread count sheets could ease his desire. The image of her…everything slowing burning into his mind, thoughts of what he wished to do to every inch of her.

But it didn't sit right with him. She was inexperienced and impressionable through no fault of her own. He wasn't bullshitting when he said she was something else. Something he couldn't decipher. He had no qualms taking advantage of a client in a dissimilar fashion, but like he said, she wasn't a client. She was different. Different from any other woman he'd ever encountered. But she was important to him in some way. He'd just yet to figure it out. So much for the Uchiha genius.

* * *

And there you have it! Some intrigue, some fluff, some character development, with some sprinkles of smut to come. I have to say, having never written a Sasu/Hina fic I'm slowly but surely fleshing out the idea of Hinata as a sexual creature. With Sasuke it's a no brainier, but I want to make this as realistic and believable as possible. While primarily a Hinata chapter Sasuke too is dealing with his feelings for the Hyuuga, albeit in a more withdrawn manner. He's doing what he can to alter his past deviant behavior, not only for her sake, or either family's, but for himself. He knows what is at stake and has to measure his each and every move. Sasukes tentative alliance with Tayuya for example, newly formed and possibly volatile, you can be sure she'll play a pivotal role in many things to come. Can't have a good story without conflict I always say. Anyway, thank you all for reading my tale as well as my rants. Send me your textual well wishes and thoughts on the story this far. I appreciate it all!

Next Chapter: Unguarded

Until next time! Sayonara!


	8. Unguarded

A/N: Alright! Let's jump right in! After these messages…This chapter was a real rollercoaster for me a lot of emotions in this one. As the title says there's a lot of vulnerability exposed, but I won't keep you wondering. On with the chapter!

* * *

Unguarded

In the days following the news of the heir to the Uchiha thones betrothal to the reclusive, but respectable daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, business was booming. Operators and casual spectators alike seeing it as a sign of the end of strife. The end all be all of corporate unity, and an omen of good times to come. Sasuke and his team had their hands full with journalistic and speculative inquiries as to the pivot in strategy. The young executive was notorious for his ruthless take no prisoners way of business, more likely to gut a faltering stock on a whim than see that they prosper under his guidance. Though the sudden sense of cooperation didn't sit well with everyone.

Some saw it as an ill omen rather. The lean titans of industry forming an alliance with a well respected former competitor all pointed to collusion. Blatant corruption under the guise of civil union. The formation of a massive monopoly too big and wealthy to be toppled. The sentiment was noted but never acknowledged, and understandable so. They were right after all.

Fear of changing of the old guard abound, board members hunkering down at the slightest inclination they may be replaced with more agreeable associates. Whispers of revolt and corporate espionage followed suit, but these were the days Sasuke lived for. Secluded in his office for hours on end, keeping a watchful eye on the machinations around him, and the money profiteers and corporate raiders alike foresaw in their future, should they pick the right side that is.

Unfortunately this came at a price as well. Despite not truly being a married man yet, he was failing in his matrimonial obligations, if you believed the tabloids. The more business centric gossip columns claimed Hinata was little more than a pretty face with the right last name. They hounded the both of them relentlessly, camping outside his office as well as their respective domiciles. On more than one occasion he had to personally make several calls threatening the livelihoods of those publications to quell the tsunami. But those more tenacious and with less to lose refused to let an eye-catching story die. Capturing a handful of photos of him leaving her apartment in the middle of the night, claiming their late night rendezvous' were nothing but booty calls.

That was where Tayuya came in. She could handle persistent nuisances in ways that wouldn't link him or the firm to anything uncouth like using Suigetsu or lawyers would. She'd only just started, but had already shown the worth of her "expertise" in spades. Assuming he gave her what she wanted of course. Trivial things like a CFO planning to meet his mistress or an editors discreet appointment at a den of ill repute. Innocuous things to him, but not to one who dealt in blackmail. It put money in her pocket and kept her happy. Everything and everyone had their role.

A knock came at his door forcing him to peer up from a lucrative prospectus and invite the interloper in with a curt inclination of his head.

"Sasuke-kun? Your two o'clock is here."

"Hm. Send them in." Sasuke rose to his feet and straightened his shirt, slipping into his blazer as he waited for his guests. They were new money back by old money, typically he'd have no interest, but they had the right connections.

In walked three suits, a wizened older woman and an older man, neither of which he believed belonged, but he had to play the gracious host. He was more focused on the man with red hair and dark circles beneath his teal eyes they flanked. He had a youthful look to him though he was no mere neophyte in this business. His father had been a renowned development mogul before his untimely death, and now his son was running the show.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." Sasuke greeted, his voice just barely edging towards cordial as he bowed. "Please, take a seat."

"Such manners." mused the elderly woman, graciously taking her seat along with her companions.

"His father taught him as much it would seem." chimed her older companion as he too settled in.

"My associates, Chiyo-san, Ebizo-san. But lets get to it. We're both busy men, yourself more so now than ever." the youngsters voice held an air of boredom to it that Sasuke didn't take too kindly to.

"We have our good days just like everyone else, Gaara." retorted the somewhat slighted man, dropping the formalities as per his guests request.

"Of course. But enough small talk. You feel there's room for a partnership between us. What's the pitch?"

Sasuke stared the man across from him down, he realized he hadn't blinked since he walked in. His eyes boring into his own like a deep-sea oil drill. But Sasuke had seen all sorts of tactics, his were no different from the rest.

"I hadn't prepared one. Figured I'd save the time given the news surrounding my firm—"

"Your father's firm." He corrected nonchalantly.

"A formality. You know as well as I do, changes are coming. You'd do well to not miss your chance."

"So, it's consultation you're offering. We have our own in house analysts."

"I'm offering capital. Equity for the coming boom."

"I'm listening."

Sasuke had no need to stifle his smirk, he had enticed him enough. "New blood is cropping up every day. They all need places to operate, if they were wise they'd seek like-minded individuals to facilitate their needs. Your firm has the reputation, and a new face. You'll need capital to accommodate the needs of the expanding market. Simple enough."

Gaara nodded for good measure, taking his word as truth, but not without knowing there was a catch of some sort. "How can you be so sure they'll seek me out?"

"Because, they'll seek me out. They'll mimic my actions, on a smaller scale of course. But they'll follow the money."

"And you want me to do the same."

"Name your price."

"Your father never taught you that loyalty was not bought, it would seem."

"But I can, and will, buy your business."

Gaara took a moment to digest the bold approach the Uchiha had taken. He was living up to his name sure enough, but had he earned the right to dictate terms simply because he was the flavor of the month? "Thirty percent return on all investments. Quarterly audits, with two year option on contractual release "

"I take it your interest has been piqued then." Sasuke mused, tapping his finger against the desk as he ran the plausibility of his offer before mounting his rebuttal. "Twenty percent ROI. You can have the audits and options. As a show of good faith, I'd like to invest in all future projects, a ten percent stake and preferential pick of office spaces, should I decide to expand as well."

"Generous offer, Sasuke-san."

"Please, Sasuke is fine Chiyo-san. We're about to enter a partnership, no?" this was the comment that finally caused the crimson haired executive to emote. The frown that formed was priceless.

"So the rumors are true." droned the young CEO, feigning disinterest. "Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned his corporate raider days. Seeking harmonious partnerships instead."

"I see no reason to upset a market heavily favoring my own investments. Or those of my clients." he was acting apprehensive for show. The offer was more than generous, and the injection of new tangible capital would draw in the old guard still hell-bent on keeping dated commodities like steel and real estate as main stays of their portfolios. It was a win-win, and those were rare in this line of work. How could there be a winner without a few losers after all?

"Your terms are acceptable. But I'd like to discuss more finer points." Gaara rose to his feet suddenly, his elderly associates slowly following suit. "How does dinner suit you?"

"It suits me just fine. Unfortunately, I have plans with my fiancée this evening." Sasuke rose to his feet as well. He was lying however. In truth he had no concrete plans with Hinata, granted he had floated the idea of a casual meal at her home a few days prior. He just hated commiserating with potential clients outside the office, he preferred to let his results speak for themselves, not idle blather over cocktails.

"Hinata is welcome, naturally." he assured casually as he opened the door to leave, but not before noticing how the Uchihas ears perked up at his familiar referral to his future wife. "It's been some time since I've seen her. I'd enjoy catching up. I'll send your assistant the details."

Sasuke could feel his stomach begin to roil at his tone. He knew Gaara had connections, but he didn't know of any such connection to the Hyuuga's business. Naturally his inquisitive mind wandered to any and all possibilities. Though he made no facial indication of his apprehension, only nodding, "I'll see if I can convince her to forgo our humble evening in."

With a curt nod the crimson haired man and his associates were gone, leaving a sour taste in his mouth despite the amicable business dealings. They had been silent all the way to the elevator, carefully watching the analysts and traders milling about the bullpen.

"Do you think it was wise to bring Hiashi's daughter into this?" questioned the gray haired woman staring up at the impassive face of her would be ward.

"They're already in bed with the man in more ways than one. Consider this due diligence." He responded as they made their descent.

"Due diligence? How do you figure?" inquired the elder male, not so sold on his rather vague explanation, "He met our price with little to no resistance."

"That's what concerns me." Gaara spoke making good time as they exited to the lobby floor, a dozen or so photographers and journalists camped just outside the floor to ceiling glass windows of the atrium. He wasted no time pushing past their questions and into his waiting car. "All of this is nothing but a smoke show. The Uchihas…their tactics may have always been brazen, but never once we're they so accepting of the publicity."

"You think they're hiding something underneath the bluster?" Chiyo pondered momentarily, doing her best to disseminate the young man's logic.

"That's what I intend to find out." he responded flatly as they pulled away from the commotion.

Sasuke paced around his office, his mind unable to rationalize the relationship between Gaara and Hinata. Childish thoughts of jealousy seeping through the logical barriers he had erected through years of discipline. If he was going to attend this dinner he needed a clear mind, and sharp weaponry, he needed to arm himself with as much mental ammunition as possible. Anxiously he checked his watch, Hinata would be free of her pedagogical responsibilities soon.

"Karin." he called loud enough for his assistant to hear and come rushing forth.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm leaving to handle something. Send me Gaaras details when you get them." quickly he grabbed his thing a made his way past the bespectacled woman without another, but judging from her sullen pout she must have surmised he was off to see Hinata. She still hadn't fully come to accept the betrothal even after more than a week.

He could make the drive with his eyes closed if he so desired, though that was ill advised. By the time he reached the campus it was bustling with students and faculty staff on their mid day breaks. When he bounded out of his car and leaned against the passenger side door, the crowd stopped and gawked, their heads swiveling to and fro in search of his purpose for gracing them with his presence. Hinata must have sensed the eyes already on her when she showed, walking rather briskly with her head down. He watched as she maneuvered through the quad, her cream peacoat and pastel purple scarf fluttering in the wind. Before she even reached him, Sasuke opened her door and waited knowing full well she wanted out of there as fast as possible.

"Hinata." He greeted stoically, smirking playfully when she returned a small pout. She hated when he showed up unannounced like this, creating a spectacle for all to see.

"Sasuke-kun." she returned softly before slipping into the sports car. Quickly he shut the door behind her, shooting the gawkers a glare before returning to the vehicle himself. He wasted no time pulling of and away from the onlookers to put some distance between themselves and the anxiety of being such a public spectacle.

"Where to?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Ano…the grocery store." Sasuke shot her a questioning glance, to which she smiled softly, a light blush on her cheeks, "I-I thought maybe w-we'd have dinner tonight. Together."

The dark haired executive pursed his lips in thought, but not because he hadn't shared the evening their "mutual" friend had proposed, but because she seemed genuinely enthused by the idea of spending her evening with him. She'd quickly grown more comfortable in his presence, even going so far has to being able to look I'm straight in the face with nary a blush as she was now.

"Sasuke-kun? Is everything alright?" she asked softly, leaning forward in her seat to get a better look at his driving face. Pensive as always, but even more so now. He was even driving slightly slower than usual, not that she minded at all.

"Yes." he lied plainly, feeling a small tightness in his chest forming. He wasn't one for lying about innocuous things, but for some reason he wasn't too keen on seeing her face drop when he told her that her presence was requested for a business dinner of all things. Their situation was putting enough strain on their precarious relationship and private lives already. He didn't want to be part of the problem as well. "I've just got a lot on my mind. Work and all."

She let a small "oh" escape in understanding, knowing it wasn't her place to inquire any further. Sasuke had become somewhat more forthcoming, by his standards at least, but work was still largely off limits for him.

"Are _they_ still bothering you?" he asked as he pulled into the supermarket parking lot.

"No…not so much anymore." she replied as they exited his vehicle and made their way into the store, grabbing a hand basket before embarking on their culinary journey. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

"A little." he responded with a sky smirk.

"You didn't have to. I-I could handle them myself." The heiress boasted half-heartedly as she inspected some fresh produce. "Besides, it's only going to start again…Mikoto-san has already started planning our…"

Of course. His mother was a meticulous planner, no doubt she had some elaborate ceremony in the works. But he wasn't so concerned with that, more so how she shied away from mentioning the impending wedding. She had gotten use to referring to him as her fiancé, the logical next step would be to get use to calling him her husband. Sasuke had already mentally prepared himself for the time when he'd call her his wife. As odd as it was, the simple four letter word calmed him. Among other things.

He watched as she knelt to inspect the ripeness of some tomatoes, quickly noting the vast emptiness of the supermarket. Gingerly he placed his hand on the small of her back causing her to jolt into an upright position and face him, "Hinata."

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" she piped in surprise, only being met by a sharkish smirk that made her lips part. She could feel his fingers flex against her waist, drawing her closer, only the tomato keeping them apart.

"Kiss me."

The heiress blinked at him several times before the words registered, her face suddenly matching the tomato she gripped tightly in her hand. "H-huh?"

"Kiss me." He repeated, this time with an encouraging tug urging her to act before they weren't quite so alone. Sasuke watched as her lips parted and quivered, one hand resting on his sturdy bicep, the other now piercing the flesh of the fruit in her hand. Her eyes darted from side to side before standing on her toes and planting a kiss on his waiting lips. They stayed together for sometime, Hinata still being a novice in almost all forms of affection, couldn't be sure how long it should last, or how intense it should be. Though when he returned it with more fervor than herself she couldn't help but pull back.

"Your tomatoes ruined." he commented nonchalantly, his smirk still plastered as she tried catching her breath and reorganize her slightly frazzled mind.

Hinata looked down at her hand and noticed that she'd almost squeezed the fruit into a pulp, the juices now running through her fingers. Hurriedly she did her best to rid herself of the liquids, "Oh no."

"If it's any consolation, you're getting better" the sly comment was flippant on the outside, but he was taking immense joy in watching her already crimson face turn almost purple.

"D-don't tease me!" she exclaimed with fists clenched and pout on display.

"I mean it." he responded, turning his back momentarily to retrieve a replacement tomato before dropping several in the basket. When she stared incredulously at his actions and words he shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away, "I like them."

Hinata vaguely remembered Sakura mentioning something in passing about Sasuke's particular tastes, and when she interrogated him under the pretense of making them a meal he had always been so cagey. "W-what else do you like?"

Though her hopes of getting more out of him were dashed when he merely shrugged. Seeing now that she'd get nowhere if she didn't quiz him on his tastes, she squared her shoulders and grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the best of her abilities through every aisle. It wasn't long until she had a basket full of goods the likes of which he had either no interest in or food stuffs she insisted he try to "expand his palate"

"It's a lot for one meal, Hinata." He lamented as the cashier check item after item.

"Well…if I k-knew what you liked I could have got less." she defended, her eyes lighting up as she watched each product slide by on the conveyor belt, her mind running a mile a minute with thoughts of what she might do with it all.

Despite his initial protest he offered little to no more, even after paying and carrying the goods to the car. He still had to break the news to her after all.

"What exactly are you planning?" Sasuke was intrigued by the sheer glee she seemed to have as they made their way to her home, apparently she was an avid cooker.

She rattled off several dishes that she had in mind, some of them leaving even him dumbfounded as to exactly what they entailed. Though ultimately what she truly had in mind amounted to, "It's a surprise."

"Can't say I'm a fan of surprises." Hinata could sense something was amiss. First his somewhat overt show of affection, granted they had been taking baby steps in that department. A hand hold here, a kind word there, the occasional kiss in private. But all of those were done in just that, private. For him to even consider doing something so brazen where they could be seen was as odd as it was new for the both of them.

Secondly, he seemed to be brooding more so than usual. But as he said many times, it was because of work. That was something she could understand completely. Her exams were right around the corner and even she was guilty of being in her own head when they were together at times. But now, whatever it was seems to be looming over him. "Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

The dark eyed man pursed his lips, not knowing if his fiancée's intuition and inquisitive nature was to be blessing or a curse. In either case she was right. When they pulled up to her flat he was thankful to find no paparazzi present. He didn't need to be on the cover of some domesticated husband magazine because some two-bit hack with a camera caught him carrying groceries into her apartment. "About dinner…"

"Please don't worry about it so much. I-if anything, I can make the tomatoes any way you like." She didn't know it, but she was making this much harder than it should have been.

"It's not that, Hinata." He said, his tone enough to stop her from continuing in her removal of their purchase from their bags. But now she was staring at him with those doe eyes. But he couldn't lead her on anymore. "A new client of mine invited me to dinner tonight. Invited us."

"B-both of us? she inquired, the notion that her plans may have been all for nothing not quite sinking in yet. "But why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He seems to be familiar with you." Sasuke found it particularly hard to bite out the latter sentence, being far from comfortable with regards to not knowing the connection between the two. "Does the name Gaara mean anything to you?"

"Gaara…" Sasuke watched as her mind flipped through the catalogue in search of the name, not that he thought she'd withhold anything if it was anything innocuous. "I knew a Gaara. A long time ago, at least ten years. Our fathers introduced us."

"He seems intent on seeing you again." he retorted perhaps a bit harshly judging from the way she flinched. But his mind was telling him something wasn't adding up. Two wealthy father's facilitating a meeting between their offspring was never innocuous, their current situation being a prime example of such machinations. "Is there something I should know?"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Was Sasuke accusing her—of all people, of some sort of impropriety? Of lying to his face? She was so dumbfounded by the accusation that she couldn't even be properly upset about it. "Ano…W-what are you asking Sasuke-kun"

"Is therel _something_ I should know about the two of you?" he reiterated, his tone causing her to recoil again as he took a step towards her.

"N-nol! W-we were just kids! It was nothing like—!"

"Like us?" he cut in, eyes narrowing when she stiffened her back at his approach. "His late father and Hiashi were business partners once. Now he shows an interest in my firm? I don't deal in coincidences. You and your father are at the heart of whatever he's planning."

"R-Rasa-san passed? I had no idea…I haven't s-spoken to Gaara pin years. There's no way I could have…My father n-never…" she searched for any explanation she could, his hard gaze suddenly making her feel small and like a liability, it held all the coldness her father's eyes did, "Sa-sauke-kun, you have to believe me…Don't—don't you trust me?"

His lips parted to express how he felt about her honest defense, but the words caught in his throat as she clutched the fabric of her coat at the collar tightly, her ring catching his eye. He had been too hasty in his assessment, and frightened her in the process. He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair to gather his thoughts, and apology. It was never her loyalty he questioned, it was those around her with machinations of their own. Those devious, or greedy enough to use whatever leverage they could against him, including her. "Hinata, it isn't you…it's the nature of this business. I can't assume the best of people. I can't afford that."

"Gaara-kun is—was a good person. He wouldn't…"

"I still can't be sure." They stood there in silence, seeming at odds on their core beliefs, neither wiling to budge. He could sense that she was harboring her own frustration at his accusations and non-apology apology. She had a kind heart and forgiving soul, but this distrust could linger in her mind. Festering and growing into an innate habit like it had for him. "If there's anyone I can trust...it's you Hinata. I was wrong to assume otherwise. Sorry."

Hinata watched as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye before returning to the floor. His body language, although sparse, indicated genuine regret, maybe even shame. And his words held the same sincerity he deigned to show her and only her. We're she a more spiteful person she would be well within her rights to let him brood a bit longer, but that wasn't her.

"I forgive you Sasuke-kun." she whispered, though it may as well have been a shout in the prevailing quiet. She approached slowly, resting a hand on his shoulder and finally drawing his full attention. "J-just…be more understanding, okay?"

He nodded slowly, taking in the sheer level of patience and maturity she had for his antics. As much as he disagreed with her somewhat naïve nature, she balanced his own dour pragmatism. When he wrapped his arm around her and drew her close to his body, he didn't even know why. "I suppose this means you'll join me then?"

"I-if you want, Sasuke-kun." she responded shakily, a light blush rushing to her cheeks at their closeness.

"I hate these things." he seethed, taking a brief mental note of how her body melded to his own, even through her winter coat. "Your home cooking will have to wait. But I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have…" it wasn't until he caught the gleam in his dark eyes that she understood his intentions. His face leaning closer to hers until his evergreen scent engulfed her and their noses touched, "Oh…"

Hinata followed his lead as she attempted to learn from his masterful ministrations. From each meeting of their lips, tender and calculated, to the way he cradled her neck and held her upright when her knees grew weak. She mimicked what she could, wrapping her arms around his neck as he drew her deeper into their kiss. For a moment she lost herself in the sensations, only coming down from the high when she felt vibrations coming from his pocket forcing them to break apart.

"What is it Karin?" he bit out, clearly quite upset at the interruption.

"_S-sorry for the call Sasuke-kun! Gaara-san sent me the details for your dinner this evening. I-I can cancel if you'd like."_

Sasuke peered over his shoulder at the slightly hyperventilating Hyuuga, blushing lightly with half lidded eyes. For a brief moment he considered declining the invite to dinner, if only to spend another solitary moment with her pressed against his body. "I'll be there. And Hinata will be joining me."

"_Oh…of course."_ That remark alone must have broken her heart even further. _"I'll inform Gaara-san, and text you the details."_

Sasuke wasted little time hanging up, retuning his attentions back to his fiancée. When she started to remove her outerwear his excited mind couldn't help but run wild with what else hid below the next layer. Though that notion was dashed from his mind once she stood before him with as innocent a smile as she could muster.

"S-so, where are we going?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly in response. He'd been to every upscale restaurant within the area at least two dozen times for business dinners, and none of them were ever palatable to him. Pretentious, overpriced, but a good way to test the limits of your quarry. "Your friend ha good taste. L'Effervesence is decent. If you like sweets I suppose."

When her face lit up he had to restrain an exasperated sigh. No doubt Gaara would entice her with their full dessert menu tasting. He had prepared himself for a long night, but not in the presence of this man, much less when he was trying to court his business, if only for the optics. He wanted Hinata, and only her.

"It sounds fancy. Should I…" her face flushed when he nodded in affirmation at her unspoken question. This was happening for real. A business dinner with her fiancé. All of the pressures she remembered from being a young woman accompanying her father on such outings flooded back to her mind. All of the unpleasantness of preparing, and the following awkwardness of feeling like a fixture, a brief talking point. Sasuke would expect no less—perhaps even more.

Sensing the sudden onset of tension, he grabbed her hand carefully and locked eyes with her, "You trust me, don't you?"

"Y-yes." she answered meekly, not fully sure of herself, until he drew her into his arms again. The sudden contact transferring his own confidence to her as if through some new form of osmosis. "Of course."

"Guess you better get ready then. Our host wants us there at seven." Hinata gasped as he spun them around and nudged her towards her bedroom. When she peered back at him with concern in her eyes he smirked knowingly, "I'm sure whatever you pick to wear will be fine, Hinata."

And so she went about the daunting task of picking an appropriate outfit. It wasn't that she had an exorbitant amount of clothing, just that much of it she hadn't worn in some time. She didn't have much need for fancy dresses once Hanabi dethroned her as her father's dinner date. Staring at the small selection of dresses she deemed fit for such an occasion, Hinata quickly concluded that she'd never come to a consensus herself. The heiress peeked outside her bedroom in search of a second opinion, only to find her apartment empty.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she called, receiving nothing in response. Upon further inspection, she figured he left to change as well. Taking the opportunity being alone presented her, she decided that maybe a hot shower would help her decide which dress to wear, and to decide upon which Sasuke would like the most.

The thought of their passionate kiss running through her mind as her hands traced the path his hands had taken across her neck and waist through the heat of the shower. He had invaded her mind, hijacked her body, and rewired her very desires the minute he pressed his lips to hers that night at Ichiraku. And every time after that kiss he drew her deeper under his spell…and all she wanted was to see where it would take her, but she couldn't dwell on it any longer or else she risked attending dinner with pruned fingers and rosy colored skin. Hastily she draped a towel around her torso and over her head a she left the steamy bathroom.

Unbeknownst to her however, she was not alone. She glimpsed a figure from the corner of her eye in the living and instinctually released a frightened shriek. It was Sasuke standing there, obsidian dress shirt slid over one arm, his toned upper body exposed and an equally horrified look on his face at the sudden sound. Though her fear quickly wore off once she fully internalized the sight before her, a thick blush rising at the sight of her fiancé's body. It was immaculate, toned arms with lean definition and pristine skin, save for the mysterious scar on his side.

Sasuke himself was guilty of doing the same. His eyes drawn from her neck to her delicate shoulders, down the glistening curve of the tops of her breasts, the way the towel clung to her hourglass figure. All he wished for was that she would drop her towel and modesty with one decisive move. Dinner be damned.

Of course, Hinata was far too bashful to reach a similar desire, choosing rather to quickly scurry off and hide in the sanctuary of her room. Her heart was beating madly as she pressed her back to the door, and not solely from the spectacle of his body. The look in his eyes…it promised her an answer to their mutual burning desire for one another. And it frightened her.

"Hinata…I-I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"N-no i-it's my fault. I-I-I thought you had left a-and…"

"I didn't—I didn't see…" Sasuke could feel the heat on his own cheeks as he babbled like a teenager seeing his first woman. He wasn't truly embarrassed, but he did feel guilty for ogling her in such a way. He couldn't help himself. "I'll go. Give you some privacy."

"W-wait!" she called through the door, stopping him in his tracks before moving to leave in earnest. He could hear the sounds of panicked shuffling of clothes, until there was nothing bus silence, save for a few soft feminine grunts. "C-come in."

Sasukes heart was beating out of his chest as he reached for the doorknob. He had no way of knowing what was waiting for him on the other side, but he did his best to repress the more lewd possibilities that came to mind. His lips parted at the sight of her, lengthy hair still tousled and damp, face as red as a Macintosh apple with fists balled tightly and back stiff as a board, her body adorned in a pure white dress with peplum fringe along the single shoulder down to her waist.

"I-is it g-good enough?" she asked meekly as he continued to stare. He was hard enough to read as is.

Sasukes could hear her question for what it was, and for what she was really asking. Was she good enough? She questioned herself just as the papers did, if not more so. Was she fashionable enough to be seen with him in public, draped on his arm for all to see? Was she, the most unassuming, inconsequential Hyuuga worthy in his eyes of his adoration? She'd done all she could to open up to him despite his own caginess, and she wanted—needed his affirmation. As he stepped closer he couldn't help but wonder how a creature a divine as her had escaped his eye for as long as she had. The answer didn't matter however, not before, and not now as he raised her chin to look him in the eye. "It's beautiful. So are you."

"It's not too r-r-revealing? Too l-l-lewd?" she whispered again, sensing a sudden ease wash over her at his touch. Somehow the dark and chaotic energy of the man had such an effect on her. His presence alone was intoxicating.

Again her question echoed her own insecurities about her body. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at it. You'd think that such a silly notion would have gone out the window with how he reacted to catching a glimpse of her body. Nevermind the interest he'd shown in her body as a whole. But it wasn't his judging of her she was necessarily concerned about, it was others.

"You can't concern yourself with those that stare and whisper. Their opinions don't matter. When it comes to this…" his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close, causing her to release a mix between a gasp and subtle moan. She shuddered under his touch as he slowly zipped up her dress, never breaking eye contact. "My opinion is all that should matter."

He had a point. Or so she believed. Whether it be because of the way he held her or the dominant way he assured her that allayed her anxieties. He had already given her his trust in more ways than one, what more could she need to stand by his side with all the confidence and poise he saw she was capable of?

She hardened her gaze and nodded in affirmation, assuring him she could, and would be the woman he trusted above all others. When he leaned in to seal her unspoken promise with a kiss, she had to restrain herself and him with a firm hand on his chest. "We'll be late, Sasuke-kun."

He let loose a rare chuckle and released her from his hold, "Of course." He gave her one last look over his shoulder before disappearing through her door. She had little work to do perfecting her beauty, and he had his own work to do making sure that beauty was not his alone to take in. Carefully sliding into his blazer, he retrieved his cellphone and dialed.

"_Good evening Sasuke-kun. How may I be of assistance?"_

"I need you to call a few members of the press. Let them know where Hinata and I will be tonight."

"_S-sure, I can do that. But why?"_

"I could do with a bit of a show tonight." Despite the nonchalant delivery of his answer, he had more practical motivations. Gaara believed something was amiss, otherwise he'd never have invited him to dinner under the guise of due diligence. He wanted reassurance that he wasn't going be a part of some elaborate farce and get the short end of the stick. Truth be told, if Sasuke had his way Gaara would get just that one way or another.

"_Hai, Sasuke-kun. I'll make the calls."_

"Thank you, Karin." Before she could express her elation at his surprising gratitude, he hung up. Sasuke performed his finishing touches on his attire, adjusting his pricy timepiece and smoothing out his shirt before Hinata emerged.

She'd perfected her look with a simple application of makeup and throwing her lustrous hair in a semi messy bun. For one so hesitant and self-conscious, she was a natural when it came to dressing the part. Her jewelry was sparse but effective, her engagement ring outshining the simple pearl earrings she wore. She sauntered towards him with cream colored heels in hand, seemingly in a hurry judging by the way she made a B-line for her forgotten peacoat.

Carefully he helped her into the wool coat, "You look lovely, Hinata."

"Arigato. Y-you look very handsome as well Sasuke-kun." She returned, suppressing a shiver as his hands brushed the bare skin of her neck.

He stepped around her and offered his arm to her with a smirk, "Let's go meet our adoring public. And Gaara."

The sarcasm laced comment was not lost on Hinata, in fact it was appreciated. The situation seemed deathly serious to her, Sasukes livelihood was on the line after all. But to hear him not take it a such lightened the load somewhat, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Must have been nice, she supposed.

They donned their footwear and left the apartment, Hinata released a gasp at the sudden flash of a camera. It would seem Karin had worked faster than expected. But Hinata put on a brave face through the handful of questions from the two or three paparazzi they received on their short walk to his car. Sasuke wasted no time peeling off with a screech of his tires, might as well put on a show if they were to be a spectacle.

Once they arrived there was much more fanfare. At least a dozen intrepid photographers awaited them, along with a small throng of people clamoring for a glimpse of Tokyo's hottest couple. You'd think they'd have something better to do on a Tuesday. They exchanged knowing looks at one another in the calm of the vehicle as they pulled up to the valet, silently assuring each other that they'd survive the evening. That silence was broken by the sound of Hinata's stomach rumbling. The uncharacteristic sound took them both by surprise, Hinata breaking out in a blush bright enough to be seen in the dark, and Sasuke filling the void with a deep chuckle.

"At the very least we'll get a good meal out of Gaara." he joked flatly, hoping it would make her feel more at ease about her body's demand. Hinata's blush subsided slightly, but perhaps that was a good thing. Blushing bride and all. And that's exactly what she appeared to be as Sasuke escorted her from the car and through the spectators. They looked to be polar opposites, her angelic and otherworldly in her white ensemble, and he clad in dark materials that seemed to absorb all light around it, all except hers.

"Sasuke! Hinata! When's the wedding?"

"Will you be taking Uchiha as your last name Hinata?"

"Hinata! Has your father given you any latitude in the business now that you're marrying the competition? Has your sister ceded some control of the operations to you?

Sasuke had heard enough, "We're here to enjoy dinner. Not idle business gossip." He retorted tightening his arm around his fiancée as they crossed the vestibule into the lavish restaurant.

"Bienvenue. Welcome to L'Effervesence Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san. Allow me to take your coat. Your party is waiting for you at the table. Please, follow me." greeted the attractive hostess with a bow before ushering them through the restaurant to a more private table near the kitchen. Their host sat there, effectively staring into space, until their arrival. He rose slowly, the beginnings of a thin smile on his face as he walked towards his guests.

"Hinata, it's been too long." He bowed before taking her hand in his and pulling her into a hug, "You're just as beautiful as I remember."

"T-thank you Gaara-kun. It's nice to see you again." Gaara looked much the same to her, albeit a much taller version. He always was a soft-spoken boy with a thousand-yard stare that rivaled her own families. Though his appearance wasn't a concern of hers. She could feel Sasukes gaze on them from her side as an uneasy feeling crept across her skin.

"We should thank Sasuke for this meeting." Finally, the eyes turned to the brooding Uchiha in the room.

"I've been called a number of things in my day, "matchmaker" has never been one of them." His voice was even as he fought back ripping Gaara's arms off his body if only to see he never touched her in such a way again. But the thought was as fleeting as it was drastic, "But we can discuss those names later. My fiancée and I are famished."

Hinata couldn't help but take notice of his words, surely Gaara had as well. She was well versed in the semiotics involved in these meetings. Everything had a meaning; one meant, one

hidden, and one unknown. The way he so flippantly threw around naming her as his fiancée reignited thoughts of their earlier disagreement. Even Uchiha Sasuke had his insecurities, if only when it came to her.

"If that's the case, we should order quickly. These French eateries are notorious for long wait times. Please." The redhead gestured towards their seats before returning to his own. "I apologize if this dinner spoiled any of your plans this evening, Hinata. Sasuke told me you planned a dinner for the two of you."

"N-no apology needed Gaara-kun." She settled into the cloudlike cushions of her seat and turned her attentions to the stoic man at her side, searching for some response that would lessen the stiffness of his jaw, his own edginess rubbing off on her, "Sasuke-kun and I can have dinner together anytime. This seemed m-more important to us."

Sasuke quirked an eye at her measured response. She never ceased to amaze him. For someone who lacked experience in the world of business she spoke tactfully as if it were as natural as breathing. Perhaps it was Hiashi's doing, etiquette lessons and all, perhaps it was something she'd learned in her studies.

"Of course." Agreed the redhead as the waiter approached with menus and a speech about their seasonal specials.

"Can I interest you in something to drink from our wine cellar or bar?" she asked politely.

"I don't drink. Tea will be fine." Responded Gaara. Sasukes jaw clenched once again. There was nothing worse than a sober host at a business dinner. The implications set off alarms for him. Holier than thou clients never lasted long with a firm that played it as fast and loose like his. But he wouldn't let it stop him from making the best of a poor situation.

"Whiskey, neat. Hibiki 21 if you have it." Responded the Uchiha studying the other man's impassive face for any notion of judgement.

"And for the lady?"

Now Hinata began to panic. Whenever she attended these things with her father she refrained from drinking, not that she was much of one to begin with. But now she was experiencing a newfound sense of freedom. Surely Sasuke wouldn't mind if she had a drink to take the edge off. And even if he did, so what? She was her own woman, somewhat.

"Ano…maybe the sommeliers choice sake?"

"Excellent selection, Madame. I'll be back momentarily to take your orders."

"I see some things have changed. Never took you for a much of a drinker." commented Gaara, barely a hint of actual surprise.

"Well I-I can't say that I am…I just figured—"

"We're here to discuss business," chimed Sasuke, turning the attention back to himself. "A celebratory drink isn't unheard of to start it off."

"Celebratory?" questioned Gaara, finally emoting as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What is it we're celebrating exactly?"

"A number of things." He responded flatly as a different waiter returned with their beverages rather quickly. Sasuke took the heavy bottomed crystal glass in his hand and swirled it about idly, "This meeting of minds, your reunion with my fiancée, our new partnership. Are they not worthy of celebration?"

Both guests at the table studied his face and words, neither giving any clear cut indication of whether he meant what he said, or if there was something else hidden in his words.

"You're right, I suppose." finally spoke Gaara taking his piping hot drink in hand and sipping lightly, "Though you assume too much. We've no partnership yet."

"No, not yet." He admitted with a smirk before inhaling the smoke and oak scent of his drink. He turned craned his head in Hinata's direction, "But the night's still young."

"Ai. So, let's get the unpleasantness of business out of the way so we can enjoy our meal," declared the teal eyed man. Though that didn't happen quite soon as he'd wanted, as the waitress arrived to take their orders. Neither Gaara or Sasuke had much interest in the food, both desiring to achieve what they came here for, ultimately deciding upon the twelve-course meal to spare themselves and Hinata the agony of studying the menu at length.

Hinata watched and listened from the sidelines as the two sparred over whatever REIT's and KPI's were, casually sipping her sake. It was crisp and fruity, complimenting the seemingly endless supply of food that found its way to their table. The men were so wrapped in their talks that she began to feel like a bit of a glutton for indulging in the likes of snow crab consummé and chef special turnips that melted in her mouth alone. At one point during the evening she had to corral Sasuke into tasting some of the food himself. Even going as far as to feed it to him herself! If he was mortified by the intimate display in front of a potential client, he didn't show it.

"It's refreshing to see the gossip surrounding your…relationship is nothing more than baseless." If Sasuke didn't know any better he'd take the comment as a compliment. Even if it was somewhat underhanded.

Hinata could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Sasuke was about to say or do something that may spoil their otherwise amicable evening.

"People will talk n-naturally, Gaara-kun." she began carefully setting down her sake saucer, turning to Sasuke and placing her hand on his. "But we can't concern ourselves with that. We're happy together, and that's all that matters."

Sasuke returned the gesture almost on instinct, his thumb stroking the polished platinum of her ring as he took in her words. Even if they were merely just for show, they reached into his core and pulled feelings he long since labeled unnecessary to the surface. This was more than simple trust or some token of common appreciation.

"It certainly seems so. I wish you the best in your marriage." Gaara raised his cup of tea and his companions followed with their respective drinks, "May prosperity, happiness, and love follow you in all your endeavors."

Love. It was a word he'd dashed aside a long time ago, and had never considered its application to Hinata. He liked her substantially more than he did most people, and cared for her a great deal more as well, but given the precarious nature of their relationship it was unwise to associate it with such a heavy four letter word. His father had taught him long ago that personal relationships were dangerous. They led themselves to ambiguities, misunderstandings and conflicts, and always failed. Formal, more professional relationships on the other hand, were as clear as spring water. Rules carved in stone. No risk of being misunderstood or offending. No risk of failure.

But he was wrong. He was wrong about her. He feared at the beginning that she would be a liability, used by others to hurt him where they couldn't, to tear him down from the inside out. But they couldn't. The unassuming Hyuuga had already shown that she would do no harm, in fact doing what she could to protect him from the powers that be, even her own father if necessary. To keep him honest and feel like a human worthy of more than complex financial deals. To make him feel worthy of love.

It was a hard pill to swallow, not even the aged whiskey he gulped down eased its travel. What did you do when you realized your significant other loved you before she even had? But maybe he was ahead of himself. She was an anomaly even to him, he hadn't deciphered her or even scratched the surface of her pristine porcelain skin yet. He couldn't be sure of her feelings anymore than he was of his own.

"To us." cheered Hinata with a smile that only made his self reflection more complicated. Her cheeks lightly flushed from her imbibing.

"To us." he returned, snapping from his dreamlike state momentarily to return the gesture. "And to our host. May fortune follow you wherever your travels take you."

"I think I'm right where I need to be, Sasuke. Tokyo, where my interests lie and my friends reside." he proclaimed as the waitress returned with their final course, a delightfully playful take on a fast food apple pie with a side of matcha green tea ice cream and sakura blossom cherry syrup. Hinata's eyes lit up at sight, silently turning to Sasuke as if asking for permission to dig into the dish. "I believe we will be seeing more of each other in the near future."

"Hn. I'll drink to that." agreed the Uchiha with a smirk. He'd accomplished what he wanted to, and so much more. Gaara could trust the business well enough, but he needed reassuring that he could trust the man running it. That was largely Hinata's accomplishment, that and sating her innate lust for intricate sweets. He even indulged in a bite of the crust and filling himself, if only to satisfy his fiancée. Unfortunately, the sweet dish may as well have been like biting into a lemon, rind and all to his taste buds. Though he kept a straight face for her sake, all the while his stomach roiling at the intruder.

They lingered for a little while longer, the tensions of business long forgotten, giving way to more amenable conversations. Hinata and Gaara reminisced about their first meeting in Shizuoka at an equestrian club near Mount Fuji. Their fathers discussing business while they learned to ride, sharing a laugh at how Gaara's mount tried to throw him off the second he got on, while her mare was the epitome of obedience. It turned out she was quite the natural. The thought of her atop a majestic steed, face glistening with sweat as she broke into a gallop, her lustrous black-blue hair waving free in the wind, the muscles in her thighs contracting and relaxing with each of the beast's strides as she fought for control. It all brought less than acceptable thoughts to mind, at least ones best saved for a bedroom and not a dinner table.

Thankfully the waitress returned with the check and Sasuke now had an excuse to finally depart. The two males returned to posturing over who would pay for the meal, Sasuke insisting he pay as a sign of goodwill for their newborn partnership. Eventually Gaara capitulated, seeing no reason to squabble over a few hundred thousand yen when they had all but sealed a deal that could easily earn them hundreds of millions.

"Thank you for indulging me this evening. It's been some time since I enjoyed such lively company." The party made their way to the empty streets where his car and driver waited. "We should do it again sometime. Or an invitation to your wedding will do."

"Yes, of course Gaara-kun! We'd be honored to have you." exclaimed the Hyuuga, needing to lean on Sasuke to steady herself. It seemed as if she had drunk a bit too much, though Sasuke didn't seem to mind, he was quite keen on holding her close to his own body. Hinata waved goodbye as he drove away, leaving the two of them alone. "Thank you for the evening, Sasuke-kun. It was lovely."

"Hn. The pleasure was all mine." He returned, effortlessly spinning her around to his front and wrapping both arms around her waist, "But, it's late. I should get you home."

She smiled and giggled, burying her nose in his shirt and inhaling deeply with a sigh, "Home…"

His vehicle soon arrived, and Sasuke wasted no time helping her into the passenger seat before joining her. He revved the engine several times, the low rumble sending shivers up her spine. "Are you okay to drive?"

"No need to worry, Hinata." he assured before peeling off, producing enough force to send her deep into the plush leather of her seat. He smirked as she released a small "eep" of surprise. "Though, maybe you'd like to help?"

"H-help? How?" she questioned, spying his grin widen through the darkness.

"Put your hand on mine" he gestured to the shifter with a subtle tilt of his head. She was hesitant at first, testing the waters with a tentative touch before covering his hand with her own smaller one. "Now push."

She followed his command accordingly, receiving a roar of approval as they accelerated further. The satisfaction she gained from the simple action elicited more primal urgings, a physical desire she'd never felt before. As he rounded a corner and decelerated she obeyed his words to pull it down, the manual manipulation making her breathing quicken as she shifted up and down again through the streets.

"You're a natural." he cooed, the cool calmness of his voice adding to her newfound pleasure. She had to bite her lip to stifle any sound other than her thanks from escaping. What was he doing to her? "But tonight's lesson has come to an end."

As they pulled up to her flat and parked, Sasuke turned to look her full in the face somewhat surprised by the sight. She looked half feral, even as she tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear and attempted to steady her breathing. He half expected her to pounce on him any second now, not that he would have minded. He had wanted to get her home the minute they left her apartment. He already sealed one deal tonight, but the Hyuuga heiress was a much tougher customer than Gaara.

Though he suppressed the thought of indulging in such a thing, if only momentarily as he escorted her to her door. She fumbled with her keys, silently cursing to herself before successfully jamming the key in its hole. Nearly stumbling through the vestibule if not for Sasuke steadying her from behind.

"I don't remember inviting you in, Sasuke-kun." she giggled, haphazardly kicking out her painful heels with a sigh of relief.

"Oh?" he returned jamming his hands in his pockets and craning his head down to her, "You'd like me to leave then?"

She was getting bold. Be it from the alcohol, or some power trip from co-piloting his vehicle. In either case, he liked it.

"No, I want you..."she trailed off as she stared deep into his bottomless pools, finding traces of his own desires hidden in their depths. Without warning, or forethought, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him so close their breaths mingled. "I want you."

Her lips came crashing down on his with such force, the air was nearly knocked out of him. The pillowy painted lips of the usually subdued seductress drew him deeper, as her suddenly forceful hands pulled him into her lair. Though she lacked the coordination to drag her prey very far, tripping on a leg of her coffee table sending them tumbling to her couch.

Now he had gained the upper hand, using their position to gain greater access to her lips. He took in each crease, crevice, and curve of them as she surrendered to his more experienced ministrations.

Their dance of lips was no less enjoyable than it was earlier that day, but everything about his touch held and air of urgency to it. The faint taste of his whiskey invading her mouth when a moan escaped, smoke and honey clouding her mind further, replacing rational thoughts with the biological need for carnal satisfaction.

Hinata clawed for purchase, seeking flesh rather than fabric, her frustration growing when he easily rid her of her peacoat when he momentarily abandoned her lips for her neck, showering it in kisses and nips. She groaned as his heated touch raised goosebumps all along the skin of her arm before cupping the underside of her breast, "Sasuke-kun…"

His ears perked up at the slight slur of her moan, prompting him to cease his actions and look her full in the face. He regarded her rosy cheeks, chest heaving, and eyes glassy. She was beautiful in every way, but this wasn't her, not the true Hinata. She may have wanted this to some extent, but he could see she couldn't be sure. "Hinata…"

He watched her hand shakily grabbed the fabric of her single shoulder and began sliding it down her arm, stopping just shy of exposing her bra when he grasped her hand. "You don't have to. We don't have to."

Her lips parted at the softness of his words, shifting beneath him causing him to inhale sharply. Her face reddening further when she looked down and realized how closely intertwined they were, his clothed hardness pressed against her thigh. "B-but I—y-you want to…"

God how he wanted nothing more than to take her. Exploring every inch and taste her divine body offered as she moaned, crying out for absolution. Crying out for him and only him as the only man she ever knew or would know so intimately. Sasuke shut his eyes and shook his head to dispel the thoughts. Every cell in his body screamed for him oblige their desires for flesh and indulge her newfound sexual appetite. But he couldn't

"You don't need to do that to show me how you feel." His words hung in the air of the silent apartment for some time, slowly sinking into her pores. For years women had thrown themselves at him in an attempt to capture his heart, if only for a fleeting moment. He couldn't—wouldn't let her be thrown in the same category with all of the meaningless women from his past. He wouldn't allow himself to be driven by base needs when she was so much more. He needed her to know that sex was a cheap imitation for a real connection, he had learned that the hard way. "You've nothing to prove to me."

Hinata was filled with a mix of emotions in the wake of the waning alcohol. Feelings of shame for acting so wanton, feelings of inadequacy at his refusal to act on her advances, but the silver lining was her budding feelings of love for him. He saw fit to not take advantage of her sexual overtures while still assuring her of his attraction. He protected her from herself when she was most vulnerable, even if she truly wanted to know what it was like to feel him in the most intimate way possible. But he was right. It was cheap, she had never put much stock in sex before, and it would only make what they had feel as cheap as the tabloids claimed their relationship was.

Sasuke moved from atop her, surprised when she followed him into a seated position. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but quickly found it covered by her slender fingers. She stared at him with those piercing white gaze that was her family's signature, trying to pierce the veil of his mind and heart. She had never known anything like what she was feeling, it was exciting and frightening at the same time. But, she had never known a man like him.

The heiress's hand trailed to his cheek as she leaned close enough to rest her head against his. Her lengthy hair shrouded them in a world of darkness, her eyes the only source of light in their refuge. "Sasuke-kun…I t-think…"

"Hinata, you don't—"

"I love you."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed, any quieter and you'd hear Sasuke's heart drop. She confirmed his fear in the most sincere way possible. As if turning down her sexual advances wasn't hard enough. It would break his own heart to lie to her face when she needed him most, and it would crush her to be denied again.

"D-don't say anything, Sasuke-kun." she could see his mind was reeling at the emotional bombshell she had just dropped on him, hers was as well. They words just flew out of her mouth with little thought for what would follow. She knew he had a tumultuous relationship with that certain four letter word, Sakura had alluded to as much. "Just…stay with me. For a few minutes longer."

"Of course, Hinata. As long as you need." He returned, covering her hand with his own. It was a token gesture, but the only one he could offer, and it killed him. She smiled all the same, grateful to just have him present. She rested her head in his lap, the fatigue of the evening slowly settling in. Before she could fully fall asleep, Sasuke led her to the bedroom. He hesitated briefly as they stood in the dark, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders from behind, unsure if offering to undress her would be too untoward and elicit the nights earlier desires.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." she whispered in the darkness, moving her hair to be he side so he could unzip her dress. Slowly he pulled the zipper down, guiding the dresses painfully slow descent over each of her curves with his hand until it lay at her feet. Even with the only light coming from the street lights filtered through her shades he could still make out the flawlessness of her body.

"Beautiful." His voice was a wisp in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck, the smell of lavender and vanilla filling his senses. "My wife…"

Hinata's heart leaped into her throat at the heart baritone of his voice, her hand instinctually moving to cup the side of his face. She released a sigh and closed her eyes, wishing to remember this feeling forever. "My husband…"

"Someday soon, hm?

"Yeah..."

* * *

Sasuke drove aimlessly through the city in the dead of night, still trying to wrap his mind around the night's events. Before leaving her curled her sheets he watched her sleep, and again from the inside of his car as he stared blankly at her bedroom window. His fiancée loved him, and he was having a difficult time with that knowledge. For the man who had everything, he lacked the most basic understanding of human emotions. Her trust in him had evolved in a way he never anticipated, at least not so quickly. He always imagined she just tolerated his touches, seeing them as nothing more than a necessary evil. She was playing her role and nothing more. That was all they were supposed to do. But now…

He pressed heavily on the gas and hoped the engine would carry him to a resolution of some sort. Though, such was not the case. He found himself pulling into his condo parking garage, clearly his body and mind subconsciously more focused on sleep. As he grabbed his things and moved to leave the sounds of vibrations gave him pause, his eyes zeroing in on his glove compartment. He growled in frustration, knowing full well who it was. He kept the burner his "associate" graced him with in the glove compartment as to not arouse suspicion, but she always seemed to call at the worst times.

"This better be good." he snapped, the last thing he needed that evening was her incessant jeering.

"_Someone sounds like they woke up on the wrong side of the Hyuuga. Not so good of a lay, that fiancée of yours, ne?" _

Sasuke didn't even bother humoring that with a response other than an annoyed growl to which the chuckled.

"_Not the case? Well I wouldn't be opposed to paying you a visit tonight. If you ask nicely of course."_ She had a million and one more barbs prepared if he let her continue.

"Get to the point or fuck off." he spat, forcefully slamming the elevator button to his penthouse as his frustration mounted.

"_Now you're speaking my language." _Her voice slipping into a sultry timbre at his aggressive response before returning to her more natural tone, _"Orochimaru-sama wants in on your success. Expect a call from him in the near future."_

"I won't be taking that call. Simple as that." Sasuke threw his attaché across his abode as he crossed the threshold wishing his arrival had been more soothing than his redheaded confidante was making it.

"_That wouldn't very smart of you, Uchiha. One way or another, he'll get to you."_

"Threats is it?" the dark haired man scoffed as he shrugged out of his blazer and threw it on the couch haphazardly. "He knows full well that will get him nowhere."

"_Seems to have worked out well enough for me," _she returned haughtily, receiving yet another growl, _"Just answer the fucking phone so I don't have to track your ass down."_

With that she hung up and gave him his sole desire of being left to his own devices and thoughts. He wanted to smash the phone to pieces but knew that would only prompt a face to face with the insufferable woman once again, and with the renewed media coverage he was receiving the last thing he needed was a scandal of those proportions.

The universe once again seemed to look unfavorably upon him, so much so he sought out his stash of whiskey to dull his senses. It took several glasses to do so, but eventually sleep found him. But thoughts of the ghostly eyed girl who loved him followed even into unconsciousness.

* * *

And there you have it! Now I sincerely apologize for the delay, this update is coming in just a bit under the one month mark. I thought I was gonna have this one done at least a week ago but something's got away from me. And I kinda got a bit wrapped up in the almost first lemon of the story. Really had to rein myself in on that one. Sorry about that too I'm sure some of you are just chomping at the bit for that. But, what can I say? I love the slow burn. Makes the smut that much more satisfying. I hope you all liked the small call back to Hinata resting her head against Sasukes in parallel to how he "stole" her first kiss. I wanted to show this bond they were forming, how their differences were the driving force behind their synergy. How both could be the light in one another's life, even at their darkest. Anywho, thanks for reading my story and my blathering, as always leave your critiques and what not, I appreciate them all.

Next Chapter: Little Things

Until next time! Sayonara!


	9. Little Things

A/N: Okay I've got a fresh chapter for you guys just before Christmas! It's a fanfiction miracle! First, I'd like to give a shout-out to my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome and I appreciate all the support. Secondly, I'd like to give a shout-out to toshi9, this guy is a close confidante of mine and while bouncing ideas off one another, inspired an interpretation of the first scene of this chapter. And for that, I salute you my guy. So, as we saw last chapter Sasuke and Hinata's relationship has begun blooming in a very "mature" way. But don't expect it to be a smut fest just yet! This chapter represents a shift in the tone of the story, which was not what I planned when I first started writing it, given the lighthearted chapter title. But like the real world this story doesn't always go the way you think it will. So, let get on with it!

* * *

Little Things

Another day, another dollar. Or so Sasuke told himself as he entered his apartment and unburdened himself, leaving his briefcase by the door and blazer on the couch. It was pitch black, save for the illuminating rays of the moon that spilled through his large windows, odd he thought, knowing well enough that he rarely opened the curtains. Though it mattered little to him, it was late and all he wanted was to forget about the stressors of the day.

As he delved deeper into his domicile his nose wrinkles at the unusual scents that greeted him. Traces of smoke and alcohol prompting him to search them out. His nose led him through the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom. His keen ears picking up on the sounds coming from the slightly ajar door. Labored breathing with smatterings of whispers and something akin to a whimper. A new scent filling his nostrils as he stood outside silently listening, it reeked of sweat and sex.

He didn't know what possessed him to not storm into the room and throttle the offender, or offender's, how ever many there were. Choosing rather to peer through the cracked door like some common deviant, his breath hitching at the sight.

His fiancée sat there on his bed clad only in a white sheer nightgown that hung loosely over her intimate parts, her head thrown back in ecstasy, one hand buried deep in her matching underwear while the other kneaded her fleshy mounds. He could feel his slacks tighten at the sight, both of them too entranced to notice the other. That's when he spotted a length of red hair peek from behind her, mixing with the blue-black her own as a slender arm snaked around her waist and joined hers below. In his arousal he caught a gleam of brown eyes as Hinata's partner buried their head in the crook of her neck, biting hard enough to make her cry out for him.

"You want him, huh?" cooed the woman hotly, moving to take another bite of her slender neck, stopping when she noticed the spy. "Why don't you ask him to join us?"

"Sasuke-kun…" she half whined half moaned, her fingers never ceasing their actions in search of greater pleasures. His legs moved on their own as he entered the den of depravity, slowly making his way towards the edge of the bed. Her trembling hand leaving her breast to reach out for him.

"Your fiancée left all alone, wanting you to fuck her." taunted Tyauya with a sharkish grin, her fingers diving deeper inside sending the woman into another fit of writhing. "Poor thing didn't even know how to satisfy herself. I hope you don't mind me showing her the ropes?"

Sasuke hardly heard her words or cared much for rationalizing the redheads presence in his apartment, his sole focus on Hinata as he crawled onto the bed and between her legs. The heady honey sweet scent of her arousal guiding his hand to hers, the radiant heat forcing a husky breath from him, "Hinata…"

"Who are you going to fuck first, Sasuke?" questioned Tayuya, grabbing a handful of his hair and roughly shoving his head down onto his fiancée's heaving chest.

"Me…f-fuck me first Sasuke." moaned the heiress, her hips working overtime to match the manipulations of the hands guiding her closer and closer to orgasm. "P-please…make l-love to me Sasuke-kun."

His fingers worked harder and harder, vying for real estate amongst her slick folds until only he remained. Pumping and tweaking her bundle of nerves until she chanted his name like mantra.

"Sa-asuke-kun! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Suddenly his eyes shot open. No longer was he nestled between his fiancée's ample bosom, her crying his name out in ecstasy, but face to face with his secretary leaning over his desk with a quizzical look on her face.

A dream.

"Sorry to wake you, but you have a visitor." She reached out to touch his forehead only to have him slap away the appendage, "Y-you looked red, I was just—"

"Who's the visitor?" he snapped, running both hands through his hair in hopes of quelling his straining arousal and stymieing the remnants of his hangover.

"Ano…it's your—"

"Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you keep your mother waiting!" in strode the Uchiha matriarch practically breathing fire. Arms firmly planted on her hips and a pout that rivaled her husband's as she approached the desk, and bore down on her youngest son with dark eyes, "You wouldn't dare do this to your father!"

"Karin, leave us. Now." He ordered, knowing a personal visit from his mother was never good. Sasuke eyed her warily as she stood there as still as a statue, only clearing her throat as she waited for him to greet her properly. Slowly Sasuke rose, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his unsightliness with her keen gaze, "Okaasan. Sorry, I was—"

I don't want to hear it Sasuke." she chided, immediately taking a seat and rummaging through her purse for something. She produced a small stack of photos and documents instantly making his heart drop. Had Tayuya betrayed him on a whim? Giving the photos to his mother no less? Upon further inspection his frenzied mind settled. They were nothing more than photos of sprawling gardens and spacious halls. He quirked an eyebrow before regarding her again. "This is important. Your wedding needs a venue."

"Can't this wa—"

"No, absolutely not." she snapped, forcing her son into his seat and his lips to curl disapprovingly. True that he had dodged some of his mother calls, texts, and messengers, but only because he felt he had more pressing issues at hand. "You are marrying a lovely girl and you are going to have a lovely wedding. Even if I have to tie you down and force you to make the necessary decisions."

"You're being overly dramatic." he sighed, pinching his nose in anticipation of more rebuking, "Not to sound crass mother, but I'm no good at this sort of thing. It's better suited for a woman."

"Both you and Hinata are busy people, I get that. But even I had help with my own." She was doing her best to level with him but he could see she was still fuming somewhat.

"So, you're asking me to pick a venue?" he questioned dully.

"No. I'm _telling _you to sort this, the caterer, the photographer, the florist, and the guest list out with your fiancée. The sooner the better."

Sasuke twisted his lips some more and knotted his hands doing his best to rationalize what time he could spare for such trivialities. Normally he spent his days finding ways to make exorbitant amounts of money, not how best to spend it in one grand gesture. Perhaps he'd float the town hall idea to Hinata again.

"Fine, Mother. I will talk to Hinata about our wedding." He conceded with a petulant pursing of his lips. The dark-haired woman breathes a sigh of relief and her face relaxed, giving way to a bright smile. "I already have a florist in mind."

"Wonderful. See how simple it is when you put that brain I gave you to work?" she teased, her smile remaining despite her son's annoyed scoff as she departed.

Sasuke sighed heavily and grabbed the stack of photos his mother had so graciously left him. They varied from ornate halls with gold trim and marble flooring as far as the eye could see, to traditional Japanese gardens with fountains, all manner of flora and fauna to recreate the most idyllic setting. Though, he couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. He couldn't picture anything other than what the image showed. He needed Hinata.

Though it was still too early to reach her, surely she was in class if not teaching one herself. He also was not too keen on having a conversation about their wedding following last night's events and his midday dream. He may never broach that subject for obvious reasons. It could only have gotten worse if Sakura was involved.

"S-Sasuke?" piped his assistant, shyly peeking her head into his office. Sasuke could tell by the pale look on her face that it was either his father or Orochimaru. Not that he'd approach either so differently.

"Put them through." He ordered, patiently waiting for his phone to ring. He let the device ring several times just to make whoever it was sweat, until he finally answered, "Uchiha."

"_Nice of you take my call, Sasuke-kun." _The smooth sound of the voice only made his blood run hot.

"You wouldn't call without purpose, Orochimaru. So what is it?" he had no reason to be cordial, his underling was blackmailing him and surely he too wanted something.

"_Of course, we're both busy men. I've called to propose continuing our partnership."_

"In what capacity?" he asked. In all honesty he had little interest in working with the shady man. He served his purpose, whatever he was offering could only spell trouble and turn his fortune into misfortune.

"_Sarutobi-sama, he was hurt more by our maneuvering than he's let on."_ Sasuke could hear the delight in the other man's voice. That was the sort of person he was. Spiteful until the bitter end. It wasn't enough to weaken a for, he craved utter humiliation and destruction of them. Even Sasuke had learned that such scorched earth tactics were bad for business. Then again, that was why he was where he was and the snake of a man was where he was. _"His allies have lost faith, they've threatened to call in his sizable debts if he can't stabilize his holdings. The old man is selling what he can just to stay above water. He's lost board members in the mayhem as well."_

"Get to the point." Demanded Sasuke, his patience running thin for the man's reveling.

"_We can offer Sarutobi-sama a way out. Liquid capital in exchange for…a respectable stake in his firm and board member status."_

So, he didn't want to see his long time adversary destroyed. He wanted a seat at the table and then some. He must have also had some lofty goal of ousting Sarutobi in the future as well. Such greed was bound to be his downfall. The snake so insatiable he devours himself for an eternity.

Though, he decided to humor the man and his ambitions, at least as a means to understand his intentions more, "Sarutobi would be a fool to grant either of us even a modicum of control in his business."

"_Naturally. We'd need an ally. One with a friendly enough face and amenable to being little more than a puppet for us." _Sasuke grit his teeth at the flippant way he schemed, as if such a thing was as natural as breathing. He believed himself above reproach despite his less than prestigious status in the financial world.

"I have no interest in a controlling stake in a competitors business." He stated flatly, idly flipping through photos and pricing for his upcoming wedding. Even that was more interesting to him than Orochimaru and his machinations.

"_That's where you're wrong Sasuke-kun. You're in bed with the Hyuuga's, so to speak. Therefore invested in them and their allies, in one way or another."_

The cocky tone in his voice didn't sit well with Sasuke, but of course he would not act on his insinuations. "You forget your manners more and more these days, Orochimaru. You'd do we'll to remember them, especially when referring to my fiancée and her family."

"_Of course. I only meant that you have the means…"_

"Hn. Yes, the means to _your_ end. I'll say it again for you. I have no interest." He reiterated, letting his frustration be heard.

"_So be it. Though, with your recent success I have no doubt our paths will cross again."_

"Lets hope not too soon." Sasuke wasted no time hanging up, the conclusion of the call being long decided even before he answered. That was easy work, the task at hand however was another beast. Now he just had to figure out what the hell a boutonniere was.

"Karin! Get in here!"

* * *

The amber eyed man leaned back in his leather seat, shreds of light filtering in through the blinds of the dark dwelling. The Uchiha had picked his side, he'd live with the consequences.

"He was just as you said, Kabuto. Uncooperative." The cool demeanor of the pale man slipping as he frowned at his associate.

"It's to be expected, Orochimaru-sama. The Uchihas have no allies, or at least not for very long." The young suited man pushed his spectacles up on the bridge of his nose with a wry grin.

"Yes it would seem so." seethed the snake, knotting his fingers as he contemplated his next move. The brash Uchiha was haughty. They all were, his father, his brother, and he was no different. But pride cometh before the fall. And Orochimaru had been around long enough to see the mighty fall, and he planned to be around long after the Uchihas did as well. "I suppose we'll have to handle it ourselves."

"Should I call Tayuya and the others in to discuss how we'll proceed?"

Orochimaru nodded curtly and waved the man off to gather his troops while he mulled over the details of his plan. If you cannot reach heaven through peace, reach it through violence.

He toyed with the silver band of his ring, staring thoughtful at the embossed jewel in the center while he waited. Eventually his subordinates all filed into his office, stern faced and stiff backed. His loyal troops.

"Glad you could all make it in a timely fashion," he began rising from his seat and buttoning his blazer before continuing, "I hope I didn't pull you away from important business."

"No, Orochimaru-sama." They called in unison much to his delight, a thin grin spreading across their boss's pale visage.

"Good. I've call you all here to discuss Sasuke. The Uchiha has become a problem." He declared, carefully eyeing his associates for unconscious physical cues. "He can't see that continuing our partnership is in his best interest. Let's enlighten him, shall we?"

Silence filled the room as the spies exchanged a few glances amongst themselves. Orochimaru's word was absolute, they would not disobey. However, the vague order was not something they took lightly. Over the years they'd received similar instructions, but none on someone as high profile as Uchiha Sasuke.

"No offense, Orochimaru-sama…but the Uchihas are a stubborn bunch. Exactly how are we gonna get this done?" piped Kidomaru from among the suits.

"He means, how much can we hurt him?" interjected Sakon jamming his hands in his pocket, a grin of his own growing at the idea of getting rough with the wealthy man.

"Under normal circumstances I'd say such a thing was off limits. But, given the time constraints…Sasuke needs to see things our way and quickly."

"Shock and awe it is." Droned Ukon, mimicking his brother actions, albeit in a lazier fashion.

"Tch, consider it done, Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya was the last to speak, fashioning herself as the de-facto leader of the small cadre. It seemed that her warning to Sasuke wasn't stern enough, and now she had to bruise that pretty face of his.

They all began to file out keeping their somewhat creative ways to getting to Uchiha Sasuke to themselves until out of their superiors' earshot. "Tayuya, I'd like a word."

The redhead stopped in her tracks, her blood running cold if only for a moment as she spun around to face him. Had he somehow learned of her rendezvous with the Uchiha? Learned of their partnership? "Orochimaru-sama?"

The pale man waited while the rest left them alone, including Kabuto before he approached the diminutive woman. Despite her size, she had as much bark and bite as Jirobo, and no less loyal. "Have you had any encounters with Sasuke since the last at that bar with the silly name?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the boxing exhibition." She answered, doing her best to keep her voice even as to not tip him off to any foul play.

"Hm. A shame. While time is of the essence, if the opportunity presents itself again I'd like you to…use your talents to get some leverage on the Uchiha," he reached out and grabbed a lock of her lengthy hair toying with it between his fingers, his unsettling grin returning, "He may need more incentivizing."

Tayuyas lips parted in surprise, Orochimaru knew she was by no means a seductress of any sort, he had real women for that sort of work. He'd never asked for such a thing before, and to do so now made her uneasy. But she couldn't refuse, or hesitate lest he catch a whiff of insubordination. "Hai."

"Excellent. Now, don't keep the rest waiting. There's work to be done."

* * *

This was impossible. Sasuke had been pouring over the aesthetic and financial efficacies of his wedding for hours and felt as if he'd accomplished nothing. Karin was no help, having little to no better an eye for beauty than he did.

"Ano...the phone is ringing nonstop Sasuke. Maybe Hinata could help more…"

Sasuke sighed and reclined in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to regain his sanity. How did people do this without wanting to call off the whole thing? Spreadsheets were a million times more simple.

"Fine. Thanks for all of the help." he droned sarcastically. He eyed his watch noting that he'd toiled the day away planning his wedding and not successfully at that. There was no promise that Hinata would be any better than Karin had been. But he had to try he supposed.

_Ring._

_Ring.._

_Ring…_

"_Hi, Sasuke-kun. H-how are today?"_

"Not so well, actually."

"_O-Oh…is something wrong?"_ Sasuke was never very forthcoming with how he felt, especially if he was in a foul mood. Had the evening before soured the entirety of his day? Had she scared him with her half-drunk confession? No, impossible. Nothing scared him. Especially not her.

"It's my mother. She wanted me to…" Sasuke paused, deciding this was no way to adequately broach the subject of their marriage much less it's planning. After all, they truly never had an honesty discussion about what seemed like the small things in comparison to their whirlwind relationship. "It's better to talk about this in person. Do you mind if I come over?"

Hinata hesitated, the memory of him in her home still fresh in her mind. She flushed bright red as she looked towards the couch, ghostly images of herself writhing beneath him flashing in her mind. _"A-ano…I wouldn't u-under normal circumstances, but I-I have a lot of work to finish."_

Sasuke could tell from her intonations that she was somewhat distressed, though he couldn't tell if it was due to her workload as she said, or something else. She had been shirking her pedagogical duties more and more because of him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Though he was no different, hell he had fallen asleep at his desk, fantasizing about her hours ago. It was getting harder to focus on any task, especially his fiduciary duties when all he could think about was her.

"I see. Maybe I can assist you in some way." the suggestive words falling from his lips unintentionally. He'd be lying if he said he didn't desire his fiancées companionship in one form or another. And he knew now that the feeling was mutual as well.

Hinata bit her quivering bottom lip as her mind focused in on his voice. She had opened Pandora's box and now had to deal with the consequences. _T-that's sweet Sasuke-kun. But I really need to f-focus on my work. Maybe w-we could talk later?"_

Sasuke frowned at her resolve. Clearly she had less of a desire to see him than he thought. It was a shame really. He genuinely did enjoy the time they spent together. She was a solitary soul like himself, though never felt lonely, so long as they had something to keep them focused. "I understand, Hinata. I'll call you later then."

"_Thanks…I should get b-back to it then."_

"Hn. Bye Hinata."

"_Bye, Sasuke-kun."_

Needless to say, Sasuke was not thrilled to be saddled with the burden of planning his wedding alone. Though he was more perturbed about not seeing Hinata. Her sweet voice would suffice he supposed, but everyday he craved her presence more and more. Erotic daydreams or not.

Sasuke was snapped from his idle musings by the sounds of a commotion outside his office. Seconds later Karin burst through his door, dread written all over her face. When she failed to properly articulate the problem, he rose to his feet and made his way to the bullpen. Sasuke knew immediately that there would be further issues once her spotted the five suited individuals disrupting his analysts. "Call security Karin."

"Who let you trash bags in here?" sneered Suigetsu, rising from his seat to block their advance.

"Pipe down, desk jockey. We're here to have a chat with your boss." Snapped Salon as he sized up his former comrade as he shot him a sharp scowl, "How's it feel being some brats lackey, traitor?"

"Tch, feels about as good as a pocket full of money and a bed full of women. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Put your dicks away already. We're here on business." scolded Tayuya, taking a step to the forefront, a hard look on her face as she stood before Sasuke. She warned him not to test Orochimaru. Twiced damned stubborn Uchihas.

"You say you're here on business, no doubt on Orochimaru's orders," the dark eyed man stared down at the redhead impassively, as if daring her to try something, "Do I have any appointments with that man or any associates of his today, Karin?"

"N-no. Of course—!"

"That's enough from you, airhead." Interjected the brash enforcer, clenching her fists when Sasuke continued to stare at her like some mere annoyance. She had his balls in a metaphorical vice and he still believed he was superior. "Sasuke knows why we're here. And he knows why it's best to listen to what we have to say."

So she wanted to play it that way then. Fair enough. He'd play along and stall for security at least. Sasuke squared his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets, "What I know is that you and your cohorts are trespassing. If you want a meeting don't presume to overwhelm me with numbers. I'm pretty good at those."

Tayuya scowled at his cocky tone and sly smirk. He was pushing the limits and knew it. "We don't need numbers to handle you." She sneered peering over her shoulder at her comrades briefly, "I'll deal with you myself."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her candor, half expecting her to haul off and try striking him there in front of everyone. But when she stayed her hand he stepped aside and gestured towards his office. He followed close behind, as calm and collected as could be while she radiated fury.

"You've got some fucking nerve." she whispered just out of earshot of everyone else.

"Look who's talking." He retorted as they crossed the threshold into his office, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. "Take a seat."

"Fuck you!" she exclaimed, slamming her palms on his desk as he settled into his comfortable chair. "I warned you about this. Warned you he would not be refused."

"And yet he has been. And all he's done is sent you to intimidate me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared down the woman practically breathing fire.

"Are you trying to fuck this up for us? We had a plan—an _agreement_ you fucking twat!"

"Charming." He droned boringly, casually checking his watch, "Our agreement involves us and us alone. Don't try to leverage me with that."

"Don't force me to then," she warned, reaching in her blazers inner pocket and retrieving a pack of cigarettes and lighting up, releasing a large plume into the air, "Because he won't stop until he get what he wants."

Before he could respond a heavy knock came at his door drawing both of their attentions. Tayuya was the first to move, stamping out her cigarettes on one of the numerous photos on his desk before making for the door. "If you're too stubborn to do it for yourself, think of your fucking wife."

She unlocked and pressed through the door, even pushing past Jugo in her exit muttering, "Fucking den of traitors."

"Escort her out with the rest, Jugo. And come back when you're done. I'd like a word." He directed with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Though he was not brushing off her final threat to him, or his fiancée rather. He cared little for whether it was an idle threat of her own or that coming from her more insidious employer. He would not take such a thing silently. He would pay for it with every last cent his notoriety and bank account had to offer.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?" questioned the cerulean haired man as he stormed into the office, Karin trailing not far behind.

"Why were _they_ here Sasuke?" mimicked the redhead concern etched on her face, and rightfully so. If word of this fiasco got out his partners could get spooked, their suspicions of foul play being all but confirmed.

Sasuke held off their questions with nary a word, waiting for the gentle giant of building security to return before proceeding his makeshift war council. With the door to his office shut and the world outside obscured he could begin his meeting.

"What I say doesn't leave this room unless I instruct you all to do so." he began, leaning on his elbows as he addressed them. "Orochimaru is making his move. We knew this day would come. I had hoped feeding the man our scraps would keep him sated, but now he's grown too bold and hungry to keep on a leash. The partnership he seeks is untenable."

"I told you the snake bastard was going to outlive his use one of these days." mused Suigetsu, throwing his hands up as he plopped down on the couch in the corner.

"Hn. He's served his purpose well enough, but he's no longer worth the risk." agreed the young executive his eyes turning to Karin, "How can we neutralize him? You know his operation as best as anyone."

"Ano...He's already sent his enforcers to intimidate us. Acting too rash could only exacerbate the situation." she cautioned, fiddling with her glasses nervously when Sasuke shot her a look that told her that wasn't an acceptable answer. "Alternatively, we could outmaneuver him. Take what he wants for ourselves. What does he want exactly, Sasuke?"

"He wants Konoha. Board seat and all. And he wants me to help him get it." he leaned in his seat and stared at the ceiling momentarily, "But we can't act so brazen. This has to be a carefully calculated play, that no one will see as suspicious. Not even him."

"We can't put an ally in the chair. They'll see it as a hostile takeover. It could frighten the market—ruin us."

"W-wait a second. You're not actually thinking we should giving him what he wants right!?" exclaimed the sharp toothed man with a look of disbelief on his face at the exchange between Karin and Sasuke.

"He'll be get nothing. We just need to make him think he's swayed me long enough. But first..." Sasuke rose to his feet causing everyone in the room to stiffly slightly at his sudden movement, "We need security. A failsafe if this doesn't pan out."

"Mutually assure destruction? For fuck sake Sasuke..." Suigetsu palmed his face.

"Only his destruction is assured in this case." promised the raven haired man as he turned his back to watch the setting sun. "Karin, do you have any contacts still working for Orochimaru?"

"A couple I guess...we meet for drinks and stuff every now and then, but we never talk shop." offered the redhead perhaps too freely.

"Dig up what you can from them. Inconspicuously, of course. I want to know of any movement he makes against us." he ordered, his obsidian eyes flashing shades of amber and crimson as he stared introspectively into the horizon. "As for the enforcers...Suigetsu, you know all of the seedy business they're in. I want to know of any weaknesses we can exploit to take them out of the picture.

"Tch, I'm a little rusty in that regard, but I can shake a few trees, see what falls out."

"Good. You're dismissed. Remember, not a word." as they began filing out he gestured for Jugo to join him by the window. The silent man may not have been a constant in his life as long as the others, but he trusted him no less. He was also far more likely to not utter a word compared to the rest. "You know the snakes enforcers better than anyone. How much of a threat do you think they pose, Jugo?"

"May I be frank, Sasuke-san?" he asked, the quiet tone of his voice never failing to deceive his appearance. When Sasuke nodded curtly he continued, "Those five are just the beginning. They will not relent. And if they fail, there will be others. There's a man called Kimimaro known to do Orochimarus...wetwork when necessary."

"Do you fear for my life?" the Uchiha spoke plainly as he craned his head to look at the towering man, knowing full well the man would not mince words if he commanded it.

"Hai. But it isn't only yours I fear for." he responded, a solemn look crossing his face as they exchanged looks.

"So, you heard Tayuya's threat." Sasuke's tone turned dark as the sun made its final descent behind the towers of the bustling metropolis. "Do you think they will come for her?"

"If all else fails. Orochimaru has been known to use whatever leverage he can to get what he desires."

"I see." the knowledge was a tough pill to swallow, his calm facade threatened to crumble just knowing that despite his efforts to separate his fiancée from the business she may still be a victim in their potentially deadly game.

"I can place a discreet security detail outside her residence, if you'd like." offered the amber haired man.

"Do it. I'll cover whatever expenses necessary." he agreed, moving through the now nearly dark office to retrieve his things.

"And yourself, Sasuke-san?"

"I'll take care of myself for the time being." he assured staunchly, making for the door, "Orochimaru mistakes me for prey. But the hawk does not hide from the snake."

* * *

Hinata nursed her sore wrists as she sighed heavily and lounged on her couch. For hours she had been grading papers and studying for her own upcoming exams, finally she had a moment to catch her breath. She glanced at her abandoned phone and suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. She had been somewhat short with Sasuke earlier and now she wanted to hear what concerned him enough to reach out to her. He often worked late and it wasn't unusual for him to contact her at all hours of the evening, wanting nothing more than a casual chat, but this seemed different.

The heiress threw her feet up on the couch and rested her head against the pillow on the armrest, staring idly at the ceiling in her respite. Her wandering thoughts once again returning to the absent Uchiha, the faint memory of him hovering above her with hungry lips creeping back into her mind. But the thought that she couldn't shake even as she toiled away with her work was what she had done—or what she said rather.

She told him she loved him, or that she was falling for him at the very least. It was simultaneously the most embarrassing and most exhilarating thing she'd ever done in her life. For years she struggled with expressing herself to the man she thought she was in love with, but just shy of a month into her manufactured relationship, she told her fiancé she loved him. God she was a fool.

She glanced at her idle phone once again, her inner millennial urging her to grab the device and figure out why he hadn't called or texted, not that he did that much or ever. And now she was having the sinking feeling he hadn't actually called to discuss some silly matter with his mother. Maybe it was all just a clever rouse to lure her into a false sense of security when in actuality, he wanted to express his displeasure with her affection for him. She scared him off just when their relationship had started to feel real, like the real deal, like more than a contractual obligation.

Her insecurities reared their ugly heads again, forcing her to recoil into a beige ball on a lavender couch. He hadn't rejected her outright, that was a good sign she supposed. But he hadn't exactly reciprocated either. Though, she was finding it hard to believe he put him in the most comfortable position, given her drunken advances and all as well.

Her nerves got the best of her in the end, forcing her to retrieve her phone and hastily dial his number. But she couldn't bring herself to actually call. What would she say? What _could_ she say? Sorry I said I love you? I don't know if I do for sure yet? Her face soured at the thought of making an even greater fool of herself, a pout marring her features.

Would it be the end of the world if she did truly love him? He had shown her affection time and time again, even if he didn't say the words, would that mean it wasn't real for him? Would he treat her any differently because she had been so vulnerable?

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, as if invoking his name would make him call her by some odd mix of lucky and psychic ability. She couldn't take this self inflicted torture any longer. She needed to hear his voice, rejection or reciprocity, she needed to hear it. It rang once before she lost her nerve, quickly hanging up and hoping he wouldn't know of her half baked call.

"You can do it Hinata. Call him." She coached, hoping her encouraging words would convince herself that the only wrong action was inaction. Again she dialed, the monotonous ring of the line forming a hypnotic rhythm with her own racing heartbeat.

"_You've reached the mailbox of…Uchiha Sasuke. Please leave a message at the tone."_

Her heart shot into her throat at the sound, like a racehorse at the starting pistol. "H-Hi, Sasuke-kun…it's H-Hinata. I guess you're still at work—or just b-busy. I'm sorry I couldn't speak earlier...b-but I'm free now. So, call me. Bye."

The call did little for her confidence, if anything she began feeling like one of those suspicious women who couldn't trust their significant others as far as they could throw them. She trusted him of course, even with her own body, he'd seen bits of her even she was wary of. But it wasn't his attraction to her she feared would change, she feared their relationship would be forever marred because of a few stupid words.

She did everything in her power to push him from her morose thoughts. Menial tasks from washing loose odds and ends of laundry to meal preparations, but he found her there too. She ended up staring at the tomatoes they'd purchased for their meal longer than any reasonable person would, doing the same with the dress she'd worn the previous day, the faint whiff of his scent wafting off of it.

She performed her chores at a subpar speed, hoping thine would move quicker and closer to hearing from her fiancé. But nothing came. Not after an hour, and nothing after another. She began to worry. Sasuke was a busy man, but in their short time together he was never this busy. Hinata found herself staring outside her bedroom window for a glimpse of his dark vehicle, hope rising at the sight of one parked across the street. Though the feeling was short lived when in her haste she ran to greet him at the door and called out to him. When the clearly running automobile remained devoid of all movement she carefully approached.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called again, this time receiving a roar from the vehicle before it quickly sped off down the street and out of sight. Something was not right at all. Quickly she ran back inside and locked the door now in a state of panic as she shakily grabbed her phone and dialed him again.

Her heart dropped at the sound of his voicemail once again. "S-Sasuke-kun? It's almost midnight…and I haven't heard from you. T-there was a car outside—I thought i-it was you—I don't know...I'm scared. What's happening?"

"I've entertained to you lot long enough. It's time to go." Ordered Sasuke with narrowed eyes as he regarded his uninvited guests. The five of them accosted him in the parking garage, God knows how they managed as much, demanding a chat. They had begrudgingly apologized for acting so unprofessionally at his office, but now…

The enforcers all shared confused glances before bursting out into snickers and full blown bouts of laughter. He knew he had mad a mistake humoring their request for a civilized discussion. They continued their laughter, lounging on odds and ends of his furniture like they owned the place.

"No, I think we'll stay a bit longer. Have some more of your ¥10,000 a glass whiskey here while we hash out some details." retorted Sakon, casually taking a swig from the bottle before passing it off to Tayuya.

"We've yet to hear you agree to Orochimaru's terms, Uchiha." She spat, taking a rather large swallow before wiping her lips on her sleeve in a very unladylike fashion.

"I've heard the terms. I'll consider them." He returned rising from his couch and making for the door, "Your master will have his answer, in time."

"Time is a one luxury you can't afford." warned Kidomaru, moving swiftly and roughly grabbing Sasukes shoulder from behind before shoving him towards his comrades. He was surrounded now. But he said it once before, he wouldn't be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. "We'll take our answer sooner rather than later."

"Clearly Orochimaru never taught you any form of decorum. An agreement now would be done so under duress, rendering it null and void." He explained calmly, watching each of their movements for any more ill intentions.

"Duress is it? Scared of us, Uchiha?" Teased the redhead from his peripheral vision, haphazardly placing the whiskey on his breakfast nook countertop.

"Not at all. I just wouldn't want to see your efforts be for nothing." He watched as their faces distorted with sneers at his smug smirk, but he remained calm, cocky even, "The last thing I'd want was for Orochimaru to…punish his loyal lapdogs."

"Bastard!" without warning Sakon charged the Uchiha, rushing headlong into a fist that floored him. Though Sasuke was quickly subdued by the rest, despite his best efforts to fight back.

"Leave the face. Wouldn't want anyone to think he was under duress." ordered Tayuya mockingly as her comrades rained blows on his ribs and kidneys, effectively bringing him to his knees. "Get him up."

They pulled a chair from his unused dining room table and hoisted him into it, Jirobo keeping the man seated with two heavy hands on his shoulders. Sasuke raised his head defiantly, teeth bared and breathing ragged as he faced his captors. "Fuckers."

"Ne ne, Sasuke. No need for that language," chided the redhead menacingly stepping around him, her hand tracing the tousled collar of his shirt, "We just need to hear that you agree to the terms."

Sasuke would have to swallow his pride to do such a thing. He recalled Jugo's words to him and now he believed them. They would not relent. When he opened his mouth to respond, he paused at the feeling on his phone vibrating in his pocket. When Tayuya noticed his hesitation, she went for the source, retrieving the device and reading the name aloud. "Hinata…maybe you'd like to consult your wife first?"

"Leave her out of this!" he snapped returning to his struggles of futility as she grinned down at him, playing at answering the ringing phone. "If that son of a bitch wants my money for his schemes, he'll have it!"

"We all know there's things money can't buy, Uchiha." piped the wounded Sakon as he approached his eyes wide with sadistic glee, "Orochimaru-sama is gonna need your sterling reputation as well. That fucking Uchiha name of yours to pave his way."

The man exacted his revenge on him with heavy blows to his ribs, Sasuke could be sure that he had several of them broken by now.

"And soon the Hyuuga princess will have that same name," jeered Tayuya dropping his phone to the floor and crushing it to bits beneath her heel. "She'd be better off without it.

"You..." Sasuke did his best to catch his breath but it was getting harder to breathe by the minute, raising his head to face them again despite his bruised pride, "You'll all get what you deserve."

Tayuya scoffed at he failed attempt at bravado, bending down to lean next to his head and whisper, "Thanks for making this look good, Uchiha."

Before he could lash out at her, she struck him clean across the temple. The world around him going dark as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Sasuke came to some time later, his penthouse still as dark as the world he had adjourned to. When he attempted to lift himself from the carpeted floor he was immediately racked with pain, enough to have him double over and sent him into a bout it ragged coughing that only hurt more. It took him even longer to just roll onto his back.

He stayed that way, doing his best to steady his heart with the shallow breathing he was only capable of. He wasn't a doctor of any sort, but even he could tell he was all sorts of fucked up. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen' he thought ruefully.

By the time he managed to get himself to his feet, he could see the sun begin it's ascent over Tokyo. Slowly he made his way through his bedroom and to the bathroom, leaning against the wall for support. He turned the shower on as hot as it could get as he disrobed at a languid pace. The battered and bruised Uchiha hissed as the heated beads cascaded down his frame, soothing his wounds as best they could.

Orochimaru, Tayuya, all of them would pay. The beaten Uchiha grit his teeth and released a feral growl as he punched the slick porcelain of the shower wall. He may have damaged his knuckles with the act, but he didn't care. The new pain stifling the old one enough to make his movements somewhat quicker as he navigated his still spinning world. He spotted the remains of his cellphone next to the overturned chair, a single thought running through his mind. "Hinata…"

They knew she had called, it wouldn't take them long to find her, if they were so inclined to do so. He couldn't risk it, even with the security detail. She was a target as much as he was now, and he would not be lax in her protection as he was with his own. Finding his long unused landline in his kitchen, struggling to remember his own fiancée's phone number. It hardly rang twice before another voice was heard.

"_H-Hello?"_

"Hin—" he suddenly broke out into a coughing fit, having no idea it would be this painful to talk.

"_S-sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun, is that you? I c-called a hundred times a-a-and it kept going to voicemail! W-what's happening?"_

Despite her panicked and tired tone, he managed to muster a smile. If only she knew the hell he had just endured, she'd probably be speechless. He toyed with the idea of lying to her, for her own sake of course, but he could no longer keep her innocent. His sins would reach her sooner rather than later.

"I…need you…" he croaked.

"_A-are you okay? W-what's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you…when you get here. Pent—ugh! Penthouse…Hinokicho Tower. No…no one else. Just you. Hurry." He urged weakly, the pain enough to force him to take several large, painful swallows of his nearby whiskey in hope of dulling it.

"_How will I…" _Hinata began but stopped herself, finding it selfish to think of such trivial things. She could tell he was not well, and for him to reach out to her—to _need _her, _"I'll be there soon, Sasuke-kun."_

Hinata scrambled to collect herself, adrenaline pumping through her veins, making her fatigue seem like a thing of the past. She had stayed up all night, too frightened by the mysterious car outside her window, and the unconscious feeling of uneasiness having not heard from the usually punctual Uchiha. And now he needed her.

She dressed haphazardly and packed an overnight bag full of random odds and ends, her mind still frazzled by the urgency of the situation. She warily stared outside her window as she ordered a ride from one of the numerous ride-sharing apps. The suspicious vehicle was now gone out of sight but she still stayed alert, even as she stood out in the night waiting. When it finally arrived, she quickly jumped in and ordered the driver to be quick. Courtesy be damned, her fiancé needed her.

She bound out of the vehicle in an instant once they pulled up to the towering building, taking a deep breath before walking through the door the doorman had so graciously held open. Though she panicked once the man at the front desk approached her, probably because of how lost she looked in the sprawling atrium, that and the fact that she was dressed in a peacoat and pajamas.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I-I'm here to see Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke." Given the suspicious look the concierge gave her she could tell it would not be that easy. Nervously she fiddled with her ring before straightening her back, "I'm his f-fiancée. Hyuuga Hinata."

"O-of course! My apologies, Hyuuga-san. Sasuke didn't…" he trailed off suddenly embarrassed by his mistake, "Please, take the elevator all the way in the back to the top floor."

She could waste no more time, hastily mashing on the elevator button as if it would make her ascent any faster. When she arrived her fear emerged once again as she gingerly grasped the handle of his front door, unsure of what awaited her on the other side. But she pressed forward nonetheless. She was greeted by the budding rise of the sun that peeked through his floor to ceiling windows, an eerie silence thick in the air. "Sasuke-kun? Where are you?"

Hinata spotted his destroyed phone on the floor and the overturned chair beside it, the dread growing more and more by the second. Her voice echoed in the staggeringly large domicile as she explored through the dark corridors, calling again and again. The faint sound of running water reaching her ears and guiding her steps as she called again. She ventured into what must have been the master bedroom given the size before finally finding the source, she pushed inside with no hesitation, an audible gasp escaping her lips at the sight.

He stood there hunched over the bathroom sink clad only in a pair of grey gym sweatpants, his torso exposed and marred with numerous bruises that he had poorly tried wrapping. Her heart broke when his low hanging head craned towards her, his eyes dull and tired, now longer vibrant with their own brand of dark luminosity.

"Hina…"

She watched as his legs slowly gave out, quickly dropping her bag and doing her best to cradle his heavy body's fall. She struggled getting him to his feet, using the sink counter for leverage and her own body to keep him upright and relatively comfortable. "I'm here Sasuke-kun. I'm here."

She led him to his bed and sat him down at the edge with an audible grunt, falling to her knees from the exertion, either she was exceptionally out of shape or the svelte man was deceptively heavy. She ran her fingertips over what injuries she could see, recoiling with each flinch and groan her actions elicited. "Y-you need a hospital Sasuke-kun!"

"No." he groaned, grabbing her hand if only to halt her examination. Sasuke looked down into her eyes, beginning to well with tears. His pain was hers now, and her expression was enough to make him regret everything that led to her seeing him in such a sorry state. "If this get out…they'll go for them too."

"Who? Who Sasuke-kun? Who did this to you?!" she pled, the tears now spilling free as she grasped his hand tightly. She had grown so distraught that she hardly noticed his wincing at her aggressive grip.

"Hinata…" he couldn't lie to her, even if his brain was capable of such a thing given his injuries. She deserved more from him. He could see that plain as day. She was here for him; he had an obligation to let her know he would not keep her in the dark. He wiped the tears away with his free hand and stroked her reddened cheek to sooth her intermittent sobs, "Hey…come here."

She wiped up the remnants of her tears and joined him, unwilling to release his hand as if he'd fade away. But he didn't. He told her everything, or everything pertinent at least. How he'd skirted the lines of legality with his usage of Orochimaru as a shadow broker, and now it was coming back to bite him. She listened in disbelief, unable to truly fathom the severity of the situation even as he described the beating he endured at the hands of the same shadowy figures she met that evening at the boxing exhibition. He could see the dark shroud of fear fill her frame, causing her to shake and the tears to begin flowing again. "Hinata, please do—"

"W-we need to go to the police! Th-they can't get away with this!" she decried.

"That will only worsen things for me...for us." his tone was grim, and when it did little to lessen her fears he began to panic. For years he had conquered all of his foes single-handedly, but even he knew when the odds were too stacked against him, and to lose her now would be the nail in his coffin. "I have a plan. But I need you by my side. I need your trust now more than ever, Hinata."

"How can I...I-I can't Sasuke-kun. I'm scared." she whispered, burying her head in his chest and shutting her eyes wish this was all some insomnia induced dream that she would soon wake from.

"I won't let any harm come to you. Not now, not ever. I promise." he declared staunchly, holding her close in his arms. For all the trust and loyalty she had shown him in the past, he realized he'd done little by way of reciprocating. Trust and distrust were what got him into this in the first place after all. But she was not of his world. She was pure and untainted, and he had always feared involving her would ruin her very soul as it had so many others. But neither had a choice anymore, all they had was each other.

"Who will protect you?" she asked meekly, peering up at his face, now fully illuminated with tinges of orange and red from the sunlight.

"The woman I trust with my very life." he returned lifting her chin carefully and pulling her face closer to his own. He stared longingly into her opal pools, taking in each flicker of emotion and minuscule movement. "She's stronger than she knows. But I see it. I see her for everything that she is."

Her very presence had the uncanny ability to erode all of the barriers he had erected, stripping him bare for her eyes only. For her heart only. He could see it all in her eyes at this distance, her serene nature, her trust in him, her love for him. His mother was right about her. She was important to him, gave him purpose and a strength unlike any other. He traced the delicate curve of her jawline, smiling at the comfort she brought him even in his darkest hour; the happiness. "My partner. My protector. My wife."

She smiled back through all of the sadness and apprehension, his vulnerability and sincerity breathing new life into her commitment. Into their commitment to each other. She had promised herself to him on her fathers orders, but this was no longer a mere duty. It hadn't been for sometime now. He wouldn't let any ill will fall onto her if it was within his power, and now he needed the same. He needed her above all others.

She covered his hand with her own and inhaled deeply, capturing the moment for posterity in its purest form before leaning in and capturing his lips briefly. She pulled away from the tender kiss and looked him full in the face, now devoid of any second thoughts. She knew for sure now, "I-I will protect you, in whatever way I can. I'm here for you, Sasuke-kun."

Her lips parted as he approached for another kiss, but he hesitated, giving her time to collect herself when the words caught in her throat briefly, "Ai...Aishiteiru."

* * *

Alright! Amping up the drama, and amping up those warm fuzzy feeling we all expect from these two. I guess, I dunno this is the my first time writing this pair and I am loving it. Just feels right. But what doesn't after you get your internals smashed in? Ahem. As you just read, Sasuke is at his most vulnerable in this chapter and Hinata is there to share his pain and his little emotional revelation. He knows he's doomed to fail without her, or doomed to succeed and lose her in the process. For all his planning he knows the one battle he can't give ground on is the battle going on in his heart. Cue studio audience "Awwww". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just in time for some light holiday reading! I will be busy working on the next installment so feel free to send me those reviews, critiques, questions, PM's or what have you to keep me in the holiday spirits!

Next chapter: Hime's Gambit

Until next time! Sayonara!


	10. Hime's Gambit

A/N: took me a bit longer on this one, figured I needed a small break over the vacation to refocus. Needless to say I am focused and ready to make this story one hell of a ride! Side note, this chapters name is a play on the Queen's Gambit opening move in chess. I did this to allude to how Sasuke plans to deal with a certain snake. But that's enough whetting your palettes, on with the story!

Hime's Gambit

Sasuke woke with a start, his eyes shooting open in a panic. He didn't remember falling asleep, he barely remembered anything at all except the pain that had been inflicted on him, and the angel gracious enough to tend to him. He slowly sat up with a grunt, pulling back the sheets and peering down at his freshly bandaged midsection. He must've been so out of it that he hadn't even felt her do it, much less tuck him in last night.

He craned his head towards the pillow to his left, only finding the faint remnants of an imprint and a made bedspread. He couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness at the sight. Perhaps her senses had finally returned and she abandoned him. As dark as the thought was, some small part of him believed it to be true

The raven-haired man grit his teeth as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and managed to rise to his feet. It wasn't until he steadied himself against the wall that he noticed his hand had been bandaged as well. She'd been busy before her departure it seemed, though he couldn't say for sure, not knowing what time it was after all.

"Hinata?" he called, his voice unfamiliar even to himself as he entered the living room in search of her, finding only the blinding light of the sun. He shielded his eyes as he ventured further, catching the faint sound of humming in the kitchen. "Hinata?"

The sound of his voice caught her unaware, causing her to release a small gasp of surprise as she watched him drudge towards her, "S-Sasuke-kun! Y-you shouldn't be out of bed."

Sasuke waved off the concern etched on her face and settled into a barstool opposite her and the kitchen, "I thought you left."

"W-what? No, of course not Sasuke-kun." she responded, a small look of disappointment crossing her features before she rushed to his side. She was still clad in her pink pajama top and pants, hair still slightly mussed from sleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He responded flatly, peering into the kitchen to examine the enticing smells wafting from the stove. He couldn't remember the last time even used that thing, much less the last time he kept ingredients for anything in his fridge. "You're cooking?"

Her face flushed prettily before shuffling her way back into the kitchen to tend to the stove, "I-I figured you would be hungry, so…" she trailed off, her gaze shifting between her pot and her fiancé's eyes, "I made soup."

He couldn't help but smirk at her innocent offering. It was a sweet gesture, another added to her growing list. To think that she could even focus on a thing like food after the night they'd been through. When she presented him with a steaming bowl of silky tomato soup, his stomach growled in elation just at the smell.

"I didn't bring much with me…but I hope you like it." He could sense the nervousness radiating off of her, despite the soft even tone in her voice. She seemed confident enough in her cooking abilities, but not so much in his discerning palate.

"Join me." he all but ordered, idly swirling the mixture to cool it a bit. After a brief moment of consideration, she did just that, taking a seat by his side with a bowl of her own, though she still waited for him to take the first bite. Her heart soared as she watched him take one, and then another, and another.

"I'm glad you like it, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I know this isn't what you had in mind for our first home cooked meal together." If Sasuke had learned anything about the enigmatic Hyuuga, it was that she valued things like "firsts".

"I-it's okay, really." She assured, silently sipping her soup. The heiress watched from the corner of her eye as he winced just trying to firmly hold his spoon. "I still think you should see a doctor, Sasuke-kun."

"I'll manage without, Hinata." He reiterated. It wasn't that he thought her newfound concern for him to be overbearing, he just knew he needed to keep the incident contained if he was to control the narrative. "I. Keep up appearances."

"What?" she breathed, finding it hard to believe that the stubborn man thought he was in any shape to venture into the outside world. When he finished his bowl and stepped out of his seat with a small stumble, she rose as well, "No, you n-need your rest! You need to ice your bruises at the very least."

Sasuke was taken aback by the stern tone of her voice and even more so by the serious look on her face. Cute, but serious nonetheless. He released a heavy sigh of capitulation and settled himself on the couch. When she joined him and placed the large ice pack on his midsection he groaned in discomfort, "What about you? Don't you have classes today?"

"I asked Kurenai-sensei to cover for me. I t-told her I had an emergency." she could see the disapproval on his face already. She pouted in response and pressed more firmly on his ice pack, earning a painful exhalation from her patient, "I d-don't need the lecture! Your well-being is more important..."

The dark eyed man's cheeks warmed slightly at her admonishing and sincere statement, turning his head to hide the fact. He'd given her the duty to protect him, but she seemed to really be running away with it. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning into the comfort of the soft fabric of the couch in an attempt to relax. "Education is important as well. You don't want to end up like me, getting roughed up by thugs with a combined IQ of 120."

Despite his joking tone, Hinata found little humor in it. Her mind wandering to how much worse it could've been, especially if he hadn't called her. For someone who was brutalized hours ago, he seemed in good spirits. "You joke about this like it's normal. H-how can I be sure you'll take care of yourself?"

Sasuke's lips contorted into a frown, his eyes still closed as he contemplated her somewhat rhetorical question. There was no way to assure her of anything, as much as he hated to admit it. "There's nothing I can say to stop your worrying, and you can't be by my side twenty-four seven Hinata."

"What if I could?" the words passed her lips before her brain even processed the full meaning of them. Sasuke's eyes open and met her own widened once, as if her words were suddenly sinking in, "Ano…"

"What are you saying Hinata?" he asked his hand covering hers on his midsection as he shifted to better look her in the face.

"Y-you needed me last night…"

"And you were here for me…"

"B-but what if—"

"Hinata…"

"How am I supposed to leave you alone after last night? H-how can I sleep knowing…" her words were less of a scolding reprimand than he had expected, more like an honest plea that left him momentarily stunned. Her opal irises left his briefly as she gathered her thoughts and courage before continuing, "I w-want to stay. With you."

Sasukes blush returned, not just at the proposition but also her forwardness. It wasn't the first time someone tried to insert themselves into his living situation after seeing how he lived. But she was the first to desire doing so solely to know he wasn't beaten to a pulp. Given the danger, he preferred to have her close by as well. How could he turn down such a heartfelt proposition?

The Uchiha found his lips curling upwards slightly as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Alright then. Move in with me, Hinata."

Acceptance. Hinata's face flushed brightly as she beamed at him, all of the worry melting away in an instant. She had to resist the urge to throw herself upon him, lest she impede on his convalescence.

"It'll have to wait though. Can't say I'd be much use as a mover in my state." Sasuke slowly rose from the sofa, refusing Hinata's help in this instance if only to undercut how much of an invalid he was currently. "I need to make a call. Feel free to take a shower, or get aquatinted with your new home."

Hinata was still in a small state of shock, even as he limped his way towards the phone and left her to scan her new spacious new home. His living room alone could hold all of her belongings!

Deciding to take him up on his offer, she began wandering the halls, opening every door she found revealing even more pristine square footage. She doubted some of the bedrooms, multipurpose rooms, and bathrooms had ever been used by Sasuke himself. Though when she came to a locked door she began to question her own hypothesis. Why would anyone who lived alone lock a door? That curiosity got the better of her as she tried again with more force, even going as far as to press her ear to the door as if she'd hear something on the other side.

"Snooping already?" the sound of his voice sending her spinning about to face him.

"Ano…I just w-was curious." An embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hn. If your going to live here I guess it's only right." He took a few steps closer and looked thoughtfully at the hardwood of the door, running his hand along it, "It's mostly storage. Odds and ends. Car parts for me to tinker with and the like."

Hinata blinked at him several times, surprised not only by his openness but with his earnest explanation. He returned an impassive look, letting a thin smirk grace his lips, "What? Think I'm too wealthy and refined to get my hands dirty?"

"N-no of course not, Sasuke-kun! I n-never figured you for the type…to have a hobby." She responded almost instantly kicking herself for the somewhat degrading words. Though, Sasuke could only chuckle at her before turning away and making for what she remembered to be the master bedroom.

"Did you make your call?" she was no more than a few steps behind, given his sluggish movements.

"Hn. Since I can't go to work on your orders, I'm having work come to me." He answered simply, peering over his shoulder, "I suggest taking that shower."

She blushed prettily, her mind had been so focused on Sasuke since her arrival she hadn't really thought about changing out of her pink pajamas. Sasuke watched from the edge of the bed as she stood in the bathrooms threshold, hesitating. Their entire relationship had been changing overnight, every night for almost a month now. Getting naked in his—_their_ apartment and taking a shower, was small potatoes all things considered. Sasuke had already seen intimate bits and pieces of her already, and he was bound to see more sooner or later.

"I-I won't be long." She promised meekly before shutting the door and him off from her. Better to keep some semblance of mystery if they were to live together now.

The Hyuuga princess was true to her word. By the time she returned, Sasuke was struggling to shimmy into a pair of dark slacks. Needless to say, he was failing spectacularly. She had to stop herself from laughing at his struggles.

"A little help?" he grunted, having only succeeded in getting on leg into his pants. Under any other circumstances she'd find getting closer to her fiancé in their current state of undress embarrassing, but it was hard for her to fathom him trying anything untoward with his injuries.

She clutched the towel tightly to her body as she approached, moving damp tendrils of hair from her face as she tried her best not to focus on his toned exposed body, "Y-you shouldn't get used to this, a-alright?"

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked with a smirk as she helped him slip his other leg into his slacks. "Aren't you supposed to care for me in sickness and health, as my wife?"

"Well...y-yeah. But w-we aren't married yet." she whispered, quickly turning around when she noticed his eyes begin to wander. Following the stray droplets of water that cascaded down her neck before disappearing between the curves of her chest, "B-besides, you'll be better soon. You wont need me for things like this."

Hinata gasped when she felt arms his circle her waist and pull her back against his chest, "Don't be childish, Hinata."

Her heart skipped a beat at his husky baritone. It was the way he cooed her name in her ear, it made her entire body warm, made her feel safe. "In the coming days I know I'll come to rely on you more and more. Think you're up to it?"

"Y-yeah." she whispered, unconsciously leaning into his touch and closing her eyes as he nuzzled her neck. She'd forgotten her own body wash at her home and had to use his. The scent filled his nostrils and ignited thoughts of what it would be like if she smelled like him, and not because of a shower gel. Gently he planted kisses along her elegant neck. "Sasuke-kun...we sh-shouldn't."

"Why not?" he questioned, smirking as he took a nibble of her earlobe, eliciting a gasp from her. "We're alone...in our home."

She considered his point for sometime, enjoying his touch perhaps more than intended. He was persuasive if nothing else, and she was starting to see things his way. He raised her chin with a single finger and leaned in to capture her lips, when suddenly a loud banging came from the front door.

"Business first I guess." he sighed as they shared disappointing looks and pulled apart. He retrieved a crisp white dress shirt for himself and shrugged into it, "Probably best for you to get dressed as well."

He left her to do just that, doing his best to reach the door as the banging became more and more fervent. He plastered a scowl on his face when he opened the door finally, "Sure, break my door. I've been meaning to replace it anyway."

"Apologies, Sasuke-san. Karin was—"

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed the redhead, throwing herself on him with reckless abandon. Sasuke had to grit his teeth to bare her assault with nary a wince. "I was so worried! Your phone wasn't working a-and I—!"

"Give it a rest already Karin! We're here to talk about how we're going to take down that snake bastard, not how you want to go down on—"

"Enough." The dark haired executive cut in sternly enough to silence any more chatter. "Suigetsu is right. We're here for business. Besides…"

He spotted how the eyes of his guests shifted to something behind him, some widening in surprise, "My fiancée doesn't need to hear that sort of talk."

Hinata stood there frozen in place as they all eyed her, she must have looked like a fool dressed in her frumpy "Tokyo U" sweats. How was she supposed to react to meeting his closest confidantes? And why was this "Karin" so handsy with her boss—in front of his fiancée no less?

Slowly she approached, the diminishing distance enough to make Karin take several steps beck towards her associates. She stopped besides Sasuke, bowing with a warm smile on her face, "It's n-nice to meet you all."

Jugo was the first to return the gesture wordlessly, while the rest stared incredulously, until Sasuke shot them a damning glare. Only then did they bow as deep as their backs allowed muttering their small greetings.

"F-forgive me if I'm out of line, but is it…wise to involve your fiancée?" the redhead immediately regretted vocalizing her concerns when her employer sent another disdainful look her way. "A-ano…I only meant that—"

"This matter involves Hinata, regardless of how you may feel." He defended, casually wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning on her, not only to punctuate his point, but also to lessen the pain Karin's bear hug brought about. "So let's get down to business."

The makeshift war council arranged themselves throughout the living room while Hinata helped situate Sasuke on the couch. Despite his earlier assertion, Hinata still felt like she had no place in the discussion, even trying to slink away were it not for his firm grip on her hand pulling her down beside him.

"Last night Orochimaru's goons paid me a visit." He began, patting his midsection with a his bandaged hand. "They're accelerating their plans. It's time we do the same."

"Taste of their own medicine then. I've got a list of their usual hangouts. They don't do much in terms of hiding." Stated the shark toothed man, producing a folded sheet of paper from his blazer pocket.

"I can enlist a private security force, and bring the enforcers to answer for—"

"That won't be necessary, Jugo. Barbaric retaliation isn't what I have in mind." contested the Uchiha, though some part of him did want to get even with his aggressors. "Orochimaru is on high alert, we need to placate him to lower his guard."

"Konohas debt…" surmised Karin thoughtfully.

"Exactly. How much do they need to stay out of the red?" Sasuke questioned turning to Karin and her furrowed brow.

"The debt was well hidden. A loan acquired prior to the firm going public and never reported as such. If the creditors never threatened to call the debt, it would have remained hidden." He could see sweat begin to form on her brow as she rambled and fidgeted endlessly in her seat before noticing that his patience was running thin,"...Approximately three hundred b-billion yen."

"You've got to be shitting me!" exclaimed the cerulean haired man through the prevailing silence.

"How much in liquid assets do we have to counter the debt?" asked the young executive calmly, doing his best to mask the worry the newfound knowledge put on his shoulders.

"Maybe two hundred? But that'll empty our coffers. We'd hardly have anything left to survive even the smallest shift in the market. A-and your father will surely notice…"

"I like my paycheck Sasuke. I'm not willing to see it disappear for this."

"If only it were up to you, Suigetsu." chided his boss with a frown. "Who can we lean on for more capital?"

"Gaara had a courier drop off the first of his investment checks." She produced a manila envelope from the briefcase she carried and handed it to him. "Twenty-five billion yen. He says we can expect to receive another in two week's time, upon signing the contract. Other than that, pickings are slim."

It was a drop in the bucket, but every drop would count now if he was to pull this off. He would scrape and beg if need be. He would not be laid low by such a man. Nor his subordinates.

"What about you?" questioned Suigetsu, turning his attention to the meek woman beside his leader. "Surely the illustrious Hyuuga's can spare a few hundred billion our way. It's for a good cause, we swear."

Hinata's voice hitched in her throat at the sudden attention. She knew her family was wealthy, and the business had afforded her and her sister a lofty lifestyle, but neither of them had ever fathomed asking for something like this. Hanabi could never get away with such a request, why would she be able to?

"Hinata's role is far more important than mere capital." Spoke the Uchiha in his fiancée's stead. He had mulled over a plan as a precaution, but he wished he had a chance to run it by her beforehand. "Orochimaru plans use the debt as leverage to obtain Konohas vacant board seat. Once we've offered to clear the debt, his eyes will be on that."

He could sense the apprehension radiating everyone in the room, but none more than Hinata. Her eyes wide with shock. "We'll need an impartial party. She may be my fiancée, but her lack of a business background will lead Orochimaru to believe she's little more than a figurehead for his own plans."

"I don't follow, Sasuke-san. Wouldn't something like that make Hinata-san a target?" Jugo was right to have his concerns. But no one was going to be off limits to Orochimaru, thrusting her into the spotlight may be the safest option. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling however. He was pushing her into the deep end with no contingency plan.

"She's safer in Sarutobi's boardroom than I could ever be. With Hinata's... unassuming nature, I only need to fool Orochimaru into believing she will be a puppet for whatever schemes he has planned." His voice was cold as he laid out his plan. Hinata was unnerved by his words, but she could see hidden deep in his obsidian pools that he hated it as well. He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, unwilling to fully meet her gaze, as if he was ashamed of what he was asking her to do. Or telling her to do, rather.

"How's that for nepotism, Hinata-san?" jeered Suigetsu, resting his head in his hand as he leaned forward, "Sure beats a desk job."

"Suigetsu…" warned Sasuke, finally hearing enough of his jokes for one day.

"I-I understand that I would be little more than a figurehead." She began, her gaze turning downwards to her lap briefly, "But, I know that anything Sasuke-kun trusts me with…is important."

"That's very…selfless of you, Hinata-san. But, what if Orochimaru refuses her, what if Sarutobi refuses?" Karin asked, still holding onto her skepticism for good measure.

"With the capital, I hold the cards. Neither Sarutobi or Orochimaru will have the right to deny me." His words were dark and final, signaling the end of conversation, "I'll set a meeting with Sarutobi. Send word to the snake that the wheels are in motion."

With the meeting officially adjourned, Sasuke rose to his feet with Hinata's aid and ushered them towards the door. He collected the replacement phone and pertinent documents from the days business he requested from Karin and Suigetsu, eager to have them vacate his domicile.

"Might I have a word, Sasuke-san?" inquired Jugo, standing in the doorway. Sasuke grunted in affirmation, or just pain. Neither he or Hinata could be sure. "I must insist that you accept a security detail of some sort this time. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you again, or Hinata-san."

"Hn. Something discreet, as always. We don't want to tip off Orochimaru to anything untoward." Sasuke wasted little time on the matter, knowing first hand that safety was paramount.

He released a heavy sigh once he was left alone again with his fiancée. His body began aching again and he could already feel the tension in the air. Despite her adamant proclamation, he could tell she was not thrilled about being a pawn. "Hinata, we should talk."

"You're tired I'm sure…we don't need to." She responded, her voice a shell of itself and a false smile on her face. The heiress was nowhere near as well versed in masking her feelings as he was, but she did so as readily as if it were her natural response.

"Hinata…" she tried her best to lead him towards the bedroom be he resisted, releasing a growl of frustration before pulling away from her. "I'm not an invalid!"

For a moment she flinched at his tone, but quickly remembered the quiet fury she felt when he uttered _that_ word. "And I am not a puppet!"

The sound of her anger spoke volumes with the Uchiha. It held all of the pent up disdain for what he planned for her, for what all of the powerful men in her life had planned for her. She could be nothing more than what they saw fit for her to be. Her very value bestowed upon her by others. And he was no different.

He could see the tears begin to well and her chest convulse unevenly as she held back her sobs of fury. When she could no longer hold them, she rushed to leave, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in such a defeated state. As she brushed past him, he grabbed her arm, halting her retreat.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against his hold.

"Stop this Hinata!" he returned, finding that her strength far surpassed his own in his weakened state. Suddenly she broke free, pressing her palms into his midsection and sending him down to his knees.

Her anger quickly disappeared at the sight of his pain. She knelt down to his level full of regret for her outburst, "Sasuke-kun! I-I-I didn't mean to—"

"Stop…" he wheezed through his grit teeth, slowly raising his head to meet her misty eyes. "Don't apologize for being pissed."

Her eyes widened as he mustered a small smirk, leaning away and sitting on the floor completely, using his arms for support. "W-what?"

"I never wanted this for you. I promised…" he trailed off, his eyes dropping to the floor below him in shame. He was supposed to be the good in her life, and he was failing her. "I promised to never use you."

Her instincts told her to forgive him, to seek alleviating his own pain in lieu of her own, but neither wanted that, not truly. They were in this together. She crawled closer to him and drew her knees to her chest, holding them close. "A-and you won't."

He raised his gaze again, eyes wide with surprise as he regarded her. Even in her subdued posture she exuded strength. Their eyes locked, "I choose to do this. J-just tell me how."

So strong. So capable of endless empathy. She was everything and so much more than she was raised to believe. He inched towards her and rested his hand against her cheek, wiping away the half dry tears with his thumb, "Hinata…"

"I can do it." she declared again, fighting back a sniffle. She knew what was on the line, and she knew he needed her to help him see it through. She covered his hand with her own and leaned into the warm sensation "I...I promised to protect you, Sasuke-kun. So, I'll do whatever I can, because…"

Sasuke could hear the words in his head even though they never passed her lips. Because, I love you. The same small phrase that Sakura had uttered incessantly, it wasn't until now that they resonated within him. They made him _feel_. Feel like the slings and arrows of life couldn't touch him when she was near. Like the world itself only consisted of the two of them. As if their love alone could shelter and sustain them forever. Their love.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered though her innocent blush, suddenly unnerved by his by the look in his eyes, "Y-you're staring."

"I don't care." He returned, his voice a husky whisper as he invaded her personal space. She began trembling as he closed in, her body instinctually picking up on the shift in the room. Sniffing out the pheromones his own body released as he stalked her like prey.

"W-what?" her voice was but a wisp of itself, even in their close proximity. With his face and body mere inches from her, she allowed him to guide her body flat onto the plush white carpet, him hovering above her with his hungry eyes.

"I don't care…" he repeated, burying his nose in her dark blue-black locks and inhaling the natural scent of it and his body wash intoxicatingly mingling. He returned to her opal pools and leaned in, his lips barely brushing against hers, "about anything, but you."

In an instant he was upon her, devouring her lips with restrained passion, like a child trying to make a sweet last as long as possible. And that's just what he intended.

Drawing out each meeting of their lips, each suckle and lick with a torturous meticulousness. In their dance's familiarity, it held an air of novelty to it. Each day was different with him, bringing with it all the joys and fears of their budding relationship. The excitement of his dangerous lifestyle adding more flavor to the appendage that explored her mouth.

She moaned his name breathlessly as they pulled apart for air, their contrasting eyes darkened with desire. Silently, he asked for permission to continue, not wishing to pressure her any more than he had that day. Though it wasn't necessary.

Gingerly she reached up to him, her hands working steadily to undo the few buttons he did in his haste to dress. Eventually the fabric surrendered to her touch and gave way to his torso. Despite the bandages and bruising, she still found him stunning.

"Touch me." His words were encouraging and demanding all at once. She hesitated, but only for a moment, before she tested the texture of her fiancé's flesh for the first time.

She was gentle, as to be expected in her exploration, but eager, hardly stopping when she swept over the tender areas. He inhaled sharply when she leaned in and planted feather light kisses on the offended areas. She was making it harder for him to hold himself back, whether she knew it or not.

"Hinata…" he groaned when her worshipping of his body grew more fervent and her hands grasped the edge of his slacks.

"Sasuke-kun…" she returned hotly, too wrapped in the throes of passion to pay much attention to his words. Until he stopped her with a firm hand, pulling her back up to his eyes. He looked wild, she could be sure she looked much the same with the way her blood was pumping so heatedly throughout her body.

"Bedroom. Now." The words promised her all she had been denied previously and much more. She opened her mouth to speak but found her mouth had dried, but it didn't matter—not when what they desired most was each other's bodies.

Moments later they were stumbling through corridors, bumping into walls and doorframes along the way, a tangle of arms, legs, and lips with an urgent need. Eventually they reached the bedroom.

The couple toppled onto the bed the moment their legs touched the edge of the frame with an "oomph". Sasuke's fingers found their way under her sweatshirt, sweeping over the smooth skin of her stomach and up towards her breasts. A shiver followed his path, prompting her to softly moan into his mouth when he brushed over her nipple. No bra, he mused inwardly.

The heiress knotted her hands in his hair as he left her mouth, trailing hot kisses down her jawline and nipping at the flesh between her shoulder and neck. The sensation was reminiscent of painful pinpricks, but it elicited a pleasurable response from her. The idea that pain could be pleasure of this caliber was somewhat unsettling to her, but she was far more focused on the actions of her soon to be lover, especially when he ceased his ministrations, lowering himself and began to slowly reveal more of her flesh.

He started gently, his own brand of worship, laving over the porcelain skin of her stomach with his rough tongue, her subtle abdominal muscles flexing in response as he situated himself between her legs. She could hardly stifle a giggle when he reached her bellybutton, flashing a surprisingly seductive smile.

"Something funny?" he cooed in between kisses as he peered up through his hair. The vibrations of his words sending her into a small fit of laughter.

"It's s-ensitive." She answered meekly, biting a delicate nail at his surprising playfulness. Though when he pressed onwards she gave him pause, "W-wait…"

He did as she said, raising his head with an incredulous look. So, her shyness had returned. He wondered how far she would allow him to take their shared desires before stopping him. He knew how she felt about her appearance; how she dressed conservatively to spare herself the looks of lecherous men and jealous remarks from contemptuous women. But he needed her to know that none of that mattered; it never mattered. "You have nothing to hide, Hinata. You're beautiful to me."

She turned away and stared off into space. It wasn't the first time he'd tried allaying her insecurities with compliments, and while it helped somewhat, something's couldn't be erased with sweet words. But maybe he didn't want to erase it completely. Maybe he just wanted her to know that regardless of the stares and words she endured about her appearance, he had nothing but praise for her, and eyes only for her.

Hesitantly she turned back to face him, her cheeks growing redder by the second before she nodded curtly. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt, pausing briefly before taking a deep breath and pulling the thick material over her head and down to the floor beside the bed in one swift motion. Though Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the sparse glance he received before she quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"Hinata…" he whispered huskily, moving to hover above her. Tracing her crossed arms with a finger, raising goosebumps along it's path before resting just under her chin, raising it to look her full in the face. "Let me see the beauty of my wife."

He always had the right words. Words that made her feel like she was capable of anything. Words that made her want to surrender everything she was and held dear to him.

Slowly her arms lowered her arms, his gaze following and latching onto the treasurers she hid from the all but him. Large unblemished porcelain orbs, a seemingly unnatural perkiness to them for their size, adorned by attentive dusty pink points. He could feel his restraint slipping as his slacks grew even tighter. Judging by the way her eyes widened and thighs tightened around him, she must have noticed as well.

"Beautiful." He mumbled before taking one fleshy mound in his bandaged hand and the others nipple into his mouth. She released a soft mewl of surprise at the new sensations, grasping at whatever was closest for purchase. Her hand driving his head deeper into her pillowy bosom as he ran his tongue over her sensitive nerves in dizzying patterns.

She could feel her sanity slipping with each suckle and tweak as she was bombarded by his masterful ministrations. The demure heiress could feel an itch growing in her loins since their dance began, and had grown to a fever pitch with his newest exploration into her body. But she was left wanting when he stopped suddenly.

"Wha-what's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, watching him through half-lidded eyes as he sat up.

He returned a sly smirk as her sudden lack of patience. Though he wasn't surprised. She may not have noticed, but she'd been grinding her thighs against him the entire time. She wanted more, and he was obliged to give her just that.

He ran his hand along her side, stopping at the curvature of her wide hips and tugging suggestively on the hem of her sweats for further clarification. When her blush reached the tips of her ears, he lessened his hold, knowing she would end their extended foreplay session before it went any further.

The Uchiha watched curiously as she shimmied from under him and slid between his sheets. His eyes widening at the product at all of her shuffling when she dropped the remnants of her clothing beside the bed with the rest. Inwardly he applauded her modesty, chalking it up to shyness and a desire to leave something a mystery for him to unravel. Sasukes smirk returned at the sight of the needy look in her eyes, wasting precious little time working to free his aching erection. He had no use for modesty, not when he was so keenly focused on her.

When his trousers fell to the floor and gave way to his strained dark boxers, she was quick to cover her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't want to see _it. _She'd done nothing but think about it since she was alerted to it's presence. All manner or things; its dimensions, the physics of how sex would actually work with it, the look of it, the taste of it, the pain it might bring, the pleasure it would created, all of it.

The Hyuuga was brought back to reality when he climbed into bed beside her and whisper in ear, "You can touch me. If you want."

She melted under the low baritone again, turning her head to look him in the eye as if for another confirmation. When he responded with a curt nod and sexy smirk, she hesitantly reached for him expecting to meet his final cloth barrier. Instead she was met with the hot heat of his pulsing hard on. She gasped in surprise when it twitched at her touch, but pressed on further, boldly taking it fully in her hand. Even without the usage of her sight or a real life frame of reference, she could tell he was well endowed. Her thumb brushed against the velvety tip, eliciting as a throaty groan from her fiancé. The sheer knowledge that she could bring about such a pleased sound from the stoic man added fuel to her already roaring fire. He hungrily pressed his lips to hers in appreciation for her efforts. Until now it had been him administering the pleasure, and for him to cede control over their dance emboldened her further.

Slowly she stroked his steel rod, marveling at the duality of the appendage. She'd swiftly learned how he reacted to the way her thumb swept over the underside and tip while she pumped with her palm. The favorable groans came more frequently, his penis growing slick with excitement, encouraging her to try more—to do more. Too wrapt in her own manipulations, she failed to notice that his hand was traveling up her inner thigh.

The simple sensation of him cupping her sex trumped all prior, forcing her to stop her own actions and moan wantonly into his mouth. His skillful fingers sliding rhythmically against her slick folds, lubricating each digit, much to his satisfaction.

Hinata found her hips moving on their own, gyrating in tandem with his hand. Finally, she had found something to satisfy her achy desire. She broke from their lip lock to catch her breath, allowing him to attack her neck again as she dug her fingers into his forearm. She never considered herself to have an addictive personality, but she quickly found herself wanting more and more of whatever he had to offer.

"Hina…" he breathed hotly in her ear, slowing his hands strokes. When the pleasure stopped she released a half whine half moan of dissatisfaction. He had created a sex crazed monster without even knowing it. The thought brought a rare smile to his face as he looked up at her pretty pout.

"Sas—uke!" She exclaimed, the latter half little more than a cracked cry when he penetrated her sacred cavern. Her fingers digging deeper into his arm and back as she held on for dear life, her mind reeling to process the feeling of everything.

"Relax, Hinata." He cooed, nuzzling her neck tenderly as her slick walls fluttered around their new visitor.

She nodded numbly, releasing a ragged breath in an attempt to do as he suggested. It wasn't long before she calmed herself somewhat and allowed him to begin probing her with his digit. Each flick and stroke forcing her hips to follow his motions, but it wasn't enough.

"M-more." She whispered breathlessly, her hands traveling to the back of his neck and squeezing to emphasize her urgent need for absolution.

Sasuke of course happily obliged her. Carefully he slid another digit inside her ever-accommodating treasure, receiving a heady moan for his attentiveness. The heiress had never experienced any sort of euphoria the likes of which she sought, but she knew she was close. Her mind a muddled mess of thoughts as she road his fingers harder and faster, falling out of rhythm with his own pace. Suddenly the coil inside snapped and her eyes shot open, her mouth agape when his fingers dug deeper than before, his name escaping as a prolonged throaty moan. Her toes curled and she locked his hand in place with her thighs while the electricity of it all sent her body into spasms. Wave after wave of warm fuzzy euphoric sensations washed through every cell in her body before subsiding, leaving her panting and spent.

She watched though half-lidded eyes and a hazy mind as he brought the hand that had given her such pleasure from beneath the sheets and to his lips, savoring the taste of the sticky sweet essence that was his reward. The sight rekindled her primal desire for more, more of him. He spotted the look in her alabaster eyes and peaked an eyebrow at it, he had half expected her to be ready to pass out by now. She had more stamina than he thought, or more pent up lust than he expected.

When she reached out and touched—grabbed his member rather, his thoughts were confirmed. Though before he could muster a response, she smothered him with her lips.

Her strokes were uneven and hurried as she scrambled to regain her coordination, tiny aftershocks still traveling through her delicate frame. But she paid them little mind, her sole focus being him. She grinded her heated core against his leg, but the positive friction left her wanting. When more pressure produced little to no more pleasure, she released a sigh of frustration and haphazardly threw her legs over his and straddled him, his stiff member still firmly in her grasp.

Sasuke stared in awe at the woman above him, even blinking several times to assure himself that this was still the Hinata he believed he knew. Wild tousled blue-black hair that tickled the tips of her shoulders, radiant skin that almost glowing when the light from the setting sun caressed it, accenting every curve her beautiful body held. She was a vision. No longer the chaste heiress the world believed her to be, but a seductive goddess with a newfound appetite for carnal pleasures.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…I want…"

"Hn,"she didn't need to finish her sentence. He knew what she wanted all too well. Slowly he sat up, never breaking eye contact as he cupped one of her creamy breasts, drawing lazy circles around the nipple with his thumb. "I'm yours to take, Hinata."

His words cut deeper than expected, giving her pause and some semblance of clarity. He was giving himself to her. He wanted to prove to her that she could take control in all things, even something she was inexperienced at. He trusted her, and he knew she was more than what others decided she was or would be. He had said as much what seemed like a lifetime ago. Hyuuga Hinata was used by her family, but she was to his wife, Uchiha Hinata. And no one used her, not even him.

She loved this man. She knew he was flawed, despite his best efforts to shield her from them, but he had an authenticity about him. His life was his own, the judgements of others be damned. But what made her love him was his willingness to let her be a part of that life. And she wanted nothing more than to be one with that confidence he carried with him. To be one with him, in every way possible.

Hinata stared down at him, a smile slowly growing on her face as she stroked his cheek with her free hand. Slowly she began grinding against his throbbing member, lubricating the rod with her arousal.

Sasuke closed his eyes and surrendered to the feeling of her heat against his, resting his head between her breasts. The rhythmic sounds of her heart falling in line with her hips. The music that was her soft sighs and moans filled his ears guiding him towards his own climax, and he feared it would be over before it truly began. He had been dreaming of this, and the reality thus far had surpassed them by a mile.

"Hinata…" he groaned into her chest, his hands moving to her hips to reposition himself at her opening. He couldn't wait any longer.

She could feel the need radiating off of him in waves, the heavy scent of their pheromones driving her to the same conclusion. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, gently pushing him flat against the bed. She wanted to see him when they made love for the first time, and she wanted him to see her, all of her.

They horny heiress looked down at where their bodies would soon join. It was the first time she laid eyes on that which her body and mind had been fixated on for the last hour. She hesitated briefly at the sight, but she quickly pushed her concern for his proportions aside. She would endure whatever she had to to share this moment with him.

Carefully she lowered herself onto his slick rod, her body instantly tensing up at the intrusion, but it was short-lived. His hand instinctually found hers, fingers entwining as he silently reassured her with a tender look that calmed her nerves. Sasuke's free hand carefully guided her down inch by inch. Hinata bit her bottom lip to contain the whimper that threatened to escape and shut her eyes to keep her tears tucked away. It was equal parts uncomfortable and nerve-racking, but it would be worth it in the end.

Eventually she could go no further, and she could feel everything. Her head tilted up to the heavens, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the feeling of it all. It was such a tight fit she could make out the shape of each vein, she could feel the pulse of it beating against her walls tirelessly.

Sasuke released a sigh of contentedness as she slowly accommodated him. He released her hand and fully took hold her of hips, lightly squeezing the supple skin to signal he was ready for her. Their connection had by grown leaps and bounds, they had no need for words anymore. The heiress nodded numbly, picking up on his cue well enough and tested the waters by gently rocking her hips back and forth.

He reacted with each motion, be it a gasp, or groan, he enjoyed every second of it. His cock twitching when her walls contracted around him. Soon enough she found herself gyrating faster, bouncing on his member forcing him to strike deeper and harder. She was in heaven. Running her fingers through her wild hair as a smile graced her parted lips, each thrust sending shivers up her spine. She often felt like an outcast when her female peers discussed things of a sexual nature, having never dabble in anything erotic of any sort before, but now it all made perfect sense.

Hinata looked down at her lover through her sweat dampened locks, somewhat surprised by the look on his face. Beads of sweat dotting his forehead and body, his face seeming shifting from pleasure one second to pain the next. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Am I h-hurting you?"

The Uchiha was quick to shake his head. Though, he was lying. Despite the immense pleasure she was giving him, he could no longer ignore the pain. But he would push through it for her, after all, what was pleasure without pain of some sort? "Don't stop."

Truth be told, she found herself fading. She was literally using muscles she never knew she had and there weren't enough endorphins to ignore the burning in her thighs and calves. Thinking quickly, she lowered herself and pressed her body against his, planting kisses along his neck before whispering in his ear, "Ma-make love to me, Sasuke-kun."

She punctuated her request by grounding her hips against his one final time, nearly knocking the air from his lungs. She whispered her apology as he used what strength he could muster from his core to swap places with her. He wasted no time beginning their dance anew with long tender strokes that kept her clinging to his back and writhing in ecstasy. Eventually her hips began rising to meet his in an effort to chase her previous high. He could tell she was close and he was hanging on by a thread, in all honesty, had it not been for the pain, he would have succumbed to her surprising skill long ago.

His thrusts started coming at a near frantic pace, short and hard strokes, each punctuated by him burying himself deep inside her moist cavern. The goddess below him watched as he pulled away to see all of her in the moment. His gaze taking in the entirety of her divine frame, her flushed face, her breasts bouncing with each forceful thrust, all the way down to where their sexes met; her moans accentuating the symphony they were creating.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing a throaty groan from him as leaned in and captured her lips. The dark haired man reached down and roughly grabbed her rear, lifting her at an angle and diving into her with reckless abandon. Suddenly, her slick walls clamped around him, his member hardening to it's limit as he spiraled into euphoria. Her eyes shot open, his name getting caught in her throat as a cry to the heavens as she joined him in carnal bliss. She felt him grow larger inside of her, a rush of warmth meeting her own orgasm as he filled her with his essence, her name spilling forth huskily in her ear.

The lovers stayed together for some time, panting and gently caressing each other, rubbing against one another to capture every last ounce of pleasure they could as they basked in the afterglow. Sasuke brushed the tangles locks of her hair from her face as she smiled lazily up at him. He could tell she was still in a daze by the way her eyes were glazed over as if in a trance, but enjoying the ride all the same. He wasn't complaining either.

"You look tired, Hinata-hime." He cooed, a smug smirk plastered on his visage. It was the first time he used her housekeepers little nickname for her, but it had a ring to it. He would have to amend it once she officially became known as _Uchiha_-hime however.

She opened her mouth to speak but found her throat had run dry. She blushed bashfully in response, her mind still a muddled mess after everything, but still finding his playfulness. "A-ah…a little…"

Sasuke released a small chuckle as he repositioned himself on his forearms, wincing slightly as the drop in adrenaline left him high and dry. He couldn't get over her, well, everything. So many people in his life were two-faced in all the wrong ways, but she had all the right qualities. She could be chaste one moment and wanton the next, quiet and unassuming, yet demanding and confident when the situation demanded it.

"D-did I hurt you?" her eyes lowered to his bandaged abdomen as her fingers traced the subsiding bruises and a few she feared she may have inflicted on him.

"I'll survive, Hinata." He assured with a smirk, resting his forehead against her own, "Had I known you were so…fierce, I would have asked Jugo for some Kevlar."

Her blushed deepened at the joke, noting a few occasions where she may have gotten too worked up. "S-sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I enjoyed it." he asserted, planting an innocent kiss on her forehead before turning his attention to her slightly swollen lips, "I liked that side of you. It was…honest. Unrestrained and natural. The real Hinata."

Hinata turned away from his face at the words, unsure if he was merely teasing her again or if he was being genuine. Then again, what if that was really her? Was the real Hinata a closet nymphomaniac with a penchant for dominating her lover? Maybe…, "Y-you bring something out of me…"

"Hn. I feel same." Hinata's eyes widened at the candid response, turning back to face him with her shocked expression. He never minced words…was he saying what she thought? Did he…

"Sasuke-kun…"

He craned his head and kissed her tenderly, but only for a moment, before rolling off of her and pulling her into his arms, "Get some rest, you'll need your strength."

She was immediately flustered, her blush nearly reaching the tops of her breasts as she stammered and blinked, "S-S-Sasuke-kun! I—I—I—!"

"Relax, Hinata. I meant so we could pick up a few of your things." He defended with a wry smile. "Though if you'd like…"

"Sasuke!"

He held her close to his chest, the low rumble of his chuckle allaying her fears of a "Round Two".

She felt content in his arms, the steady beat of his heart easing her into a deep satisfying slumber. Thoughts of their lovemaking filling her with a sense of connection the likes of which she had never felt before. She felt loved, as if she was not only welcomed in his life but belonged as well. Just as he did in hers; his very own brand of love revealing a strength and fortitude she never saw in herself.

Sasuke laid there stroking the length of her hair as she slept, his mind unable to rest like his weary body desired. He had out her through the ringer both physically and mentally, and yet she remained, coming out the other side stronger. He had never known a woman like her, and quite frankly she scared him. She would be the woman to conquer him.

* * *

Well there you have it! Nice warm fuzzy lemony chapter, I'm sure you've all been chomping at the bit for it. Probably the lengthiest I've ever written now that I think of it, I know I can be somewhat long-winded. But I think it was worth it, I really wanted to play on the chapter's theme of chess like action; thoughtful tit for tat both of the mental and sexual kind. Next chapter we'll see how the couple deals with the mess Sasuke got them into. You can expect the story to start leaning towards more serious aspects from here on out.

Next Chapter: Damage Control

Until next time! Sayonara!


	11. Damage Control

A/N: Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the delay. But it's a long one so there is that. I'm not too proud to say I had a bit of writer's block on this one. There's so damn much that happens! Not much of a theater buff as my girlfriend but if I had to guess this is the culmination of the story's second act. A real turning point in this tale, lots of setups. So I'm gonna stop talking and let you start reading.

* * *

Damage Control

Hinata tossed in her sleep, she was dreaming about rain. The earthy, refreshing scent filling her senses as the patter of droplets serenaded her with their song. The heiress watched the rain beat lightly against the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse, clad in one of Sasukes lengthy dress shirts that barely covered her thighs. She could sense him behind her, the phantom sensation of his arms wrapping her in their love. She smiled at the calmness of it all, rolling once again to touch the one thing that could make it even better. When she connected with nothing other than a cool pillow, her eyes fluttering open at the realization, she was alone.

The heiress sat up and rubbed her eyes in the darkness of the room, only the light that spilled from the door of the adjoining bathroom offering light. She could make out the sound of running water as she wobbled to her feet. Her thighs and calves were taut and tired, her other bits sticky and sore from her earlier activities. Suddenly noticing her state of undress she converted the bed sheet into a makeshift dress before venturing towards the sound.

She pushed through the door and was instantly assaulted by steam, though even with her vision slightly obstructed she could still make out the silhouette. A light blush rising to her cheeks as she stared for longer than she probably should have. She hadn't gotten as good of a look before, but he had a cute butt.

Feeling the eyes burning a hole in his back, Sasuke peered over his shoulder at his little voyeur. Wordlessly he gestured for her to join him, her body instinctually doing as he commanded as she dropped her cotton sheet-drees and approached. She slid the glass door to the spacious shower open and stepped in, releasing a shriek at the near scolding temperature of the water. For a man who typically ran cold he took awfully hot showers apparently.

"Too hot?" he teased, chuckling at the puffed up pout she shot him in turn. In the end he lowered the temperature to something more tepid for his lover, effectively earning enough trust for her to safely join him.

Hinata released a sigh as the warm water flowed over body, running her hands through the many tangles of her wild hair. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his strong arms circle her waist, pulling her flush against him. She cherished the moment, because for the moment time seemed to move slow for them. For once they weren't being rushed down the aisle, or forced into elaborate corporate schemes. They were able to just be alone together and enjoy each other's company. That's all they really wanted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coolly.

"Fine." She answered meekly, peering over shoulder at him. His slick hair obscuring one of his eyes, but still seeing right through her false truth, "Ano… just a little s-sore."

"Hn. I can be more gentle, if you'd like." Hinata could already feel his unrestrained hardness pressing against her rear. Her mind was willing, but the throb in her nethers told her it was in her best interest to decline his tempting offer. It wasn't that he was too rough, or that losing of her maidenhood made her think twice, she feared her appetite for him maybe uncontrollable the second time around.

Shyly she shook her head and reached for the shower gel from it's platform. As she squeezed she emerald goo into her hands, Sasukes own covered hers, lathering it up and laving the suds over her shoulders tenderly.

"Y-you don't have to…"

"I want to." He returned, his hands slowly roaming over the entirety of her body. The small protest she mounted quickly being stamped out as his fingers swept over the tops of her nipples. She could feel his smirk against her neck as he rested his head on her shoulders, his hands traveling further and further down her body.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered as he approached her core, but swiftly pivoting to wash the supple skin of her inner thighs instead.

"Another time, Hinata." He made sure his actions would not misconstrue his words. While his body wanted nothing more than to delve into pleasures of the flesh with her, he knew better than to push her so quickly.

Soon his fingers left her skin and allowed her to rinse away the suds. When she returned to the shower gel to reciprocate his attentiveness, he stayed her hand.

"But…" her eyes fluttered between his face and the unnoticeable erection he sported.

"That'll only make it harder to restrain myself." He responded calmly, a small blush coming to his cheeks as he looked away.

Hinata flushed at his candid retort. Was her body so enticing to him that a simple shower could tempt him to rekindle their previous passions? It was flattering, naturally, as was his self-control, but she hoped this wouldn't make her gesture more suggestive than it was.

"Hinata…" he whined when she disregarded his polite refusal and began washing him. The heiress traced her own path down his flesh, over his broad shoulders and chest, taking special care around his midsection, though still causing him to inhale sharply. She had the incomparable Uchiha Sasuke in her hands, and he was like putty in them, the power alone was intoxicating. To be able to have a man like him so enthralled by the simplest of touches, or so much as a smile, it was the kind of confidence he wanted for her. And now she had it.

She continued her somewhat innocent cleaning of his body, dispelling his scrutinizing gaze with her babe in the woods stare and pout. Her fingers fluttered over the curve of his butt with impunity, even gazing the edges of his penis with not much of a protest. Though, when he moved to capture her lips for all of her teasing, she placed a delicate finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Another time, Sasuke-kun." Her words were buttery smooth and left Sasuke slightly stunned. He watched as she exited the shower and gracefully wrapped a towel around body with her own version of a smirk on her face.

"I've created a monster." he mused, shutting the shower off and following her back to the bedroom.

"I'm not a monster," she pouted in the near darkness of the bedroom, stealthily using the lack of light to slip into her undergarments before he tried anything again, "I'm your wife."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. It was the first time she said the words herself, typically he was the one who made the declaration, if only to see her blush. He crossed the bedroom and shuffled through his draws for a pair of boxer briefs before slipping into them and returning his attention back to her, "Hn. Should I alert my mother that there won't be a need for a wedding? Tell her that Hyuuga Hinata has already become Uchiha Hinata?"

"D-don't be silly. You would never talk to your mother about…" she trailed off, her bashful blush taking hold of her cheeks as she rummaged through her overnight bag and the few articles of clothing she brought with her, "Besides, she seems excited for our wedding. I couldn't take that from her."

"Too excited if you ask me." he sighed as he dressed himself in a pair of grey sweats and a dark long sleeve thermal. "After berating me yesterday, she dropped off a number of options for our wedding. Venues, caterers, photographers and the like."

Hinata hadn't really given the actual ceremony of getting married much thought, signing the contract had be daunting enough. But it seemed as if Sasuke hadn't done much himself either. "It all sounds…"

"Excessive, I know." He turned back to face her. He could tell by the frown on her face she was less than thrilled by the clothes she found herself in again. "But we can deal with that later. First, you'll need your things if your going to live here."

She couldn't agree more. Eagerly grabbing her near empty bag and following him out the penthouse. Sasuke paused momentarily when he was greeted by a handful of burly suited men standing in his private hallway. Though when they bowed lowly he banished the thought of it being another ambush.

"I told Jugo _discreet_ security." he toned brushing past what seemed to be the most senior of the bunch.

"Jugo-san decided not to leave anything to chance." He retorted following the two into the elevator. He was a beast of a man with dark eyes and dark brown hair, a perpetual frown plastered on his stone like features, "Nothing more than a few sentries and a tail car, Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Should I plan to house you and your lot as well…?" Sasuke sized the man up warily, not that he doubted Jugo's council on the matter, skepticism and speculation were the only ways to survive in this business.

"Hanazaki, and that won't be necessary," he promised seemingly already aware of his destination as he pressed the button taking them to the garage, "My men and I will stay out of Hyuuga-san and your way as best we can."

"Hinata is just fine, Hanazaki-kun." assured the heiress, offering a soft smile to the hulking man. It had been some time since she had a security detail; Hiashi having saddled both her and Hanabi with their own when they were younger. Even so, she was always kind to them, knowing it couldn't have been easy essentially being a glorified babysitter.

"If you must follow us around, just try to keep up. I drive fast." The doors opened to the parking garage and he quickly led Hinata towards his row of vehicles, spotting another suited individual patrolling the area. As he and Hinata hopped into their own vehicle, they pulled out and through the garage giving their escort little time to do the same and catch up.

"Sasuke-kun…" chided the heiress with a disapproving pout.

"Just doing my due diligence, Hinata. I want to make sure Jugo didn't give us some second rate security." He defended with a smug smirk, though She could see he was just having fun with the man. Hinata peered into her mirror and could already see the man was having a difficult time keeping up in his bulky SUV.

"Don't give him anymore trouble than he needs." She scolded softly, resting her hand over his own on the gear shift, gently nudging him towards a lower gear. Hinata could tell he was kicking himself now for even teaching her that much.

Despite the more subdued pace Sasuke kept, they still reached her flat in a timely manner, bounding from the vehicle and approaching the door.

"Should I come in, Uchiha-san?" asked the sticky man as he rushed from his vehicle, warily eyeing the quiet night streets for anything suspicious.

"We'll only be a few minutes, Hanazaki-kun." assured the heiress as the crossed the threshold and made their way to the living area. An embarrassed blush formed on her cheeks as she stared at the state of her apartment. She had been in such distress and in so much of a hurry that she left the place a mess. Research papers scattered about the table and floor, half folded clothes strewn on the couch at random points. "S-sorry for the mess."

Sasuke could only shrug, he'd seen far worse after all. He scanned the surroundings as she began to mill about, organizing odds and ends as she contemplated the important things to bring with her. A cold shiver ran down his spine when she entered her bedroom. The last thing he wanted was to return home with her collection of stuffed animals.

The duo wasted no time packing all manner of textbooks, clothing, toiletries, and everything in between into her suitcases and overnight bag. Sasuke only mildly frowning when she carefully placed a few choice stuffed bedroom companions in the near packed suitcases.

"You know, I said you could move in with me. I'm not sure about the stowaways." He half joked noting the pout she produced in response. "I'd rather share my bed with only you."

"I've had these forever. I promise they won't get between us, Sasuke-kun." she defended bashfully, picking up one of them and giving it a light hug. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her small blush, she was too damn cute to deny, he supposed.

They finished their packing and made for the door, Sasuke cursing under his breath as he had the unfortunate luck of choosing the suitcase filled with weighty textbooks. His fiancée voiced her concern, but he was quick to wave it off, not willing to be emasculated even when their guard easily carried the parcels and dropped them in his trunk.

As they entered their own mode of transportation, Sasuke eyed the clock on his dashboard, and picked up on the light grumbling of his stomach. "Hungry?"

Hinata craned her head in his direction at the sudden question as they pulled away. "A little. I can maybe make more soup when we get back."

"Hn. It's too late for you to cook. We'll grab something on the way." He responded coolly, glancing in his rearview as he turned a corner. It didn't take long for Hinata to suss out where he was taking her, they'd been there countless times, though primarily not as a couple.

"Ichiraku?" she questioned as they pulled up to the establishment and parked.

"I'm in the mood for something…familiar." Sasuke escorted his fiancée the short distance to the door, their shadow taking the lead and entering first.

"We're closing for the night, sorry." Shouted a voice from behind the worn wooden counter.

"I think you can make an exception, old man." returned the Uchiha smugly, years of patronage teaching him just how to get a rise out of the proprietor.

"Eh? Sasuke…Hinata?" he questioned in surprise, raising his head from his work to face them. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"We're hungry, obviously." The faint scents of hearty broths and heavily reduced sauces fueling his need all the more. "You'll make the exception, won't you?"

The grizzled older man frowned lightly and gestured for them to take a seat at the counter. The two settled into their barstools while their bodyguard settled at the other end, giving the illusion of being alone.

"Three specials coming right up."

"Hn. What, no menu?" he joked, obviously not going over well with the older man and he forceful placed chopsticks in front of them before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Do you have to antagonize everyone tonight?" questioned the Hyuuga princess, clearly not too keen on his incessant teasing of Tenuchi and Hanazaki.

"A little fun never hurts." He shrugged nonchalantly at her annoyance with him, his hand covering her own smaller one as he smirked in her direction, "Besides, am I antagonizing you, Hinata-hime?"

"I never liked that nickname, or the title." A light blush rose to her cheeks at her admission. She chewed her bottom lip when she met his dark pools, inquisitive as always. "It…It was the embodiment of everything I was…"

Suddenly realizing that his gentle teasing was anything but welcome, and in fact part of a much larger deep-seated insecurity, "Hinata…you don't—"

"Everything I was supposed to be." She finished quietly, her eyes lowering from his briefly before rising again. She mustered a small sad smile, "My father always saw me as a disappointment. I just…don't want you to see me the same way, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gently squeezed her hand, at the earnest admission of her fear. She was right to have her reservations, the reality of her role in his conflict with Orochimaru weighed as heavily on her as it did him. But for her to think that he would look down on her for not living up to the responsibility he was forced to thrust upon her was sheer insecurity. His hand traveled up her arm and cradled her cheek, "Your father was a fool to not see your potential because it never fit into his design. But I see you for who you are. That person could never disappoint me."

His words never held a hint of deception to her, even though she knew he was far more capable than most in that regard. He was always sincere, even with hard truths. And this was no different. It was his honesty that she loved the most about him. Blunt and brutal at times, but it was the sincerity that drew her to his affirmations. Even if she didn't believe them wholeheartedly, she believed that he believed, and maybe that was enough.

She leaned into his touch just as she had with his words, her lips meeting his tenderly for a time. She pulled away and stroked his cheek, whispering her thanks before returning to his lips again, and again.

"Ahem. Did you two come here for food, or to make out?" interrupted the gruff voice on the other side of the counter, carefully dropping their steaming bowls of noodles, broth, and toppings before them. They pulled apart quickly enough to not endure a second round of admonishing, sharing a small glance like teenage lovers caught in the act before turning their attention to the food. Tenuchi returned a second later with two saucers and a bottle of sake in hand, "Congratulations by the way."

They accepted the offering, downing the gift and warming their chilled systems before their ramen had a chance to. The familiar flavors filling Sasukes stomach and senses, the latter of which in a much less satisfying fashion. Naruto had dragged him to the establishment more times than he could count when he thought the Uchiha needed a pick me up, which seemed to be always depending on who you asked. He placed his chopsticks over his bowl and paused as the memories flooded back to him. "You know…I never wanted what was expected of me either."

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" her mouth half full of noodles and broth.

"Everything I have, everything I've achieved was never meant for me." He responded, a solemn look on his face as he rested his elbows on the counter, staring blankly at the wall plastered with happy patrons' photos. "It was my brother's by birthright, and ability."

Hinata listened to his tale, having very limited knowledge about his family as a whole. While she was more aquatinted with her mother and his father to an extent, she knew virtually nothing about his older brother, save for what Sakura had let slip on the rare occasion.

"When he…left the business, and the family, it became my burden to carry, among other things." His voice turned cold at the mention of his brother, but she could sense that it wasn't the man himself that perturbed him so. There was more hidden, something he buried deep in a dark forgotten place. "The spare became the heir and inherited the throne. Under any other circumstance, a dream scenario for a second born son."

"We all have our role in our families, I suppose." Her voice was somber as she absently swirled her toppings and broth. They were more alike than she ever imagined. The confidence and general well adjustedness he exuded was a product of that same familial pressure that had beaten her down into a meek self conscious person. Even with all of his success he sounded miserable. Damned if you do, damn if you don't.

They were the dreams of their parents lost in the future, hiding their deepest desires, wearing the masks to appease them. Broken reflections in a mirror of their parents design, smashed by the same hammer. But the hands that wielded that force had brought them together. Maybe, just maybe they could piece themselves back into place, together.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Hinata. Not if we don't want it to be." He could tell by the defeated sound of her voice his own demons had roused hers as well.

"Whether it's your family or mine, o-or even our own. It's all the same." She continued her eyes meeting his, tears welling in the corners, "You'll be my protective husband, I'll be your loving wife, a-and our child…"

His eyes followed her own down to her stomach, the realization of her words hitting him harder than Orochimaru's thugs had the previous night. She _could_ be carrying his—no _their_ child. But the surreal possibility made it all the more real. But that was what it was, what all of this was. Everything he was experiencing with her, everything he was feeling for her.

"Are you playing nothing more than your role with me, Hinata?" he hid it well but she detected the faintest tinges of sadness and anger in his voice. As if he suspected she was capable of perpetrating such an elaborate charade. "Is this not real to you?"

"Of course, it is! How can you—" fear rose to her throat and choked her words. He was pulling away, just as they had gotten so close, the closest she'd ever been to anyone and she feared she could lose it all, "S-Sasuke-kun I love you! What I feel for you is real!"

He didn't know what made him doubt her in that moment, he never had before. She was too pure for the rampant devious machinations that he dealt with every day. The truth was, he doubted himself, he doubted his own intentions from the very beginning.

She had been nothing more than a means to an end for him in the beginning. She would give him the affable appearance of a family man, respected not solely in the world of business but capable of some form of compassion. To think he was foolish enough to believe she would remain just that. Believing his walls too strong and too tall for her to ever breach. But she had become everything and more his mother had said she would be. She had become real, and so had their relationship.

"I know." He whispered, his heart thudding madly in his chest, a sad smile crossing his face as a single tear fell from her opalescent eyes. He grasped her hand and squeezed just to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream, feeling the warmth of it creep into him. "It's real for me too."

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, throwing herself into his arms as best she could, sobbing silently into his chest. But they were tears of happiness. "I don't want to be the trophy wife my father expects me to be. I—I don't want our child to…"

"You aren't to me, and they won't, never. Our child won't be victim to the whims of their parents like we were." He held her tight in his arms, knowing right then and there. He loved her.

The tender moment was cut short by a freezing gust of wind that blew in through the front door. Their heads turned as quickly as Hanazaki rose to meet the possible threat.

"It colder than the hinges of Hell out there!"

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned, pulling away from Sasuke to regard the newcomer.

"Hinata-chan…Sasuke-teme? What are you guys doing out this late?" Inquired the blond, seemingly unaware of the suited man until he blocked his path. "Hey! What are you doing pal?"

"It's fine, Hanazaki. He's mostly harmless." waved off the Uchiha, releasing Hinata and rising from his seat. "A late night meal is all, Naruto. But we were just leaving."

The officers face scrunched up as if he was trying to decipher some mystery in his answers. "I guess that makes sense but, what's the deal with this guy?"

Sasuke watched with minor amusement as Naruto poked the large man's chest, resulting in his wrist getting captured in a rather painful looking position. Though, he couldn't just stand idly by as his friend was manhandled. He dropped a small handful of bills on the counter before stepping forward and placed a hand on his protectors' shoulder, effectively making him drop his aggression, "You can't serve and protect everyone. That's what he's for."

"Protection? Are you Hinata-chan in some sort of trouble?" He asked, his sky blue eyes widening at the thought.

"It's nothing like that Naruto-kun. You just can't be too safe these days." Her lying had improved, that's for sure, mused Sasuke as she wrapped her arm around his. Now that he thought about it her nervous stutter had all but disappeared as well.

"If you say so, I guess." While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he still had a knack for sniffing out when something was amiss with his friends. Even so, he shuffled around them as if this was no more than a chance meeting with two and their protective strong man. "Hey old man! Is my order ready?"

Tenuchi returned with a scowl and several bags filled with containers of broth, noodles, and toppings in his hands. "You're late. Hope you like it cold."

The trio took the opportunity presented by argument between the two to give their farewells and leaving before getting drawn into anything.

They were greeted by a strong gust of wind that would have knocked Hinata off her feet were it not for Sasukes firm hold on her arm. He staref down at her as she brushed the hair from her eyes and looked up at that him.

The feelings of his earlier epiphany returning as he stared into her eyes. He never believed in anything so frivolous as love before, it was the one thing he couldn't afford or understand with his skillset and wealth. Until her. He watched as a single snowflake fell against her cheek and melted. They both stared up as the light snowfall began around them. The first of many they'd endure together, for better or worse.

* * *

The following day was also another day of firsts. The first morning he woke with her beside him. The first time they truly had to navigate the pervasive awkwardness of cohabitation, as they bumbled around one anothers morning routines. He wasn't one who relished in the triviality of "firsts" like his fiancée, but he couldn't help but smirk when she chastised him for inadvertently interrupted her daily application of makeup. She was lively and radiant in the daytime, despite their late night.

"Do you want coffee, maybe tea, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, busying about the kitchen as he sauntered into the living room half-dressed and still slightly groggy. "Maybe some breakfast?"

He watched her silently, taking in each of her graceful yet hurried movements. Dressed smartly in her dark blazer, blouse, skirt, and heels as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"You'll be late if you try cooking." contested the Uchiha, still fumbling with the buttons of his shirt with his throbbing hand.

She approached him with her brow furrowed as she more deftly buttoned his shirt for him, "Are you sure you're well enough to go to work today?"

"If I don't show myself this week Suigetsu is sure to mount a coup and take my office for himself." He half joked, glancing down at his timepiece before turning back to her, "Come on, I'll drop you off at the University."

Sasuke slipped into his blazer and shoes as she gathered her things and joined him at the door. They were greeted by their small retinue of security as they walked the short distance to their elevator.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san, Hinata-san."

"Ohayo Hanazaki-kun." Returned the heiress with a smile as they descended. "Will you be following us today?"

"I'll be _escorting_ you to your destinations today. The on site detail will relieve me afterwards and assume my duties. Discreetly, of course." He explained, tentatively scanning the parking garage for any suspicious activity.

Sasuke could only imagine how overboard Jugo may have gone beefing up security at the office. The man was almost as overprotective as his own mother. He and Hinata emerged on to the slick streets, the snowfall still having continued through the street leaving a small accumulation and a lot of traffic.

"You're going to be late." mused the dark haired man absently, hardly steering in the stop and go traffic.

"So are you." She shot back, nervously fidgeting at the idea of being chastised by Kurenai for her tardiness.

Sasuke could only shrug with disinterest returning with a simple, "I'm the boss."

They sat there in relative silence, intermittent honks coming from those impatient or rude enough to do so. They both had a lot on their minds but neither knowing exactly how to discuss it while they had the chance.

"Are you going to call Sarutobi-san today?" asked the heiress seemingly out of the blue. In truth, she just preferred to have him quell her fears about the impending meeting rather than discuss the possible repercussions of their intimacy. They had renewed their passions upon returning home that evening, the usage of protection again a distant afterthought in their haste.

"Hn. He just needs to answer my call. Our last conversation didn't end on the best of terms." She could tell he too was dreading the collision course he was on with the veteran businessman. He cocked his head in her direction, a thoughtful look on his face, "With enough luck the meeting will be set for this week."

When she only nodded and cast her eyes back to her window, he knew something was amiss. "Hinata, I told you…you don't have to do this. I can find another way to—"

"No, I said I would do it," she asserted staunchly, knowing that if she didn't put her foot down on this he'd find some way to convince her otherwise, "I just need you to coach me through it."

The Uchiha stared hard at the road as he analyzed how best to instruct her, he himself not having a clear plan of action either. Suddenly an opportunity presented itself, a break in the traffic. Quickly he accelerated, swerving into another lane and speeding towards the intersection before making a sharp turn down a less traveled road.

"Sasuke-kun!" she scolded, having been jostled so much by his abrupt actions that she had to hold onto the dashboard for stability. "It isn't so important to get there quickly that you have to be so reckless! Did you forget about Hanazaki-kun?"

That's when it hit him. The simplest plan he'd ever come up with, one so universal Hinata could pull it off in her sleep. He had half a mind to drive directly to Sarutobi and seal the deal while the moment was visceral.

"You don't need coaching for this. By the end of the meeting Sarutobi will want nothing to do with me, and see only you as the best possible trustee on his board." He explained vaguely, only receiving a confused gaze in return. "I'll be exactly who Sarutobi expects me to be, and you be exactly who you are."

"Good cop bad cop?" she questioned after a brief pause.

"Exactly."

She stayed silent, nodding in agreement despite her skepticism of his "plan". She couldn't help but ask, "Is this really how business is done?"

Sasuke released a low chuckle at her question, finding the naïveté of it to be all too cute. "You'd be surprised."

Eventually they reached the university with few precious minutes to spare. Hastily she gathered her things and exited, or at least tried, Sasukes hand on her arm giving her pause, "Huh?"

"No goodbye kiss?" a blush immediately rushed to her cheeks. Of all the times to tease her. But she couldn't deny that smirk, or the opportunity to have the taste of his lips linger in hers a bit longer. She leaned towards his lips and gave him as he not-so-coyly asked for, pulling away when he attempted to deepen the kiss.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun." she whispered, the fleeting thought of ditching her students for him running through her mind.

"Hn. Come by the office after if you're not too busy, of course." the smooth sound of his voice reaching her as she made her way through the quad. She could feel the eyes on her as always, but she didn't waiver or wilt. The heiress inhaled deeply, faint wisps of his scent filling her nostrils, a very Sasuke-esque smirk gracing her lips as she passed the gawkers with a confident stride. The feeling of being untouchable was intoxicating, this must have been how Sasuke always felt.

* * *

The young executive was not wrong in his assessment of the state of the office once he arrived. The bullpen was buzzing with life, even Suigetsu looked swamped.

"Boss! I need your seal of approval on some trades." He called rising from his seat and pushing through the throng of interns and analysts.

Sasuke paused in his trek to his office and glanced over the documents the shark toothed man handed him, "What did I miss?"

"Shukaku came through. The papers gained wind of his investments, all the wannabes are throwing their lot in with us as well."

"What's the commitment look like?" He questioned flipping through the substantial sums of money the man was looking to invest in what appeared to be a mix of crypto currency, water futures, and cosmetic surgery of the…chest variety.

"Twenty billion so far, we're still fielding requests and inquiries. At this rate we might lock down another twenty or more by closing time." The man was optimistic that was clear, at least for his own commission.

"Hn. Don't promise anything above 2.5 percent ROI, and drop the medical." Sasuke returned drawing a pen from his pocket and signing hastily before resuming on his path.

"Not everyone is as gifted as your fiancée ya know!" he shouted at his retreating back, receiving a glare for his crass comment. "J-joke, just a joke, boss."

"Messages?" inquired the Uchiha as he brushed passed his redhead assistant and made his way into his office. She followed close behind, notepad in hand.

"Several, Sasuke-kun." She paused a moment as he settled into his seat and stared blankly at her. "Your mother called, something about wedding planning…"

"Next."

"A few clients have expressed interest in an invitation to—"

"Next." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Vogue Japan has reached out to you in regards to a cover shoot with you and Hina—"

"Karin…" now she was either joking or just trying to piss him off.

"Ano…" she glanced behind her and shut the door, her demeanor shifting as she pressed her glasses up on her nose. "Orochimaru called. He seemed…pleased with your "change of heart"."

Sasuke scowled ruefully at the notion of that man being pleased with anything having to do with him. But it was necessary to continue the ruse. "Good. We'll be able to move forward unencumbered with him thinking just that."

"I've taken the liberty of having the bean counters estimate our cash reserves and easily liquidated assets." She quickly flipped through her notepad, "257 billion in reserves, and twenty billion in assets."

It was just as he expected. They were short. Sasuke leaned back in his seat and inhaled deeply. They would only have one shot at this, "How does this look to you, Karin?"

"Huh?" The redhead was taken aback by the question. Not that he didn't ask for her counsel on occasion, this was just a far more dire situation than all of those previous.

"What are the odds we survive this?" he asked firmly.

"Ano…I believe the company will survive. But if this gets out…if anyone finds out about Orochimaru…"

"I won't survive." He finished grimly, his unnerving gaze piercing through her.

"Maybe there's another way. A way that won't –"

"I've thought of all alternatives, this is the only play." Orochimaru had backed him into this corner, and this was the only way out, despite the possibly dire repercussions.

"I—I support whatever you feel is necessary, Sasuke-kun." When silence prevailed, she moved to excuse herself, peering over her shoulder before exiting, "I'm sure Hinata-san feels the same."

And so she left him with that parting statement. He knew it to be true well enough. It was the exact reason he was picking up the phone and calling to plead for an audience with someone not too fond of him.

_"Konoha Asset Management, this is Moegi, how may I assist you?"_ answered the assistant, far more cheerfully than he was used to.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, I need to speak to Sarutobi Hiruzen."

_"U-Uchiha-san…S-Sarutobi-sama is in a meeting right now. Can I ask what this is regarding and give him the message?"_

"I need to speak with him about our mutual interests and would like a meeting. Tell him it's a matter of urgency." Sasuke did his best to swallow his pride for the moment, his livelihood was on the line, as well as his future with his fiancée.

_"His earliest availability is next week. I can pencil you in if you'd like?"_ she responded sweetly, hoping her tone would soften the demoralizing blow.

"Don't bother. I'll make my appointment in person."

_"U-Uchiha-san, that's ill advi—"_

Sasuke hung up before she could finish her little lecture or attempt to placate him. Time was of the essence, and he didn't need anymore roadblocks than he already had in front of him.

He eyed his watch warily, knowing full well that it was far too early to reach out to Hinata and have her rush to the office. So he did the next thing. He despised texting but it would get his message across well enough.

"You see class, behaviorism is one of the few studies of psychology that focuses almost exclusively on external stimuli." Hinata strode back and forth in front of her desk as she regarded her class, using her clicker to change the slide projected behind her. "Using scientific and objective methodologies, behaviorists provide a rationale behind our various complex reactions to various stimuli."

She couldn't help but smile, she had a captivate audience after all. Each of them diligently noting her every word. It didn't hurt that she informed them this would be on their final.

"The stimuli could be something as simple as a smell, or a sound even." she explained, picking up her cellphone to emphasize her point. As if on cue, it lit up and vibrated in her hand, several of her students letting loose stifled chuckles of amusement. She glanced at the sender, her breath hitching slightly as she read the short message.

_"Call me."_

"See? I've been conditioned to look at my phone when it alerts me to a message. And under normal circumstances I would answer." The heiress did her best to keep the lesson going despite her train of thought being momentarily derailed. A student raised his hand a offered her a brief reprieve, "Yes, Kawaki-kun?"

"The stimuli is as important as the response or conditioned action, no?"

"Yes, absolutely!" she answered cheerfully, happy to know she wasn't the only one enjoying what was quite possibly her best lesson to date.

"I guess your "stimuli" must not have been very stimulating!" he joked, drawing a few more chuckles from his classmates. Hinata joined in as well, albeit half-heartedly as she tried to hold back her blush. If only they knew how "stimulating" her fiancé could be.

Time seemed to fly by after several cornier puns involving the "stimulating" lecture. And as the class shuffled out her mind turned back to her phone. She wasn't as obsessed with the tiny screen as much as say Ino was, but when Sasuke was involved she found it somewhat painful to deny herself that digital connection.

The sound of the ringing filled her ears and gave her a heart a jolt, fearful that another incident was keeping him from her. Though her fears disappeared when his soothing baritone replaced the ringing.

_"Hinata. I figured you would be preoccupied for a while longer."_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. I was giving a lesson when you texted, but I'm done for now. What did you want to talk about?"

_"We need to meet with Sarutobi today."_

"Ano…I still have another class to teach. When is the meeting?" she asked watching as the first few of her students began filing into the classroom.

_"Fine." _She could hear him sigh dejectedly at her response, she had to purse her lips to stop herself from doing the same. She had learned quickly that her fiancé could be so single-minded sometimes that he dismissed anything that didn't fit his plans._ "I'll be waiting for you at the usual place in about an hour or so."_

"W-wait, Sasuke-kun I—" before she could get her dissenting argument out, the line went dead. The heiress released a low growl and clutched her phone tightly, her anger at his rudeness trumping the sadness she felt. She had a job to do, no less important than his own and he needed to understand that without acting so passive aggressively when things didn't go his way. But, she couldn't get herself worked up over it, she had a job to do.

And do that job she did. When the dust settled on the proverbial educational battlefield several of her students lingered a bit longer asking questions and praising her pedagogical prowess.

"Well well, someone seems to have quite a few admirers. Should I worry you'll take my job?" cooed the dark haired woman as she strode into the room, her heels clicking loudly against the linoleum. How the woman managed to wear them so far along into her pregnancy Hinata would never know, she could hardly wear them for the few hours she spent on her own feet.

"Only when you take your maternity leave, Kurenai-sensei." She returned with a smile and bow, her eyes fixating slightly at her abdomen. She couldn't help but wonder if she would get as large if she was truly pregnant, but quickly shoved the thought aside. "And thank you for letting me take time off the other day on such short notice."

"Despite your vagueness, I think you deserved it." She moved to take the seat at her desk, releasing a sigh as she rested her attaché on the desk and her hands on her engorged belly, "So, are you going to tell me what the emergency was, or should I just assume it had something to do with that fiancé of yours?"

Hinata gasped, her face flushing at the unbelievable intuition of her mentor. "Wh-what? Why would you…?"

"Those marks on your neck are from him, no doubt." She remarked knowingly with a smirk, "I'm not too old to know what those are."

The charade was up. The opal eyed girl began fidgeting under her gaze, rubbing the light blemishes on her neck, suddenly feeling like she'd misled the older woman in pursuit of carnal pleasures. "It isn't like that Kurenai-sensei. I swear."

"And I'm inclined to believe you. But Hinata…" she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk, her face shifting to a more stern look. "I understand that he's your first boyfriend, and your fiancé. I understand that his comfortable lifestyle can be intoxicating, but I don't want to see you forget all of your hard work and dedication because of him. I don't want to see you disappear."

Hinata's lips parted at the sincere concern she had for her, some part of her knowing that she only had her best interests at heart. And she was right. The graduate student had hardly touched her thesis in the last few days, largely because she was so preoccupied by her betrothed. Hinata hung her head, somewhat ashamed of how easily she'd let Sasuke all but take control of her life. "Gomen…I can—I will do better."

The professor waved off her sullen attitude nonchalantly and slowly rose to her feet, needing a little assistance with. "Have your fun Hinata, but don't take your eye off the prize, alright?"

"Hai." She smiled as her mentor began pulling papers out of bag.

"Good girl. Now, run along. As long as I can walk, I can teach."

Hinata gave her goodbyes and left the classroom finally, her mind conflicted with how to proceed. She checked her phone briefly, noting that Sasuke was surely speeding towards her now, if not already waiting. Kurenai's words resonating in her head as she pouted at her indecision.

Despite her focus and poise in the classroom, she had been a wreck on the inside. Her thoughts fixated on what may or may not be growing inside her. And after ruminating on the subject briefly with her pregnant counterpart, she wasn't so sure she'd be capable of such a thing. Her career had barely even started and all of her hard work could be dashed to the floor before her because of a few nights of passion. It could have all just been in her head, the probability of them conceiving so easily was a toss up, but a gamble nonetheless.

* * *

Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently against the dashboard of his car as he waited for his fiancée. He had been waiting well over twenty minutes for her and was beginning to get antsy. He had slipped his security detail easily enough, deciding that it would be unwise show up to a unscheduled meeting with a walking slab of muscle behind him. Though now he wished he brought Hanazaki, or Jugo to drag her out of there.

Suddenly, someone rapped on the passenger side window, prompting him to unlock the door hastily before they opened it. "You're late."

"Oh, am I now? Late for what exactly?" Sasuke stiffened at the sound of _that_ voice, his head snapping to his side to glare at the intruder and her grin. It was _not_ the woman he was expecting.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he spat as she removed her dark sunglasses and casually settled into the leather of her seat.

"Just checking up on my favorite Uchiha. Or do you plan to take your princesses surname?" Sasuke bared his teeth in anger, he swore he'd make her pay for what she'd done to him, and was seriously considering against his better judgement to lay hands on her. She chuckled at his harsh stare, only returning an aloof smirk, "Lighten up, Sasuke. It was only business."

"Business? Maybe I should visit your home sometime to conduct some "business"." He hoped his threat came across as deathly serious as intended.

"You of all people know better than to threaten me with a good time." She retorted in a low sultry voice, leaning in and reaching for his chin only to have him slap it away quickly.

"I won't ask again. Why are you here, Tayuya?"

"Orochimaru-sama is happy with your decision to work with him. I however…" Tayuya turned her body to face him completely, her face contorting in a scowl before continuing, "do not like being left in the dark."

"Tch, you just want to cover your ass." He sneered, finding her very presence to be offensive. She was his three hundred billion yen mistake.

"I know you won't take this lying down. You have too much pride for that. So tell me, how do you plan to fuck the old man over?"

He had no reason to trust that her sole motive was self-preservation. She was just as likely to rat him out to her boss as she was to keep their secret alliance as such. But she would dangle her photos in front of the media and Hinata before she let him disavow her.

"Orochimaru will get his seat at the table, but on my terms." He answered simply not wishing to tip his hand just yet. But he could see her hard look soften, her eyes widen slightly at his capitulation. He saw an opening and took it, "They can be on your terms as well, if we play it smart."

"Oh, it's_ we_ now is it?" she returned to that suggestive tone once again just as he expected. The woman was obsessed with him, and as much as it irked him, he could use that to his advantage.

"I want to be rid of that man same as you. I think we can put our…history behind us to achieve our common goal." He was trying to level with her even though it was making him physically ill. "All you have to do is follow my instructions carefully."

"I love it when you take control." She cooed, leaning closer to listen to his demands like an ever-eager assistant.

"First, you'll tell Orochimaru whatever he needs to hear to stay off my back, true or otherwise." He kept his voice calm and soothing, noting how her eyes glassed over as she listened. She was his now. He let a small smirk grace his lips as he grabbed a tendril of her lengthy red hair, "Second, you'll keep me alerted to his dealings. It's the only way I can get you what you want."

"And what do I want?" she breathed too entranced to think very clearly about anything other than his commands.

"You want your freedom. Same as me." Sasuke could see the diminutive blush form on her cheeks; the first sign to him that she wasn't a complete heartless bitch. But he didn't care about that, he just needed her cooperation. "Think you can do that?"

She could only nod numbly in response. It was good enough for him. She may have been a devious malcontent, but she had some semblance of honor in her own twisted way. Her word was all she had if you stripped her of her tailored suit and money, same as him.

"Good. Now lastly, get out of my fucking car." Despite the even tone of his voice, his words were enough to snap her from her trance. She blinked several times as she tried to get her bearings, before his words sunk in finally. Once the realization that she'd been played hit her, she bared her teeth and released a defeated huff.

"Fine, asshole. Just…answer the damn phone when I call." With that she left him, slamming the door to emphasize her dissatisfaction with the conversations conclusion as she disappeared into a crowd.

Sasuke-kun breathed a sigh of relief, his stomach beginning to settle at her departure. He exited the car shortly after, finding that the scent of cinnamon spice and stale cigarettes she left in her wake to delay his recovery.

That was when he spotted Hinata, she was briskly walking towards him, and with her eyesight she may have witnessed his shady associates departure. No doubt there would be questions if such was the case. Thinking quickly, he walked around the vehicle and opened her door, hoping to air it out before she arrived.

"Hinata." He greeted simply, choosing something innocuous rather than chastise her for her tardiness. Though, when she hardly returned more than a glance before entering, he feared the worse. He frowned and shut her door, anticipating a litany of questions at best, and a tongue lashing at worst. It may not have been in her nature before, but she had changed.

He entered the driver's seat and pulled away with nary a word, taking the moment of silence to find the right words. "I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier. I was—"

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was small and subdued, entirely not what he was expecting to hear, and that concerned him even more. He'd learned with Sakura that "fine" meant anything but that, and usually the exact opposite.

He pursed his lips and glanced at her from the corner of his eye; she was clutching her purse tightly to her chest, as it were the only thing she could rely on, the only thing that made her feel safe. Whatever was wrong had nothing to do with Tayuya, that should've been a relief but it wasn't. "We don't have to do this. Meeting with Sarutobi can wait if you—"

"Don't do that." She snapped, earning his undivided attention in an instant. But her voice softened, the force of is scaring ever herself somewhat, "Don't…don't decide for me. Let me choose for myself."

He opened his mouth to defend himself, feeling like she had unjustly accused him. He wasn't trying to decide anything for her, or control her. "Hinata…"

"I—I'm doing this for you, for us." Her words and body language betraying how she felt. She was angry, and conflicted, and confused, and worried all at once. "I promised to do it so I'm doing it. End of story."

It was odd being the one silenced, and it hurt him somewhat. He had grown to enjoy their car conversations, no matter how innocuous. Though, he shoved his small sadness aside and nodded. Whatever her reasons was for shutting him we're, he would respect them.

The two drove across town in relative silence, save for Hinata's request for him to turn the heat on. When they arrived and were ushered through to the visitors parking they say in the car briefly, taking in the awkward calm before the storm.

"Thank you."

Hinata's head snapped in his direction at the sudden nicety. A delicate eyebrow raised as she considered why he'd chosen those as his first words in several minutes.

"For this. For…everything." He continued, his own head turning slowly to regard her. If she didn't know any better, she would say she could see the smallest beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. Her heart melted at the sight, her mind almost completely forgetting being cross with him.

She shook her head and smiled, a matching blush of her own meeting his, "I know you would do the same for me, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha executive held her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing the supple skin. He whispered his thanks again before they disembarked and made their way to the elevator. Hinata held his hand as they ascended, the fear she expected to feel a distant memory.

"Anything you'd like to say to me before Sarutobi crucifies me?" he asked as they approached the top floor of the towering building.

"Why would you say such a thing?" she asked, a confused pout marring her visage once the lift came to a stop.

"Because, we don't have an appointment." Her jaw dropped at his nonchalant admission as the elevator doors opened to the lavish office Konoha Asset Management.

"Yes, if you leave me your…" the orange haired assistant peeked her head up from her desk as she watched the two figures approach. "G-gomen, p-please call back later."

"Moegi, is it?" toned the Uchiha, his voice even and stern as he stared down at the young woman. "I think you know who we're here to see."

"U-Uchiha-san…" her eyes panning over to his companion, widening in shock, "Hinata-chan?"

"Hi, Moegi-chan. How are you?" despite the palpable tension in the air, she did her best to diffuse the situation with a soft smile. Sasuke craning his head in her direction at the familiar exchange. She was better connected than he thought it seemed.

"I-I'm fine, but…" nervously the assistants eyes darted between the two before squaring her shoulders and inhaling deeply, "Sarutobi-sama is in a closed door meeting with the board. He isn't—"

"Perfect. We'll see ourselves in." interrupted the brash Uchiha with a smirk. Hinata's lips parted at his forwardness, it seemed he had already began their little plan, or he was just being his usual proud self.

When he began walking into the open office, Moegi was quick to rise and protest. Hinata followed close behind doing her best to deescalate the situation.

"It's urgent Moegi-chan, we'll only be a moment. Promise." Her words gave all parties pause. After some internal deliberation the young woman capitulated, begrudgingly leading them to the main conference room.

"Full of surprises, hm?" whispered Sasuke to his companion, "How?"

"She's friends with Konohamaru." She returned quietly.

"Hn. Your sister's boyfriend." He mused, silently wishing he had thought to look into these small degrees separation.

"They're not…" Hinata had to ponder the possibility briefly before continuing, "Are they?"

"I can hear you, you know? Chimed their usher in annoyance as they approached the glass enclosed conference room occupied by a sea of suits. "Please, wait here."

Sasuke and Hinata watched as she rapped on the glass meekly before being acknowledged and waved inside. She gesture with her head for them to follow before skidding the door open. It wasn't until now that Hinata could hear her heart in her ears.

"Gomen nasai, Sarutobi-sama. Uchiha-san and Hyuuga-san would like a moment of your time."

The room fell silent, and all eyes turned to the intruders before the elderly man at the head of the table rose. Liver spotted cheeks and wrinkled skin contorting as he eyed them sternly.

"I have it on very good authority that both the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's have excellent eyesight." His voice was wizened but commanded respect even in the spacious conference room, "So can you tell me Moegi, why it is that neither of them can see I am indisposed?"

"I…"

"I'd ask you to forgive the intrusion, but I'm a little hurt I wasn't invited." He began, jamming his hands in his pockets as he sauntered into the room, examining the faces of the old men. Fossils each and everyone of them, they were right to be threatened by his appearance. "After all, I have the solution this council seeks."

"The boy is clearly deranged. Call security and have him escorted off the premises before he makes a bigger fool of himself." sneered a board member clearly none too keen on his presence. Unfortunately Sarutobi was in agreement with the man, gesturing towards the diminutive assistant to make it so.

"You overplay your hand, Sasuke. Believing your father's wealth and good name will get you what you want." Berated the president and leader of the forum like a disappointed grandfather. "And to involve Hiashi's daughter in your—"

"Three hundred billion." interceded the Uchiha, his temper threatening to rear it's head. When the room fell silent and the loose skin on their faces dropped several centimeters, he continued, "I think you all know well enough what I'm referring to."

The silence was the loudest Hinata had ever heard, she didn't know if they were ready to descend on them and take matters into their own hands or begrudgingly welcome them. Once security arrived the former seemed most likely.

"…Pull up a seat then. Plead your case." The room erupted into murmurs of disapproval but petered out quickly enough once the interlopers situated themselves across from Sarutobi at the large table, effectively dismissing the summoned guards.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata briefly, she was frightened clearly. He couldn't blame her, they were in the lions den now, damn near sticking their heads in their waiting mouths.

When she returned the glance and inhaled deeply he knew she was ready to wade past the point of no return with him.

"The debt hanging over this firms head could be the first nail in its coffin. Even as a competitor, I do not wish to see this." he began, a sea of grey hair sneering and scoffing at his remark dismissively. "We were allies once after all, and in your time of need, I see the opportunity to return to those days."

"Hm. Those were the days of your father's leadership, and your older brothers guidance. But you…have never sought something for nothing." countered Sarutobi, his fingers knotting together as his brow furrowed in thought, "Always seeking new ways to grow the legacy you inherited. Is that why you've set your sights on Konoha?"

Sasuke pursed his lips at the old man's words. They could go back and forth about his intentions and his family all day, and he would be no closer to the resolution he sought. "This isn't a hostile takeover. Far from it. Think of it as…"

"A lifeboat." All eyes shifted to the light voice that carried slightly over Sasukes own. Hinata could see her fiancée's lips part slightly from the corner of her eye, surprised if not shocked at her bold intercession. But she remained strong under the thousand-yard stares she received. "Even the most seaworthy vessel needs a lifeboat."

It was a simple illustration of their modest proposal, but more than adequate. With a few soft words she earned herself a captive audience. Even Hiruzen was looking at her differently. If only her father could see her now.

"Poignant Hinata-san, and do not take this the wrong way but, do you come here representing Hiashi's interests, or your fiancé's?" the duo bristled at the veiled barb, Sasuke more so. She could see his fist tighten underneath the table and his shoulders tense. She couldn't be sure if this was all part of his charade or if he was truly prepared to make a spectacle of himself like they wanted.

"Neither, Sarutobi-sama." She returned with a smile, hoping to stay her darker counterparts hand and allay Sarutobi's attempt at concern in one fell swoop. "I represent my own interests, sharing only my fiancé's desire to see an ally and friend succeed."

"Which brings us to our solution to your debt covenant." Sasuke leaned forward against the table, his eyes hard on his elderly quarry. "Tomoe is prepared to settle the debt, in hopes of rekindling partnership between our two firms."

"And Fugaku is prepared to shoulder such a burden in the spirit of this partnership, and nothing more?" questioned the wizened man, his critical stare cutting his would be "savior" to the bone.

"My father…" hesitation ensnared the Uchiha as he contemplated the repercussions his next words may have. He would live or die by them, "My father has all but formally stepped back from the business. The financial operations are under my purview, as is this decision."

"I see." his simple words hung in the air like a noose, threatening to hang them at any moment.

"As to the spirit of this agreement, I could not in good conscience follow through without some form of…concessions."

"Of course." Sasuke expected no less than the ruefully tone he received, or the glares the accompanied it. "What's the price your "conscience" has in mind?"

Sasuke rose to his feet somewhat abruptly, taking slow, lengthy strides around the room, his hands in his pockets and brow furrowed in thought as if he hadn't already came up with an answer, "Your board has one less member, and if news of this debt gets out, your misfortunes will double if not triple."

"A competitor on our board would be far more damaging than any debt covenant."

"Indeed. That's the inherent problem with a board of directors." The young Uchiha stopped to stare out the floor to ceiling windows with his back turned to the room. "You put your business, and trust in people with ulterior motives and side businesses. I'm no different than them."

"While we still draw breath, Sasuke." rushed Sarutobi, impatiently tapping his finger at the young man's fanfare.

"Hn. My price is to the betterment of this board and firm as a whole. By casting out the partisan tactics of old." He continued his casual walk, ending up behind Hinata. Carefully he placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her shiver and tense at his touch. "By installing the pristine name that is Hyuuga, and the impartial view of an incorruptible mind on this board."

This was the moment the heiress feared the most. She feared that open mouths that stared at her would soon erupt into laughter. That despite Sasuke's impassioned speech they would see her as nothing more than a disgraced heiress in a pressed suit, with a pretty face. Though when the old men began whispering and murmuring amongst themselves a spark of hope formed inside.

"Is this true, Hinata? Do you believe you can be an asset to Konoha as a board member?" The arbiter of the meeting was the first to speak, immediately silencing all other voices.

"Yes, I—I…" she stopped herself when she felt her concentration slip and her stutter reared it's ugly head. Sasuke was quick to give her a reassuring squeeze, hoping his support would be enough. "I do believe I can be an asset, Sarutobi-sama."

"By what right do think you can serve this firm better than any veteran of this business?" chimed an irate member, clearly not interested in entertaining the idea any longer. "She's no more than a child, the both of them! Sarutobi-san, enough is enough, send them on their way to play house and leave us to serious business."

Hinata could hear Sasuke growl behind her, his hands leaving her shoulders suddenly as if prepared to strangle what little life was left out of the man. But Hinata had had enough as well. She would not be characterized as that meek, dull girl they all believed her to be anymore.

She rose to her feet before Sasuke could even take his first steps, slamming her palms on the table and halting him instantly. "With all due respect, I was born in a boardroom. I learned the ins and outs at my father's side for years. And I will not allow you to slander my fiancé, or my family's name and reputation because you're too narrow-minded to see past our age."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as the man's face drained of all color, rivaling the eyes of the woman staring him down. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly turned on by her show of force, but that would have to wait.

"Settle, everyone." Ordered Sarutobi as the dissenting opinions grew louder at the unexpected outburst. "Please forgive Homura, it's a trying time since Danzo left our ranks for all of us."

"Hn. Unfortunately we did not come here to be insulted. Hinata?" Sasuke offered her his hand as he looked towards the exit. The heiress eyed him curiously before catching his meaning. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her blouse and blazer before accepting.

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry we could not come to an agreement, Sarutobi-sama. I will give my father your regards." She offered a small smile as they made their way to the door at a slow pace.

"Wait." He finally spoke as they prepared to cross the threshold. He rose to his feet and eyed them critically, "Your offer is generous, Sasuke. But I—we will need to take your solution into consideration and weigh our options."

"Naturally, but the longer you wait the more you risk this discussion getting out." toned the Uchiha peering over his shoulder. "I think the saying is, loose lips sink ships. And your lifeboat is departing."

The duo left them with that veiled threat and no more. It wasn't until they were alone in the elevator that Hinata realized she was shaking. The adrenaline of it all still coursing through her veins.

"Relax Hinata. You did well." he assured with a squeeze of her hand as he spun her to face him.

"How can you be so sure? They hated me more than you!" Sasuke chuckled at her pout and childish act. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his way of thanking her for the brave face she put on in his defense.

"The old men are quick to dismiss what scares them. Helps them keep their false sense of security." he explained pressing her close to his body and smirking, "My lioness bared her fangs. I'd be frightened as well."

"Do you think they'll accept the offer?" she asked, burying her nose in his scent to calm her nerves.

"They'll brood for another hour or so, and then realize we're their only way out." He pulled away slightly as the elevator door opened to the parking garage. He brushed the stray strands of hair from her face with a rare smile, "Just don't let it go to your head, Hinata-sama."

"Quit teasing me already." She whispered through her blush. The heiress gently tugged on his lapels to pull him closer, a slightly bashful look on her face, "Just…kiss me."

"Bossy bossy. I could get used to this." He cooed, pulling her into the parking garage, leaning towards her waiting lips and obliging her request.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't wrong about his prediction for the resolution of their meeting with the old guard of Konoha Asset Management. Mere seconds upon their arrival home, Sasuke's cellphone rang.

_"Sasuke-kun? I have Sarutobi-san on the other line. Should I tell him you're not available?" _questioned the redhead secretary.

Sasuke threw his fiancée a knowing smirk as he placed the device on the kitchen counter and left it on speaker. "Patch him through, Karin."

_"Hai. One moment."_

_"Sasuke-san? Are you there?" _piped the distant voice of the old man.

"I'm here. Hinata as well. Have you consider my offer?" Sasuke did his best to rein in his cocksure tone, if only for the moment. Last thing he needed was to torpedo the deal when he was so sure to closing it.

_"…The board and I have considered your offer." _the dramatic pause heightened the moment for them, whether it be purposefully done or simply last minute hesitation. _"After much deliberation, we've elected to accept. Under one condition."_

The Uchiha could see his companions lips part in shock, soundlessly gasping at the turn of events.

"Name it, Sarutobi-san." Sasuke did well to add the honorific, to at least lead his unwitting ally to believe he respected him more than he truly did.

_"Hinata-san must be an impartial party, and will be bound contractually to a nondisclosure agreement." _

Sasuke expected no less. They would take his money happily, but threaten both with legal action if she divulged any sensitive information. They truly were making this all too easy, for a moment it gave him pause. They'd have the power to turn her against him if they desired to do so. But they knew little of their bond, their trust in one another.

"Hinata may be my fiancée, but her mind is her own. She speaks for herself." He turned his dark gaze to his side and took in her body language. Hesitant, but still strong in it's own right.

"I…" the words caught in her throat briefly as he eyes shifted between the phone and Sasuke. "I accept. Under the pretense that I am allowed to continue my teaching obligations and professional pursuits."

_"Hm, of course." _He returned, seemingly relived that her stipulation was an easy one to oblige.

"I'm sure there will be much to discuss in the future amongst yourselves at a later date." Now that the deal was all but in writing Sasuke felt no need to continue the ego stroking longer than necessary. "If you'll excuse us Sarutobi, I'd like to celebrate withy fiancée."

_"Fair enough, Sasuke. Farewell."_

Hinata still couldn't believe it. She had all but bluffed her way into the position of a powerful executive. Be it on Sasukes goodwill, her family name, or her own merits, she did it. The heiress was so stunned she hardly noticed her lover was embracing her until he whispered her name in her ear.

"So, it's done?" she whispered in return, staring longingly into his eyes.

"The hard part at least." he assured, "You've just earned yourself a comfortable seat on a board I couldn't, even with all my money."

He was just trying to stroke what little ego she had, and it was working somewhat. Smooth talker like always. "Your plan wasn't working, so I had to improvise."

"Hn, and improvise you did." Hinata could feel her heart flutter at the deep baritone of his voice. It was all too indicative of what was to come next. "Maybe you can teach me your style of negotiation."

She smiled at his flirtatious nature despite the internal turmoil she was feeling. With one crisis averted, the next took its place. She needed to have a serious talk with him, it was the only thing she dreaded more than the tenuous meeting she had just survived. But when she felt his hands take a more possessive hold of her waist, she felt her moment slip away, just as her will was.

"Sasuke-kun…wait we—" as she tried to pull away, her purse slipped from her shoulder and fell to the floor, it's contents spilling onto the carpet. Her heart followed as he knelt to gather her things before her own body could act. "Sasuke-kun I…I'm sorry I—I..."

His face contorted in confusion at her concern as he shuffled her odds and ends back into her purse, stopping only when he noticed something out of place. He grasped the small square carton and inspected it closer, his eyes widening at the realization. "Is this…?"

"Y-yes." She answered meekly. She was absolutely mortified. She had been so embarrassed when she approached Tsunade with her dilemma, seeking guidance, she didn't think it could have gotten any worse, but now it had. The sheer look of sadness and betrayal on his face bringing tears to her eyes. "I don't…I can't have a c-child…not now."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Little cliffhanger there and I'm sure some of you hate me a lot right now, for a few reasons. So let's address some things. As the author, it's my duty to make an otherwise unrelatable tale for many, engaging and accessible for all. To do so I draw from my own real world experiences. My goal is to make this the most human story I've ever written and if I have to push a few buttons to do so, so be.

That being said, I am in no shape or form pushing a pro Plan B agenda, even though I support a woman's right to choose. I am merely painting a picture of something that occurs within relationships across the world. My own feelings on the subject are just that, and I would never force characters to share my point of view to stroke my ego. I've even researched the efficacies of the morning after pill in Japan. Did you know it requires a doctor's prescription? Hence alluding to Hinata meeting Tsunade. But I digress. At the end of the day I wanted to humanize the relationship between Sasuke and Hinata, and in doing that I force them to not just be the untouchable filthy rich children of wealthy families but simple young adults in love trying to navigate at new relationship.

Let me know what you think of this chapter, PM, Review, whatever. Let me hear what you think of Tayuya's role and motivations, Hinata's budding independence and personal growth, Sasuke's mysterious machinations, whatever, I wanna hear them all.

Next Chapter: Lie, Cheat, Steal

Until next time! Sayonara!


	12. Lie, Cheat, Steal

A/N: Hot one coming through! I think I'm speeding up these updates, three weeks ain't so bad. And this one is a doozy. So, screw the preamble I know you're not reading this anymore and have already moved on to see what twisted fate has fallen on our lovers.

* * *

Lie, Cheat, Steal

Sasuke's ears were ringing, the world around him turning into an indecipherable blur of stimuli as he stared up at her. Her fists clenched and tears streaming down her cheeks. He could feel the visceral response to lash out at her for her unilateral decision rise in the pit of his stomach. But his mind sought any and all reasons not to act. The box was unopened, she hadn't gone through with it, maybe she wanted to have a discussion about their future, and their unborn child.

"We can talk about this, Hinata. You don't have to—"

"N-no…it's already done. Tsunade-sama…she gave me an extra in case—"

"In case you don't want to have a child with me, again?" he sneered rising to his feet, the box clutched tightly in his grasp.

Hinata took a step back, shocked at his reaction. For the first time in their relationship, she was afraid of him. "I-it isn't like that! Sasuke-kun please, listen to me…"

"Why should I? Tsunade put the idea to use this poison in your head, why should I listen to someone so easily fooled?" Every syllable cut her down and tore her apart piece by piece, his deathly serious glare threatening to turn whatever remained to ash. And still he approached, his fury coming off his body in waves. "You…you did this for yourself. And for what? Some naïve notion of self-determination? For vanity? To hurt me?!"

He was breathing fire now, his voice rising louder than she'd ever known he was capable of. Each accusation making her question her very feelings for the only man she'd ever known so intimately. The heiress shook her head furiously and bit back her sobs, grabbing his lapels and shaking him in an attempt to bring back the man she had fallen in love with. "No! None of that is true! I d-did it for us! We haven't even talked about this! W-we aren't ready for a baby!"

"What gives you the right to decide what's best for us—when we're ready to have a child?!"

She couldn't believe her ears. She knew he would question her, but never like this. Where had all of his love gone? Where had their trust gone? "Please Sasuke-kun, Y-you have to believe me. Y-you have to trust me…same as I trust you."

She could see the anger subside in his eyes at the reminder of their commitment to each other, it brought a smile her face to know he was still there underneath the anger. But when she reached for his cheek he flinched and turned away, unable to even meet her gaze. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"You shouldn't." his voice was barely above a whisper, almost too low for her to pick up. How could he face her? After accusing her of mishandling that same trust that she was now inciting, when he had never trusted her from the very start? His own transgressions dwarfed her family planning strategy, and made the entirety of this argument seem insignificant. He had lied to her, planned to use her to get out of a mess of his own creation. He had coaxed her out of her shell, given her the self-esteem to beat back all the years of put downs and disappointed whispers. Given her the strength to emancipate herself from those who would control her, just to take control himself. He didn't deserve her trust, no more than he did her love. "Maybe you shouldn't trust me."

"W-why? Why would you say that Sasuke-kun?!" the fleeting moment of happiness now forgotten as panic took hold again. She tried with all her might to make him face her but he refused, his brow furrowed and eyes downcast, jaw clenched tight as if he were keeping his words back, hoping they would choke him.

"I've…" the minute he turned his head and looked her full in the face, he knew it was over. Her reddened features and tear streaked cheeks cut him to the core. He had brought this down on her when he was supposed to be the good in her life. He knew he could no longer protect her, not even from himself. His mouth dried and heart seemed to stop. To think, it wasn't Orochimaru or Tayuya who would deal him his deathblow, it would be her. At least he got to choose his executioner. "I've lied to you, Hinata."

"W-what?" her eyes grew as wide as saucers at the admission. She knew he had his secrets, most having to do with his own family, like most people. She had surmised that was the driving force behind his anger with her decision to delay having a family of their own, but this…seemed different.

Sasuke didn't know where to begin, the very foundation of this relationship was built on a lie. But he had strove to change that. He'd developed feelings for her, the sort Sakura would babble incessantly about, the kind that made him feel safe and grounded, as if his life was not just a series of financial transactions that held the weight of the world. She had slowly become his world, and if he didn't unburden himself, he would be broken beyond repair against that weight. "A woman."

"A…w-woman?" she repeated, the only thing she could manage as her world shattered around her. Had the papers been right about him? Had her sister and father been right? Was he nothing more than a reprehensible playboy skirt chaser, who couldn't keep it in his pants? A modern-day Lothario who she'd been fool enough to give herself to after little more than a month of courtship?

He could see the sadness grow inside of her, multiplying like an infectious disease. Slowly her hands slipped from his face and body, her mind struggling to grasp the meaning of his words. "She…I met her before we started seeing each other. We…"

"You slept with her?" despite the meek whisper of her voice, he could see the unbridled anger and humiliation bubbling beneath the surface.

"Yes, but that was before I knew who she—"

"Have you been seeing her?" her demeanor had changed in an instant, her eyes hard on him, her delicate brow creased in concentration. He knew what would be next, and he knew he wouldn't do anything to stop her. He owed her as much.

"...Yes, but I didn't know who she—!"

The sound of her palm striking his cheek resonated throughout the penthouse. She didn't know if she'd done it because it was her natural, visceral response to hearing that her fiancé had been unfaithful, or because she'd seen it in some cheesy soap opera. In either case, she wanted him to feel some fraction of the pain she was in that moment. "B-bastard…"

"It wasn't like that, it—it wasn't about sex. It was business—!" she struck him again, his head snapping a full forty-five degrees as blood began trickling from his split lip, crimson droplets marring the pristine white carpet.

"Of course, it was business." she spat ruefully through grit teeth, hot angry tears spilling freely as she swallowed what sobs she could. She was too angry to care how she looked, but refused to look weak in the face of his infidelity, or whatever it was he was doing with this woman. "No one is ever more to you than "business" with you. How could I be so naïve to think otherwise?"

"That isn't fair, Hinata." his weak defense of his actions only infuriating her more. She began whaling on his chest with wild blows from her fists and forearms. She was able to generate enough raw fury to back him up, again and again until he neared the door, asking why he'd betrayed her. "I'm being blackmailed! Hinata, please…"

"I—I don't care! Just go! Go to your whore or—or whoever she is!" her anger had reached its crescendo, unable to accept any explanation he offered as she pushed him against the front door with a thud. He looked like a wounded animal to her, pained expression on his face, eyes obscured by his hair as he hung his head in shame. Part of her wanted to nurse the wounds her verbal and physical onslaught had inflicted, but she was so drained that she couldn't stomach being around him any longer. The pain was too much. The sobs returned and wracked her body, she sheltered her face in her hands and shook her head, "J-just go, Sasuke."

She was right. He needed to go, get away from her before he caused her anymore pain. He had lied to himself believing he could have what others did. Believing he wouldn't squander the love of a good woman like he had in the past. Uchiha Sasuke deserved everything he had earned with his deeds, nothing more, nothing less.

"Forgive me, Hinata." his apology was less for her and more for him. She wouldn't listen to anything he had to say now, and he didn't blame her. The defeated Uchiha gathered the briefcase he always kept by the door and opened it, removing a manila envelope and placing it on the kitchen counter. The blackmail. If this was to be the end, he wanted her to have all the tools needed to put him out of his misery once and for all. If only he could have been so honest with her from the beginning.

He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and soothe her pain away, to flay himself before her as penance. He peered over his shoulder as she hugged herself, her sobs ingraining themselves in his psyche, ensuring he'd forever remember his failure, "I…I'll make this right. I promise, Hinata."

When the door shut behind him, her knees finally gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Her dull nails digging into the carpet below her as tears fell into her lap. He was the first true love she'd ever known, the first man to know her so intimately, and the first to break her heart so completely. "Sasuke-kun…"

He moved swiftly and with purpose down the private hallway, every cell in his body screaming for him to go back to her. But he couldn't, not until he fulfilled his promise, not until he could give her the trust and love she deserved.

"Uchiha-san, is—"

"Everything is fine." he answered quickly, brushing past his steward and the sentries without a glance. No doubt they had heard some, if not all, of his row with Hinata.

"Sir?" questioned Hanazaki incredulously as his ward entered the elevator.

"I think I'll…be away for some time." He explained briefly, noting how the halls occupants regarded him. If they thought him a degenerate who threw away the love of a good woman, they did a good job masking it. "Jugo will know where to find me. In the meantime, keep her safe."

The elevator doors closed and before he knew it, he was speeding through the early evening streets, finally arriving at the last sanctuary he had. The Lazy Cat.

"Sasuke? I wasn't expecting…you're bleeding!" exclaimed the young bartender, hurrying from behind the bar with a cloth in hand, "What happened?"

Luckily for him they had just opened for the night, barely a barfly in sight. Sasuke weakly brushed off the dabbing of his lip, "It's nothing, Tamaki. Where's Nekobaa?"

"Ano…she's not coming in tonight. Said the weather was making her joints ache."

"Hn. Guess it's going to snow soon." He mused idly, continuing on his path towards his private room, but not before grabbing a stray bottle of whiskey from the bar counter. "I'll be in my room. No visitors."

And there he stayed, staring up at the ceiling of his soundproof box from the comfortable leather of his sofa. But there was no comfort in it. There was no satisfying burn as his drink flowed past his lips again and again. Only numbness. To think there was a time when this was all he desired; the solitude of it all, an escape. But now all he wanted was her companionship. To see her smile again, to hear his name pass her lips in a wispy moan, to feel that love again.

But that was gone. And he was alone in this world again.

* * *

Hinata stood there in the kitchen, staring, just staring at the envelope Sasuke had left behind. Her fingers traced the opening hesitantly, as if viewing the contents would make his claims more real, and not just some convenient truth used to garner a few sympathy points. But it didn't matter, she needed answers. Her hands we shaking as she peeled back the flap and grabbed the edge of it's contents, her heart thudding madly at what awaited her.

"Hinata-san? Hinata-san are you in there? It's Jugo." The sound of heavy knocks jolted her to back to reality, the envelope still firmly in her hands as she approached the door and opened.

"Hinata-san…" the orange haired behemoth could see instantly that she was not well, practically stumbling into his arms when he entered the penthouse. He guided her to the couch, his keen eyes picking up on the indicators of a somewhat physical confrontation, the blood on the carpet giving him pause, "Sasuke-san, is he…?"

"H-he's gone…" the words left her body numb, her bloodshot eyes beginning to swell again. It was the first time she vocalized them after all. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…h-he left me."

Jugo opened his mouth ready to allay her fears, sure that he had simply walked out in a huff after an argument hadn't gone his way, but when he noticed the envelope she clutched to her chest, he knew more was at play here. He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her once the tears began to flow, "What happened?"

"He…he slept with another woman. S-said she was blackmailing him…" doing her best to stem the tide of tears with a shaky hand. "I—I hit him. Told him to leave…a-and he did. This is a-all he left."

Jugo took the offered envelope, eyeing it warily. If Sasuke was truly being blackmailed, surely he would have divulged that information to his most trusted confidantes. As to the matter of his fidelity, he knew better than to speak on such a thing. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled the contents out, not just at the subject matter, but at the subjects themselves. Hinata took notice of the change in the gentle giants demeanor, her own curiosity forcing her to glance at the photos. What she saw made her sick, the bile instantly rising to her throat. To see him…like that, like a wild animal claiming a bitch in heat. It wasn't him. It wasn't the gentle lover she knew, and that made it all the more painful.

"If this is true…this woman is more dangerous than we thought."

"Who is she?" she asked, swallowing the nausea, not willing to be victim to her fiancé's misdeeds any longer. When Jugo hesitated, she pressed harder, "Tell me who she is."

"Her name is Tayuya. She works for Orochimaru." his tone was grim, assuring her that Sasuke had told the truth, a truth he'd kept from everyone. She may have been a casual encounter once, but she'd kept him tethered to her, bound by their sorted secret. "I need to find Sasuke-san."

When he rose and quickly began making for the door, she panicked, "Wait!"

She didn't know what she had intended to get from him. Part of her wanted him to take her to Sasuke, if only so she could confront him again, ask him why he'd kept something so dark inside all this time. The other part just wanted to see him again. To salvage whatever semblance of love they still had for one another. But that was a weakness, seeking the false comfort of his arms when they may as well have been world's apart.

"When you find him, t-tell him I still love him." The words were the first that came to mind. She did love him, but his betrayal had changed it. Whether or not it was to the betterment of their relationship or to its detriment was yet to be seen. But she wanted to be ready for it, with or without Sasuke.

The door shut and she was left alone with the blackmail. The heiresses wrinkled her nose in disgust as she scanned each, as if searching for some clue as to her motives. She had her name now, and she knew her face well enough now, even with it contorted in sickening pleasure. She had been in their relationship from the very beginning. Their first date, the run in on the street, no doubt meeting Sasuke that evening to retrieve the stolen ring. The very thought of having inadvertently shared her fiancé with such a devious woman renewed her nausea. And it got no better when she inspected the back, her anger flaring at the note.

_"Do you fuck her like this too, Sasuke?"_

She was prepared to tear the lewd photo to shreds until she spotted the number scrawled underneath the text. Without thinking she picked up her phone and began dialing. She was tired of being a victim to everything around her, tired of being left out. It was time she took the lead.

_"I gave you a burner for a reason. This better be fucking good after you left me high and dry earlier today." _chimed the gruff voice, none too delighted for the call.

The Hyuuga was livid, she wanted to yell, call her a homewrecker, a whore, all manner of hurtful names, but she kept it contained, if only for the moment while she sought the right words.

_"Is this some game, Uchiha? Speak, while I still give a damn."_

"T-this is Hyuuga Hinata." The silence that followed was enough to smother any conversation. "I think it's time we talked."

* * *

Sasuke paced around the room eyeing the documents spread on the table. He promised Hinata he would make this right, and this was the first step. He eyed each of the photos and accompanying dossiers as he took a swig from his dwindling bottle. Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, he would dismantle them all piece by piece.

They each owned some form of establishment throughout Tokyo and neighboring prefectures, be it a gambling den or a barbecue joint, no doubt little more than a front for laundering their ill gotten gains. Cutting off their auxiliary sources of income may draw Orochimaru's ire, but it would draw out their true nature. They were thugs at the end of the day, if they were fool enough to show their true colors again, and once they were dealt with, Orochimaru would…

Without warning he threw the bottle across the room, shattering it to a thousand pieces against the wall. It wasn't enough, it wouldn't win her back. He ran his hands through his disheveled hair and grit his teeth, no matter what he did to get out of his predicament, she would still be lost to him, and he was doomed to a world without her light.

A knock came at the door, drawing his attention and annoyance, "Leave me, Tamaki!"

When the door creaked open he prepared to throw an empty glass at the intruder, but stayed his hand once he realized who it was, "Jugo…what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke…" the brawny guard was shocked by the state he found his employer. He was drunk, his clothing mussed and hair slightly matted. "I'm here to take you back to Hinata-san. We need to discuss the blackmail."

"Hinata…" just hearing her name made his chest tighten unbearably. He shook his head at the large man's claim, unwilling to believe she had already gone through the motions of reconciling his betrayal. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true. She wanted me to tell you she still loves you." He contested, swiftly grabbing his boss's scattered belongings and attempting to make him slightly more presentable. "After I take you back to her we need to discuss the matter of blackmail and Tayuya."

"You must think lowly of me now, huh?" he asked ruefully as Jugo helped him back into his blazer.

"Of course not, Sasuke-san. This is Orochimaru's doing."

"No…I did this to myself." He lamented as he was held up like a common lush by his protector and led through the a back exit, the last thing they needed was for the drunken Uchiha to be a spectacle for the masses. "I did this to her…"

"Hinata-san will understand in time. Have faith, Sasuke-san." The reassuring words did little to ease the executives clouded mind as he sat himself in the black SUV waiting for them and pulled away from the bar.

By the time they arrived back at the apartment he had sobered up somewhat, capable of operating the lock on his front door well enough. She hadn't changed the locks yet, a good sign. Though when he called out to for her, the sign turned. She was nowhere to be found, but her belongings remained. He produced his phone in a panic and dialed her number only to come up short again when she didn't answer. Sasuke stormed back to the hallway, his eyes wide with fury, grabbing the first guard he could and slamming them against the wall, "Where is she?!"

"She—she took Hanazaki and—!"

"Where did they go?!"

"Sasuke-san please…"

"I don't…they mentioned something about Shinjuku as they left."

"Shinjuku…what could she…?" the realization hit him like a kick in the nuts. She couldn't trust him anymore, so she was taking matters into her own hands. He released the shaken sentry and turned back to Jugo, "I know where she is. We need to go, now."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Hinata?" questioned the suited man, warily eyeing the exterior of the shady looking bar from the safety of his SUV. He could see clearly that she was indeed apprehensive, solely from the way she kept her lips pursed and her knuckles clenched atop the manila envelope.

"No, I'm not." She admitted, her eyes hard on the large flashing neon sign depicting the three wise monkeys. It was ironic, considering she had already deemed the person she was meeting to be evil on all counts. "But there's no going back. I have to see this through."

"At least have me escort you incase—"

"You've done enough Hanazaki-kun, thank you." Before he could mount another protest she had gathered her things and was already crossing the threshold into the establishment.

Slowly she made her way through the throng of revelers, the majority if not all of them giving her looks, no doubt realizing who she was, or how out of place she was with little more than a glance. Though, few parted in her wake, choosing rather to go back to their drinking or open gambling. The dark crimson and lavish gold accents lightened the bar and patrons, but did little to make her feel very welcomed in the questionable establishment, the ominous black door all the way in the back reminding her exactly who she was here to meet. When she finally reached that destination, she could feel waves of dread pouring off of her, but she narrowed her eyes and steadied her breath, mustering all of her confidence into several loud knocks.

"Enter." commanded the voice on the other side. She obeyed after another moment of hesitation, pushing her way into the opulently decorated room. Instantly she was assaulted by the thick scent of smoke, her host watching her with a quirked eyebrow and an amused grin from her seat on the rather large couch. "Well well well, I'm surprised you showed, and alone no less."

She was trying to intimidate her already, everything from the way she stamped out her cigarette to the way she rose to her feet and sauntered across the room reeked of the haughtiness she held about herself.

Hinata tried her best to keep her face neutral despite the stench of stale smoke filling her nostrils as she stared down at her would be adversary, her heels giving her several inches on her. It helped to lessen the animosity she had towards her, though only slightly. When the redhead offered her hand, she had to restrain herself from taking the opportunity presented to give her the same as she'd given Sasuke. "I said I would be here. So here I am."

"Tch, you even talk like him." she mused with a thin scowl, as she retracted her hand and sized up her guest. They couldn't be more dissimilar. While Hinata was curvaceous and womanly, Tayuya was lithe and boyish by comparison, never mind the fact that it irked her to no end that just one of the pale eyed woman's breasts was close to the size of her head. But she quickly pushed that thought from her head and turned her back to her guest, nonchalantly gesturing for her to take a seat, "You seem different from the last time we met. I guess Sasuke has taken away that "maiden" glow of yours finally. Really rubbing off on yo—"

"Don't!" Hinata's voice rising before the crass woman said something to ignite the powderkeg of anger she held at bay. She didn't want to lose the plot completely and throttle the woman. Though, Tayuya wasn't making it easy for her to take the path of the pacifist. She calmed herself briefly, continuing despite the foul look she received, "I…I didn't come here to discuss myself."

"Oh, I know." there was that cockiness again, Hinata couldn't help but see the similarity between the redhead and her fiancé. The thought alone only made the questions she had lined up harder to ask. Tayuya returned to her seat, lounging with her legs up as she retrieved a pack of cigarettes from her blazer pocket, "Sasuke said he'd keep _us_ a secret, but clearly that's fucked. So, what do you want to know?"

The heiress took a seat opposite her, doing her best to remain calm in the face of her would-be rival. She turned to the envelope she had been carrying, placing the contents in the table with a clenched jaw and a lump in her throat. Her eyes rose to meet those of the coffee eyed woman, noticing a glint of amusement in them beneath her disinterest, "I know about you and Sasuke-kun. A-are you still…sleeping with him?"

"Unfortunately…" Hinata's heart dropped in an instant as she hung on every word she could coax from the abrasive woman, "we've been strictly business since that night. Not for lack of trying on my part though."

The opal eyed girl could feel the anger rise from the pit of her stomach, the unconscious action of clenching her fists simulating what she wanted to do to her counterparts neck at the moment. She was shameless, proud even, of the fact that she was pursuing another woman's significant other. She couldn't hide her disgust any longer, her nose wrinkling and brow furrowing, "Why? Why him, when you know we're engaged?"

The crimson haired woman pondered the question for some time, taking the moment to light her cigarette and inhale deeply. Tayuya couldn't help but smirk and shrug casually as the not so demure side of the heiress revealed itself. She knew she had it in her, why else would Sasuke waste his time on a porcelain doll if there wasn't treasure of some sort inside? "It isn't so complicated. I saw him, and wanted him. So, I had him."

Hinata could only stare in shock at her forwardness. Her lips quivering at the sheer gall she had, "W-why blackmail him? What could you possibly gain?"

"I allow him to use me, and in time, he'll see my worth and he'll give me what I want." The corporate spy chuckled at her naïve line of questioning, finding it lacking considerably, but insightful nonetheless. "And when I want something, I don't stop until I have it. We share that when it comes to Sasuke don't we, Hinata?"

"We're nothing alike." returned the heiress, teeth bared, her fury on full display. "I would never go to such extreme lengths to get something I wanted."

"But you would do anything he asked of you, no?" she countered, not missing a beat.

"I…of course. I love him."

"Would you risk your life for him?" she snapped, caring little for her naïve response. "Would you risk it all for the promise of freedom, like me?"

"I…" she had no response to her adversary's question. The emotional response she mounted led Hinata to believe her, to believe that Sasuke had leveraged her blackmail by promising her a life away from Orochimaru. Perhaps even a life with him.

"Tch, what would a rich girl like you know? Born with a silver spoon in you mouth, freedom is just an seven letter word to you." she dismissed taking another puff before she leaned in with a grin, "Look at where you are right now. I don't know whether you came here to bribe me or threaten me, in either case you came because you want him all to yourself, same as me."

"I came here because he's my fiancé…and you're blackmailing him! Trying to steal him from me!"

"Steal? You act as if you own the man. You haven't earned the right to claim a man like him."

"W-we love each other, yo-you're just jealous—trying to come between us!"

"You love the way he makes you feel. Little more than a sexual attraction. But I don't blame you. He was your first, ne?" her condescending tone sent the Hyuuga over the edge.

"Who are you to judge me? To judge the relationship we've built?" Hinata's words were cold and inhospitable, were they delivered by someone with a history of violence Tayuya may have actually felt threatened, "How could someone like you understand love?"

"I understand what draws a pampered princess like yourself to want a man like Sasuke." she sneered; her patience finally exhausted. Tayuya rose to her feet after stamping out her smoke in a nearby ashtray, a hateful look on her face, "Your kind always wants it all, thinking you're entitled to it when you've earned none of it. Entitled to his money, deserving of his cock."

"I don't care about his money! I've earned Sasukes trust! I've earned his love! And I didn't blackmail him to get it!" Hinata rose to her feet as well, the tense conversation suddenly teetering on the edge of becoming an altercation.

"Trust? Don't make me laugh, Hyuuga!" Tayuya had had enough of the princesses pompous pontificating, closing the distance between them and staring daggers up into her eyes. "If you trust your fiancé so much, why did you _really_ come here? Out of fear he was sleeping around? Sowing his wild oats?"

In an instant Hinata saw red and her hands were on the foul-mouthed woman, tumbling to the floor with her in her clutches. They rolled around in their struggle several times, clawing for purchase until the redhead won out, pinning the raging woman beneath her by the wrists. "You've got some fight, ne? I knew we weren't so different."

"Get—get off of me!" balked the heiress, bucking against her captors surprising strength only to have it stamped out immediately.

"Or what?" she sneered, locking the flailing legs below her in place. "Your precious knight in shining armor isn't here to save you, so what are you going to do, Hin-a-ta?"

She was right. She had cast him away and left him no way of knowing where she ran off to. She was alone and at the mercy of this vile woman. All she could do was scowl up at her, the thick curtain of her lengthy red hair engulfing her in darkness. This was her world, and she was powerless in it. "P-please, just leave us alone."

"You'll never get what you want in this world by being soft." she chided with a sadistic grin highlighting her obscured features, "I'll need some…incentive to give up on Sasuke. Are you offering yourself in his place, _Hime?_"

Suddenly the black door burst open drawing the combatant's attention to the figure standing in the doorway. He was fury incarnate, chest and shoulders heaving from his heavy breath, his black eyes wide and angry, tinted red by the surroundings as he regarded the tangle of limbs on the carpet. "Care to join us, Sasuke?"

He didn't bother addressing her childish joke with words, not now. Swiftly crossing the distance and prying her from atop his fiancée, using enough force to slam her against the wall that it buckled slightly as he held her in place, "I warned you once…"

"And I warned you." She returned with equal vitriol, breaking from glaring at him to turn to the woman recovering on the floor, "You told her...and risked our plan, for what? Something soft and weak? For love?"

She pushed him off of her when his grip loosened, his attention shifting to Hinata. He rushed to her side and helped her to her feet, but when he tried to brush the tousled strands of hair from her face she recoiled. He shouldn't have been surprised, anything remotely resembling intimacy was surely a distant memory for them now. He spotted the salacious photos on the nearby coffee table out of the corner of his eye, "Hinata..."

"I'm fine, r-really." she asserted, straightening her clothes and collecting herself. While she was relieved to have him appear as her savior, her conversation had soured that relief. She wanted to get away from all of it and disappear into thin air.

"You're making a mistake, Uchiha." toned the redhead ominously, sickened by the heartfelt moment she witnessed. She had tested the woman and could not see the worth Sasuke saw. She was ruled by her emotions, and too weak to harness the power her surname bestowed on her. "This girl will spoil all that we plan, simply because she can't stomach the sight of you between my legs."

"Enough!" roared Sasuke, his anger rearing it's head again. Though, she was not the sole reason for his rage. He was angry at himself as well. He had perpetuated this unlikely alliance, led her to believe she had a role in his life, even if it was from the shadows, but most importantly, he kept it all from the woman he loved. "I was a fool to think you had any use at all. Do what you will with the photos. There is no _we_ anymore, we're finished."

"Tch! You're bluffing." she snapped, unwilling to accept that he'd choose _her_ over preserving his business and his name. To think he would force her hand like this…she expected a betrayal of some sort from the Uchiha one day, but not like this. Though when they made for the door her eyes widened in shock. Tayuya clenched her fists as they passed, glaring daggers to make her displeasure abundantly clear. "I'll be in touch, Uchiha. You haven't heard the last from me. Same goes for you, Hime."

The short trek from the establishment to the waiting SUV's was a blur to the Hyuuga heiress. She thought that her mind would be put at ease once Sasuke denounced the devious woman, but she didn't feel anything. Not even as he ushered her into Hanazaki's vehicle and closed the door. She watched through the tinted window in silence as he conversed with Jugo. She didn't know the man that she loved. The nights events made that abundantly clear to her, but the recognition made it no less painful.

When he joined her in the car she hardly looked at him, nor did he. She considered thanking him for coming to her rescue, but the rift between them was not mended just yet. The silence seemed to last an eternity, or at least until they pulled into the parking garage.

"Are you coming inside?" the heiresses voice was meek but heard loud and clear by Sasuke as they lingered. His lips parted slightly in surprise, had she reconsidered evicting him from their home?

"I…I need to get my car." His hesitation causing her eyes to drop from his own and a pout to form on her lips.

"Oh…" it hurt to hear that, she knew he was avoiding her, if only at her own behest.

"Actually, Jugo-san told me he's taken care of it. Tamaki will drop the car off once she closes the bar." Hanazaki's interjection wasn't exactly well received by his employer. It wasn't that he didn't want to be near her, but if it was space Hinata needed he would oblige her.

"I see." He only pondered it briefly before answering, he wouldn't delay the looming awkwardness anymore than necessary, "If you don't object, of course."

Hanazaki excused himself as his charges exited the vehicle, choosing not be a third wheel in their private discussion.

"This is about more than a disagreement Sasuke…" she began as they waited for the elevator.

"I know." He admitted without a fight, understanding that it was his actions that set off the volatile chain of events. "I thought I could contain it, solve it before it became a problem."

"Did you ever plan to tell me? About Tayuya? About the photos?" she asked, the pain still fresh in her voice.

The elevator door opened and she entered, while he lingered outside. He was considering running away again, knowing full well that the truth would hurt her as much as disappearing would. "I…I only wanted to protect you. To keep you at a distance from anything that could hurt you, or your name."

Her heart broke again, despite his best intentions, but she had no more tears left. She breathed through the tight pain in her chest and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him inside the lift before ascending. Hinata could see the regret and pain on his own face; for all that he had hid from her, he did not hide this. "You're the only one who could ever truly hurt me, Sasuke-kun. Would you keep yourself away from me if it meant I was protected?"

"Hinata…" he whispered, her words and sadden features cutting him to his core, forcing him to face the harsh reality of his choices. "I was a fool for believing I could keep you safe by keeping you in the dark."

"You told me once…" she intertwined her fingers with his and raised it between them, the diamond centerpiece of her ring shining briefly as she locked eyes with him, "that I was the only one you could put your trust in."

"It was true then, and still is. I—I felt trapped and lost my way." He pressed his lips to her hand, kissing her ring as if to infuse it with his adamant apology, "I'm sorry, Hinata."

The elevator door opened as the arrived at the top floor, the guards on duty in the hall stiffening at their return. He made a mental note to throw in an a bonus to the sentry he had assaulted earlier as they passed. Once behind closed doors and in the privacy of their home, Sasuke pulled her flush against his chest. "I've lied and kept secrets from you, forced you into difficult positions."

It wasn't the first time he admitted to the fault in his actions, but it was the first time he'd done so with a sense of distress. Listening to his plea in silence, the heiress could see it now. He was afraid. Afraid he would lose her, lose everything.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I don't care about what you did, so long as you're by my side. Our family can wait—I can wait." He pulled back slightly to look her full in the face searching for something, any semblance of acceptance. For too long he'd seen the company as his future, the sole thing in his life that provided and would provide all he needed. But there she stood before him in all her ethereal beauty and grace. She was at the center of his world now, his new future. To lose her would mean the end, "Please forgive me, even though I don't deserve your trust, or your love."

She flashed a small toothy smile at him and shook her head, her hands moving to cradle his face. Hinata stared at him, capturing the sheer rawness of her fiancé in the moment. She may have been rightfully upset with him, but he was far harder on himself than she could ever be. "Can't you see, Sasuke-kun? I love you—I'm in love with you. You…you may have strayed from our trust, but you did it out of love for me. You could never lose my trust or love, not for that."

He was speechless. He wouldn't have faulted her for slapping him again, or at the very least banishing him to the couch or other bedroom for a fortnight or two, but she was absolving him of all sin instead. Regardless of what she said, he truly didn't deserve her. "Hinata, I…"

Her fingers pressed against his lips, instantly silencing him. Her hand dropped to his, leading him into the kitchen. He eyed her curiously, still slightly dazed from her commuting his sentence as she retrieved that sorted manila envelope once again. "But the only way we move forward from this is with trust. No more secrets, no more lies."

Sasuke watched as she ignited the gas burner on the range and pulled out the damning photos before handing one to him. He joined her by the fire and locked eyes with her; he was guilty of underestimating just like the rest, believing she wasn't strong enough to deal with harsh truths, but she'd proved him emphatically wrong. One by one they lit the pictures, tossing the flames into the sink to grow and turn to ash. "No more secrets, Hinata. I promise."

They watched the flames dance, illuminating their faces in the dimly lit abode. The heiresses hand found his in the darkness, knotting her finger with his as she peered up at him with a warm smile. This was to be a new beginning for their relationship, rising from the ashes of distrust as something stronger, something tempered by their love.

* * *

"She's what?!" exclaimed the opal eyed woman, her small hand nearly crushing the phone out of sheer shock. Hanabi prided herself on being knowledgeable of all things, be they business related or more benign factoids. To hear that her older sister had become less the latter and more the former without her knowing irked her to no end.

_"Geez, what's the big deal? I figured you and your dad set it up." _Replied the young man in the other end, recoiling slightly at the sudden rise in volume.

"Father would never, not without coming to me first at the very least. There's no way this is his doing, Konohamaru-kun" the spritley businesswoman bustled around her hotel room before settling onto her bed with her laptop. She scrolled through countless periodicals, blogs, blurbs, and everything in between. Hinata was the talk of the town.

_"Hyuuga Dark Horse Rising"_

_"Konoha Asset Management Adds New Blood to Ranks"_

_"Hyuuga Hinata: Neophyte or New Genius on the Block?"_

She couldn't believe what she was reading much less seeing. Photo after photo of her looking every bit the part they said she was assuming, the one constant being the man in the background or by her side. "Uchiha…"

_"Huh? What's that?"_

"Nothing. I had no idea my sister had been so busy while I was away." The lie was weak at best but the police academy cadet would be none the wiser. Sasuke had to be at the root of this development, why else would Hinata be inserting herself in such high-level business?

_"I thought it was surprising too. Oh well. So, when are you coming back to Japan?" _

Hanabi could feel her eye twitch as she stared intensely at a photo of her sister and her fiancé arm in arm. She would get to the bottom of this, no matter what, "I'm booking a flight now."

_"Eh? Seems pretty sudden, Hanabi-chan."_

"It's time I came home anyway." she asserted, casually scrolling through social media for more mentions of her sister. "I wouldn't want to miss my sister's wedding."

_"Right the wedding…speaking of that…"_

"I-if you're asking to be my plus one, you have a better chance of Naruto taking you!" balked the heiress, slightly taken back by his sly attempt at securing an invite to the event of the decade.

_"Come on, don't be like that! What would it look like if Hinata-chan's maid of honor didn't have a proper date?" _

"I—I—I have to go! I'll talk to you later!" Before he could plead his case any further, she hung up. The last thing on her mind was a date to a wedding, especially when she still had her reservations about the groom. Her sister was changing, from the clothes she wore to the way she carried herself. And it was all happening under _his_ watchful eye. It was time someone started watching him. But first…

_"Hanabi, I wasn't expecting a call. Is everything alright?"_

"Hai, everything is fine father. In fact, I believe it's time I returned to Japan."

_"Hm, true enough your direct oversight is no longer necessary. If you're confident in the operations management we have in place, you can come home."_

"Arigato, Otousan." She thanked, making sure to mind her manners before broaching the true reason for her desire to return, "Ano…there is another matter that concerns me. It may be nothing but…"

_"Best to be proactive than reactive, Hanabi. What is troubling you?"_

She hesitated briefly, the idea that she may be betraying Hinata by expressing her concerns to their father coming to the forefront. But she would deny any accusation of manipulation, and who could blame her, she was young and in love.

"It's about Hinata…"

* * *

"You should have told us, Sasuke-kun." lectured the bespectacled redhead, pacing sound the office nervously.

"For the thousandth time, I was handling the situation." he returned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Until now. You cut a wild dog loose and it's got a reason to bite us in the ass." chimed Suigetsu, retrieving a flask from his blazer and taking a deep draught, "Kami save us."

Sasuke frowned at his associates grim outlook on things, usually that was his forte. "It's been a week since I've seen or heard from her. Seeing as she hasn't brought the wrath of God down on us yet, I say we still have time to plan for that eventuality."

"Blackmail a blackmailer? Not very original, Sasuke-kun." Karin couldn't help but shake her head at her assumption of what he may have had in mind.

His team was growing more insubordinate with the looming troubles. The coffers were emptied, they were as lean as an operation of their size could be. It was a miracle his father had led an inquisition of auditors through the office yet. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he knew of the cessation of hostilities between Tomoe and Konoha. What was he waiting for?

"Simple, but effective. Using her past against her will discredit any claims she makes." defended the Uchiha, leaning on his elbows and knotting his hands on his desk. "Label her as nothing more than an amoral, opportunistic profiteer."

"Regardless, the damage will still be done to your reputation, and Hinata-san's." toned Jugo from the corner of the office.

"Even acknowledging it as a falsehood could hurt more than help." noted Karin astutely.

"Translation: we're fucked." lamented the cerulean haired man, offering his flask to his boss.

"No, I'm fucked." he corrected with a wry smile as he took the offered gift. For a man who was often overly hydrated, he drank the equivalent of battery acid. He stifled his cough as he retrieved several stacks of paper from his desk, "Which brings us to our next piece of business."

They each grabbed individual stacks, eyeing them warily before realizing what they were. Karin released an audible gasp, while Suigetsu could only whistle approvingly, and Jugo look on with a frown.

"Sasuke-kun…you don't…this doesn't mean we're…?" Karin's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"No. In the event this all goes to hell, I wanted to make sure you all well taken care of after I'm gone." He said watched impassively as they flipped through the files, "So I took the liberty of updating your severance packages."

"Do you think it will come to that, Sasuke-san?" asked Jugo, the only one with a lack of interest in the zeros on his contract.

"Whether Tayuya releases the blackmail at Orochimaru's behest or of her own volition, my father will take action. He'll look for a financial connection, and the missing billions will give him reason enough to fire everyone on this floor, myself included." The perfect storm of events he described didn't seem as improbable as it did a few weeks ago.

"You sure know how to make the best of a bad situation, Sasuke." Despite his flippant attitude, Suigetsu put the payday he always wanted aside and pursed his lips together, "So, is this it? We laying down and waiting to die?"

"Far from it." That was the first time Sasuke emoted during the after hours meeting, producing his patented cocksure smirk. With all eyes on him they were oblivious to the woman striding towards his office. "Where's the fun in making this easy for them?"

"Tch, I'll drink to that!" cheered the shark toothed man.

"Maybe we could hash this out over some drinks?" Karin's idea of a corporate outing was left unanswered however once a knock came at the slightly ajar door, forcing their heads to swivel.

"Sasuke-kun…oh, I didn't know you were having a meeting. I can—" Hinata took a half step inside before freezing under the attention.

"We were just finishing." He rose to his feet and gestured towards the door, his employees quickly taking the hint. "Have a drink on me."

The executive escorted them to the door before shutting it behind them and turning his attention to his fiancée. Despite the new leaf they were turning over, things were still somewhat tense. Sensing his hesitance, she made the first move. The heiress took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Hi."

"Hey." he responded, instantly feeling like a fool for being the reason they were once again an awkward couple. He returned the hug, grateful for whatever physical contact she allowed. Needless to say, she was running that show. "How was your first meeting with the board?"

"You know I can't talk about that, Sasuke-kun." Both her voice and face highlighting her seriousness. The old men were already instilling her with their grim dispositions.

"Hn. I don't need specifics; I only want to know that they're being respectful of my fiancée." Sasuke had admittedly been working on expressing himself, especially in regards to her newfound responsibility. A little bit of care went a long way, even if all he received was a smile in return.

"That's sweet, but everything is fine." She assured pulling back slightly to look up at him. He was expecting more, wanted more, but she couldn't do that. She rose on her tip toes and planted a light peck on his lips, her nose wrinkling slightly at the taste, "You've been drinking…"

"No more than a sip." He defended, dismissing the way her lips twisted disapprovingly. While she didn't have any particular issue with the practice, she knew that when he imbibed it was because he was stressed. She was not without her own coping mechanisms however. In the days leading up to her first board meeting she baked more sweets than Sasuke had ever seen outside of a shop.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, stroking the length of his arm gently. Hinata was surprised when he pulled away from her and moved to stare at the waning sunset. She followed, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head against his back. He had been this way for some time, withdrawn and cagey, the stress of the issues lurking in the proverbial shadows. "It's about _her,_ isn't it?"

His fiancée was as perceptive as ever, so much so that he didn't even feign ignorance or outright lie anymore, even to protect her. They agreed to part ways with that practice in their relationship. "I keep asking myself, is today the day the world comes crashing down on me?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Some days I wish she would get it over with—put me out of my misery already." Hinata couldn't help but frown at his morose attitude, she'd never seen him so utterly defeated, to think he was smiling with his confidantes moments before her arrival. He was putting on a brave face for them, being their fearless leader, but in front of her he could be vulnerable. She mustered her strength and spun him around to face her, staring deep into his dark pools. Despite all that they hid, his heart was as clear as spring water to her.

"Anata…" she had taken to using the term of endearment when she needed to talk him off the ledge and listen to her. The soft touch of her hand on his cheek that accompanied the love in her voice was enough to soften his demeanor and lower his defenses, "Don't talk like that. We can't let her win."

"I know, that woman…she wants us on edge, divided." he leaned into her hand, adding his own to the mix as he stroked the smooth metal of her ring. He had long since given up trying to decipher what it was about her that disarmed him so easily, deciding to embrace the comfort rather than question it.

"And we won't let her, okay?" she smiled up at him sweetly, her words lulling him into a peaceful state, making his stress seem miles away.

They hadn't been this close to one another since before that night, both knowing the physical dynamic would take some time to return, but she could sense the spark returning as his arm carefully drew her closer. Her free hand found its way to his chest as her eyes landed on his lips, her heart quickening at the thought of feeling him again. "W-we'll see this through, together."

Seconds later he was on her, his lips gently molding against her own. They moved together on muscle memory alone, their bodies not missing a beat as he led her backwards until she was seated on his desk and he was nestled between her legs. He missed this more than he had anything in his life, and it had only been little more than a week.

She breathed his name as he attacked her neck with nips and kisses, his hands roaming over her body before impatiently tugging at the buttons of her blouse., "Sasuke-kun…"

Her moan went unanswered as he continued his exploration, his lips fluttering over the exposed tops over her breasts before venturing lower, his hands hiking up her pencil skirt as he neared his desired destination. She opened her mouth to protest but the words caught in her throat at the sound of her phone ringing inside of her purse.

"Ignore it." he mumbled against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, unwilling to let the opportunity to have her slip through his fingers. She had fully intended to do just that as she hastily retrieved the phone to decline, her breath hitching at the caller. Feeling her tense slightly, Sasuke peered up at her, a dissatisfied growl escaping as he watched her answer, "What are you—"

"O-otousan! W-what a surprise, it's nice to hear from you." The heiresses mind was a muddled mess as she peered down at her lover, as if seeking guidance in her state of paralysis.

_"Hm, I would have liked to have you call me yourself."_

"Gomen…I—I've been busy with my studies and t-things." She tried to wiggle her way out of Sasuke's hold but he held her thighs firmly in place, proceeding to nip a trail to her nethers.

_"So I've heard. From your sister no less."_

"A-ano…I don't know what Hanabi told you b-but, maybe we can discuss it later?" when he began slowly sliding her panties off, she again tried shimmying away, swatting at his head and hands fruitlessly, his smirk taunting her all the while.

_"I'd rather do it now, before there are any more developments you neglect to inform me of."_

"I—" her undergarment dangled from her ankle as he draped her legs over his shoulders, the heat of his breath caressed her privates sending a shiver of desire up her spine.

_"You're no longer staying at your apartment? You're suddenly an advisor to one of my oldest allies— without even seeking my consent? Is this the Uchiha's doing? Is he forcing you to be his pawn for whatever maleficence he has planned? "_

Sasuke paused briefly, glancing up at her flushed face having heard part of her father's heated rebuke. He could see the conflict raging in her pearl colored eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip, her desire for him making the response that much more difficult.

"Sasuke-kun…" the words eluded her briefly as she stared down at her fiancé between her legs, the dominating position filling her with an intoxicating sense of control as desire took her. Almost on reflex, her legs drew him closer, he gingerly planted a kiss against her slick folds, slowly parting them with his tongue as he began worshiping her treasure. He didn't care if Hiashi heard him pleasuring his daughter, the man needed to understand that Hinata was her own woman, and not his to berate like a child any longer.

She covered her mouth to smother the moan that escaped, her hips moving on their own to the rhythmic strokes of his fleshy appendage, "Sa-Sasuke would ne-never force me…"

_"Hinata, I did not raise you to be so naïve. That man is manipul—!"_

"I'm not—aah!" a shrill mewl escaped as her fiancé's tongue dove inside, greedily lapping at her nectar.

_"Hi-Hinata? What is going on?"_

Hinata could no longer contain herself as his fervent ministrations continued, forcing her breathing to quicken, coming out in hot puffs through the phone. Her free hand knotted into Sasuke thick dark mane, urging him on further, earning an grunt of approval from him. "I—I have to g-go. So—ooo—rry."

Sasuke wasted no time burying his nose deep in the soft dark curls of her mons pubis, smirking all the while against her lips as she hung up on her father. Her arousing show of confidence was not left unrewarded, his tongue drawing lazy circles around her bundle of nerves.

Hinata inhaled sharply and bucked against the sensation, releasing an unrestrained moan as he devoured her, the exhilarating rush of rebelling pushing her closer to absolution quickly. She feared she may suffocate him, her legs locking him in place as she rode out the orgasmic tremors that rippled through her body.

"You…shouldn't…have done that, Sasuke-kun." she admonished weakly as she tried catching her breath, watching through half lidded eyes as he rose to his feet. Even in the dim light of his office she could see his arousal straining against his slacks, begging for attention of its own.

"You can berate me later." he cooed slyly, taking the small step between them and leaning in to capture her lips. Though he was not met with the plump pillows he remembered, but her slender fingers instead.

"W-wait." she whispered, trying her best to focus on his face and not the clothed hardness pressing against her thigh for the moment. She wanted him, of course she did, she had wanted him days after their blowout, but she wasn't quite over him being with _her. _She couldn't get the thought much less the image of him being intimately involved with the crass woman. Even though she had been nothing more than a passing fling to him, she had grand dreams possessing him. She could burn the photos, but not from her mind. "Not here."

Sasuke could only pout at her response, he had dreamed of the day he could bend her over his desk and ravage her. Alas, today was not that day. But he knew why, it was as plain as day. She had avoided most intimate contact with him since that day. A peck on the cheek or a brief hug were the highlights of his day for the most part. Hell, they hardly even held each other when they slept, his own bodies natural reaction to the close proximity being to blame. Not to mention the self conscious body issues the morning after pill had instilled her with.

The Uchiha contemplated trying to convince her otherwise, but chose to give her the time she needed, nodding simple as he took a step back and allowed her to dress herself. "I'm sorry if I…took things too far."

"No…I—I liked it. But I just…" she blushed brightly as she stepped into her panties and buttoned her blouse, her gaze turning back to his own, "I need some time, before we…"

"Of course." She didn't need to explain her reluctance, he shouldn't have taken her acceptance of his roguish actions as anything more than a moment of weakness. He offered her his hand, "Come on, lets go home."

* * *

The couple lounged on the large couch of their apartment, the smell of their modest meal filling the home as it had their stomachs. They changed into the leisurewear of their choosing and settled in for the night. Hinata diligently tended to her studies in her favorite sweats, as Sasuke toiled away on his phone in a pair of tan shorts and a drab navy blue shirt, engaging in whatever after hours financial dealings he deemed important enough to occupy the few solitary moments he had.

"Have you given any thought about what you'll do with your newfound wealth?" sounded the Uchiha, breaking the silence.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she asked, turning from her work to address him.

"I'm sure Sarutobi offered you the full spread. A hefty salary with stock options to boot." he peered up from his phone briefly before returning to it, "You may very well become the breadwinner one of these days."

"Ano…I don't know. I've always been very frugal." A light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Hanabi was always more free with our families money. I suppose she had the right, since she earned some of it for us."

"Hinata…" a frown accompanied his disapproving tone as he placed his phone on the marble top of the coffee table. He hated it when she put herself down passive aggressively, "You've as much right as anyone, your sister isn't special simply because your father says so."

"I know…"

"Be who you want to be. Do what you want." he urged, a small smirk coming to his lips as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Forget the rest."

His words were kind and supportive, as they always were, but for some reason they didn't sit well with her. She would never be as flashy as her sister was, or as commanding as her father, she could only be the Hinata she knew. He had changed her however, filled her with loads of confidence and resilience. But was it for her own benefit or was he simply molding her to be who he desired?

From the very beginning of their relationship she feared this; that she may lack the personality traits he found desirable. The thought was a constant, especially with Tayuya now entering the fold. She was a strong personality to be sure. Crass yet cunning, having shown to be Sasukes equal on some level. Was that what drew him to her? Did he want a woman who was as lascivious as she was devious? Someone who could challenge him in the boardroom and the bedroom?

She snapped from her trance like internal monologue when she realized he was staring at her with a concerned look. "Is something wrong, Hinata?"

"I…" she opened her mouth fully intent on assuaging his worry, but something in the back of her mind told her to confront him. She had to. If she didn't she would be doomed to a life full of self doubt. Her hands knotted into the fabric of her sweat pants as she locked eyes with him, "Do you…do you ever wish I was different?"

"W-what?" he was shocked to say the least.

"D-do you wish I was different? More assertive, or confident, or s-sexy?" she felt like a fool the minute the words passed her lips, surely he thought so as well.

"Of course I don't, I—"

"I just can't get it out of my head that I'm not the woman you want…" she could feel the tears well in her eyes before she mustered the strength to even finish her sentence. Years of insecurity compounded on top of the idea that her own fiancé did not—could not love her was killing her from the inside out. "The woman you want me to be."

"Come here." His command was soft as he gently took her in his arms. There was a time when an earlier version of himself would find her constant incertitude to be an annoying hindrance. He hated people who wavered or lacked convictions. But this fault was a part of her very core, and he had simultaneously fanned the flames and sought to douse them. He was as much of the problem as he was the solution.

"I know I've…made you question my feelings for you, my loyalty, my love…" the word was so foreign on his tongue he questioned whether or not he even pronounced it properly. A sudden rush of weightlessness giving him pause, as if the last of his walls had finally fallen under the tireless assault of her affliction that was her affection for him. "But I have never felt what I do for you before."

She stared wide-eyed up at him, her lips parting to unconsciously suck in air, lest her heart truly stop. She could feel his own heart beating madly out of his chest against her shoulder.

"You're every bit as perfect to me as you believe you're imperfect." He whispered, a shortness of breath setting in under her gaze. It was like she was seeing him for the first time, seeing the whole picture and not just his perfect and imperfect moments. "And I could never ask for, or want anything more than what you are, or ever will be."

"Sasuke-kun…I…"

"I love you, Hinata."

Her heart burst at the sound, her vision threatening to fail her at the pure affection of his voice. Oddly enough, she had prepared herself for the moment. In the times they had shared together, both good and bad, she'd seen flashes of his affection. But even with her preparation for the day he uttered those words, she found herself lacking in the moment. She cradled his cheek in her palm as she searched for the words, "Anata…"

"I don't want anyone but you." He felt free, as if the dark cloud looming overhead had been pierced by the light of his life. "Now, and forever."

The tears she'd been holding back spilled freely now, his lips meet hers as if for the first time again. The sparks connecting them closer than carnal pleasures ever could. When they pulled apart, she wiped her tears against his chest as he held her, a smile gracing his visage. "Should I have saved the words for our wedding?"

"B-baka…" she mumbled in return as he chuckled, raising her head again to look the love of her life in the eyes again. No longer were they cold and distant, but warm and inviting. Enough room in them for only her.

* * *

Whew! What a rollercoaster huh? I know I left you guys with a little cliffhanger last chapter so I decided not to do that again. This had to be one of my favorite chapters to write because it was so dynamic and raw in the conflicts that transpire. Some smut, a catfight, and some heartfelt moments, what more could you ask for!? Hinata and Tayuya! I get shivers just thinking about how much worse it could have gotten. And who could forget Sasuke spilling his guts. But why am I talking about it, you guys read it. So tell me what you thought, what you liked, disliked, I want hear it all cuz after all I do this for you guys.

Next Chapter: Prince/Princess

Until next time! Sayonara!


	13. Prince Princess

A/N: Hey gang, I know it's been a bit. With the world going crazy, and me working from home, my ritual of writing has been thrown out the window. But still sorry for the wait. But fear not! This one is the longest I've ever written I believe. Was on the verge of making it a double feature but I said what the hell? Give the people what they want! Anyway thanks for the love in the meantime. This chapter plays more heavily on Hinata and Sasuke's status and the pitfalls of such. But it's time I showed you all some love, so on with the chapter!

* * *

Prince/Princess

_"Good luck."_

No matter how many times Hinata read the tiny message Sasuke sent her, it did little to ease her anxiety as she ascended in the elevator. She was meeting her father in his office, no doubt for her "insubordination". He had made it abundantly clear that he was less than pleased with her, so much so, that he had his assistant relay his desire to speak with her. The heiress recited her explanation over and over, "I did it for me. For my future. For my family's future."

Once the lift stopped, she inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders, making sure to look every bit as confident as she needed to be to if she was to survive her father wrath. She stepped out and into the lobby, the sound of her heels struggling to fall in line with her erratic heartbeat.

"Yokoso, Hinata-san." greeted the receptionist quickly rising from her seat and bowing lowly. Hinata eyed the woman curiously but returned the gesture all the same, but couldn't quite remember the face, her eyes and hair indicating she was a member of her rather large family.

"Is my father available? He asked that I see him." she made sure to not tip off how frazzled her mind was as she stood at the mouth of the lion's den.

"Yes, of course. Right this way." Hinata followed the woman through the expansive but modest office, she hadn't been here in ages yet she remembered it as if it was yesterday. Plodding her way through the office at her father side as a teenager, the ins and outs of the business being drilled into her head for the coming day of her ascension as the President and CEO of Gentle Fist Investments. Now she was there as little more than a nuisance.

"Hiashi-sama? Hinata-san is here to see you." announced the receptionist with a gentle knock on the closed door. She peered over her shoulder with a smile and gestured for her guest to take the lead.

_"I did it for me. For my future. For my family's future."_ she recited one last time before she pressed her palm to the door and pushed inside. She didn't make it two steps inside before freezing in shock.

"Otousan…Hanabi-chan? W-welcome back, when did you get in?" her younger sister stood by their seated father dressed in a cream-colored sleeveless blouse and dark skirt, the spitting image of the man she was slated to replace in the near future.

"Just this morning actually." Her response was terse, clearly as perturbed as her father was. But Hinata had a right to be upset as well. Her sister had ratted her out to their father, as if they were still small children. "Now that you're here, we can proceed."

"Take a seat, Hinata." ordered the Hyuuga patriarch, his lips cast in a perpetual frown.

Hinata did as she was told, taking the seat opposite his desk, she remembered them all too "fondly". They were purposely designed to be lower than the desk and his own seat, to make the occupant feel smaller by comparison. She had learned long ago from him that gaining the upper hand in business was the key to success, and there was no better way to do so than from a position of power. If she wanted to survive this, she would have to beat him at his own game.

"I understand that you are…displeased with my actions as of late, father." she began, deciding that a preemptive strike was the best course of action, before the condemnations flew and she had no recourse. "But I am an adult, and what I choose to do, is my decision alone. I never intended to—"

"Disrespect me?" he interjected; his calm voice still stern enough to silence her.

"Y-yes. I apologize if I've done that." she conceded, suddenly feeling every bit like a child again. But she couldn't fall into that hole again or else she was doomed. "But my actions reflect on me, and me alone."

"You've moved out of your apartment, and in with Sasuke. Did you ever plan to tell me?"

"Of course, father. I had every intention once the move was complete…" she hadn't realized how foolish she sounded until the words passed her lips. "I—I only stayed to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun, he was…unwell."

"Hn. How thoughtful of you." Hinata couldn't help but frown at the condescending tone her father held, as if the truth was no better than a lie. "Was this before or after he convinced you to be his puppet?"

Hinata's lips parted in surprise at the accusation; clearly his disdain for Sasuke stripped him of all nuanced ways of insulting him or her further. The words she practiced came to mind, they very well may be her only way out.

"I…I made the decision myself. I did it for me. For my future, and my—"

"Spare me the lie, Hinata. I would not be displeased by your actions if I believed they were your own. They show initiative, a keen understanding and desire to capitalize on an opportunity." Hinata's eyes widened slightly. It was almost as if he had already decided she was guilty, and all that was left was the sentence. "But I know that is not you. Those traits are not yours. They're the Uchihas."

"And whatever it is Sasuke has planned is not in our family's best interest. He's shown that time and time again." chimed Hanabi leaving to her father's side to pace around the office. "Did he ask you to do this?"

"Well, yes of course. But he…" Hinata could not outright lie to them, that would only ensure her demise. She had to absolve Sasuke of all accusations of manipulation, not only for him, but to show the both of them that she had changed. That she wasn't that girl who always followed and never led, "I attended the meeting at Sasuke's request. But it was my own desire to join Konoha's board of directors."

"Is that so?" asked Hiashi, his voice rising at the slightest hint of deception, his pale eyes narrowing. "All of the years I spent teaching you to no avail. But in waltzes the Uchiha and you take to it like a fish to water?"

Hinata could feel her mouth dry at his tone. It was like a chess match, and her father was baiting her to make a move, false or otherwise, it didn't matter to him. He would have a response and be that much closer to checkmate. Panic began to set in. She needed to put him on the defensive.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together…it's only right we share our work with one another." Her rebuttal gave her father and sister pause. Hanabi eyed her more critically, her previous observations now confirmed. "Tell me father. If you distrust Sasuke so much, why offer me as his bride?"

"Onee-san…" Hanabi could see it clearly now. Her sister had changed. She was fiercer, sharper, and bold enough to question their father in ways that even she would be wary of.

"You know full well that the arrangement was not made lightly, and it was for the good of our family." contested the elder, quickly losing his patience for his daughters newfound voice. He had seen this briefly when they signed the contract some time ago in his study. It seemed just being in close proximity to the Uchiha bred rebellion. "You would do well to remember the sacrifices this family has made making peace with the Uchiha's."

"Hai, Otousan. As I recall, I was one such sacrifice." The snark of her words were only partially masked by the sweetness of her voice and the deceptive smile she flashed. "I should be thankful however, I could not have asked for a more perfect husband."

"You are not his wife yet. You are still a Hyuuga. Your loyalty belongs to this family, regardless of your surname." Hinata had never seen him this emotional, his body language expressing small ticks of agitation. Tightened jaw, fidgety fingers, the slightest hint of a pulsing vein in his forehead. She unnerved him.

"In due time, I will become his wife. I'll be Uchiha Hinata." she proclaimed proudly, suddenly feeling as if she were the one looking down on her father from the seat of power. A small tightness in her chest forming as she glimpsed the litany of emotions crossing her sisters face. "And I will not forget all that you have taught me father. Family, above all else."

"Hinata…Y-you don't mean that. _We're _your family, not—!" Hanabi couldn't believe her ears. Had Hinata grown so bold as to forsake her family? What had Sasuke done to her?

"Enough!" Hiashi's voice boomed in the spacious office, demanding silence. Even Hanabi flinched at the sudden outburst, her eyes flickering between her father as he rose and her sister, the latter of which remained seated, her eyes steely and full of resolve. The same look she'd seen Sasuke sport at many a corporate event. "If you wish to spurn your family and forsake us for a man, then say so."

"What father means to say is, we're concerned. Nothing more." the young heiress did her best to diffuse the situation. She had to find some way to do so without taking a side. She made for the edge of the desk between the two combatants, resting her palms on the thick wood, "Maybe this is a good thing. Hinata can be the bridge been all of our families."

"Not if her loyalty lies solely with that Uchihas." all but sneered Hiashi as he attempted to stare down his daughter. She was defying him, implying that her allegiance was with Sasuke. "That man has poisoned her mind. I wont have it, my daughter will not be a puppet."

To think that there was a time those words would have instilled a sense of value in her. But she could see them for what they were now. Despite all the times he'd labeled her a failure, or worthless, he believed her to only have value when she was his to control. Only when she was his puppet.

I am no ones puppet. Not anymore." Hinata inhaled deeply, her own anger with the situation rising to meet the tension, but she quelled the lion inside. Slowly she rose, her eyes keenly focused on the chiseled features of her father, his frown closing in on becoming a full-blown scowl. Years of taking his verbal abuse had all culminated in this, the day she could finally let go of it all and become her own woman, "It was you who spurned me long ago, father. And that man you despise so much; that family whose name you slander, they've allowed me to become the person I knew I could be. The person you cast aside as a failure."

The room was silent, so quiet that Hinata could almost hear Hiashi's nails scarring the lacquered wood of his oak desk. She could see the anger in his eyes, the likes of which she had never seen before, nor her sister for that matter. But there was a semblance of sadness in them as well.

When he straightened his back and walked around the desk towards her, she prepared for the worst. He had never laid a hand on her before, but she'd also never bested him in a clash of wits before. Hinata stared back into his icy glare, her body stiff for the incoming blow. If this was how she severed ties with her family then so be it.

"Leave, now."

The former heiress could feel her blood run cold at the sound of his voice, her resolve cracking slightly in the face of her father's rebuke. The little girl in her wanted to cry and cling to him for dear life, to apologize for all she had said and done, for all he had said and done over the years. But she was not that girl anymore, and she would not ask forgiveness for who she had become, nor for the man she chose to love. "Goodbye, otousan."

Hinata bowed and slowly made for the door, her nails digging into her palms as she approached the door her sister stood by. As she passed, the younger Hyuuga grabbed her wrist giving her pause. They stared at one another with their saucer like eyes, both glossy with unshed tears. She pulled her younger sister into a hug, burying her head in her hair to hide the tears that broke free.

"D-don't do this Hinata…please." she whispered in her ear as she held on tightly. If only for a moment, they were little girls again, transported to a time before they knew or understood what an heiress was, what the status demanded from them.

A bittersweet smile spread across Hinata's face as she returned the hug. She was not as close to her sister as she once was, and despite her slightly comical hatred of Sasuke, Hinata believed that she truly cared for her well being and happiness deep down. She whispered into the length of her hair, "It was nice seeing you again, Hana-chan. You'll always be my little sister."

When their holds lessened, Hinata pulled away, looking her sister in the eyes one last time before opening the door and exiting, knowing if she lingered any longer her father would see her tears.

"Let her go." tone the Hyuuga patriarch when he caught Hanabi making a move to follow. "She'll realize her mistake in time."

"She won't." whispered Hanabi wiping the stay droplets of tears from her cheeks. This day was long overdue, the day Hinata walked away from her family, because of their father. He had always pushed her too far, asked for too much, and now she'd had enough. All it took was whatever Sasuke had done to her. "I won't lose my sister like this."

Before her father could stop her she was already gone, speed walking her in her heels in search of her sister. She called after her but she didn't respond, only increase her speed as she approached the bank of elevators.

"Hinata, stop! Wait!" she called again, grabbing her shoulder roughly enough to spin her around. The sight alone made tears well in her own eyes. Her reddened nose and tear streaked cheeks broke her heart. Within seconds they were weeping openly and embracing one another. "Onee-chan...w-we can fix this."

"It's been broken for so long Hanabi...I can't do it any longer." She let loose all that she had been holding in for so long, but the cathartic release hardly eased the sorrow deep in her heart.

"Father will think you're no better than Sasuke! He'll see you as nothing more than competition! Make me…do things I don't want to."

Hanabi's heartfelt plea struck a chord with the forsaken Hyuuga. In her quest for autonomy she neglected to take into account the ripple affect her actions had. The world was much larger than her love for Sasuke, or her desire to exist without familial shackles.

"What can I do…I have a responsibility to Sarutobi-sama, and I can't betray Sasuke-kun." She lamented, fighting back tears that threatened to spill.

"You won't, I promise. We'll do it together." She pulled away and smiled softly at her older sister. It had felt like ages since the last time she'd seen her, she couldn't abandon her now. "You're a powerful woman now, you'll need a good advisor by your side."

Hinata chuckled at the comment, wiping away the last of her tears and returning the smile, "You sound like Sasuke-kun."

A light blush came to her sisters cheeks at the comparison, immediately becoming flustered by the notion, "I—I'm just being a good sister! I am not like him!"

When she received nothing but more giggles in return she pulled away with a petulant pout on her face, "S-since when did you start calling him that anyway?"

It was Hinata's turn to blush. She hadn't really thought about it before, their very relationship had been a whirlwind since the start with no signs of slowing down. "I—I don't know when…it just started to feel…right."

"Do you…?" the youngest Hyuuga peered over her shoulder at the surroundings to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before continuing, "Love him?"

"Yes, I do." It was the first time she'd said it aloud to anyone but him, but she didn't have to think about it at all. The world knew they were engaged, why not know they were in love as well?

Hanabi's face contorted as she struggled to come to terms with the news. She wasn't unhappy just…skeptical, "We can talk about that later. First we need to strategize."

Hinata opened her mouth to retort, but was immediately pulled into the elevator by the smaller Hyuuga. "Strategize?"

"Of course." As they descended Hanabi crossed her arms and pursed her lips as if in deep thought. Her older sister followed her as the door opened and they traveled through the lobby out into the street where her driver was waiting, slightly taken aback by the burly man that exited a SUV nearby and approached.

"Hinata, is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Yes, Hanazaki-kun. This is my sister, Hanabi."

The stocky man bowed lowly in recognition as the brunette eyed him curiously, "A bit big for a driver. A bodyguard?"

"Uchiha-san is very protective of his fiancée." he answered flatly, giving a silent nod of understanding to his charge.

"I see. Well, you can follow us then. We'll be taking my car." She grabbed her sisters hand and all but dragged her to her own dark vehicle in waiting

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, holding firm against getting dragged any further.

"I've been on a plane for the last thirteen hours and I'm starving!" she explained, not taking her sisters trepidation too kindly. "Besides, is it too much to ask for a meal with my long lost sister?"

"Sasuke-kun will be home soon…" she began, noting the pout her sibling sported at the insinuation. It was just like when they were kids again. She would try to be the responsible older sister, and she'd flash her doe eyes and eventually get what she wanted out of her. "But since you asked, I don't see why not."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, her demeanor switching in an instant as she beamed at her, before ushering her inside the sedan. Hanabi breathed in the crisp autumn air before joining her, "A date with my sister then. When's the last time we spent together like this?"

"Never…I think."

"Oh…"

* * *

"No movement?" questioned the young executive as he eyed his war council.

"None whatsoever."

"Is that troubling to anyone other than myself? Clearly Sasuke was as perturbed by the lack of news as he was by any news he would've received.

"No doubt the snake bastard is plotting something." Surmised Suigetsu, flipping through one of the many books in his bookcase nonchalantly. "Involving Hinata was the right play. No way he'd risk dragging the Hyuuga's into his schemes."

"We may have deterred him, for now at least." chimed the gentle giant as he stared out the window.

"But what of Tayuya? She's still a threat." Karin was right. At present, Tayuya was a greater threat than her employer, but she'd gone to ground as well.

"Biding her time as well no doubt." returned Sasuke, intertwining his fingers thoughtfully. "She may seem crude, but her methods have a certain level of sophistication to them."

The weak praise he gave her seemed to shock his counterparts, but he paid them no mind. If he didn't respect his enemy to some degree, every victory was a defeat. His eyes fell onto the book in Suigetsu's hands. He knew Sun Tzu from cover to cover, it had served him well over the years. Perhaps the answers were in there as well. She was an irrational actor, but surely there was method to her madness.

"To know your enemy, you must become your enemy." he mused idly. To truly understand her motives, he'd have to sink to her level of depravity, delve into her world, glimpse the darkness that made her the person she was.

"There's little we've found to blackmail her on, and her rap sheet is surprisingly unremarkable." the bespectacled redhead stepped forward and added the files to the fray, her optimism severely lacking in the moment.

"I'm not surprised, she's made a living working in the shadows. But, it's not a chink in the armor we're looking for, it's the unhealed wound that will be her undoing." he explained, flipping through the arrest record.

"How do you propose we get passed that armor, find the wound?" inquired the shark-toothed man.

"Leave that to me." Though his confidence was less than welcomed among his advisors.

"Forgive me Sasuke-kun but, have you lost your mind?!" exclaimed the redhead, firmly slamming her hands on his desk. "Y-you can't take the risk of interacting with her again! What will Hinata think?"

"I won't risk anymore than necessary." He offered, though to little effect a frown coming to all of their faces. They were losing confidence in him. "She's come for Hinata now, I'll return the gesture in kind."

"She's got no known associates outside of Orochimaru's cadre. What else could there be?"

"Everyone has a secret. She's no different." he proclaimed, looking at his timepiece briefly and standing up. "Hinata is expecting me at home, we can pick this up tomorrow. Find me information on last known residences, previous employers, the whole nine."

As they filed out and Sasuke collected his documents for further research, Jugo stayed behind. "I'll escort you home, Sasuke-san."

"It won't be necessary, Jugo." assured the raven-haired man.

"Appear weak when you a strong, and strong when you are weak." recited the giant, earning a scoff from his boss, but accepted it all the same as the made their way through the empty office.

"So, which am I, Jugo? The question was more rhetorical than anything. He just wanted to see if the man had any more nuggets of wisdom. Sasuke would never tell the others but he valued the orange haired man's council more than their own. He listened more than he spoke, and that was rare in this business.

"Neither, just as you should be. Subtle, to the point of formlessness. Mysterious to the point of soundlessness. Thereby—"

"Thereby being the director of my enemies' fate." finished the Uchiha as they waited for the elevator. He peered over his shoulder and flashed a small smirk at his head of security, earning an approving nod. "I promised Hinata I'd make this right. I won't fail her."

"Take care to not fail yourself, Sasuke-san." The stern reminder was welcomed, every now and then he needed to be grounded, his efforts refocused lest he lose the plot

"Hn. I have no intentions of doing that either."

* * *

By the time they arrived at his apartments carport the sun had already set. He read a text he'd received while he was enroute as he exited his vehicle, a disappointed frown marring his visage.

_"I'll be late tonight Sasuke-kun. I'm having dinner with Hanabi. Please eat something."_

How he loathed to eat alone, granted that wasn't always the case. It just felt like an eternity since she wasn't by his side for the last meal of the day. But he didn't dwell on it for long, an eerie feeling creeping across his skin, prompting him to survey his surroundings. The hairs in the back of his neck stood at attention, but nothing seemed amiss.

"Something wrong Sasuke-san?" questioned his protégé keenly aware of his sudden tension.

"Hn, it's nothing." He assured, continuing the short distance to the elevator and inside.

"Hanazaki will take it from…" Jugo paused as they arrived at the top floor and exited, noting how his second was not standing guard.

"He's out with Hinata." piped the Uchiha as he approached the door, eyeing the stone like guards he passed. They seemed slightly on edge as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai. Enjoy your evening, Sasuke-san." he returned, receiving a lackadaisical wave as a token gesture.

Sasuke unlocked the door to his residence and was instantly assaulted by the aroma of steeped tea. Hinata's plans for dinner must've fallen through. He dropped his suitcase by the door and removed his shoes before venturing further, "I wasn't expecting you home."

"I can't imagine you would." called a masculine baritone as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, the sound confirming his innate feelings of dread as his blood ran cold. His eyes falling on those not so unlike his own, casually sipping tea.

"Otousan…Okaasan, to what do I owe this pleasure? he asked, doing his best to mask his initial foreboding feelings. He could tell by the serious look on both their faces this was far from a social call.

"Your father and I have some…concerns Sasuke." Mikoto always was the softer of the two, though having her initial the chat didn't mean he was like to emerge unscathed. It only meant his father was controlling his vitriol for his responses.

"Do not coddle the boy Mikoto, not now." chastised the stone faced man, setting his tea down with a clank as he approached. "He thinks he's man enough to be the boss, let him prove it."

So, it seemed his little speech to Sarutobi had come back to bite him in the ass. Sasuke stood firm in the face of his father, his lips pursing as he formed his response, "Hirizen clearly misconstrued my words. I told him that I am—"

"Yes, what are you exactly Sasuke?" snapped his father suddenly, the hitting tone meant to shake his resolve but to no avail. Sasuke remained stoic even as his suit began to feel several sizes too tight on him. "Did I raise you to be like this? Boisterous yet woefully inept at the same time?"

"Fugaku please, let him explain…" pled the voice of reason in the room, fearing the two hardheaded males would sooner come to blows before they could hash out their issues.

"Fine. Explain what you've done with the money Sasuke, now." he demanded bluntly, glaring daggers down at his son.

Sasuke did not falter under his father's scornful look and refused to be belittled like a child, "The money was transferred to Sarutobi. As a peace offering between our firms, and restitution for my mishandling of our relationship."

"And you did this without my consent, without the board's approval?" he countered in a mix of disbelief and anger. He wanted to grab the boy and shake him, but Mikoto would be on him before he could lay a finger on him. "There's more at play. I know it. And involving your fiancée is inexcusable."

"Hinata is her own woman. She asked for the board seat, and earned it on her own merits." He contested doing his best to not get triggered at the mention of Hinata. "Sarutobi had every opportunity to refuse her. Clearly, he saw the potential I did as well."

"Merits and billions of dollars as incentive. All so your fiancée could have a seat the table. That's quite the wedding gift." scoffed the Uchiha patriarch, unwilling to accept the narrative his son laid before him. "You plot and scheme for your own benefit, caring little for the world around you. All the while proclaiming yourself king of a castle I gifted you."

"Fugaku, stop." demanded the usually timid woman from the rear, taking steps to the forefront between them. "This is our company, the family's future we're talking about…all of ours, and no one of us would be where we are without working towards our goals, together."

"And I have done nothing but that, mother. I've worked for this family's future, and this is the thanks I receive." Sasukes eyes veered up to his father's own slate black gaze, "For years the blood and sweat of my efforts raised this family to new heights. This decision—my decision, was no different."

"You claim as much, and with a straight face no less." he spat, his disgust chiseled into every wrinkle and frown line. "I see your brother in you more and more every day. Brilliant, driven, self-righteous, but ultimately unreliable."

"What you see is a worthy successor, no different than Itachi. And that threatens you." He didn't care to hold his tongue any longer. He had worked too hard, not only to keep his head above water, but to preserve his family's name, to be told he didn't care cut him to the core. For years the company had been all he cared for, neglecting even his own personal relationships, his very own sense of self worth, all for the good of the company. "Will you cast me away just as you did him?"

"I've heard enough of this. There is no doubt you've done as much good as you have harm to this family, never mind the company." he seethed, too incensed by his son's defense of his questionable actions to see any real upside to them. "I think it's time you took a step back. Focus those efforts on your coming wedding, and reassess your role in the company. Or do you deign to tell me how this will go, Sasuke?"

"Of course not, Otousan. If that is what you want, than so be it." he bit out ruefully. To defy him now would be to risk it all. He didn't need to be on the front lines to succeed, and after all, success was the best revenge.

"Good." no smile or smirk came to his fathers lips as he uttered the word in victory, but he knew he was more than pleased with his capitulation. Without another word, he brushed past him and headed for the door. The Uchiha matriarch lingered a moment longer, her eyes apologetic before she embraced her son. She was a soft touch just as his father always said, and even though she may have agreed with her husband, she still only wanted the best for him in the end.

"Listen to your father, Sasuke….take a break, catch your breath." her soft words did little to quell the betrayal he felt internally. Even when she stroked his cheek and patted it lovingly, "Spend some time thinking about what's best for you for once. For Hinata."

He nodded numbly, bending slightly at the waist as she planted a kiss on his brow and whispered her goodbye. When the sound of the door shutting reached his ears he wanted to lash out, to release all the emotion he had held back in one violent showing of catharsis. But he didn't, he couldn't bring himself to do it, not when his mother was right. He felt numb. Without work what was he?

They were right, and he had been too deep in the muck to see it. He did need time to take stock and reevaluate where his life was heading. If he continued along this path he was doomed to a life of never-ending financial schemes that threatened not only his livelihood, but also his future with Hinata.

Sasuke slowly ventured into his kitchen and cleaned the cups his parents had left behind, all the while mulling over his next steps. He was displaced after all, and Hinata wasn't around to consult. Perhaps he would use this time to do just as his mother and father instructed. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he kept near the kitchen counter and a heavy bottomed glass from his cabinet before pouring himself a rather heavy draught and resigning to the comfort of his couch. He took a deep gulp and sighed as the liquor burned its way down his throat and warmed his system.

"What now, Sasuke?"

* * *

"So…h-how was it?" asked Hanabi through her blush as she swirled her martini. She had been drilling her sister for information of all sorts for hours, but still was having difficulty getting her to divulge the most salient of details. "I mean, did it hurt?"

"H-Hanabi I—I can't…!" exclaimed the elder sister, her eyes downcast as she stared down into her dwindling glass of sake, practically able to see her flushed face in the beverage. She couldn't believe her sister of all people was asking about something so personal, "Why are asking me about _that_?"

"What's the big deal? It's just us girls." she defended with an innocent pout as she sipped her drink and leaned across the table and whispered, "Or maybe the tales of his virility are grossly overstated?"

"Sasuke-kun is—!" she all but shouted, earning herself a few stares from the other restaurant patrons. She leaned in as well, feeling her blush grow to a fever pitch as she chewed her lip knowing full well, she may regret the words that passed her lips, "Sasuke-kun w-was very g-gentle our first time…"

"First time…y-you've done it more than once?!" exclaimed the youngest Hyuuga, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Keep your voice down!" she whispered harshly, suppressing the urge to cover her body sister mouth for her. When she stared back at her in disbelief as if she'd frown a second head the idea didn't seem to bad.

"So…after the first time was he more…?"

"Hanabi, please! This is embarrassing!" she pled, only to receive a barrage of giggles from her dinner companion. Eventually it petered out and she cleared her throat, a more serious demeanor taking its place.

"Onee-san…you've changed so much." she mused in amazement softly, taking her sisters hand in hers as she marveled at the stark contrast in her older sisters, well, everything. She had been confident and steadfast in the face of their fathers accusations, and now she was having sex, quite possibly regularly with her fiancé! "Is it really all because of him?"

Hinata's lips parted in surprise at her sisters sudden shift in candor. While Sasukes influence on her was undeniable, none of it would have taken root had she not planted the seeds within herself long ago. "He showed me that I didn't have to be ashamed or scared. Showed me that I could be who I wanted to be…and he'd love me regardless."

"I've never seen you so happy." she returned with a bright smile. They had always had a tenuous relationship, even from childhood. Locked in constant competition, vying for their father's favor, his decision to anoint her the true heiress and dethrone her sister only putting more strain on it. But now that Hinata wanted nothing more to do with the court-like intrigue of their family, and had grown into her own, the subconscious competitiveness of it all melted away. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Despite the hardship, past, present, and future, she could honestly say that she was happy. She had a fiancé who was as fiercely protective of her as he was enamored by her. His looks weren't half bad as well. He may not have been the man she saw, or dreamed of being with, but now she couldn't imagine life without him.

"I suppose having a fiancé as good in bed as him doesn't hurt." joked Hanabi with a sly smirk as she giggled at her flustered sisters face.

"That's not fair! I don't tease you about Konohamaru!"

"W-we are not dating! I swear!"

"Sure, whatever you say…"

The two laughed and enjoyed several more drinks as they regaled one another with the new goings-on in their lives. Sparsely skirting the subject of business and family, wishing only to catch up on all those lost years. They chatted and planned for the coming wedding for what seemed like hours before the two inebriated siblings left the restaurant, propping one another up, arm in arm as they walked to their respective escorts vehicles and departed.

"Shall we go home then, Hinata?" asked Hanazaki as he started the cars engine and pulled away from the curb.

"Yes, please! Take me to my Sasuke-kun." Hanazaki smirked at her new bubbly attitude.

"A good night, I assume?" he toned.

"Wonderful. It's been a long time since I've seen my sister, good to know we can still get along." She was all smiles while she rifled through her purse for her phone, it was late but Sasuke surely would have waited for her. She typed the message hurriedly, either ignoring or missing the spelling mistakes she made along the way as she texted him about her coming arrival. "But I just want to see Sasuke-kun now."

"As you wish." her escort wasted no time applying a bit more gas to expedite their journey. And expedite it he did, before she knew it they were making the crawl through the car port and she was standing in the elevator ascending to her home. She had forgotten all of the days unpleasant aspects in her intoxicated haze, giddy with excitement to see her love after a long day and relax in his arms.

She quickly made her way to the door, hardly wishing her bodyguard a goodnight as she entered her abode. The soft sounds of a somewhat melancholic jazz song reached her ears as she removed her painful heels and called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm home." she called again as she entered the empty living room. When she saw an arm with a glass in its hand rise from the sofa she smiled, giggling as she walked around to see him lounging lazily. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking. Waiting for you." He answered with a lax smirk as she approached. He could tell from her flushed cheeks and slightly sluggish movement that she too had been imbibing, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes." she rested her purse on the coffee table and took the spot his head relinquished before resting in her lap. She smiled and stoked his cheek as she stared down at him, "I missed you."

"I missed you to." he returned, after his day she was a welcomed sight. She was what he was supposed to focus on for the foreseeable future after all, "How'd your meeting with your father go?"

Hinata's face soured at the thought, having pushed the unpleasant conversation to the back of her mind after the enjoyable evening she'd had, and wanted to continue having, "Can we talk about it another time?"

He couldn't blame her for being apprehensive as to divulging what had transpired between her and Hiashi. She was a sharer, he'd learned that, and anything she decided was off limits was just that, he wouldn't pry. He took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of her body to caress him. "I had a talk with my own father as well actually, right here."

"Really? What about?" she didn't know whether to be surprised by the fact that he was sharing or the fact his father had showed up at their apartment unannounced.

Sasuke smirked and downed the last of his beverage as he recounted the meeting with his parents. It may have been the alcohol but, he wasn't upset about it, maybe it was just the fact that she was here now with him. "He's ordered me to take a step back from the business."

"W-what? He fired you?" she gasped in shock, suddenly feeling as if her idyllic night had been turned upside down.

"Yes and no, I suppose." he answered plainly, seemingly unfazed by her stunned expression. "Him and my mother think I need to need to spend more time focusing on…you, and our wedding."

"I…" Hinata wanted to protest, mostly for his own sake, knowing that despite the flippant way he spoke about his own days events, he surely was distraught on some level. Though, they did have a point, neither of them had given the specifics of their special day much thought, what with the constant threats and all. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe."

"So, what will you do with the time off?" she asked softly, taking his empty glass and placing it on the coffee table.

"Just as my parents suggested." he returned as he sat up and situated himself beside her, a sly smirk curling his lips. "Tend to my wife's needs."

When he leaned in, she knew exactly how he meant to fulfill his husbandly duties. She smiled against the soft friction of his lips but pulled away from them before he followed through, "And how will you handle your other responsibilities?"

"I'll be taking a more hands off approach to that, don't worry." he assured, doubling his efforts to capture her affection. Crawling atop her as she succumbed to his advances, the taste of his whisky's smokiness and her sake's sweetness creating a new cocktail between their lips.

Hinata wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him on towards the main event. He smirked at her wordless acceptance of his affection, "Aren't we the impatient one."

"I just missed you is all." she whispered as they clawed at one another's clothes. Her hands glided over his slacks, only stopping when she felt something unfamiliar in his pocket. As she dove into the pocket to investigate further, their lips pulled apart. The heiress stared briefly at the square object she retrieved before blushing madly at the realization. It was refreshing to know that he was taking their honest discussion to wait so seriously, but embarrassing all the same. He had already complained about his distaste for prophylactics once, how it dampened the intensity they usually shared in the bedroom.

"You _have_ been waiting for me, haven't you?" she cooed. He answered with a smirk before leaning in and resting his forehead against her own.

"Maybe."

* * *

Hinata was the first to rise, as per usual, shimmying out of her fiancé's hold to begin her morning routine. Sasuke slowly followed suit, taking a much more leisurely pace before joining her in the bathroom as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." At least that's what he believed she said, the words too garbled by her toothbrush.

"Hn." in his early morning haze he continued going through the motions. It wasn't until he stepped into his slacks that Hinata reminded him that he'd been all but fired from his job. Though it only gave him momentary pause.

"You're still going into the office, aren't you?" she asked as she sat at the edge of the bed brushing her hair.

"Only for a few minutes. Should at least let them know I won't be around for some time." He explained, buttoning one less button of his shirt and eying a blazer of his own before deciding against it, the decisions were somewhat liberating in their simplicity. Perhaps there was something to this forced sabbatical.

"Do you think they can handle it on their own?" she knew that even if he was adamant about distancing himself from the business, he would still worry and speculate if the hand moving the chess pieces was not his own.

"Neither Orochimaru or Tayuya have made a move yet, I think they can handle that." he rolled up his sleeves just below his elbow and peered over his shoulder at her. She was concerned he'd grow restless and do something drastic. "If something comes up, they know to inform me."

"Will you seek her out? If it comes to that?" she asked setting the brush down and eyeing him seriously.

"Hinata…" he'd yet to tell her how he planned to proceed in dealing with the redhead, he supposed now was the best time. "I'm going to attack her the same way she did me. I'll seek out whoever it is she gives a damn about in this world and use them against her."

"Sasuke-kun…" while she appreciated his candor, she was less than pleased with his approach. "You sound like you're going off to war. I don't want you to do something to make this worse."

"This is war, Hinata." He admitted sadly, the disappointed look on her face making it no easier for him. He crossed the distance between them and stood before her, gently helping her to her feet as he looked her full in the face. "I'll wage it from the shadows if that's what it takes to win."

"I know." she said sadly, casting her eyes down. He was going to do whatever he saw fit, and he'd do so unilaterally if it meant it would protect her, but he needed to remember that she too had a lot at stake. "But don't forget, I'm as much a part of this as you."

"Of course, Hinata." he stroked her cheek as his words raised her spirits about the situation. "I know what's at stake."

The heiress smiled and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. It was satisfying to know that she occupied some space in his enigmatic mind and influenced his decision making. Just as she should be. "Good. Now come on, I don't want to be late."

He followed her somewhat aimlessly through her routine until they ended up in the kitchen, both enjoying a simple cup of tea before heading out. The days were getting colder and colder, even Sasuke opted for a thick wool coat and scarf for their brief drive to the university campus.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tonight Sasuke-kun. Promise I won't be late again."

"I can pick you up if you'd like." he offered as she began gathering her things.

Hinata smiled at his sweet offer. He was already acting like a lost puppy and he'd only been out of the job for a few hours! She shook her head and gave him a light peck on the lips, "Relax, Sasuke-kun. Think of it as a vacation."

"I wouldn't call it a vacation exactly." he grumbled as she exited his car and waved goodbye. He watched her stroll through the quad until she was too far to distinguish from the others, before pulling away.

The office was lively as it always was, so much so that even Karin had wandered past her post and was staring at something quite intently from over Suigetsu's shoulder. They both stood at attention when they noticed him approach.

"Sasuke-kun! You're dressed down today, is something…?" questioned Karin.

"Vacation." he responded simply, unfazed by the shocked and skeptical looks they gave him. Figuring now would be as good as any time to set the record straight with the rest of his staff, he raised his voice to address them all, "Listen up everyone."

The bullpen came to a grinding halt at the sound of his voice, more likely than not fearful that they were all about to be reprimanded. "I know the last few months have been hectic for you all, and I want to thank you all for your efforts, they've not gone unnoticed."

"I just wanted to inform you all that I will be taking a leave of absence." God how he hated speeches. If only he could just say nothing and disappear off to attend to his business in peace. "My engagement unfortunately has taken the backseat in light of recent events, and I need to take some time with my fiancée to get things in order."

A smattering of claps rang out, some of his people either thrilled he wouldn't be breathing down their necks or happy he was moving forward with his nuptials. "As such, I'm appointing Suigetsu and Karin as my liaisons. Any pertinent business, trades above your pay grades, or things that need my sign off go through them, understood?"

A resounding affirmative rang out, but he had no doubt his father would find a way to supersede his authority. Sasuke smirked at the idea of his old man once again handling the daily operations of the finance division, "And if it's above my pay grade, by all means, take it up with my father."

As he turned to leave, he stealthily gestured for his chosen representatives to join him in the elevator lobby.

"Vacation my ass. What's the deal?" questioned Suigetsu, tactless as always.

"My father knows about the money. He's benched me until further notice."

"Does he know about Sarutobi's debt? About Orochimaru? Or…" Karin's mind raced at a mile a minute, knowing that they were already walking the tight rope as is.

"Doesn't seem so." returned the Uchiha, jamming his hands in his pocket as he regarded the two. Leaving them to their own devices was as likely to produce results as it was to start a full blown riot in the bullpen. "But I don't doubt he'll send his own suits sniffing around. Make them work for it."

"If he finds out, you know he'll fire us, right?" Suigetsu had to resist the urge of knocking his boss in the head just to make sure a screw hadn't already come loose.

"Good thing I upgraded your severance package." toned Sasuke with a smirk before turning to leave.

"Wait a second Sasuke-kun! Suigetsu get the file." ordered the redhead, shooting her companion a glare when he opened his mouth to rebut. When he returned with said file in hand she snatched it from him, "We looked into Tayuya some more. We found a possible residence, and a registration number for a motorcycle. And we noticed something weird about her rap sheet."

"What's that?" asked the dark haired executive as he took the offered file and gave it a once over.

"An arrest for drug possession earlier this year. It doesn't mesh with the rest of her offenses." She explained, quite happy to steal the information Suigetsu had worked so diligently to uncover. "I knew the woman for sometime, I never took her for a user."

"Then maybe it isn't her. She could be covering for someone. Someone she cares for." surmised the Uchiha, his brow furrowing in thought as to how he could use the newfound knowledge to his advantage. "I'm going to have one of Jugo's men tail the bike and surveil the home. Whatever she's hiding must be in there."

"Is that really how your fiancée wants you spending your vacation? Stalking another woman?" jeered the cerulean haired man with a snicker.

"Hinata stands with me when it comes to ending this." He declared, summoning the elevator with a look over his shoulder, "Once it's dealt with, we all can all enjoy a vacation."

Once the door closed and they were left alone a shoving match broke out between the two.

"Why do you always have to steal my shine?"

"To save Sasuke-kun from getting fleeced by you over an address!" fumed Karin.

"What's wrong with making a few bucks for my hard work?" he snapped back

"He already pays you far too much."

"That's because I'm not trying to screw him." sneered the shark-toothed man before taking a fist square in the jaw.

* * *

Hinata packed her belongings after an extended lecture and waved goodbye to her students as they shuffled from the classroom. As she followed suit, she clumsily dropped a few of her papers.

"Need a hand Hinata-chan?" called a feminine voice from out of her peripheral. The heiress peered up at the unexpected guest, a smile coming to her face at the realization.

"Tenten-chan! Y-yeah, some help would be great." She beamed as the brunette bent to aid her. Hinata couldn't help but notice how she was dressed, a pristine white gi with a thick black belt wrapped around her waist. She always knew she was sporty and tomboyish, but this was new.

Tenten noticed the look she received, "I got approval for my Judo club, our first lesson is today. You should come and watch!"

Hinata had been giving the idea of self defense more and more thought lately, especially after her row with Tayuya. The woman had overpowered her so easily even though she had the size advantage. She couldn't rely on Sasuke to save her every time she was out of her depth. "Do you think…you could teach me as well?"

The tomboy blinked several times in confusion as she handed the demure girl her papers. Hinata had always been more of a girly girl, the kind who never worked out but maintained an immaculate figure in spite of it all. For her to ask now seemed odd to say the least, "It's pretty intense, Hinata-chan. What's the point of staying in shape if you end up all bruised? Besides you look great, you don't need to be a stick figure ya know."

"Thanks, but it's not like that." She mumbled searching for the right way to breach the real reason for her interest, "What…what if I wanted you to teach me to defend myself?"

"Defend yourself?" she repeated, her bewilderment suddenly switching to concern, "Is something worrying you? Is it Sasuke?"

"N-no! Of course not!" she hastily dispelled the notion, knowing how little some of their friends thought of her fiancé, largely due to his general abrasiveness and tabloid reports. Though, now she needed a worthy enough lie, one that didn't involve the blackmailing strumpet she wanted to throttle if they ever met again. "Sasuke-kun…he worries. And I'd rather not have bodyguards follow me my whole life, so I want to show him I can take care of myself."

"I see…" Tenten pondered the appeal briefly before flashing a toothy grin. "Alright then. I'll teach you, and you'll be tossing Sasuke around like a salad in no time."

"I don't want to hurt him…or anybody for that matter." She asserted as the woman draped her arm over her shoulder and began leading her down the hall.

"Sure sure sure, whatever you say." Hinata couldn't be sure whether her friend had only accepted taking her under her wing because she would delight in seeing anyone flip Sasuke on his ass or otherwise. But either way, she happily accepted the tutelage.

The two ended their journey in a makeshift dojo, essentially a repurposed classroom with the chairs and desks removed with several foam mats padding the floor. Before the rest of the class arrived Tenten handed her a gi of her own and belt to match, turning her attention to prepping the room her first student changed.

"So, how are things with you and Sasuke? If you don't mind me asking." She piped as she dragged a few mats to better cover the floor.

"They're good, I suppose." responded the opal eyed girl, restlessly fidgeting with her belt and lapels. Her bust filled the uniform snugly but she still feared she may pop out of it at the slightest movement. "I moved in with him. We figured it was for the best, considering…"

"You are getting married after all. Might as well get the awkward feelings out the way." she finished, a cheshire grin on her face as she peered over her shoulder, "It's still awkward, having a fiancé and all, isn't it?"

"A little at times, but we enjoy each other's company." she answered, Hinata could see she was trying to tease her, but in all honesty, she'd never felt more comfortable in her own skin than when she was around Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile at the thought as she threw her hair in a ponytail, "A-and I don't faint when we kiss anymore."

The brunette's cheeks grew bright red at the admission. To think that this was the same shy girl, now casually talking about making out with her fiancé. "L-let's get started, shall we?"

The student and teacher began with a series of simple stretches to loosen them up, "Okay, I'll skip the formalities and get down to the nitty gritty. First things first, I'm going to teach you how to not get hurt by breaking your fall. I don't need Sasuke or your father suing me."

Hinata did as she was instructed, carefully controlling her fall as she practiced falling forwards, backwards, and onto her sides, over and over again. The feeling brought a giggle to her lips each time, as the mats molded around her body weight, releasing an _"oof",_ just as she did. Though, she was already starting to feel a bit winded. By the time they finished, the rest of the class had finally arrived, needless to say those that were students of the heiress were shocked to see her there as well.

"Welcome class! Please take a uniform and get changed." greeted Tenten, wiping the thin layer of sweat from her brow as she dusted herself off. She instructed the boys to do so in an adjoining room while the few girls attending did so in the dojo. Once the class settled in and sat along the outskirts of the arena the lesson could begin in earnest.

"There are three basic techniques to the art of Judo, throwing, grappling, and striking. We will primarily focus on the first two." Tenten paced back and forth as she sized up her class, she could already see there were some bored faces in the room, perhaps not everyone was a beginner after all. "But why waste my time talking about them. Why don't I show you?"

Hinata watched from the sidelines as her friend called out a "student" nearly twice her size, the man was almost as big as Hanazaki! When he entered the arena to the snickers and cheers of his peers, he had no idea that he'd be staring up at the ceiling, on his ass not three seconds later. Their instructor skillfully sweeping his left leg at the knee with her right, sending him off balance and tumbling to the floor with a forcefully throw. The class erupted in a wave of claps and awe, even Hinata was astounded.

"In Judo, it isn't about strength, it isn't about speed, it isn't about luck. It's about using your opponent's own strengths and weaknesses to your advantage. It's about using your brain, not your brawn."

She led the class in a condensed version of etiquette and fall breaking, each of them all too eager to learn whatever they could. The black belt demonstrated the throw several more times for the class, going much slower to properly show each step. "Now that you've seen the move, partner up and start practicing. Decide amongst yourselves who will be the _tori,_ and who will be the _uke_. Hinata, you're with me. You'll be the _tori_."

Hinata nervously tugged at her gi as she joined her friend at the center of the room. The two entered their stances, gripping each other lapels as they planted their feet. The heiress could feel her heart beating madly as her partner attempted to instruct her, "Feel the movement out at first. Push, pull, push, pull."

She followed the commands well enough, their feet treading across the mats as they danced, applying pressure against one another to manipulate movement. Hinata could tell she was going easy on her, especially when she hooked her leg with her own and froze.

"Good, now lift it towards you and throw." she instructed, seeing the hesitation in her eyes. "Go on, you won't hurt—me!"

In an instant Hinata followed through with the throw, but neglected to release her grip on her partners lapels, sending the both of them tumbling to the mats, the wind momentarily knocked out of them.

"Tenten! S-sorry! I—I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she hurried to her feet, offering a helping hand to her sensei.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. Let try it again, this time relax a bit." she returned, resetting into her stance again. Hinata furrowed her brow and focused, allowing herself to be pushed as she attempted to feel out the shift in balance. When Tenten pushed with more force, Hinata jumped at the opening, returning the pressure on her sparring partners opposite shoulder and hooking her leg, the confluence of forces aligning perfectly as she released a spirited shout and sent Tenten to the mat.

"Good job Hinata-chan!" she cheered as her student stared at her hands in awe, seemingly dumbfounded by the idea that she was actually capable of doing that. "You're a quick learner. Sasuke wont know what hit him."

"Arigato...but I don't want to hurt him. I mean, I'm not trying to—" she blushed madly at the insinuation. Sasuke had only scared her once, but even then she never thought he would lay a hand on her. Suppose if he ever had a mind to do something so heinous, she'd be ready for him.

"I'm just teasing." giggled the brunette before returning once again to their grappling. "Now this time you'll be the _uke._"

Hinata blanched at the idea of begin tossed around by the far more seasoned practioner, after all, she saw firsthand what she was capable of. But her fears were allayed when she promised to show her some basic defensive techniques. This went on for what seemed like hours, she taught several more throws and even allowed for the class to freestyle. Little by little, Hinata's confidence grew, asserting herself more and more, being bolder in her attacks. She earned praise from her teacher, astounded by her natural ability. Eventually they stopped, the entire classroom reeking of sweat as everyone lay in the mats exhausted.

"Alright everyone. Let's call it a day. Take your uniforms home and wash them, rest up and I'll see you next week." Tenten planted her hands on her hips as she caught her breath, bowing as they did the same before collecting their things and departing. Hinata lingered a while longer, the endorphins wearing off and feelings of soreness and fatigue setting in. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think…I think I'll see you next week." She breathed; wiping sweat from her brow with a smile. The thrill of it all was exhilarating, she never really had an outlet to blow off steam before. Sasuke had his cars and sex, not that she minded the latter, so long as she was involved, but that was the closest thing to a release she had. Perhaps that was why she tended to become so…unrestrained, when they made love. Hopefully this wouldn't dampen her appetite for him, or worse, amplify it. Her newfound abilities could prove…problematic for her fiancé.

"Good. I'll see next week then." she returned, tossing her star pupil a towel to help her mop up the remnants of sweat. After a quick change of clothes and a final goodbye, the budding martial artist was on her way. She must have looked a sight, her hair still messily thrown in a ponytail, her cheeks flushed from exertion. Even Hanazaki voiced his concern, her appearance only made weirder by the bright smile she sported. The grin was still plastered on her face even as she crossed the threshold into her and Sasuke's home.

"I'm home." He wasn't lounging on the couch like last time, though she knew he was home from the telltale briefcase and shoes he always left by the door. She left her uniform and other school related belongings on the coffee table and set out in search of him But he was nowhere to be found. Not in the bedroom, or the other bedroom, or the other, not even in his not-so-secret workshop. It wasn't until she spotted the light on in a bathroom neither ever used. Warily she entered, stunned by the sight she saw, stunned, but not so much to keep her from bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" he droned peering over his shoulder at her, the water in the tub sloshing slightly at his movement.

"Y-you're i-in the tub!" she exclaimed, holding her diaphragm in an attempt to control her breathing and her laughter.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, only encouraging her giggling to intensify. Despite the seriousness of his face it was truly comical. She'd never seen someone look so miserable in a bath before. "You told me to relax. Take a vacation. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not at all." She managed to stifle her giggles long enough to finally get a sentence off, crossing the short distance between them, bending at the waist and kissing him briefly, "Mind if I join you on your vacation?"

"Not at all." he cooed, his eyes dropping to her frame as she began to unburden herself of her stuffy attire, "Not at all…"

Hinata allowed him to ogle her, even teasing him a bit with a slow tortuous pace. Carefully she stepped into the heated water, sighing in relief as she lay between his legs, resting her back against his chest and allowing the water to soothe her soreness.

"How was your day?" he asked, his idle hands sweeping over her bare skin. He noticed the unusual tightness in her limbs, even the beginnings of definition on her abdominal area.

"Tiring, but good." She through her head back onto his shoulder and stared up into his dark eyes with a smile. "Tenten-chan is teaching Judo now. She gave me a lesson."

"Hn. I can tell." he mused, gently kissing the smooth skin of her shoulder, relishing in the feeling of her body against his. "Glad to see you're not too bruised. She must be going easy on you."

"Tell that to my legs." she pouted, shifting slightly as the water began to cool. To think she was concerned that he would take her extracurricular activities as a slight against his abilities to be her protector. "How was your day?"

"I stopped at the office for a few papers. Wracked my brain over my mother's wedding venue options. And now, I'm taking a bath with my fiancée." Hinata could get use to "relaxed Sasuke", if he was going to continue being this open and playful.

"You've been planning our wedding?" she blushed at his admission, just when she thought their relationship couldn't get any realer. They both were always too busy to think about something so frivolous as what their first song would be as Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha, or who would sit with who, or whether they'd take their honeymoon somewhere exotic.

"Don't get too excited. I didn't get very far." Despite his stoic tone she could tell he wasn't taking his defeat lightly. Ever the sore loser.

"You just need a woman's touch is all." She assured, reaching back and stroking his cheek.

"Hn. Maybe all I do need is a _women's touch_." he cooed slyly, his hand slowly creeping its way up her inner thigh.

"Anata…" she half moaned, half admonished as he began teasing her core.

"You told me to relax…"

"Yes b-but," she clenched her thighs around his hand, effectively halting him as she craned her head to look him full in the face, "I don't want to get pruny."

Sasuke could only chuckle at her innocent appeal, but obliged her all the same. He helped her from the tub, even wrapped her up in a towel before she padded off to dry and dress. The Uchiha however chose to wander around the penthouse clad only in his towel. He ended up in the living room, eyeing her sweaty gi next to his failed attempt at nailing down wedding preparations.

"Dinner?" she asked as she strode passed him and into the kitchen clad in her favorite sweats. She may have found them frumpy and generally unsexy, but all the fabric in the world couldn't hide the beauty he knew lay just beneath.

"You don't have to cook every day, Hinata. We can order food if you're tired." he droned picking up a few pictures of venues and staring at them critically.

"I like cooking, you know that. Especially for you." she had already began gathering pots and pans for whatever she had planned, "Something simple will do. Omurice?"

He grunted in indifference, too focused on creating an internal pros and cons list for each venue. Perhaps this was why he fell short in making these sort of decisions. The pros and cons were subjective, and he was far too indifferent to assign value to any of it. He just wanted to marry this woman.

"What's your favorite season?" he asked seemingly out of the blue. His question giving her momentary pause before she returned to her oiled skillet with frying day-old rice.

"Ano…spring I suppose. Why?" she paid him little mind as she seasoned and stirred, operating on autopilot almost.

Sasuke narrowed the field of options, doing his best to envision her draped from head to toe in a white gown in the settings. He knew she liked flowers well enough, maybe the garden would suffice, if the seasonal weather was to decide how their special day played out. "A spring wedding sounds nice, no?"

"It does, but…" she peered aver her shoulder with blush tinged cheeks, "It's just so soon."

"Having second thoughts about me?" he teased, placing the photos down before capturing her delicate waist in his arms.

"N-no! Of course not, Sasuke-kun." A small sigh escaping as he nuzzled her neck. "It's just…with exams and my thesis, I don't know if I can…"

"It's your day, Hinata-hime. I can wait." He whispered against her skin, feeling the goosebumps rise.

"I don't mind waiting either." she returned with a smile. "And it's our day, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm, I can't wait for the night however." he punctuated his cheeky remark with a sly squeeze of her rear causing her to squeak in surprise before he walked away. "Dinner smells nice."

"H-hentai!" she shrieked at his back, her face as red as the tomatoes she began slicing.

When he returned, dressed in his own comfortable clothes she had begun setting the table. Generous plates piled high with fried rice and soft omelet topped with a decedent looking sauce, his own accented with tomato slices instead.

"My compliments to the chef." he returned the small smile his comment brought to her lips as they sat down for a nice quiet dinner. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten tired of cooking for us yet."

"I've cooked for myself for years. This is much more fun." She responded, wasting almost no time slicing into her gooey omelet and began inhaling her meal.

"Looks like you worked up quite the appetite with Tenten." He joked, taking a more measured approach to attacking his meal. "I must admit, I'm a bit jealous."

"Don't be silly." she mumbled, her mouth full of rice and egg, cheeks rivaling those of a chipmunks. He stifled his laughter at the sight. Once her mouth emptied, she could properly mount a defense, "Besides, with enough training I won't need Hanazaki, or anyone else. Our hallway won't need to be so crowded anymore."

"Hinata…" needless to say her small joke didn't land very well, judging from how he sighed her name. "Are you doing this because of Tayuya?"

"Well…" she placed her silverware down and resisted the urge to press her fingers together like she use to when she was nervous. "Of course it is…You don't know what it's like to feel so…so powerless."

"You can't concern yourself with her like—"

"What if you hadn't come? What if Hanazaki-kun, or Jugo-kun weren't around?" she lamented, peering into his black pools for something, anything. But he stayed silent, knowing she was right. But she was wrong as well, he knew what it was like to be powerless. Powerless to protect her.

"I don't want that. I don't want you to feel like that, Hinata. Not ever." His words were soft, tinged with the ever-present shame of his past failings. "I'm doing what I can to make that a reality. Believe me, I am."

"And so am I." she declared, the meekness now gone and replaced with a finality and maturity that surprised him. Suddenly their dinner had soured, the sound of clattering silverware replaced by silence as they avoided eye contact.

"So, show me."

The sound of his voice threw her for off for a second as they lock eyes again. "W-what?"

"Show me what you learned." He reiterated, rising from his seat somewhat abruptly. She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it once she realized what he was attempting to convey.

They were in this together, and if she was going to prepare herself for the possible storm ahead, he should be a part of that. Just as if he was going to take down the vindictive redhead, she had a right to be aware as well.

Slowly she rose to her feet as well, closing the distance between them in a few short steps. She looked up at him and smiled at the openness in his eyes, some small part of her relieved that his promise to her was not being taken lightly. She grabbed his hand gently and led him to an open area of their living room, and grabbed two handfuls of his dark blue shirt, "Grab me."

He quirked an eyebrow at her command as he looked down at her and her serious face, but obeyed all the same. "Now what?"

"Try to throw me to the ground." She ordered, digging her bare feet into the carpet for better footing. When he only pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, she began pushing and pulling him in a disorienting pattern, "Come on."

"Hinata…" he warned, her goading becoming more and more aggressive when he refused to participate. Eventually he'd had enough manhandling from his fiancée and began planted his feet, pushing back against her show of force. It didn't take but a second for her stance to change, stepping between his slightly spread legs and pivoting until her hip pressed against him. "I'm stronger than you Hina—!"

"Ki-yah!" she shouted as her leg swept his weight bearing one from under him, using his greater weight to easily hoist him over her hip and onto the floor. He released and audible grunt as his stared up at her in a daze, the wind momentarily knocked out of him.

"Shit." he cursed breathlessly, sitting up on his forearms as he tried to understand what had just transpired.

"I probably should have taught you about fall breaking." she mentioned in hindsight, offering her hand to him, "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine. Maybe." He grumbled; his pride slightly wounded as she helped him to his feet. "How did you do that?"

"Judo isn't about strength, it's about using your opponents strengths and weaknesses to your advantage." she explained with a cheery smile. "Don't be upset. You make a good _uke."_

"I see." He pondered the philosophy briefly, at its core a simple principle, but with a multitude of applications. Clearly her martial prowess had gone to her head, especially with her jest at him being a good submissive, "I'd like to see you do that again."

"Hmph!" she puffed, firmly planting her hands in her hips as she glared at his smug smirk. "Fine. But I warn you, Tenten-sensei says I'm a natural."

"We'll see about that." he shot back as they returned to their grappling match. This time however he employed a different strategy, quickly bending down to her waist and lifting her over his shoulder.

"W-wait! This isn't how—this isn't fair!" she shrieked as he carried her around the penthouse. She kicked and beat against his back with her fists, laughing when he began spinning her around, "Sa-Sasuke-kun! Put me down!"

"All's fair in love and war, Hinata." he proclaimed, holding on tightly to his quarry's thighs as he carried her off down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me!?" she asked, only to suddenly be thrown from his shoulder onto their bed. Before she could fully get her bearings, he was already upon her, his dark eyes glinting in the dim light.

"I think I won that one." he declared smoothly, trapping her wrists above her head. Her struggles ceased almost immediately when she realized where he not so subtly suggested they take the remainder of their evening. "Do I get a prize?"

"O-of course not. Besides, we're tied." he smirked at her clever retort, feeling the way her thighs brushed against his, gently nudging his body closer subconsciously. She chewed on her bottom lip as her mind slipped into thoughts of depravity, thoughts of how he touched her in the bathtub making her blood run hot in an instant, "But…we can…"

"Pick up where we left off?" he breathed as he leaned in close to capture her lips, but stopped short. Her eyes shined in the darkness, taking on the appearance of misty moons clouded with desire. He released her wrists as her quickening breath tickled his chin, her hands immediately finding his waistband.

"Y-you said you needed a woman's touch…" she reminded, her hand diving into his pants and underneath his boxers deftly to capture her prize. Sasuke released a gasp at her forwardness, chalking her bold strokes up to her newfound strength.

"Hentai." He whispered half-jokingly before pressing his lips to hers. She wasn't the only one who could be rough with their bedroom activities. Granted, he always tried to keep it light unless asked to do otherwise. Something told him she was in a more ravenous mood than most evenings.

He followed her lead as she pulled away, ceasing her teasing of his member to disrobe hurriedly. While she slid under the covers and waited for him, he retrieved a condom from his bedside table and tore into the wrapper with disdain. Before he began rolling the prophylactic over his rod, a hand covered his own. Hinata's delicate fingers performed the task with confidence despite her inexperience and bashfulness, the blush on her cheeks nearly radioactive.

The Uchiha released a low chuckle when she accomplished her goal and pulled him atop her, clearly feeling a sense of urgency he did not share. "What's the rush, Hinata? We have the entire weekend to ourselves."

She raked her nails over his chiseled chest as he teased her slick entrance, a small whine passing her lips. Sometimes his gentle taunts were welcome, but he had been winding her up all evening, and now all she wanted was for him to put his money where his mouth was, so to speak. Wordlessly, she hooked a leg around his waist, slowly pressing him into her.

"Hinata!" he gasped, taken by surprise at her aggressive attitude as he fell into her warmth.

The heiress pulled his head down to her neck as he filled her, her hands knotting in his dark locks as she whispered, "Fuck me."

He bucked unconsciously against her deepest wall at the lewdness of her words, the sound somewhat unnatural coming from the usually demure princess, but no less enticing. He bit the supple skin of her neck, eliciting a drawn-out moan from her before he began thrusting, hard and deep.

Her back arched at his rough handling of her, hips widening to accommodate his girth. Each stroke sending ripples of pleasure throughout her frame as she dug her nails into his back. The experience was unlike their other encounters; he was never one to rush or take such a more forceful approach, but the adrenaline of it all enhanced every one of her senses. She could feel the pulsing of his hardness, its tempo giving her a beat to match with her hips as they marched towards new heights of pleasure.

Her hands slid from his back to his chest and pushed with enough force to give him pause, sending him into a seated position on his legs as she followed, unwilling to break their connection. Hinata grasped his shoulders tightly as she began grinding against his hardness, the sounds of their frenzied love making filling the room when she began bouncing on his steel.

Sasuke held onto her hips as she took the lead in their dance, staring into her hungry eyes. He didn't know what had gotten into her that night, but it was an incredible turn on. The way her walls gripped him tightly, threatening to send him over the edge on a whim. The Uchiha latched onto one of her bouncing breasts' pert points, rolling it between his teeth and drawing a loud moan from his lover. He peered up through his dark hair at her, taking in the sight of her most primal state. She was simply incredible.

When her pace began to slow, he knew she was tiring, her earlier soreness rearing its head. He took the moment of weakness to lay her back on the bed, a whine of irritation passing her lips as his warmth left her momentarily.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you…?" her words caught in her throat as he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her to her knees in a single motion. As she looked back she could already feel him sliding back into her sheath, she braced herself against the headboard as he punctuated his movement with a thrust that made her body tremble. They'd never done it like this before, the new sensation of him filling her more completely than before sending her over the edge immediately. Her cry of ecstasy was sweet music to his ears as he continued diving into her relentlessly, her contracting walls unable to keep him at bay. The headboard creaked with each thrust, banging against the wall as he took her from behind like a bitch in heat. But it was different, it wasn't just simple desire or lust. Even with his dominating love making, she could still feel an underlying gentleness.

He leaned over and covered her body with his, his breath coming out in a hot puff against the shell of her ear, "Hinata..."

"D-Don't stop..." she returned, blindly reaching back for him and digging her nails into his rear as she threw her hips back to meet his thrusting sex. His pace turned frantic, hardness striking against her womb like flint to steel, bringing her closer to heaven, "S-S-Sasuke-kun…I'm c-close…!"

A guttural grunt tore through his throat as he buried himself within her, her voice joining the chorus as a cracked cry, each subsequent thrust eliciting another moan. Hinatas knees gave out as they lay atop one another, riding out the last vestiges of their carnal bliss, sweaty and panting. She craned her head over her shoulder and captured his lips, the taste of him bringing her back to reality.

"Did you like it?" he asked huskily, his hands roaming over her glistening flesh, soothing the taut muscles of her thighs.

"Do you have to ask?" she retorted bashfully, her head lulling to the side, allowing him better access to nip, lick, and suck as was his want. "I didn't know you could be so...rough, anata."

"Only when I think you need a _mans touch_." his cocky remark was well received judging from how she giggled as he left a final love bite on her neck before rolling off and disposing of the condom in a nearby wastebasket. She rolled onto her back and reached over to enjoy their customary post-coital cuddling only to see that he was out of the bed and leaving the bedroom stark naked.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?"

He disappeared through the door without a word, but returned moments later with several of the photos he had been mulling over earlier. He slid into the bed and gathered her in his arms. "Suppose now is as good as any time to do this, while I've got you captive and worn out, hm?"

"Sasuke-kun...I don't care about where, or when we get married..."

"So long as it happens." he finished, relieved to be on the same page with his fiancée. There were still times when she felt foreign to him, no doubt she had the same moments. They were young and in love, trying to make sense of it all in a world that seemed to simultaneously want to see them together, apart, or have their names collectively ruined. But somehow they would pull through, all in the hopes of being together, of being free.

* * *

Day broke just as it had on any other morning, Hinata the first to rise with the sun. She eyed her sleeping lover as she dressed in lilac floral robe her sister had gifted her years ago on a birthday she couldn't remember. He looked so angelic, like a sleeping cherub. The thought forcing her to stifle a giggle lest she wake him. She made her way to the kitchen humming a light tune as she prepared her morning tea. Sasuke wasn't really one for breakfast, but he indulged her all the same.

A knock came at the door as she out on the kettle, slowly making her way to see who it could possibly be. Needless to say she was shocked by the visitor, "Ha-Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about how we're going to deal with father, but you have some explaining to do first." Clearly she was pissed about something, her face marred by a deep frown and furrowed brow, the spitting image of their father in that moment.

"Ano…let's talk about this inside. I'm making some tea." deflected the elder Hyuuga, doing her best to mask the dread she was sure her sister was going to fill her with once she made her inquiry. She ushered her inside quickly, shushing her sister when she opened her mouth to begin her verbal assault, "Sasuke-kun is still asleep."

"Well, maybe we should wake him up and have him explain why there's a damn platoon outside your door?!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper as she paced around the penthouse, "I mean, I know Sasuke is important but…what's going on? Are they…armed?"

"No! Of course not…at least, I don't think so. I've never asked." Hinata's face falling at her own lack of answers for the honest inquiry. "They're just for protection. For the both of us."

"Is he in trouble? Has he roped you into it as well?" the young Hyuuga was have trouble keeping her anger and voice contained. She could see the conflicted look on her sister's face and it made her heart drop, "Onee-chan…"

"I…" her mouth hung open as she tried to find the words to explain. She didn't want to lie and live a secret life, or risk exposing her to the unsavory elements Sasuke had the misfortune of bringing into his business either. "Sasuke-kun…he's received threats, from rivals. Threats of violence."

"That's…that's not how we operate. No legitimate businessmen would ever risk something like that." In an instant her anger turned to worry, "Is he involved in something illegal?"

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip nervously and wrapped her robe more tightly around herself as her sister eyed her critically. Luckily, the whistle of the tea kettle gave her more time to gather her thoughts as she hurried over to silence the piercing sound. When she began preparing their tea and ignoring Hanabi, she rushed to her side and stopped her busying hands, "Hinata please, I need to know. I'm your sister."

"I know. I do but…I'm your older sister, and it's still my job to protect you." The smile she offered was nowhere near as convincing as it was sincere. There was a panic to it, a sadness beneath it all. She may have been truly happy with this man, but everything about that happiness was being threatened, all because of him. Hanabi could now see why her sister would call their relationship complicated.

"Let me protect you for once." she offered, giving her hand a light squeeze.

As she thought on the offer, Sasuke padded his way into the wearing nothing but a pair of drab sweatpants. Were it not for him still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he would have noticed the two woman standing several feet from him sooner.

"Hanabi…this is…surprising." He spoke slowly, still trying to discern if this was a dream or not. God, he hoped it wasn't another one of _those_ dreams.

"I came to see my sister. She isn't some princess for you to lock away in your ivory tower." she spat, her anger rearing its ugly head once again.

"Hanabi, please." pled the eldest Hyuuga, seeking to cut off a confrontation at the pass.

"Charming as always." he sighed, brushing past her and casually wrapping his arms around his fiancée, pulling her into a kiss. He smirked at the way she blushed and turned away from the spectacle, "I assume you're not here for breakfast?"

"Just lost my appetite actually." she sneered, wishing she could vaporize the man in an instant with her glare. "I'll talk to you another time Onee-chan."

"O-okay. Bye." she whispered watching her sisters retreating back.

"This place is _soooo_ you, Uchiha." she shouted before shutting the door behind her.

"What was that about?" he asked simply, frowning at the way his fiancée pried herself from his hold.

"Nothing, just…" she had to stop herself before she soured his mood as well, "Business. Family things."

"Hn. I can see why I wouldn't be welcome in that discussion." he assumed, picking up on the residual tension of the room. Though, he wasn't going to let it spoil his first weekend in "vacation".

"She worries about me, and the guards outside don't help." She said, instantly kicking herself for that slip of the tongue.

"Did she ask about them?" she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as his voice took a more serious timbre. But they were supposed to be honest with one another, and the last thing she wanted to do was spend the weekend at odds with him.

"I told her about the threats…"

"Hinata…"

"I couldn't lie to her, not when she's worried about my safety." she defended, her attention shifting from her morning tea to the frown of her fiancé. "I didn't mention Orochimaru or Tayuya. I know we can't let anyone know about the blackmail."

"Your sister is inquisitive and hates me, it won't be long before she starts snooping around." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and inhaled deeply, not exactly how he imagined his day starting.

"Even if she finds anything, she'd never use it against you, or me for that matter." she assured knowing he would now start looking at her sister like a threat, and not just because of her distaste for his past.

"Maybe. We'll both have to be careful what we let slip in her presence." He retrieved a glass and poured himself some water, downing the whole thing in a single go. "Plans?"

"I should really work on my papers." she mused, silently sipping her tea as he resigned himself to the sofa. "Do you have any plans?"

He stared outside the window, noting the unseasonably sunny look of the day. "I think I'll go for a drive."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"The track, most likely. I'm interested in testing few cars."

"Ano…don't you have enough already?" she asked, receiving a confused look from him, as if the concept of "enough" was foreign to him.

"Appearances are as important as actual functionality. I can't run the company from the background if I disappear and become a hermit." he explained, keenly interested in something on his phone, "Besides, maybe I want to buy my fiancée a car."

"Don't be silly, I don't drive." she reminded, joining him on the couch.

"You just haven't found the right car yet." he contested with a wry smile. "You can come with me if you'd like. Fresh air of a drive could help with your studies."

"It has been a while since we took a drive together." She remarked.

"Hn. Our first date." He remembered, rubbing chin thoughtfully. It seemed like ages ago that they first burst into the scene as a couple, if even somewhat casually at the time. It was the first time they'd had a meaningful talk about their budding relationship, and now here they sat, enjoying a Saturday morning in their shared home. "As I recall, it didn't go so well."

"I'm sure you'll do better this time." she teased, giving him a light peck on the cheek before leaving him, "I'll go get ready."

When she was well out of sight he retrieved his phone again, this time dialing a number.

_"Sasuke-san."_

"Any movement, Jugo?"

_"None. But, this is the place. The red motorcycle arrived late last night."_

"Did you see her or anyone else?"

_"Not a soul matching her description. It appears to be an old warehouse converted to lofts."_

"I see. Keep me posted."

_"Hai, Sasuke-san._

Sasuke hung up the phone and made his way towards the bedroom. It was best he not dwell on what he couldn't control, and try to enjoy the time he had, before it was time to go to work again.

* * *

The streets were bustling by the time they emerged, dressed lightly for the mild weather. He in a plain white t-shirt, dark blue blazer and slacks, she in a cream-colored knit turtleneck and jeans. Sasuke had been on his best behavior within the city limits, with regards to his speed, but once they reached the highway all bets were off.

The rumble of the engine traveled up her spine and made her turn her attention to the man at the wheel, "Sasuke-kun…"

"A little fun is all, Hinata." he promised, shifting to a higher gear as a thin smirk spread across his face. She covered his hand with her own as they began passing other travelers, in hopes of possibly reining him in. When that didn't work, she opened her mouth again in protest, suddenly the roof began to retract causing her to gasp in surprise. Clearly, she'd missed his deft manipulation of the console.

The brisk wind rippled through the length of her blue-black hair, sending tendrils flying behind her. She squinted through the wind and peered over at her fiancé; she'd never seen him look so… happy, so unabashedly happy. Eyes sharp and focused, fingers taut and masterful in their control of his two-ton terror. He looked in his element, not so dissimilar from how he looked in Sarutobi's boardroom, exuding power and confidence. Be it from the thrill of speeding down the open road with the wind in her hair, or just the excess joy radiating off him, but she too was happy.

"Freeing, isn't it?" he shouted above the road noise as he glanced at her face, the sound of her laughter all the answer he needed. She threw her hands up as the rumble of the engine propelled them further down the road. It was freeing, just as he said.

Though it came to an end once Sasuke they entered Tsukuba city limits, no doubt because they were under more scrupulous speed limits. By the time they reached the racetrack, the sun was high in the sky on a cloudless day, warming everything in its path, so much so that Hinata had almost forgotten they were only a month away from winter. Slowly they pulled into a sprawling carport where a well-dressed male attendant seemed to be waiting for them.

"So nice to see you again, Uchiha-san. And Hyuuga-san, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bowed lowly as they bound out of the coupe. "We are still preparing the vehicle you requested, perhaps you'd like to view some of our other new arrivals in the meantime?"

"I'll wait." he responded simply, his arm unconsciously wrapping around Hinata's waist.

"Very well, allow me to show you to our lounge then." he offered, leading the way through the lobby, and through the exclusive showroom that left Hinata in a state of awe at the collection of exotic cars, nevermind the price tags she was sure were attached to most of them. They took an elevator up several floors, until they reached the lavish lounge they had been promised. There were a few sharply dressed men and women, all milling about and chattering, or watching the few cars on the circuit below, or simply sipping cocktails at the bar. She couldn't help but feel somewhat out of place.

"I'll return once preparations are complete. Please, make yourself comfortable Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san." Once the attendant left, a few inquisitive eyes turned to the newcomers, most likely the reciting of their surnames drawing their attention.

"So…you're going to be racing on that?" she asked as they sauntered through the room and looked down at the large circuitous track.

"If I'm alone it won't be much of a race." He smirked at her innocent question, practically salivating at the opportunity that awaited him. "But if a challenger appears, who am I to decline?"

"Sasuke-kun…" she bemoaned quietly, removing herself from his hold to give him a stern look, "Promise me you'll be safe."

"They're painfully meticulous about safety. There's nothing to worry about." he explained, though it did little to soften her look, "Fine. I promise."

"Uchiha-san, Sasuke, is it?" sounded a female voice from behind, drawing the couple's attention. A woman with dark cerulean blue hair stood before them, clad in a slim fitting white dress that reached mid ankle. She was roughly Sasuke's height in her heels, amber eyes smoldering against the pristine porcelain of her skin, the sole blemish being the steel stud she wore just below her bottom lip.

"Yes?" he responded eyeing the woman curiously. Was she a client who's name he'd long forgotten? Some woman he'd spurned? Nothing would be more embarrassing than that latter in this instance.

"Hm. I see. Other than the eyes, the resemblance to your brother is subtle, but it's there." she examined, craning her head slightly for a better view.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" It wasn't often someone was bold enough to mention his elder brother, even in passing. Whoever she was, she had either the clout or lack of foresight to speak her mind.

Hinata eyed the woman critically, knowing she had seen her somewhere before but was struggling to put the pieces together. But then it clicked, her eyes widening at the realization. She'd seen her at least a dozen times in various fashion magazines, and social media posts from her sister and Ino, "Y-you're Konan! T-the supermodel!"

"Please, I'm just a simple model." She did her best to downplay her notoriety, but it was hard to do so when you had her looks. "You must be Hinata, the woman behind the man everyone has been talking about."

"Yes, i-it's a pleasure to meet you. My sister is a big fan yours." Hinata had to restrain herself for the moment as she bowed, somewhat flattered that she even knew who she was.

"I hate to interrupt, but how do you know my brother?" questioned the Uchiha, unconvinced that it was merely a passing musing.

"Well, like most things when it comes to your family, it's…complicated." she responded, flashing a smile despite her somewhat cheeky answer. Sasuke didn't like veiled responses, especially when they had to do with his family.

He opened his mouth to inquire further, but was interrupted when the attendant returned, "We're ready for you, Uchiha-san."

"Excuse me." he toned, planting a chaste kiss on his fiancée's lips before departing, but not before sizing up the inquisitive woman one last time.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun." she whispered, blushing lightly at his public display of affection. Though she couldn't help but notice the stern look he shot the other woman before he left them.

"Ano…so, what brings you here?" suddenly left alone with the supermodel, Hinata felt smaller in her presence. Not to mention she had never been exceptional at small talk.

"The same reason as you. To watch boys go fast in their toys." she sighed in her sultry low voice, seemingly disinterested by the whole thing.

"Are you here with someone? A significant other?" wondered aloud the Hyuuga, almost instantly realizing how rude that was, "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate that…"

"It's alright, Hinata." she assured, peering down to the track with her keen eyes at the vehicles that zoomed by. "I am, I suppose he's still getting ready."

When silence prevailed Hinata found the awkwardness return. Searching for anything she may have in common with the stunning woman in a panic.

"I…I don't care much for cars." admitted the heiress in a hushed voice, lest inquisitive ears overhear her less than enthused words. "But, Sasuke-kun is really passionate them."

"Something our men have in common." she noted with a smile, before taking her new companions arm, "But come now, let's have a drink. The men shouldn't be the only ones enjoying themselves."

"It's a bit early…"

"Nonsense. It's five o'clock somewhere." she teased as they approached the bartender.

Sasuke stepped into his racing jumpsuit, noting the slight tightness of it. Hinata's cooking must have started taking its toll on him, despite his appetites latent portion controlling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he zipped up his dark blue and white outfit, another client walking just behind in full gear, red and black accented helmet and all. A tall man, somewhat lithe but proportionate. There was no way of knowing who they were, but his body seemed to remember something about them. He pushed the uneasiness aside and finished dress, grabbing his helmet and exiting the locker room where his guide awaited him.

"Might I say Uchiha-san, you've made an excellent choice in vehicles today." He led him through the halls and out to the pit where they held all the cars set to take the track, "The Audi R8 is top of the line, boasting a 600 horsepower V10 engine, capable of—"

"A top speed of 205 miles per hour, and going from zero to sixty in 3.2 seconds. I've done my research already." he touted spotting the sporty black beauty in his designated pit area. "Who am I sharing the track with?"

"The usual suspects. The Kuroda brothers, and…hmm?" he paused momentarily as they passed another vehicle, its driver already strapping in. Sasuke quickly noted it was the man with he disconcerting presence from the locker room, "Not sure who that is, but the vehicle—"

"Nissan GT-R. I'm familiar." He interrupted, feeling the corner of his lips twitch downward at the sight of the metallic grey chassis.

"Of course. This is you Uchiha-san. Please enjoy yourself and be safe." He reminded, bowing lowly before bustling off.

Sasuke ran his gloved hand over the hood, taking in each detail carefully. The sporty wide body and low profile, the sharp accents about the grill and sides. He smirked as he gripped the door handle and jammed his head into his protective headgear, before settling into the racing seat and strapping himself into the four-point harness seatbelt. He pouted at the automatic transmission, but he would deal for now, turning his attention to the start button. Pushing lightly and then forcefully in the gas pedal, satisfied with the subtle but powerful roar he received.

Carefully he shifted from park and made his way out onto the track, getting waved into his starting position by a track attendant. There he waited as his opponents soon followed suit in a cascading fashion. He paid them little mind, making final adjustments to his gloves and helmet before returning to the steering wheel. The Uchiha's grip tightened and his eyes focused as the starting timer counted down, the world around him growing quiet until it exploded at the sound of the buzzer and he shot out in an instant, the screech of tires and rumble of the engine all that mattered.

They accelerated down the weathered asphalt at an alarming rate, Sasuke taking the early lead as he rounded the first turn of the circuit. The steering was taut, chalk it up to being nearly brand new, forcing him to decelerate slightly to stop himself from careening off the track. But then he was back to pulling away from the pack.

He peered into his rearview as they completed their first lap, spotting the grey Nissan on a rapid approach, his engines sheer power rivaling his own, it would take more than strength to keep his lead. Sasuke turned the wheel, quickly sliding to the inner track to shave a few seconds off his time and stymie the advancing beast. But he continued on, keeping a suffocating half car length of distance between them. It took a split second for Sasuke to realize what was happening before it happened, already too late. In an instant his staunch opponent swung around his side, rocketing ahead of him on the straight away and into the third and final lap.

Sasuke grit his teeth and slammed the pedal to the floor. It was an advanced technique that was for sure, the man was no mere neophyte with cash to burn on a car like that. Though the brash Uchiha couldn't help but smirk at the challenge, it had been some time after all. He began gaining on the straight away pulling alongside him just up to his rear axle, but time was running out.

They rounded the final turn into the home stretch and Sasuke knew it was now or never. His hand gripped the gear shift and threw it into the mock manual control, quickly shifting up and pushing the engine to its limits. His heart pounded madly as he neared the man, his eyes leaving the road for a split second as he peered over into his vehicle. There couldn't have been a short hairs distance between them if there was any at all as the crossed the finish line and the checkered flag waved. The adrenaline was still pumping by the time he slowed down and returned to the pit, his gloves leaving imprints in the steering wheel when he finally released it. He unbuckled himself and exited, his hair slightly damp and sticking to his face as he removed his helmet as he approached the only person to give him a real fight on the asphalt. Slowly he exited as well, his face still obscured by his protective gear.

"You're better than most." He complimented, still sizing up the taller man. For all he knew, the man was a professional, and there was no shame in a tie. "That move you pulled, where did you learn it?"

* * *

"Who won?" asked Hinata, peering through her binoculars as they crossed the finish line, turning to the woman at her side with a questioning look.

"Hard to say. But I think my man edged yours out." She teased with a sly smile and sip of her drink.

"Not a chance! A tie at best!" countered the heiress, her lips a bit looser after a glass of champagne.

"Perhaps. To a tie then." she conceded, raising her glass and toasting with the younger woman. "I hope Sasuke takes a tie better than most in his family."

Hinata sipped her beverage and thought on the somewhat innocuous comment, "Are you familiar with a lot of Sasuke-kun's family? I only know his parents, and he rarely mentions his brother."

"Their relationship is…complex." she explained, waving off the scrutiny and returning to the track, her eyes widening in surprise at the spectacle about to unfold below. "And it's about to become a bit more complicated."

Hinata blinked at the confusing comment, craning her head and using her binoculars to see what she was seeing, her lips parting in surprise, "That's…"

* * *

"I learned it the same place you did, little brother." he answered, the calm baritone of his voice stopping Sasuke's heart in an instant as he removed his helmet and revealed himself. Familiar dark eyes framed by deep tear troughs, lengthy dark hair in a low ponytail, longer than he remembered. It had been several years after all.

"Itachi…" he breathed, eyes wide and body frozen. "What are you…?"

"Your manners could use some work, same goes for your driving. Reckless as always." he teased with a smirk that trumped even Sasuke's, as he placed two fingers on his forehead and poked him, effectively bringing him back to reality, "I'm here because of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke eyed the man warily, a thick gust of wind sending both their manes into a slight frenzy. There were no coincidences, something made him show up here of all places and await his arrival. No doubt it was their father's decision to oust the second of his sons that drove the eldest out of exile. "So, you've heard?"

"I have. And I have an idea of what's behind all of this." His face remained stoic, while his brothers contorted, unable to come to terms with his reemergence into the world. He placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, "And I'm here to help."

"What makes you think I need your help?" Sasuke attempted to shrug from the hold but his grip tightened and kept him in place. When Itachi's gaze hardened, Sasuke's blood ran cold.

He leaned in close to the side of his head and whispered in his ear, "From one exiled prince, to the next. You'll need all the help you can get."

* * *

And there you have it! I know it's been a long one, I just wanna thank you all for hanging in there with me. A lot happened this chapter, some light hearted, some heavy stuff, and some lemony stuff. I hope you've enjoyed it. I know it's hard to find enjoyment in the current state of the world, but noting like a fic to help use through. I know it's helping me. As always, send in your critiques, reviews, questions, and everything in between. Believe you me, I got time to read them all. I got time to write too!

Next Chapter: Tools

Until next time! Sayonara!


End file.
